Pokemon The Journey RS
by Penguinja
Summary: Brendan Seaview finds himself whisked of to the Hoenn region, known for it's vast nature, after his Dad Norman becomes a Gym Leader. Whilst not too keen on the move, he finds that there is a lot to like about this new world. However, the world's ecosystem is under threat, and Hoenn looks to be the centre of this disaster. Can Brendan and his new friends save the world?
1. Chapter 1: Home Sweet Hoenn

Chapter 1: Home Sweet Hoenn

It had been a long trip from Goldenrod to Oldale, but here I was in the back of a moving van waiting to hesitantly step out into my new home.

"Brendan Seaview! Whatcha waiting in there for? Come and check out the Hoenn region! Oh, and you need to unpack."

It was time. I opened the door to the moving van.

I got a whiff of the air of Hoenn. I took in all the surroundings. The trees, the grass, the sky. It was all here.

"So you finally did come out" said Mum. "I know you liked your home in Johto, but your Dad has a job that pays really well. We can't just leave him over here."

She was right. I remembered to start unpacking, though multiple Machoke were helping.

Brendan Seaview is the name. I was really enjoying my life in Johto until Dad decided "Hey kiddo, how would you like to move to Hoenn?" I just replied I'm fine, but Dad replied back with "Well tough, Mum's going to". Sheesh. Thanks for the options Dad.

Hoenn is a region south of Kanto and Johto. What differentiates Hoenn from the tech and science of Kanto and the history and culture of Johto is simple; nature. Hoenn has many landscapes. Bustling forests, a giant volcano and even a desert. The Pokémon here are the most harmonious with nature in the region, to put it lightly.

We have just moved to Oldale Town after Dad got a job at Petulburg City, which is to the northwest of Oldale Town. I am happy for Dad, but I miss Johto.

After about an hour or two, me and Mum had officially moved in. I set my clock and opened my window. The breeze here was drastically different to Johto's to.

"Brendan honey. I know you are homesick, but why don't you take a look around. You're 12, you should be socializing a lot more." She was right. Might as well meet the residents.

I went next door and knocked on it. A woman greeted me. "You must be our new neighbours! I hear your Dad is the Gym Leader. My Daughter would love to meet you. She's upstairs."

I walked up the stairs and saw a Girl. She was tightening the red bandana on her head. She was wearing all red, topped with black bicycle shorts.

"Brendan Seaview?" I blushed a little. "You're the Gym Leader's Son!" She came up to me and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you! I'm May, May Birch. I am the Daughter of the Professor of this town!"

I introduced myself as we went downstairs. Mrs Birch greeted us. "You two have already caught on!" I gave Mrs Birch Mum's number. "Okay. You two have fun!"

May told me that she was going to go to the Lab to see if Professor Birch had returned. I said that I would check if he was still out in the field, to which she agreed. We went off.

Route 101. The route that connects Littleroot to Oldale. It seemed quite until…

"HEEEEELPPPP!"

I looked to see a slightly chubby man being chased by a wild Pokémon. It was black with sharp teeth and chasing him on all fours. "This Pokémon is going mad!" He spotted me. "Oh, the Gym Leader's Son! In my briefcase, there are three Pokeballs! Use one of the Pokémon! The code is 2002!"

I put in the code and opened the bag and saw three Pokeballs. I went for the one to the far right. It was time to battle.

The Pokémon challenged me. I threw the Pokeball to reveal a small blue Pokémon with orange cheeks.

"There is a description in the briefcase of that Pokémon! Read it!"

I did.

Mudkip

007

Water Type

Mud Fish Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

16.8 lbs (7.8 kg)

The fin on Mudkip's head acts as a highly sensitive radar. Using this fin to sense movements of water and air, this Pokémon can determine what is taking place around it without its eyes.

Mudkip used Tackle, and so did the opposing Pokémon. Mudkip then used Growl, which lowered the opposing Pokémon's Attack stat. The opposing Pokémon used Tackle again, but it didn't do as much. Mudkip then used Tackle. This almost knocked out the opposing Pokémon. The opposing Pokémon then used Howl, raining its Attack stat. Didn't matter that much because one more Tackle from Mudkip knocked it out.

"Thanks" said the man. "I almost got hurt bad. Tell you what, come to my Lab".

It turned out this man was Professor Birch himself. May was already waiting for me. "Almost got hurt again. Unbelievable" she said. Professor Birch gave a small giggle. "Sorry." He then eyed me. "Brendan, you tamed Mudkip very well. How would you like to have it as your own Pokémon?"

That took me by surprise. Only 2 hours in Hoenn and I already had a Pokémon to call my own.

"Another thing" said Professor Birch handing me a small red machine. "This is the latest Pokedex model. I think you will need it if you are going to learn about the Pokémon of Hoenn. I have already loaded Mudkip and Poochyena's Pokedex entry on there for you."

I immediately looked up Poochyena. So that's the name of the Pokémon that attacked Birch.

Poochyena

010

Dark Type

Bite Pokémon

1'08" (0.5 m)

30 lbs (13.6 kg)

Poochyena is an omnivore – it will eat anything. A distinguishing feature is how large its fangs are compared to its body. This Pokémon tries to intimidate its foes by making the hair on its tail bristle out.

"You and your Mum will be coming over to ours for tea tonight to. Great to know you Brendan."

It was a nice tea. Mrs Birch is a wonderful cook. It was a feast meant for a Slowking.

"So, Norman specializes what Type?" asked Mrs Birch. "Normal" Mum said. "He does a lot of work. He moved to Hoenn a year before we did. It was worth it. Being a Gym Leader is a big duty." At that point, Professor Birch looked at me. "Brendan, would you consider challenging him?" That was a big question.

"IT'S STARTING!" May shouted, rushing towards the TV.

"We are with you at the Fallarbor Town Contest Hall. Let's meet the contestants!"

I asked May what that was she was watching. "It's a Pokémon Contest. Rather than showing a Pokémon's battling capabilities, you show off other features. Coolness, Cuteness, Beauty, Smartness and Toughness. They are not very popular outside Hoenn, its part of our culture."

I just watched Pokémon that I had never seen before show off their Beauty on stage. "Brendan. What have I told you about watching TV at the table? It's rude". Professor Birch laughed. "It's fine. Contests are a huge part of Hoenn, let him settle in."

May started getting excited. "I wanna do it!". Professor Birch sighed. "May, you will embarrass yourself. Focus on what you are good at. Battling." May sighed, but then looked at me. "Meet me at Route 102 tomorrow morning. I want to challenge you!"

My room was now ready, but my mind was buzzing. I had my own Pokémon partner. But should I go and challenge Dad? Should I challenge the other Gym's? Hoenn is such a different region to Johto.


	2. Chapter 2: Trick or Treecko

Chapter 2: Trick or Treecko

I had promised May that I would battle her today, so I went off that Morning.

I walked into the tall grass and out popped a small, brown and spiky Pokémon.

Zigzagoon

012

Normal Type

1'04" (0.4 m)

38.6 lbs (17.5 kg)

The hair on Zigzagoon's back is bristly. It runs the hard back hair against trees to leave its territorial markings. This Pokémon may play dead to fool foes in battle.

Mudkip used Tackle. It was a Critical Hit. Zigzagoon used Tackle back. Mudkip had this battle in the bag. It used Tackle again, knocking out Zigzagoon.

I reached Oldale Town. It was a quiet little place, but I wasn't complaining. I went to the Pokémon Centre.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Centre" said the Nurse. I have her Mudkip and said I was having a Pokémon battle. "It wouldn't happen to be against May?" asked the Nurse. I said yes. "She popped by and asked me to tell you to not go easy on her. You really shouldn't even if you are Norman's Son."

I got to the end of Route 102 to see May waiting. She was looking off into the distance. "Welcome to the Hoenn Region" she said. She continued to look on. "It's a massive world out there, and you are going to experience a part of it."

She eyed me. It was time for my first Trainer battle!

May sent out her Pokemon. It was small and green, with a red belly and busy green tail.

Treecko

001

Grass Type

Wood Gecko Pokemon

1'08" (0.5 m)

11 lbs (5 kg)

Treecko is cool, calm and collected – it never panics under any situation. If a bigger foe were to glare at this Pokemon, it would glare right back without conceding an inch of ground.

Treecko did just that. Mudkip was a level above Treecko, but Treecko didn't care. It just gave Mudkip a look.

The battle started"Treecko! Pound!" May shouted. Treecko pounded at Mudkip, which it took. Mudkip used Tackle on Treecko, which hit it hard. Treecko came back with another Pound, and Mudkip used Tackle again. "Treecko! Use Leer!" Treecko stared at Mudkip intimidatingly which made Mudkip a bit nervous, lowering its defense. Mudkip then used Growl, which lowered Treecko's Attack. After some Tackle's and Pound's, Treecko was down, giving me my first victory!

"Congrats" shouted May. "Your first step to becoming a Pokemon Trainer! Oh, wait. You are one!"

I looked at Mudkip. Mudkip looked back and we laughed. May handed me some money.

"That's for winning" she said. "What will you spend it on?" I had an idea.

Later, we walked out of the Pokemart with my purchase. "Great idea!" May acknowledged. "So, shall we give them a go?"

Back on Route 101, I walked into the tall grass. Sure enough, I encountered something. A small red wriggly Pokémon.

Wurmple

014

Bug Type

Worm Pokemon

1'00" (0.3 m)

7.9 lbs (3.6 kg)

Using the spikes on its read end, Wurmple peels the bark off trees and feeds on the sap that oozes out. This Pokémon's feet are tipped with suction pads that allow it to cling to glass without slipping.

I sent out Mudkip. Mudkip then hit Wurmple with some mud. It had learned Mud Slap! Not very effective though. Wurmple came back with Tackle. Mudkip barely felt it. Mudkip used Tackle again. It almost knocked out Wurmple. Wurmple used String Shot, lowering Mudkip's speed. I then threw a Pokeball.

I watched it shake, waiting for Wurmple to stay in there and sure enough…

…it did!

"Your first catch!" May shouted. "Your already ahead of me!"

"Oh, I don't like Bug Types very much" said Mum. I told Mum that I had made my decision; I was going on a journey. "Brendan, Norman didn't just become a Gym Leader for the money".

Huh?

"I wanted you to go on a journey yourself. When your Dad become Petalburg's Gym Leader, I knew this would be the moment. Go off and beat your Father! You can do it!"

I thanked Mum. Tomorrow would be a big day.


	3. Chapter 3: Ralts of the flowers

Chapter 3: Ralts of the flowers

Well, it was time to set off. I waved Mum off as she started wailing. I was going to be gone for some time.

I healed up at Oldale Town. This was the first step to becoming a Pokémon Trainer, maybe similar to someone like Red or Ethan.

I walked onto Route 102. I had my two new friends with me to keep me company.

"Hey, are you Norman's Son?" I saw a boy in the tall grass. "We are going to battle now!"

The boy sent out Zigzagoon and I sent out Mudkip. Mudkip used Mud Slap on Zigzagoon, lowering its accuracy. "Zigzagoon! Use Tackle!" shouted the Boy as Zigzagoon slammed its body into Mudkip. Mudkip used Tackle back and knocked out Zigzagoon.

"Thanks a lot!" he said. "Your Father is very strong, you know that?"

I continued along the Route. I decided to walk into the tall grass and sure enough, I came across a small brown Pokémon.

Seedot

022

Grass Type

Acorn Pokémon

1'08" (0.5 m)

8.8 lbs (4 kg)

Seedot attached itself to a tree branch using the top of its head. It sucks moisture from the tree while hanging off the branch. The more water it drinks, the glossier this Pokémon's body becomes.

I sent out Wurmple. Seedot just stay put as Wurmple hit it with a Tackle. Seedot just kept staying put as Wurmple gave another Tackle. Then, Seedot hit Wurmple with twice the damage. Looks like Seedot could use Bide.

I threw a Pokeball. I watched as the Pokeball did its usual shakey thing, but it succeeded! I caught Seedot!

As I reached Petalburg City, I noticed May. "Come and look at this" she said, as multiple Pokémon with coloured wings fluttered out of the bushes.

Beautifly

016

Bug/Flying Type

Butterfly Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

62.6 lbs (28.4 kg)

Beautifly has a long mouth like a coiled needle, which is very convenient for collecting pollen from flowers. This POkemon rides the spring winds as it flits around gathering pollen.

Wurmpled (Lv 7) Silcoon (Lv 10) Beautifly

"The Hoenn region is full of Pokemon that can't be found in Kanto or Johto. Beautifly are basically out version of, Butterfree is it?" she asked, to which I nodded. I guess Wurmple had some similarities to Caterpie. It evolved early and was a Bug Type. We walked through the tall grass.

I encountered a Poochyena. I sent out Wurmple. Poochyena used Tackle, but Wurmple fired a small needle at Poochyena, poisoning it. "Poison Sting!" May mentioned. "You're really training Wurmple well!"

Poochyena used Tackle again and Wurmple used Tackle after that. Poochyena was getting weaker so I threw a Pokeball. It was shaking, but then it locked! I had a new Pokémon!

We reached Petalburg City after that. After I healed at the Pokémon Centre, I had a look around with May. May was doing well for herself. Her Treecko was looking very healthy. Of course, though, I wanted to see Dad, so that's what we did.

We walked into the Gym and saw him. My own Father. "Son!" he shouted as I came up to hug him. "So, you made it. Professor Birch told me that you have a Mudkip now." May ran up. "He has more than just that!". As she said this, I sent out Wurmple, Seedot and Poochyena. "Impressive" said Dad.

Well, here we go. I was going to battle Dad.

"Hold on Son, maybe we should-".

At that point, the doors to the Gym opened and a boy with spiky green hair walked in. "Norman?" he asked. "Wally! I thought you would never make it!" He just looked down sadly. "Well, its not an easy *cough* trip". Dad felt a little sorry for him. "Sorry. I forgot."

His smile perked up again. "Brendan, May. This is Wally. He is a Trainer just like you. Well, almost. He just needs his first Pokémon. That's why he came here."

Dad handed Wally a Pokeball. "Use this Zigzagoon to battle and catch a Wild Pokémon. Brendan and May will go with you". That seemed understandable.

The three of us walked onto Route 102. "Well, here goes nothing" Wally mentioned, slowly making his way over to the tall grass.

The Pokémon he encountered was white with green hair covering its eyes, topped with what looked like a red horn.

Ralts

029

Psychic Type

Feeling Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

14.6 lbs (6.6 kg)

Ralts has the ability to sense the emotions of people. If its Trainer Is in a cheerful mood, this Pokémon grows cheerful and joyous in the same way.

Wally sent out Zigzagoon. "Use Tackle!" he yelled as Zigzagoon charged into Ralts. Ralts came back with Growl, which lowered Zigzagoon's attack. Zigzagoon used Tackle again with Ralts using Growl after that. It was time. Wally threw a Pokeball. "One" he said. "Two" May counted on. After a third shake, Ralts was caught!

"I did it" Wally said, looking at Ralts's Pokeball. "Okay. Let's go back to the Gym and give Zigzagoon back to Norman" said May.

"Congratulations Wally" said Dad. "You have a Ralts of your very own. Hmm, it only seems to know Grow thoughl. That won't do." He went into his pocket and got out some Rare Candy. "Feed these to Ralts and it will know Confusion. Then it can battle." Wally smiled. "Thanks!" he said.

Well, I was ready to battle. "Son. I'm not saying your weak. However, I don't think you are quite strong enough to battle here yet" he said. "Try the other Gym's first. Once you have, let's say, 4 Badges, I promise I will battle you". That sounded fair.

As evening started in Petalburg, I found Wally on a bench with Ralts. "To think I have a Pokémon. I never thought this would happen" he said. "Sorry. I should mention that I have *cough* a lung condition. I can't breath properly. I was worried about going out on a journey because of it, but Dad insisted anyway."

I knew Wally was going to be something. His Ralts had learned Confusion to. "Next time we meet, not only will Ralts be stronger, but so will I! Then I will battle you!"

That sounded like an idea. I made Wally an offer; would he like to be my Rival? Wally seemed shocked by that, as did Ralts. The two just ran off. What an odd reaction.

Well, it was bedtime.


	4. Chapter 4: Taillow to my heart

Chapter 4: Taillow to my heart

It was time to head out, but first I wanted to say goodbye to Dad. But when I got to the Gym, he wasn't there. "He's a little busy" said the janitor of the Gym. "You don't need to say goodbye. He wishes you all the luck he can."

I guess the Janitor was right. So after some preparations, I headed out.

Route 104. I could see the sea here. The salty air is something nobody ever gets bored of.

I walked into the tall grass and encountered a Pokémon. A black flying Pokémon.

Taillow

025

Normal/Flying Type

TinySwallow Pokémon

1'00" (0.3 m)

5.1 lbs (2.3 kg)

Taillow courageously stands it ground against foes, however strong they may be. This gutsy Pokémon will remain defiant even after a loss. On the other hand, it cries loudly if it becomes hungry.

Mudkip was sent out. It used Tackle on Tailow and Taillow came back with Peck. Mudkip had taken it down enough, so a Pokeball was thrown. After some shaking, I caught it!

Pleased, I sent out everyone to say hello to Taillow. There was one problem though. Taillow had its eyes on Wurmple. Taillow flew over and I stopped it. I told Taillow that Wurmple is its friend, not its lunch.

Walking along, I encountered a Rich Boy. "Hey, Mr Brendan? My name is Winston. Can I battle you?" Well, of course I could. This would be a good time to try out Taillow.

"Go Zigzagoon!" Winston shouted as I sent out Taillow. "Zigzagoon! Use Tackle!" Zigzagoon charged into Taillow. Taillow used Peck and, er, pecked at Zigzagoon. "Tackle it again Zigzagoon!" Zigzagoon did just that. I decided to recall Taillow.

I sent out Mudkip. Mudkip used Tackle on Zigzagoon, and it was knocked out!

"Thanks for the battle!" Winston told me. "You clearly know a lot about Pokemon, but you won't know a lot about Petalburg Forest" he said, pointing to a large forest.

I knew where I was going tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5: May the forest be with you

Chapter 5: May the forest be with you

Well, Winston wasn't wrong. Petalburg Forest is a very thick forest, I hardly found my way. But I had a team of 5 on me, nothing to be afraid of.

I encountered my first Pokémon soon enough. It was small, yellow and green.

Shroomish

034

Grass Type

Mushroom Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

9.9 lbs (4.5 kg)

If Shroomish senses danger, it shakes it body and scatters spores from the top of its head. This Pokémon's spores are so toxic, they make trees and weeds wilt.

Wurmple was sent out. Wurmple used Poison Sting. It fired a small missile at Shroomish which hit for some damage. Shroomish came back with Tackle, slamming its body into Wurmple. Wurmple used another Poison Sting. Shroomish used another Tackle. One more Poison Sting and Shroomish was down!

Wurmple was getting stronger and stronger! This was amazing! But also, something odd was going on. Wurmple was shaking. I knew what was happening. Wurmple was starting to evolve!

Wurmple started glowing. When the glowing died down, it was a round, white Pokémon.

Cascoon

017

Bug Type

Cocoon Pokémon

2'04" (0.7 m)

25.4 lbs (11.5 kg)

Cascoon makes its protective cocoon by wrapping its body entirely with a fine silk from its mouth. Once the silk goes around its body, it hardens. This Pokémon prepares for its evolution inside its cocoon.

Wurmple -Lv 7 Cascoon

I wanted to put its silk to the test, so I summoned Taillow and mentioned it was Wurmple. Taillow licked its lips and charged at Taillow. Before Taillow made contact, Cascoon used its new move Harden to raise its defense and prevent Taillow from gobbling it up! Great job.

I soon sat down for a rest. I opened up my picnic and begun to munch. As I did, I noticed a cream coloured Pokémon with long claws hanging from a tree.

Slakoth

036

Normal Type

Slacker Pokémon

2'07" (0.8 m)

52.9 lbs (24 kg)

Slakoth's heart beats just once a minute. Whatever happens, it is content to loaf around motionless. It is rare to see this Pokémon in motion.

I just watched it munch a leaf. It meant no hard.

Just then, I heard a scream. I finished the sandwich I was eating and ran in the direction of it.

It was a man dressed in all red cornering a Scientist. I asked what was going on.

"What do you want kid? This is Team Magma business!"

I asked Team Magma who they were. Were they like Team Rocket?

"Team Rocket? Don't make me laugh. Comparing Team Magma to those buffoons isn't even worth it." I could see the Scientist cowering in fear. "What? Stop bullying him? Won't do!" he shouted.

A battle started. "Go Poochyena!" shouted the Grunt as I sent out Mudkip. Mudkip spat some water at Poochyena. Poochyena had learned Water Gun! "Close but no luck" the Grunt told me. "Poochyena! Tackle!" Poochyena slammed itself into Mudkip. Mudkip finished off Poochyena with one more Water Gun.

"Impossible!" he shouted as I snatched the documents off the Grunt and gave them back to the Scientist. The problem with that was the Grunt got away.

"I thought I was screwed" said the Scientist. "Thanks for that. That was Team Magma. To answer your question, no. They are nothing like Team Rocket, except for being evil. I don't know what their plans are though". The Scientist looked at his watch. "I better get back to Rustboro City!" he shouted. "Thanks again!"

That was enough for today.


	6. Chapter 6: Living da vida Lotad

Chapter 6: Livin Da Vida Lotad

I was finally out the forest. The air felt so good after being out of it.

As soon as I got out, I found a small shop called Pretty Petals. I walked in.

"Welcome to Pretty Petals Flower Shop!" I saw two girls running it. "Tell me young sir. Have you been planting berries?" I was confused. What did she mean?

"You haven't done it?" asked the older of the Girls. "Well how about we get you started." She got me out a pail shaped like a round blue Pokémon. "This is a Wailmer Pail. You can water plants with it." I told them I was not interested in horticulture. "Nonsense. We will give you this for free."

The younger of the two came up to me. "These will get you started. I will give you an Oran Berry, which heals hp. I will give you a Pecha Berry, which heals poison. Finally, I will give you a Cheri Berry. It will cure paralysis. Water it from time to time."

After exiting the shop, I crossed a bridge over a pond. There I saw two twin Girls. They spotted me. "Mr Gym Leader's son?" one of them asked. "May we battle you?" I said sure and asked which one would battle me first. "Mia, want to explain?" said the Girl on the left. "Sure Tia. We will do a double battle. This is where you use two Pokémon at once rather that the usual one vs one format. They are very popular in Hoenn. Why not give it a try?"

I didn't see any harm in that.

"Go Seedot!" shouted Mia. "Come out Lotad!" said Tia. Along with a Seedot came a blue Pokémon with what looked like a lilypad on its back.

Lotad

019

Water/Grass Type

Water Weed Pokémon

1'08" (0.5 m)

5.7 ls (2.6 kg)

Lotad is said to have dwelled on land before. However, this Pokémon is thought to have returned to water because the leaf on its head grew large and heavy. It now lives by floating atop the water.

For this battle I used Taillow and Cascoon. "Seedot, use Bide!" Mia shouted and Seedot braced itself. At this point Taillow was already using Peck on Seedot. Oh dear. Cascoon used Poison Sting on Seedot to. This was not good. "Lotad! Use Astonish now!" Tia called. Lotad seemed to run up to Cascoon and shout at it. This clearly did damage.

I knew we had to attack Lotad at this point. Taillow used Peck and Cascoon used Poison Sting. Lotad was down!

At this point, Seedot let out it's Bide. It hit Taillow and it fainted. I thanked Taillow and sent out Poochyena. Cascoon used Poison Sting on Seedot. It was almost down. Seedot used Bide again, but this was our match. Poochyena used Tackle and slammed its body into Seedot's. It fainted.

"Waaaah we lost!" they both cried. I thanked them for the battle and said if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't know what double battles were by now. That cheered them up. "Let's get to the Pokémon Centre" Mia said.

I continued along. I was now on the outskirts of Rustboro City. Here I found some soft soil. I knew just what do to. I planted an Oran Berry and watered it.

"Planting berries?" I turned to see a Fisherman. "Sorry to interrupt, but I made some big catches and would like to try them out. My name is Ivan by the way"

That seemed fair.

"Go Magikarp!" the Ivan shouted as I saw the first non Hoenn Pokémon on my journey, and what a disappointment.

Magikarp

052

Water Type

Fish Pokémon

2'11" (0.9 m)

22 lbs (10 kg)

Magikarp is a pathetic excuse for a Pokémon that is only capable of flopping and splashing. This behaviour prompted scientists to undertake research into it.

I used Poochyena. "Magikarp! Use Splash!" Ivan shouted. Magikarp just flopped about on the ground. This was a waste of time. Poochyena used Tackle. "Magikarp, Splash again!" He was getting nowhere. Poochyena used another Tackle and knocked out Magikarp.

Ivan sent out another Magikarp. "Splash!" he shouted. What he was trying to accomplish was beyond me. Poochyena used Tackle. This was a Critical Hit and knocked Magikarp out.

I decided to switch things up for the final Magikarp. I used Cascoon. After another Splash, Cascoon used Poison Sting. It was basically Splash vs Poison Sting. I think you can tell who the winner was.

"I think I need to catch different Pokémon" Ivan said. "Hey. What's up with Cascoon?" I looked to see Cascoon glowing. Oh yeah! Once the glowing died, in Cascoon's place was a pink Pokémon with green wings.

Dustox

018

Bug/Poison Type

Poison Moth Pokémon

3'11" (1.2 m)

69.7 lbs (31.6 kg)

When Dustox flaps its wings, a fine dust is scattered all over. This dust is actually a powerful poison that will even make a pro wrestler sick. This Pokémon searches for food using its antennae like radar.

Wurmple -Lv 7 Cascoon -Lv 10 Dustox

With that, I headed on to Rustboro City.


	7. Chapter 7:Eyes, ears, mouth and Nosepass

Chapter 7: Eyes, ears, mouth and Nosepass

Rustboro City. Finally. I knew my plan; take on the Gym immediately.

I got there, but there was a notice on the door.

"Sorry, at Rustboro Trainer's School. Roxanne".

Well I guess that would be my next stop.

I went in and found a class of children sitting in front of a desk. Teaching the glass was a young teenager in a blue dress. "So as you know, if a Pokémon is paralyzed, then it's speed also decreases". She noticed me. "Well, we seem to have a guest. Gym Leader Norman's son. Come on in".

She brought me up. "So. Why are you here?" I eyed her and she smiled. "Well class. I think it's time for a little field trip to the Gym." A girl put her hand up. "But Roxanne, we weren't given a permission slip for our parents to sign." Roxanne gave a small laugh. "You won't need it. I am going to battle this young man. We are going to the Gym." The whole class cheered.

We all went over. The Gym was huge and made of rocks. All the students gathered round as Roxanne made her way to the end of the battlefield. "Welcome to the Rustboro City Gym. My name is Roxanne and I will be your opponent. Don't mess this up, children are watching."

Roxanne started with Geodude.

Geodude

057

Rock/Ground Type

Rock Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

44.1 lbs (20 kg)

The longer a Geodude lives, the more its edges are chipped and worn away, making it more rounded in appearance. However, this Pokémon's heart will remain hard, craggy and rough always.

I started with Dustox. "Now kids. Dustox is a Bug Type and is therefore at a disadvantage against Rock Type moves.". I started with Dustox's new move, Confusion. Dustox's antennas started to glow as Geodude was hit with a small blast of Psychic energy. "Allow me to demonstrate with Rock Tomb!" Roxanne shouted. Geodude started summoning boulders from everywhere. It then caved Dustox in with the boulders. It did a lot of damage and Duxtox's speed fell. Dustox was almost down but one more move could maybe be brought in. It used Confusion again. Geodude was now at half damage. Geodude used Rock Tomb again and Dustox was knocked out.

"Go Roxanne go!" one of the students shouted. I recalled Dustox and sent out Mudkip. "This is more like it" Roxanne said. "A Water Type like Mudkip can knock out Geodude." Knock it out it did. Mudkip washed Geodude away with Water Gun.

"You are putting up a good match" Roxanne mentioned. "But let's see how you do against my strongest Pokémon!" The class cheered as a rocky Pokémon with a giant red nose emerged onto the battlefield.

Nosepass

060

Rock Type

Compass Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

213.8 lbs (97 kg)

Nosspass's magnetic nose is always pointed to the north. If two of these Pokémon meet, they cannot turn their faces to each other when they are close because their magnetic noses repel one another.

Mudkip gave Nosepass a good spray down with Water Gun. Nosepass came back with Rock Tomb again. Mudkip's speed was lowered but that didn't matter. Mudkip used Water Gun again and defeated Nosepass! 

"Congratulations" Roxanne told me. The class was crying. "Wahhh Roxanne lost!" they said. She gave me a Gym Badge. "This is the Stone Badge. I will also give you TM39, which means you can teach one of your Pokémon Rock Tomb. You know, I am only a trainee teacher" she said. "But I think the two of us gave this class a lesson that they will never forget."

That night, I sat on a bench and looked at my Gym Badge. My first step to conquering the Gym's of Hoenn.

At the same time, I couldn't shake the feeling about Johto. I had only been here a week and I was still missing it.


	8. Chapter 8: Careless Whismur

Chapter 8: Careless Whismur

I was about to get up and go that day when I heard panicking. "Not again!" It was the same Scientist from Petalburg Forest! He saw me. "That goon from before! He raided Devon and took some important files! He's going down Route 116!"

I ran down Route 116. I needed to catch that Grunt. However, I was stopped by a Bug Catcher. "Get out of my hunting spot!" he told me as a battle started.

His name was Bug Catcher Jose. "Go Wurmple!" I sent out Taillow. "Wurmple! Poison Sting!" Wurmple fired a small needle at Taillow. Taillow was poisoned. Taillow came back with Peck. This hit Wurmple for a lot. Taillow used another Peck and knocked Wurmple out.

"Okay. Let's sent out Silcoon!" Jose said as he sent out what looked like Cascoon, but whiter and had a sad look on its face.

Silcoon

015

Bug Type

Cocoon Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

22 lbs (10 kg)

Silcoon was thought to endure hunger and not consume anything before its evolution. However, it is now thought that this Pokémon slakes its thirst by drinking rainwater that collects on its silk.

Wurmple -Lv 7 Silcoon

I recalled Taillow and used Seedot. Seedot used Bide. "We will take that! Cascoon, Poison Sting!" It hit Seedot for quite a bit. Seedot continued biding. "Use it again!" Cascoon used Poison Sting a second time. After that, Seedot let out all it's energy and Cascoon was knocked out.

"Fine!" Jose shouted. "Let's use Nincada!" Nincada was a small white Pokémon with brown claws.

Nincada

042

Bug/Ground Type

Trainee Pokémon

1'08" (0.5 m)

12.1 lbs (5.5 kg)

Nincada lives underground for many years in complete darkness. This Pokémon absorbs nutrients from the roots of threes. It stays motionless as it waits for evolution.

I sent out Mudkip. Mudkip used Water Gun and Nincada was knocked out in one.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have interrupted you. The Team Magma Grunt continued running down that way."

I continued to run down the Route, when I came across another Trainer. Her name was Lass Janice. "You can't stop without a battle!" she announced.

"Go Marill!" she yelled, throwing her Pokeball and sending out a round blue Pokémon.

Marill

055

Water Type

Aqua Mouse Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

18.7 lbs (8.5 kg)

Marill's oil-filled tail acts much life a life preserver. If you see just its tail bobbing on the water's surface, it's a sure indication that this Pokémon is diving beneath the water to feed on aquatic plants.

Azurill -High Friendship Marill

Poochyena was used to battle Marill. "Marill, Water Gun!" shouted Janice as Marill blasted a small stream of water at Poochyena. Poochyena came back with Tackle and slammed its body into Marill's. "Use Water Gun again!" Like before, Marill shot some water at Poochyena. Poochyena used another Tackle. Critical hit! Marill was down!

"Nooo!" cried Janice. I asked her where the Grunt went off to. "You were chasing Team Magma? Sorry, I wouldn't have challenged you if I knew that! Actually, no. You will catch him anyway." I asked her what she meant. "Haven't you heard? The Rusturf Tunnel has cancelled it's production. It's just a dead-end now."

I would use that opportunity.

I came up to the entrance of Rusturf Tunnel and went inside. In there I saw multiple small pink Pokémon with crossed eyes and yellow ears.

Whismur

045

Normal Type

Whisper Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

35.9 lbs (16.3 kg)

Normally, Whimsur's voice is very quiet – it is barely audible even if one is paying close attention. However, if this Pokémon senses danger, it starts crying at an earsplitting volume.

I knew I didn't want to upset them, so I just walked by them. That's when I find him, the Team Magma Grunt.

"Urg, how could I be so stupid?! I forgot that the Rusturf project had been scrapped. Listen kid, you are not getting these documents. You are getting a beating instead!"

The Grunt got out his Pokeball. "Go Poochyena!" I sent out Mudkip for this battle. Mudkip used Water Gun. It did a lot to Poochyena. "Poochyena! Use Bite!" Poochyena ran over to Mudkip and sunk its jaws into it. Mudkip screamed in pain. In response, all the Whimsur in the cave started wailing. "Urgh! This Pokémon is hurting my ears! Whatever, you are still going down!" Mudkip used Water Gun again. This knocked out Poochyena.

"Urg, fine. Here are the documents. Now I gotta get out here, I cannot here anymore of this screeching."

As we gave to chase to the Grunt, Mudkip started glowing. I couldn't believe it. Mudkip was now taller, a larger shade of blue and had larger fins. It was a Marshtomp now! 

Marshtomp

008

Water/Ground Type

Mud Fish Pokémon

2'04" (0.7 m)

61.7 lbs (28 kg)

Marshtomp is much faster at traveling through mud than it is at swimming. This Pokémon's hindquarters exhibit obvious development, giving it the ability to walk on just its hind legs.

Mudkip -Lv 16 Marshtomp

I made it back to Rustboro City near deaf and met the Scientist. "Thank you so much!" he said. "Come on. Mr Stone wants to meet you."

Mr Stone. Wow. He is the president of Devon Corp, which is headquartered here. It is the business rival of Silph Co, though Devon is much more popular in Hoenn than in Kanto and Johto.

"So Brendan. You have saved our work twice?" I was nervous. I was meeting the president of the biggest company in Hoenn. The only company in this region that beats him is Nintendo. "You are the son of Gym Leader Norman. I expected no less. Listen. I know you have already helped twice, but I would much appreciate it if you do one more chore for us." He got out a letter. "My son Steven is on Dewford Island. Could you deliver this for him."

After that, Mr Stone went to his drawer. "I suppose I should do something in return for all this help though. Here is a little present from me, a Pokenav."

I couldn't believe it. The Pokenav is quite a high-ticket item. It has a map, a phone and more on it. I was hoping to receive one for my birthday, but getting one from the president of the company is even better. "You may leave whenever you like as Steven often goes there for quite a bit. Don't be in any hurry." He looked out the window, watching all the people walk about below. "But still. I don't know what Team Magma are up to and I don't want to know, something I fear I will know eventually."


	9. Chapter 9: Hello Skitty

Chapter 9: Hello Skitty

As I started heading south from Rustboro City, I noticed the Scientist run up to me. "Thank goodness I caught up with you. I forgot to tell you how to get to Dewford Town. As Mr Stone mentioned, it's situated on Dewford Island. We have contacted our good friend Mr Briney to sail you over on his boat. Meet him on Route 104."

I was back in Petalburg Forest, still as dense as before. But this time I was stronger, plus this time it was a straight path down.

Just then, I spotted a small pink Pokémon with a long tail.

Skitty

061

Normal Type

Kitten Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

24.3 lbs (11 kg)

Skitty has the habit of becoming fascinated by moving objects and chasing them around. This Pokémon is known to chase after its own tail and become dizzy.

The Skitty looked upset. It was probably lost. I knelled down and petted it. It was sad.

I decided to stay with Skitty and wait for its Trainer. I sent out Taillow and Dustox to search from the air whilst the rest of the Pokémon played with it. Seedot especially seemed to get on very well with it. It liked climbing onto Skitty's tail and then jumping off of it. Upon further inspection, I saw Seedot was starting to crack. I was starting to become concerned. That was enough.

Seedot seemed hesitant though. It climbed onto Skitty one more time and with all its might, jumped off. As it fell to the ground, a white light blinded me. When the light died down, the Seedot shell was in two. I grabbed the shells, scared. In Seedot's place though was a brown Pokémon with a leaf on its head.

Nuzleaf

023

Grass/Dark Type

Wily Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

61.7 lbs (28 kg)

Nuzleaf live in densely overgrown forests. They occasionally venture out of the forest to startle people. This Pokémon dislikes having its long nose pinched.

Seedot -Lv 14 Nuzleaf

At that point, Taillow and Dustox flew back with a small girl. "Skitty!" Skitty hopped on over. "Thank you for looking after it" she said. "We got lost in this forest. I should really keep Skitty in its Pokeball from now on." She returned it.

Shortly afterwards, I emerged from the forest and got to Mr Briney's shack. "Yar you must be Brendan" he said. "I would love to get you over, but alas my boat is in repair. It will be ready tomorrow though."

I decided to stay in Petalburg that night and have a catch up with Dad. "Son this is amazing! You have a Badge now!" He smiled. "But you are still 4 more away from challenging me."


	10. Chapter 10: Lord of the Wingull

Chapter 10: Lord of the Wingull

I went straight to Mr Briney first thing in the morning. "Yar be ready?" he asked as a white avian Pokemon swooped down onto his shoulder.

Wingull

027

Water/Flying Type

Seagull Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

20.9 lbs (9.5 kg)

Wingull rides updrafts rising from the sea by extending its long and narrow wings to glide. This Pokémon's long beak is useful for catching prey.

"This girls name is Peeko. I found her stranded on the beach one day with a broken wing and we have become inseparable since day one. Okay. The boat is going through some last-minute check-ups then we should be on our way to Dewford Island."

After about half an hour, the boat was ready. I put on my life vest and got in. "Let us set sail for Dewford!"

The boat sped up and skimmed along the ocean surface. I held on for dear life as the wind hit my face as if it were using Take Down. "So, how are you liking Hoenn?" I mentioned it was alright but I missed Johto. "I've been to a lot of places young lad. I was once a Kanto boy myself, but I sailed around the world and settled here in Hoenn after I rescued Peecko."

I did mention all the things that Hoenn had that Johto didn't. "Brendan. I know you are struggling. But how about you appreciate Hoenn for what it is rather than disliking it for what it isn't? Hoenn is a fantastic place where more than anywhere, people, nature and Pokemon live in harmony. Ooh, yar comes my favourite bit."

He suddeny sped up. From the water, a Gyarados leapt out of the ocean and over the boat.

Gyarados

Water/Flying Type

Atrocious Pokemon

21'04" (6.5 m)

518.1 lbs (6.5 m)

Once Gyarados goes on a rampage, its ferociously violent blood doesn't calm until it has burned everything down. There are records of this Pokémon's rampages lasting a whole month.

Magikarp -lv 20 Gyarados

"Gyarados are usually angry beasts. But if you leave some Pokemon alone, then there will be no problem. Dewford ho!" he yelled, as I could see Dewford Island coming up in the distance.

I got off, about to feel sick. "Mr Stone told you that you don't need to deliver the letter to Steven immediately. There is a Gym in Dewford Town, beat that before you do anything else. After you've overcome your seasickness. I'll be back in 3 days, then I will take you south of Slateport City." He revved up the engine and went off.


	11. Chapter 11: Brawly Blitz

Chapter 11: Brawly Blitz

I figured that I should take Mr Briney's advice and take on the Gym. I went to the Gym but it was locked. "He's out surfing" said a young boy. "Come on, I'll show you."

We walked along the beach. "I'm Omar. I'm trying to be a surfer to. Actually, everyone is. Dewford Town only has a few inhabitants. We all know each other and trends tend to kick off easily. For example, I know my Torchic very well!"

At that point, he sent out an orange feathery Pokémon.

Torchic

004

Fire Type

Chick Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

5.5 lbs (2.5 kg)

Torchic has a place inside its body where it keeps its flame. Give it a hug - it will be glowing with warmth. This Pokemon is covered all over by a fluffy coat of down.

I asked if I could give it a hug, and Omar said yes. It did feel warm.

"There he is" Omar pointed to a small person out at sea. "It's great to have trends kick off. This island gets really boring. Do you have anything to bring from the mainland?" I got out my Pokenav. "Oh we have those" he said. "Tell you what. Why don't you try and come up with a trend before you leave?"

At that point, Brawly surfed onto the sand. "Sup dude. See you made a new friend." Omar nodded. "This is Brendan. He came here to challenge you". Brawly gave a grin. "Oh I know him. I was contacted by Norman. Brendan is his son." Omar gasped. "No. Why didn't I know?" "Because Omar we don't have much connection with the mainland. But we have everything we need." He eyed me. "I suppose I better get down to business." I was ready.

Upon entering the Gym, I cane across a Battle Girl named Laura. "Okay kiddo. Welcome to what is quite literally a Gym. To beat Brawly, you have to go through me first."

I sent out Taillow. "Go Meditite!" From Laura's Pokeball came a small blue and white Pokémon who seemed to be meditating in the air.

Meditite

076

Fighting/Psychic Type

Meditate Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

24.7 lbs (11.2 kg)

Meditite heightens its inner energy through meditation. It survives on just one berry a day. Minimal eating is another aspect of this Pokémon's training.

"Meditite! Use Meditate!" Meditite closed its eyes and a small energy field surrounded it. I commanded Taillow to use Peck. However, Taillow's wings started glowing. It charged at Meditite then bashed its wings into it. "Wing Attack! Nice move!" Laura shouted. "But lets see how you deal with out Rock Tomb!" Meditite summoned multiple rocks and caved them into Taillow. It almost defeated it. Taillow used another Wing Attack and defeated Meditite.

"Nice battle" Laura noted. "I thought raising Meditite's attack would do it, but it didn't".

After a heal up and a bustle around the Gym, I reached the Gym Leader. "So dude. You ready to take on my Fighting Types?" Heck yeah I was.

Brawly started with Machop

Machop

073

Fighting Type

Superpower Pokémon

2'07" (0.8 m)

43 lbs (19.5 kg)

Machop's muscles are special – they never get sore no matter how much they are used in exercise. This Pokémon has sufficient power to hurl a hundred adult humans.

I started with Marshtomp. Marshtomp used its new move Mud Shot. It shot some mud at Machop. (Says it right in the name doesn't it?) "Machop! Karate Chop!" Machop came over to Marshtomp and chopped it like a black belt. "What do you think? Machop is trained to have the skills of a black belt the day it is born." It was impressive. Marshtomp used Mud Shot again. This one almost knocked Machop out. "Machop, Karate Chop again!" Machop once again chopped Marshtomp. Then, Brawly used a Super Potion. Great. Marshtomp used Water Gun, which only did a bit of damage. This was followed by another Mud Shot. Machop used another Karate Chop. Marshtomp was now barely hanging on. Mashtomp finished it with Mud Shot.

"So. My other Pokémon" Brawly noted. "This one doesn't go easy!" From out of the Pokeball came a yellow and black kinda fat looking thing.

Makuhita

048

Fighting Type

Guts Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

190.5 lbs (86.4 kg)

Makuhita is tenacious – it will keep getting up and attacking its foe however many times it is knocked down. Every time it gets back up, this Pokémon stores more energy in its body for evolving.

"Makuhita, use Arm Thrust!." It came up to Marshtomp and gave a quick punch. Marshtomp was down.

With this I used Taillow. Taillow used Wing Attack. This did a fair amount to Makuhita. "Makuhita, used Vital Throw!" Makuhita grabbed Taillow and threw it with great power. Taillow got back up and used Wing Attack. Critical Hit! Makuhita was down! 

"Nice one" Brawly said. "I suppose I should give you this badge. It's the Knuckle Badge. In addition, here is TM08. It contains Bulk Up. This is a move that raises attack and defense. It's very useful".

I came out the Gym and saw Omar out at sea giving it his best. "Omar sure is a feisty kid. He's just always excited to see what the outside world brings and is disappointed when nothing comes up". I told Brawly the promise I made to him. "You don't have to do it. The trends on this island sort of just come along."

Gotcha.


	12. Chapter 12: Even Steven

Chapter 12: Even Steven

With my 2nd Badge in tow, it was time to meet Steven Stone. "He hangs around in Granite Cave to the West" Omar said. I thanked him.

I went west to Route 106. It was nice to walk along the sea and see the waves splash against the sand. If there is one thing I will give Hoenn, it's weather is far nicer than my home region.

I saw a Fisherman and asked him how far it was to Granite Cave. "Tell you what kiddo. I will tell you if you beat me in a battle". That seemed fair.

"My name is Ned. Go Tentacool!"

Tentacool

066

Water/Poison Type

Jellyfish Pokémon

2'11" (0.9 m)

100.3 lbs (45.5 kg)

Tentacool's body is largely composed of water. If it I removed from the sea, it dries up like parchment. If this Pokémon happens to become dehydrated, put it back into the sea.

Ugh. I HATE Tentacool. I remember I got stung when I was swimming around on beach outside Olivine. I still have the mark on my leg.

I used Marshtomp. "Tentacool! Constrict!" Ned commanded. Tentacool leaped over to Marshtomp and wrapped its tentacles around it. Marshtomp used Mud Shot and knocked it out in one.

"Great job! To answer your question, it's right next to you!" I looked and saw the entrance to a small cave. I thanked him and went on in.

I walked in. It actually wasn't too dark. Good thing to. I hate the dark (but not as much as Tentacool).

Just then, I encountered a Zubat.

Zubat

063

Poison/Flying Type

Bat Pokémon

2'07" (0.8 m)

16.5 lbs (7.5 kg)

Zubat remains quietly unmoving in a dark spot during the bright daylight hours. It does so because prolongs exposure to the sun causes it body to become slightly burned.

I used Poochyena. Poochyena had learned Bite so it sunk its jaws into Zubat. Zubat came back with Leech Life. It sunk its jaws into Poochyena. It was Super Effective. Poochyena used another Bite. This knocked out Zubat.

I continued through the cave and eventually saw him. Steven Stone. He was wearing a purple suit and had white, spiky hair like an anime character. He was pointing a torch around, specifically aiming it at wall patters. He noticed me. "Now who might you be?" he asked, accidentally shining the torch in my eyes. "Sorry" he said.

He came up. "You better not be a spy for one of those Team Magma goons". I told him I wasn't and gave Steven the letter. "Aaah. Thanks", he told me. I asked him what the patters on the wall was. "It depicts a great battle between two beings. Groudon, who raised the land and Kyogre, who raised the sea. It occurred long before any humans were born. Heck, before the prehistoric fossil Pokémon of old ruled the earth."

So where would they be now? "Sleeping" said Steven. "A mighty Pokémon from the sky came down to quell the fighting. After that, both Groudon and Kyogre went into a deep slumber." When would they wake up? "It could be anytime. It could be tomorrow, or it could be long after our lifetime. But one thing is certain, they should never be woken up. In a similar way to how you should never clone Pokémon like Mew. The results would be catastrophic."

He reached into his bag and gave me an item. "I suppose I should thank you for delivering this letter. This is an EXP share. Give it to a Pokémon and they will receive a fraction of the Experience gained in battle."

Later, I watched the sunset behind the sea. Omar came over. "You haven't come up with a trend yet" he said. "I was hoping that the son of a Gym Leader could come up with something." I picked up a stone and skimmed it across the water, aiming for the sunset. "Can I try?" Omar asked. He picked up a stone and aimed it for the sun. "This is fun!" he said as many other people gathered round to try.

"Torchic. Want to have a go?" asked Omar giving a stone to Torchic. Torchic was about to throw a stone when it started to glow. "No!" Omar shouted amazed. Everyone watched in amazement as Torchic evolved into a yellow Pokémon with big legs.

Combusken

005

Fire/Fighting Type

Young Fowl Pokémon

2'11" (0.9 m)

43 lbs (19.5 kg)

Combusken toughens up its legs and thighs by running though fields and mountains. This Pokémon's legs possess both speed and power, enabling it to dole out ten kicks in one second.

Torchic -lv 16 Combusken

Combusken was able to skim the stone about 70 m. "Who can beat this record?" Omar asked as everyone else started skimming stones into the sunset. Everyone only stopped when it was night-time.


	13. Chapter 13: One Pokemon, Two Pokemon

Chapter 13: One Pokémon, two Pokémon, red Pokémon, blue Pokémon

I was pretty much off Dewford first thing in the morning. "So how was Steven?" asked Mr Briney. I told him Steven was nice and was very devoted to his job. "Well he is the son of Joseph Stone after all. Anyway, I have an offer to make you. How would you like to see the Abandoned Ship? You're not in any hurry and it's worth looking at." That sounded interesting.

We pulled up to a rotting old ship stranded on a sand bar. "The S.S. Cactus. Once upon a time she was the finest ship in Hoenn, our S.S. Anne if you will. Now look at her." I hopped off. "I'll give you 2 hours to tour the ship. Then we will head on to Route 109."

I walked inside. The place was run down, but not sad or scary per say. It was nice seeing the Top Deck and the Captain's Office. Part of the ship was underwater so I couldn't visit it all.

I felt like I wasn't alone. I went into the Mess Hall. Clearly it hadn't been cleaned out. I opened one of the cupboards and two yellow Pokémon jumped out. One had red ears and a plus like tail.

Plusle

080

Electric Type

Cheering Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

9.3 lbs (4.2 kg)

Plusle always acts as a cheerleader for its partners. Whenever a teammate puts out a good effort in battle, this Pokemon shorts out its body to create the crackling noise of sparks to show its joy.

The other had blue ears and had a minus like tail.

Minun

081

Electric Type

Cheering Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

9.3 lbs (4.2 kg)

Minun loves to cheer on its partner in battle. It gives off sparks from its body while it is doing so. If its partner is in trouble, this Pokémon gives off increasing amounts of sparks.

I asked them what they were doing on this ship. They suddenly felt down. They had been here for years. I hugged them and decided to play with them.

First, we played hide and seek. I had Marshtomp count to 20 and then find them. Plusle was in one of the cabins and Minun was hiding in a lifeboat.

Next, we played Psyduck, Psyduck, Zangoose. This involved me and the rest of the Pokémon sitting in a circle. I then had to pick which one would chase me.

We also played tag, catch and the stone throwing game I came up with back on Dewford. Not at the sunset per say, but at a rock.

I heard Mr Briney calling for me. I told Plusle and Minun I had to go. As I was going, the two looked depressed again. I smiled and asked if they wanted to come with me.

I got down to the boat and told Mr Briney that we had visitors. "Could it be?" Mr Briney asked. "These Plusle and Minun. They were left here years ago by a selfish Trainer who didn't know better. They have been waiting here all this time for him to come back." Plusle and Minun hopped into the boat. "I know where he lives. On Route 109 as it so happens. Let's go."

Eventually we made it. Route 109, basically just a beach. At this point, the red sun was hallway underwater. "I'll come with you to the Beach Hut tomorrow to see him. He's probably forgotten about you two at this point, but I sure haven't."


	14. Chapter 14: Beach Boy

Chapter 14: Beach Boy

Today was the day Plusle and Minun met its old Trainer again. "Seashore House. People love to battle there. Come on."

We came to a small hut that was covered in the finest white paint. "Ready you two?" Mr Briney asked as we went in.

"Hello" said a Sailor. "Welcome to Seashore House. We like to battle." Mr Briney went up to him. "Shut it Huey. Do you remember Plusle and Minun?" I stepped aside to show him the two cuties. They ran up to him and into his arms. "Wait, where were they?" Mr Briney was getting really mad now. "Don't play dumb with me. You abandoned these two souls because you thought they were weak."

Huey was confused. "What? That is not the case. What actually happened was, well, I was about to become pregnant." I saw to children in swim rings. "These are my children, Ricky and Lola. Let me just say, looking after Pokémon and children are not easy. I had to choose between one or the other and I had no choice. So, I left them on Abandoned Ship to play."

I was confused. Why didn't he keep them? "I was scared okay! Having children is a difficult decision in life and I didn't want to focus on too much! I should have told them both, I'm sure they would understand. Now I have to apologise because…" He started crying and then hugged both of them. "I want the two of you back with me." Plusle and Minun cheered.

"So he was just doing what he thought was right. I can't relate, I've been single my whole life, though my wife is the sea. So I'm fine."

So this place likes to battle huh? "Of course!" said Huey. "Ricky, Lola. How would you two like to use them?"

"Of course!" they both shouted.

We went out to the beach, a bunch of Sailors watching us. "Watch us Azurill!" Lola shouted as she sent out a small blue Pokémon with a large ball-like tail.

Azurill

054

Normal Type

Polka Dot Pokémon

0'08" (0.2 m)

4.4 lbs (2 kg)

Azurill's tail is large and bouncy. It is packed full of the nutrients this Pokémon needs to grow. Azurill can be seen bounding and playing on its big, rubbery tail.

Baby Pokémon.

It was a double battle against Lola's Plusle and and Ricky's Minun. I used Marshtomp and Dustox. "Plusle! Helping Hand!" shouted Lola. Plusle started cheering for Minun. "Now Minun use Quick Attack!" Ricky said, as Minun ran really fast into Dustox. It did more damage than a normal Quick Attack (well Quick Attack is already Normal so not the best way of wording it). "That was Helping Hand!" Lola said. "It cheers on its teammate in a double battle doubling the power of its move!". Interesting.

Marshtomp used Mud Shot on Plusle and Dustox used Confusion on Minun. "Now Minun! Use Helping Hand!" Minun cheered on Plusle and Plusle used Quick Attack on Dustox, knocking it out. "Yeah!" said the children, hi fiving. Marshtomp used Mud Shot on Minun, knocking it out.

I used Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf used Nature Power. It took in the nature surrounding it. Since we were battling on a beach, it became Earthquake! Plusle was knocked out, though Marshtomp was also damaged.

"Thank you!" they both said. "Dad can we keep them please please please?" Huey gave a delighted face. "Of course! They are all yours!" Huey came up to me. "Here is a little something for you. Six cans of Soda Pops! They can heal your Pokémon!"

Onward to Slateport City.


	15. Chapter 15: Commotion in the Oceanic

Chapter 15: Commotion in the Oceanic Museum

Slateport City. The port of the Hoenn region and one of the most popular Cities in the region. Shame there isn't a Gym, but there is a Contest Hall and a Museum.

I wanted to go to the Museum, but the line was horrendous. "Theres a holdup" said the man at the back of the line. "I have no idea what's going on, but I've been standing here for an hour and haven't moved an inch. People have just sort of gave up queuing." I told him I was going to see what was going on, so I went on ahead.

I got to the doors and saw a staff member that something was going on in there. I saw behind her the familiar red clothing of Team Magma. I asked if it was them, and she said yes. The people at the front of the line gasped. "Apologies" she said. I told them I could take them down. "We can't allow you. They are dangerous." I showed her my Gym Badges. "Wait, you're Norman's boy! Okay, but I will call the Police to."

I looked around the Museum. There were Grunt's everywhere. "Hey, no guests" one of them told me. He got a good look at my face. "Oh no, it's him". All the Grunts seemed to gather around me. I charged on through and went up the stairs.

When I got up, I saw another Grunt. I told him to leave or there would be no trouble. "A threat is this?" he asked. "No. There will be no trouble if YOU leave!"

The Grunt sent out Zubat and I used Taillow. Taillow used Wing Attack and bashed it's wings into Zubat. "Zubat use Bite!" shouted the Team Magma Grunt as Zubat sunk it's jaws into Taillow. Taillow came back with another Wing Attack, this time knocking out Zubat.

"Ugh. Go Numel!" shouted the Grunt. Out came a yellow Pokemon with a green back.

Numel

101

Fire/Ground Type

Numb Pokemon

2'04" (0.7 m)

52.9 lbs (0.7 m)

Numel is extremely dull witted – it doesn't notice being hit. However, it can't stand hunger for even a second. This Pokémon's body us a seething cauldron of boiling magma.

Seeing it's typing, I sent out Marshtomp. Marshtomp used Water Gun on Numel, knocking it out in one.

"Urgh, IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU!" shouted the Grunt. "Wait till Maxie hears about this!" I asked him who Maxie was. "Me". I looked behind me to see a man with red hair and in black and red clothing.

"Maxie, sir!" said the Grunt, saluting. "This is the kid. He is the son of Gym Leader Norman and he has been interfering with out operations." Maxie eyed me. "So. The son of a Gym Leader. A 12 year old boy who wants to get in the way of Team Magma." He ducked down to me, inches away from my face. "I will let you get away with this for once. However next time, I won't be so considerate." I looked at the Grunt. "Dismiss the Grunts. We have done everything we need here anyway."

What a horrible group.


	16. Chapter 16: Gulpins and needles

Chapter 16: Gulpin and needles

Well it turns out that even though I saved the Oceanic Museum, I still need to pay to get in. That was a lot of rubbish, so I just decided wander around Slateport for an hour before heading out.

I came across the Contest Hall. This is what May was talking about when I arrived in Hoenn. Maybe I could register?

I walked in. The Reception area was so grand. This was exciting. I went up to the desk. "Sorry sir, but you cannot register here." I was taken aback. Why not? "Registration is in Verdanturf Town. But here is a Pokeblock storage in order to help you on your way".

I've had enough of this place.

I was now on Route 110. I saw the Cycle Road above me. Of course, I don't have a bike so I couldn't use it. This would mean walking. This also meant encountering Pokémon such as Oddish, a small blue Pokémon with green leaves sticking out from the top of its head.

Oddish

088

Grass/Poison Type

Weed Pokémon

1'08" (0.5 m)

11.9 lbs (5.4 kg)

During the daytime, Oddish buries itself in soil to absorb nutrients from the ground using its entire body. The more fertile the soil, the glossier its leaves become.

I used Taillow and had it use Wing Attack. Taillow bashed its wings into Oddish knocking it out in one.

Soon, I came across a house. It said, "Trick House". It said I needed to have the move Cut on me to get through. I didn't have it, so I went on.

After about 10 steps, I saw a small green Pokémon with what looked like a yellow feather poking out from its head.

Gulpin

095

Poison Type

Stomach Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

22.7 lbs (10.3 kg)

Most of Gulpin's body is made up of its stomach – its heart and brain are very small in comparison. This Pokémon's stomach contains special enzymes that dissolve anything.

Gulpin just stared at me. I stared back at Gulpin. Gulpin went over and started to swallow my shoe. I managed to kick Gulpin off. It wasn't swallowing these.

I sent out Poochyena. Poochyena used Bite on Gulpin. It did just under half damage. Gulpin then started to Yawn. As it did, a bubble floated over to Poochyena and it burst in its face. Poochyena was feeling drowsy and started to yawn itself. Poochyena used Bite once again. Gulpin was almost defeated. Gulpin then used Pound and hit Poochyena for little damage. Suddenly, Poochyena fell asleep. I told Poochyena to get up, but it didn't. Gulpin kept pounding Poochyena. Poochyena eventually woke up and finished Gulpin with another Bite.

Poochyena did it. I put my thumbs up and Poochyena began to glow. The glowing got brighter and brighter. When it died down, Poochyena was larger and whiter with black fur along its back.

Mightyena

Dark Type

Bite Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

81.6 lbs (37 kg)

Mightyena travel and act as a pack in the wild. The memory of its life in the wild compels the Pokémon to obey only those Trainers that it recognizes to possess superior skill.

Poochyena -Lv 18 Mightyena

I was feeling tired now to so I set up camp.


	17. Chapter 17: Battle under the Bikers

Chapter 17: Battle under the Bikers

It was time to continue my trek down Route 110. I looked above to see the Cycle Path. The sound of bells felt like ringing to my ears. (That analogy was terrible).

"Mister, time to battle under the Cyclists!" I looked to see a Youngster. "I'm Timmy, and we are going to battle now!" he demanded.

"Go Poochyena!" he shouted as he sent out the black Pokémon. Nuzleaf used Fake Out. It ran up to Poochyena and clapped its hands, flinching Poochyena. It couldn't move. Next, Nuzleaf used Nature Power. It took in its surroundings. It was in Long Grass, so it became Razor Leaf! Nuzleaf fired multiple sharp leaves at Poochyena. It held on. "Poochyena! Tackle!" Poochyena charged its body into Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf used one more Nature Power however. It used Razor Leaf which knocked out Poochyena.

Afterwards, I withdrew Nuzleaf for Marshtomp. "Let's see how you do against Aron!" Timmy yelled. Out came a small grey Pokémon with a metal face.

Aron

070

Steel/Rock Type

Iron Armor Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

132.3 lbs (60 kg)

This Pokémon has a body of steel. To make its body, Aron feeds on iron ore that it digs from mountains. Occasionally, it causes major trouble by eating bridges and rails.

Marshtomp used Mud Shot and fired a stream of mud at Aron. It almost took it down because Aron's defence was so high. "Aron use Headbutt!" Timmy shouted as Aron charged its head into Marshtomp. Marshtomp finished off Aron with Water Gun, spitting some water at Aron and fainting it.

"Time for my last Pokémon, Electrike!" Timmy shouted. He used a green and yellow Pokémon that stood on hind legs.

Electrike

078

Electric Type

Lightning Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

33.5 lbs (15.2 kg)

Electruke runs faster than the human eye can follow. The friction from running is converted into electricity, which is then stored in this Pokémon's fur.

"Electrike! Tackle!" Electrike charged into Marshtomp. Marshtomp used Mud Shot. Electrike didn't stand a chance.

"Thanks a lot!" said Timmy. "Looks like I will have to train more. I know what, I'll take on the Mauville Gym!" He wandered off past a familiar face; it was May!

"I saw how you battled!" she commended. "However, I have gotten stronger to, so I think it is time to see how we fare against each other!"

"Go Wailmer!" said May. She sent out a fairly large round Pokémon which was blue and yellow. It had a hole on its forehead.

Wailmer

099

Water Type

Ball Whale Pokémon

6'07" (2 m)

286.6 lbs (130 kg)

Wailmer can store water inside its body to transform itself into a ball for bouncing around on the ground. By filling itself up with more water, this Pokémon can elevate the height of its bounces.

I sent out Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf started with Fake Out, flinching Wailmer. Nuzleaf then used Nature Power. It used Razor Leaf. The leaves fired at Wailmer didn't knock it out; it's HP was out of this world. "Wailmer, Rollout!" May said. Wailmer came rolling at Marshtomp. It was pretty weak, but Rollout gets stronger every turn. Nuzleaf used another Nature Power. Wailmer was almost down now. Another Rollout came Nuzleaf's way. Nuzleaf took it. Nuzleaf gave one more Razor Leaf knocking out Wailmer.

"Nice one" May commended. "Go Numel!" She sent out Numel and I sent out Marshtomp. Marshtomp used Water Gun. Numel was down in one.

"Interesting. But how about you take on my newly evolved Grovyle!" She sent out a green Pokémon with leaves on its arms. Grovyle looked familiar.

Grovyle

002

Grass Type

Wood Gecko Pokémon

2'11" (0.9 m)

47.6 lbs (21.6 kg)

The leaves growing out of Grovyle's body are convenient for camouflaging it from enemies in the forest. This Pokémon is a master at climbing trees in jungles.

Treecko -Lv 16 Grovyle

"What do you think? The cute Treecko that you battled on Route 103 is now a Grovyle!" I could see that. I sent out Taillow. "Grovyle, Quick Attack!" May said. Grovyle dashed into Taillow very fast. Taillow came back with Wing Attack. This did a fair bit. "Now Grovyle, Quick Attack again!" Grovyle once again leapt forward and hit Taillow. Taillow used another Wing Attack. Taillow was getting weaker, so it was time to recall it. "Not so fast!" May said. "Grovyle, Pursuit!" Just as I was returning Taillow, Grovyle came up and hit it, knocking Taillow out. "Pursuit is a move that hits Pokémon for a mot of damage if they are being recalled" May said smugly.

I sent out Mightyena. "Grovyle, Fury Cutter!" Grovyle cut Mightyena with a blade on its arm. Mightyena used Bite, but it missed. "Grovyle, Fury Cutter again!" Grovyle once again swiped Mightyena even harder this time. "Fury Cutter is a move that gets stronger every time it is used" May told me. "Plus, it's a Bug Type move, so it's very strong on Mightyena." Mightyena used another Bite and knocked out Grovyle.

"That was great!" May told me. "Well, I guess our next destination is Mauville City."

We went there together.


	18. Chapter 18: Locked, shocked and battled

Chapter 18: Locked, shocked and battled.

"Mauville City!" May announced. It wasn't a big city. It just had the Gym, a Game Corner and a Bike Shop. "Brendan. Let's not hesitate. To the Gym!" She put her arm around my neck and marched me over, singing all the way.

Outside the Gym, I saw a familiar green haired face. "Brendan!" Wally shouted. He ran up to me, running out of breath when he reached me. I told him to be careful. "Sorry." He looked around. "No Badges yet" he said. "I tried taking on the Mauville Gym, but the Gym Leader was too strong."

The Gym doors opened. Out came a large man, early 50s, with a white beard wearing yellow worker trousers and a jumper with a lightning bolt on its sleeve. "Santa!" May shouted. "I am not Santa Clause!" the man bellowed. "Will people stop calling me that?" Wally gave a laugh. "He's not Santa. He's the Gym Leader, Wattson. Mr Wattson, this is my friend, Brendan and his best friend May." Wattson looked at us. "You two need no introduction. You are the son of Norman and you are the son of Professor Birch. I heard from your Father's that you both have 2 Badges!"

Wally sighed. "Cheer up" Wattson told him. "Why don't you try the Dewford Island Gym? Your Ralts will be at an advantage against the Gym Leader's Fighting Types". Wally gave a grin. "So Brendan. Can I show you how strong I've got?" That sounded like a plan.

Wally used Ralts and I used Taillow. "Ralts, Confusion!" Wally commanded. Ralts sent out a small dose of energy at Taillow. Taillow was fine. Taillow came back with Wing Attack. Ralts was knocked back. "Ralts, give it another Confusion!" Ralts did it again. This time Taillow was confused and hurt itself next turn. "Again Ralts!" Ralts used another Confusion. Taillow was almost down. It managed to get in a Wing Attack though. "One more time Ralts!" Ralts used Confusion and knocked out Taillow.

I sent in my next Pokémon , Dustox. Dustox used Gust and knocked out Ralts.

"I did my best" Wally said. "Hey, I managed to knock out Taillow. But why couldn't I knock out your Pokémon Wattson?" Wattson gave a laugh. "You were using Confusion against a Steel Type. If you had a Fire, Ground or Fighting Type move, it would have worked. Psychic just doesn't work well. I would go back to Verdanturf and get some rest. I will contact Mr Briney to ferry you over to Dewford when you feel like you are ready to go". Wally thanked him, but then started coughing a lot. "I'll take you home. Brendan. I'll be back in about 2 hours. We will have our battle then."

Me and May had lunch at the Pokémon Centre. It came to my attention that this was May's first meeting with Wally, so I told her everything about him. "Wally has gotten stronger" she said "but that strength does take a toll on his health. It's like Double Edge. It's strong but it makes you weaker". I knew this, but I knew Wally's capabilities. He has had a rough start, but that only means he can get better. "I think whilst you battle, I will do some training" May told me. "I might even get a bike!"

At that point, a worker entered the building. "Brendan Reginald Seaview. I have come to inform you that Gym Leader Wattson has returned to the Gym. Please make preparations". I got up, payed my bill and walked out. "Good luck" May shouted.

I walked into the Gym which was set up with electric gates. I battled Trainer after Trainer, flipping the switches on the gates to reach the big man himself.

"Welcome to the Mauville Gym" Wattson bellowed. "If you expect not to be shocked, then either you are a Ground Type or you underestimate me. Let's generate some power!"

Wattson started off with Magnemite, a small grey round Pokémon with magnets at either end.

Magnemite

082

Electric/Steel Type

Magnet Pokémon

1'00" (0.3 m)

13.2 lbs (6 kg)

Magnemite attaches itself to power lines to feed on electricity. If your house has a power outage, check your circuit breakers. You may find a large number of this Pokémon clinging to the breaker box.

I started with Marshtomp. "Magnemite, SonicBoom!" Magnemite sent a small sound wave to Marshtomp. Marshtomp took it. Marshtomp then used Mud Shot. It fired mud at Magnemite and knocked it out in one.

"How about we see how you deal with Voltorb?!" Wattson shouted. Voltorb was just a Pokeball with eyes.

Voltorb

084

Electric Type

Ball Pokémon

1'08" (0.5 m)

22.9 lbs (10.4 kg)

Voltorb is extremely sensitive – it explodes at the slightest of shocks. It is rumoured that it was first created when a Pokeball was exposed to a powerful pulse of energy.

"Voltorb, SonicBoom!" Voltorb used SonicBoom on Marshtomp. Marshtomp came back with a Mud Shot. It didn't knock out Voltorb but it did lower its speed. "Use Sonic Boom again!" Voltorb gave Marshtomp another Sonic Boom. Marshtomp was almost down. Marshtomp used one more Mud Shot, finishing Voltorb.

"Time for my final Pokémon" Wattson announced. "I choose Magneton!" Magneton was just really three Magnemite stuck together.

Magneton

083

Electric/Steel Type

Magnet Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

132.3 lbs (60 kg)

Magneton emits a powerful magnetic force that is fatal to mechanical devices. As a result, large cities sound sirens to warn citizens of large-scale outbreaks of this Pokémon.

Magnetmite -Lv 30 Magneton

Magneton used SonicBoom on Marshtomp, which finished it off.

This wouldn't be easy. I sent out Mightyena to use Bite. It wasn't very effective. "Magneton! Shock Wave!" Wattson bellowed. Magneton let out some electricity. It hit Mightyena. Mightyena used another Bite, but once again, it didn't do much. Magneton used another Shock Wave. Critical hit. Mightyena was down.

Next, I used Dustox. Dustox used Confusion. That really didn't do much. "Shock Wave!" Magneton hti Dustox for a lot. Dustox tried another Confusion, this time it confused Magneton! Magneton hit itelf in the confusion. Dustox did it again. Magneton hit this time and Dustox fainted.

I used Nuzleaf this time. Nuzleaf used Fake Out. It went up to Magneton and clapped in front of its face, flinching it. Nuzleaf then used Nature Power. It was Swift. It was a Critical Hit as well. Magneton was almost down. Magneton snapped out of its confusion at that moment. "Magneton, SonicBoom!" It was Swift versus SonicBoom. Magneton soon took Nuzleaf town, barely hanging on itself.

One more Pokemon. I used Taillow. It used Wing Attack…

…I won!

"Fine job!" Wattson complimented. "Talk about a turn around. For a truly shocking battle, you deserve the Dynamo Badge!" He gave me the Badge. It was circular with two bits of metal our of each end. It came with TM34 for Shock Wave. "Shock Wave is a move that never misses. It may come in handy at least once or twice down the road."

I then looked at Taillow, who, to my delight, was starting to evolve! After it had finished, it was bigger and grander with a smaller beak.

Swellow

026

Normal/Flying Type

Swallow Pokémon

2'04" (0.7 m)

43.7 lbs (19.8 lbs)

Swellow is very conscientious about the upkeep of its glossy wings. Once two Swellow are gathered, they diligently take care of cleaning each other's wings.

Taillow -Lv 22 Swellow.

"Well the surprises continue" Wattson told me. I asked him where the next Gym is. "Well the good news it's in Lavaridge Town, just north of here. The bad news is you need Rock Smash to get there. Thankfully, there is guy who gives out HM06. Go Southeast and meet him."

I got HM06 from the man later that day. I told him I would head for Lavaridge tomorrow. "Hold on. Wattson told me you are friends with that Wally kid. Maybe you should go to Verdanturf to see him first."

That was a good idea. Rest first though.


	19. Chapter 19: A Roselia by any other name

Chapter 19: A Roselia by any other name

Route 117, the road between Mauville City and Verdanturf Town. Wattson was right, I needed a break. Plus, I had used the Rock Smash HM on Nuzleaf so that means I can smash rocks now.

Oh, and one other thing. I went to the Cycle Shop, Rydel's Cycles. He was so amazed that I got here on foot (with help from Mr Briney of course) that he gave me a free bike! I got the Mach Bike, which allowed me to go very fast, faster than the Acro Bike, though it can't jump like the Acro Bike can.

I hopped onto the bike, and I was off! The wind felt so great in my face. I just rode round and round the route without a care in the world. Well, except for the thought of Team Magma and what they were up to.

I got a little bit careless and didn't see a thorn in the road. I tripped over it and went flying. Thank goodness I was wearing a helmet otherwise I would have used Skull Bash on the ground.

"I am so sorry!" A woman, about 18, came running up to me with a small green Pokémon. Its hands were flowers, one red and one blue.

Roselia

095

Grass/Poison Type

Thorn Pokémon

1'00" (0.3 m)

4.4 lbs (2 kg)

Roselia shoots sharp thorns as projectiles at any opponents that tries to steal the flowers on its arms. The aroma of this Pokémon brings serenity to living things.

"I knew we should have cleared those up" she said, then noticed me. "Sorry. I'm Shannon. I was training with Roselia for the Verdanturf Contest. Roselia got a bit excited and thorns went everywhere. Thankfully these types aren't venomous." I accepted her apology as she picked the thorn up.

I looked at my bike. It wasn't damaged. "So, are you participating in the Contest to?" she asked, to which I said yes. "I'm doing the Smart Contest. That is tomorrow alongside the Cool Contest."

She went on to talk to me about the Contests. "There are 5 types. Cool contests are where you show how awesome your moves are. Cute is where you show the prettiness and charm of your Pokémon. Smart is where you show how agile and clever your partner is. Next is Beauty, where you show off how elegant you have raised your entry. Finally there is Tough, where you show off the mightiness of your Pokémon." You would have thought I was writing this down, but I really wasn't. I was confused.

"Let me explain to you another way. Show me your Pokémon". I sent out the bunch. She looked at Marshtomp. "Bide, Foresight, Water Gun and Mud Shot. Two are Tough moves." She went over to Nuzleaf next. "Fake Out, Nature Power, Rock Smash and Growth. Two are Beauty moves." Mightyena. "Roar, Bite, Odor Sleuth and Sand Attack. This one won't work. All its appeals are different." Dustox. "Confusion, Protect, Moonlight and Gust. Two Smart moves". Finally was Swellow. "DoubleTeam, Wing Attack, Quick Attack and Focus Energy".

At that point, her face beamed. "This is it! All the moves it knows are Cool! This will be great for tomorrow!" Then it was official. My Contest debut tomorrow would be with Swellow. "Please!" Shannon said. "I would love it if I could be your mentor". I said I was fine. "No no, I insist!" She held me with one arm and put her other arm out. "Brendan Seaview, son of Norman Seaview, you're Hoenn Region Contest career begins!"


	20. Chapter 20: Putting it to the Contest

Chapter 20: Putting it to the Contest

Verdanturf Town is a popular town where people live. It was almost like Littleroot, but a lot a bigger. I walked past a boy shouting "the air is so tasty here!" That was some of the only noise here. It was refreshingly quiet.

"Brendan!" I saw Wally and his father. "So nice of you to come all this way" said Wally's father as he took me to their house.

The house was nice and quaint. There was a kitchen and a tv with a Nintendo Gamecube hooked up to it. "This is actually my cousins house" Wally said. "To tell the truth, I'm not really from Hoenn. I'm from Fuschia City in Kanto. I came here to improve my health. I do miss home though."

Later that day, we sat back with the Gamecube. "No. I will not do just Vulpix without items" Wally told me as his father entered the room. "Where is Wanda?" Wally leaned over the sofa. "Gone to see Omar. Or at least as close as she can get to him." I asked him what he meant. "Omar live in Rustboro. But of course, construction on the Rusturf Tunnel stopped so they are separated." At that point, I clicked my finger and went out. "Where are you going?" Wally asked.

I ran through the town and bumped into Shannon. "Brendan! Nice to see you! Have you been training for today?" I kept running past her. "Hey, wait! This is important!"

Running into the cave, I saw a girl of about 18. I asked if she was Wanda. "Yes I am. How do you know?" From the other side of the rocks of the cave, I heard "Wanda, who are you with? Oh no, I hope you haven't dumped me for someone else!" I sent out Nuzleaf and it used Rock Smash on a rock, crumbling it to pieces. I saw Omar. He turned his eyes to Wanda and hugged her. "Wanda I've missed you!" he cried. "Me to" she said.

She turned to me. "Thank you, Brendan. I hope HM06 for Strength will make a good thank you". It did.

"Wanda, you're home!" Wally said when she got back to the house. "Hello Wally!" Wanda replied. Omar gave me a smile. "Thanks dude" he told me. "Question, are you going to be watching the Smart Pokémon Contest today? I was hoping I would participate." I told him yes as I would be doing the Cool Contest later. "Okay. If you watch me then we'll watch you. It's only fair."

We all walked to the Pokémon Contest Hall and met Shannon. "So. No training then?" she asked me. "Shannon not this again" said Wanda. "Did she by any chance self-employ herself as your mentor Brendan?" I said yes. "Shannon. People don't always want to be trained. Leave them alone and let them follow their own path." Shannon sighed. "Let's just sign up" she said.

Both Omar and Shannon wrote down their names for the Great Rank Smart Contest. "Allow me to explain what Ranks are" Omar said. "I insist I will!" Shannon said, butting in. "There are four ranks. Normal, Super, Hyper and Master. Each time you win a different rank, you get a ribbon and you can take on the next rank. We both have beaten the Normal Rank Smart Contest, so it's Great Rank Time!"

At that point, I realized I needed to register, so I did. I wished the two luck as me, Wally, Wanda and Wally's father went to the Main Hall.

"Hello and welcome to the Great Rank Smart Contest here in the lovely town of Verdanturf!" shouted the host, Rudy. "Without further ado, let's get things started with the first round! In this round, we show how Smart your Pokémon is upon first appearance! First up, we have Theodore and Grimbo from Mossdeep City!" A Super Nerd ran onto the stage and sent out a Grimer, just a purple blob Pokémon.

Grimer

106

Poison Type

Sludge Pokémon

2'11" (0.9 m)

66.1 lbs (30 kg)

Grimer's sludgy and rubbery body can be forced through any opening, however small it may be. This Pokémon enters sewer pipes to drink filthy wastewater.

When Grimer was sent out, it seemed to shift is appearance multiple times. There was a rough cheer from the audience. "Not bad" said Wanda.

"Next up, from the City of Rustboro, it's Omar and Brell!" Omar ran on as Wanda started shouting that she loved him. He sent out a Pokémon that looked like a mushroom with arms, complete with a long tail.

Breloom

Grass/Fighting Type

Mushroom Pokémon

3'11" (1.2 m)

86.4 lbs (39.2 kg)

The seeds ringing Breloom's tail are made of hardened toxic spores. It is horrible to eat the seeds. Jus taking a bit of this Pokémon's seed will cause your stomach to rumble.

Shroomish -Lv 23 Breloom

Breloom bounced on its tail and did a front flip through the air. The crowd went wild.

"Our next contestant is all the way from Azelea Town in Johto, it's Ralphie and Oddie!" A young boy ran on and sent out his Oddish. Oddish just sort of stood there. Ralphie looks confused. We sort of gave him a pity clap. A for effort, I guess.

"Finally, from our very own Verdanturf, it's Shannon and Rosie!" Shannon ran on in a green prom like dress and sent out Roselia. Roselia did a fast twirl then jumped in the air, letting off some harmless spores. It landed on one foot and got a pretty good applause from the crowd.

"Okay everyone. It's time for the other round, the appeals! This is where you show off how Clever your moves are to the audience!"

First up was Theodore and Grimer. "Grimer, Poison Gas!" he commanded as Grimer let out some Poison Gas across the Hall. Everyone applauded and he got three appeal points. Omar came on next with Breloom. "Breloom, Leech Seed!" Brelloom sent out multiple seeds onto the stage and it seemed to drain some of Grimer's appeal away. Two hearts were removed from Grimer and Breloom got two back. The audience really applauded at that one, giving an extra point to Breloom. Next was Ralph and Oddish. "Oddie! Ingrain!" Oddish seemed to grow some roots into the ground and got one point. This came with an applause giving him an extra point. Finally was Roselia and Shannon. "Rosie, use Poison Sting!" Roselia sent out some poisonous needles onto the ground. Roselia got 2 points but didn't Jam, not that it could do anything to Oddish at Ingrain prevents it.

There was one point where Grimer was in the lead. It used Secret Power which sent the audience nuts. This gave it five points on top of the one it earned from its move. Thankfully Roselia was able to jam some away with Mega Drain, as she was right after Grimer and it got rid of 4 points.

"So. We come to the end of another wonderful Contest!" Rudy said. "But there can only be one winner". There was a drum roll as the headlights swept around the stage. The lights shone on Theodore and Grimer. "After an impressive 1st and 2nd round, Theodore is the winner!" Rudy put a green ribbon onto Grimer, holding his nose whilst doing so. He put it next to the slightly smaller green ribbon.

We waited outside for Omar and Shannon. "We gave it our best" Shannon said. "Okay Brendan. It's your turn. But first, a little present." She gave me some berries. "These are Pomeg berries. Take them over to the machine over there and put them in."

I did and out came some red cubes. "Those are Pokeblock" she told me. "Remember the first round where you have to show a Pokémon's appeal? These will help improve Swellow's Coolness". I gave them to Swellow. It loved it. "Swellow has a lonely nature, so it loves Spicy Pokeblock. Don't give is the Sour Stuff though."

"It's time!" said Rudy. "Welcome to the Basic Rank Cool Contest!" The crowd cheered. "Remember. Some of these guys are just starting out so wish these rookies all the best. First, from the City of Mauville, you may know him (for being a bit of a nuisance), it's Tyler and Ellie!" A teenager on a skateboard rolled on and sent out Electrike. As it landed, sparks went flying everywhere. The crowd cheered. "Next up, from Rustboro City, it's the Bug Maniac himself, Melman and Nini!" A boy with a net ran out and threw a Pokeball from his net. He sent out a Pokémon named Ninjask which was yellow, had red eyes, scythes and was really fast.

Ninjask

043

Bug/Flying Type

Ninja Pokémon

2'07" (0.8 m)

26.5 lbs (12 kg)

Ninjask moves around at such a high speed that is cannot be seen, even while its crying can be clearly heard. For that reason, this Pokémon was long believed to be invisible.

Nincada -Lv 20 Ninjask. (May also yield Shedinja if empty slot in party and Pokeball in bag).

Ninjask darted around the stage, almost appearing out of nowhere when it stopped. The audience gave a small cheer. "Next, all the way from Johto but now settled in Littleroot Town, it's Gym Leader Norman's son Brendan and Swellow!" I ran on and sent out Swellow. Swellow flew high into the sky until it was only just viewable. It then dived down and fly just over the audience. I got a big cheer. "Finally, his music career trying desperately to blossom, it's Axl and Loudoom!" A guitarist came on stage and sent out a purple Pokémon with a large mouth.

Loudred

046

Normal Type

Big Voice Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

89.3 lbs (40.5 kg)

Loudred shouts while stamping its feet. After it finishes shouting, this Pokémon becomes incapable of hearing anything for a while. This is considered to be a weak point.

Whismur -Lv 20 Loudred

Let's just say the audience almost went deaf and little audience came afterwards. The microphone used by Rudy started letting out that awful screeching sound.

There were many highlights of the second round. I went first and had Swellow use Double Team to make sure I don't get jammed. There was a time I used Quick Attack but Ninjask did afterwards so Ninjask didn't do very well in that round, but it did get a huge applause at one point to.

"Okay everyone, that was some great moves. But who is the winner?" The lights danced on the stage as everyone felt nervous. My heart skipped a beat as the lights landed on me. "Congratulations Brendan!" said Rudy as he put a small red ribbon on Swellow. "So. Are you going to continue your Contest career?"

You know what? This was fun. Yes, I would.

As I walked out, I saw Wanda, Omar and Shannon. Wanda ran over to me and hugged me tight. Wanda then came over. "Congrats!" she said, basically twirling me around. "Nice one!" Omar said giving me a man hug. "Your first victory" Shannon said. I then asked where Wally and his father was. "Wally is watching at home because the Poison Gas early got him a little wheezy" Wanda told me.

Later that night, I watched the stars with Swellow. "So. You will continue this?" Shannon asked finding me. I said yes, but I was going to head to Lavaridge first if possible. "Well the next Contest Hall is in Fallarbor Town. I'll wait there for you, so I'll leave tomorrow with ya." At that point, Wally came out. "Sorry about that. I'll hit the road tomorrow to. I'm going to take on the Dewford Gym!"

Then the three of us would make way tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21: Meditite go down

Chapter 21: Meditite go down

Me, Wally and Shannon were on Route 117 on foot this time. "Where we first met" Shannon told me. "This was where you knew your dream was to be a Contest Master!" Wally shook his head. "Actually, Brendan is collecting Gym Badges." Shannon sighed. "I guess he has other dreams to."

"Did you beat Wattson?" Wally asked. I got out my Badge Case and showed him my 3 Badges. "Amazing!" Wally said, eyes gleaming.

"I mean I guess if you want to make Contests a side thing" Shannon mentioned, then turned to Wally. "Hey Wally, did you pick up your pass?" Wally got out his Contest Pass. "Uh huh. I have two Pokémon" he said, sending out Ralts and his new Pokémon, Magnemite.

"Your Ralts knows Growl, Confusion, Double Team and Teleport. It knows two Cool moves, but that isn't gonna get you far" she said. "Magnemite knows Metal Sound, ThunderShock, Supersonic and SonicBoom. Two Cool moves and Two Smart moves. Not sure if these Pokemon have quite the right movesets for Contests. But if Magnemite gains two more levels, it will learn Thunder Wave, another Cool move!"

She then sent out a Pokémon. It was blue and white, but it was also meditating in the air.

Meditite

076

Fighting/Psychic Type

Meditate Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

24.7 lbs (11.2 kg)

Meditite heightens its inner energy through meditation. It survives on just one berry a day. Minimal eating is another aspect of this Pokémon's training.

"I'm training this Meditite to have a Cool moveset" she said. "It currently knows Detect and ThunderPunch, the latter of which I bred to get." I gave a smile. I then told them I was going to look for berries for Pokeblock. "Not a bad idea" she said.

I went all around the place and found a berry tree. There was a Bluk Berry in one tree and a Persim Berry in the other. I went to grab the Persim Berry but I saw something. Well two things. There were two Pokemon. One was black with small wings and had a red collar around its neck along with a glowing tail.

Volbeat

086

Bug Type

Firefly Pokémon

2'04" (0.7 m)

39 lbs (17.7 kg)

Volbeat's tail glows like a lightbulb. With other Volbeat, it uses its tail to draw geometric shapes in the night sky. This Pokémon loves the sweet aroma given off by Illumise.

The other was similar to Volbeat but had purple instead of red and lacked the glowing tail.

Illumise

087

Bug Type

Firefly Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

39 lbs (17.7 kg)

Illumise attracts a swarm of Volbeat using a sweet fragrance. Once the Volbeat have gathered, this Pokémon leads the lit-up swarm in drawing geometric designs on the canvas of the night sky.

They didn't like the fact that I was taking their Berries. It was time to battle.

It was a Double Battle so I used Swellow and Dustox. Swellow used Wing Attack on Volbeat. Volbeat was knocked back. Dustox used Confusion on Illumise, which also confused it. Volbeat then used Tackle on Dustox, which was a Critical Hit and did a fair bit on Dustox. Illumise did the same. It wasn't a Crit but Dustox was getting weaker. Swellow used another Wing Attack, this time on Illumise. It was down. Dustox used Confusion on Volbeat and knocked it out.

Success! I picked the berries and hurried on back to the others.

When I got back, I noticed Wally had a new Pokémon. It looked like Kirlia but it had two red horns and seemed to have a white skirt. Its legs were almost like a ballet dancer's.

Kirlia

030

Psychic Type

Emotion Pokémon

2'07" (0.8 m)

44.5 lbs (20.2 kg)

It is said that a Kirlia that is exposed to the positive emotions of its Trainer grows beautiful. This Pokemon controls psychokinetic powers with its highly developed brain.

Ralts -Lv 20 Kirlia

"This is amazing!" Wally said. "Okay, onwards and upwards!" Shannon said as we continued.

When we made it back to Mauville City, we discussed our plans. "I will take Wally to Slateport City to help him with his first Contest" Shannon told me. "Meanwhile, I suppose you are heading to Lavaridge to take on the Gym there." That was the plan. "Okay. But please make a promise. Afterwards, could you take a detour to Fallarbor? There is another Contest Hall there." I was going to do that anyway. "I'll meet you over there. Come on Wally, lets head to Slateport."

Wally however started having a coughing fit. I told Shannon that maybe he's had enough for today. "I suppose you are right. Your partner evolved and we have travelled from one place to another. Okay then. Let's head off tomorrow morning!"


	22. Chapter 22: They are family

Chapter 22: They are family

"So let's go over this again" Shannon told me. "You go to Lavaridge and take down the Gym Leader. Then I will meet you in Fallarbor". I gave her a nod. "Will I win?" asked Wally. "Depending on how you train your Pokémon, then yes" Shannon informed him. "Okay. We better get a move on. See you at the next Contest!"

It was time to go up Route 111. To my knowledge this place has a desert but the sandstorm is too thick to navigate. At that point, I saw two people come up. One was a man holding a big camera and the other was a woman holding a microphone.

"Is it rolling Ty?" asked the Woman. "Hit it Gabby!" Ty told her. "Hello Hoenn! I am Gabby Talklot and I am here to interview Brendan Seaview, who not only had achieved 3 Badges, but also his first Contest Victory!" Ty pointed the camera at me. "So Mr Seaview. How does you feel with your success?" I nervously said Great. "Great. Words of wisdom from what we can see is a grand Trainer in the making." I kind of told them I needed to continue my journey, and they let me pass.

I came across a house. I went inside and saw 4 people. There was a middle aged man and woman, a teenage girl and an old woman. "Oh, my, Goldeen. It's Brendan Seaview! He was on television just now!" said the Girl. Everyone looked up at me. The Father walked over. "So. Son of a celebrity I see" he said. "I have a question. Does your battling skills run in the family?" I told him that I only started my journey 3 weeks ago. "Interesting. Anyway. We are the Winstrates. I'm Victor. This is my Wife Victoria, My daughter Vivi and my Mother Vicky. We love to battle."

The word "battle" caught my attention. I knew what this was leading up to. "Well? Out we go!" Victor said.

We stood outside. It was time to battle them. "We don't go easy on you" Victor told me. "In fact, you will need to take us down back to back. That's how the Winstrate's work!" he shouted.

He threw a Pokeball and sent out a Taillow. I sent out Swellow in return. "Careful Dad!" Vivi yelled. "Taillow, Quick Attack!" Victor bellowed as Taillow quickly charged into Swellow. Swellow used Quick Attack back and bashed Swellow with its wing, knocking Taillow down. Swellow then used Double Team. "Raising our evasiveness are we?" Victor taunted. "Not going to work when we have Aerial Ace!" Taillow started going to fast that air seemed to appear around it. It then hit Swellow. "Don't even think about dodging that move!" Vivi yelled. "It never misses!" Swellow used one more Wing Attack and knocked out Taillow.

"That was impressive" Victor told me. "But you still have to take down Linoone!" He sent out a brown Pokemon that was very sleek and had sharp white claws.

Linoone

013

Normal Type

Rushing Pokémon

1'08" (0.5 m)

71.7 lbs (32.5 kg)

Linoone always runs full speed and only in straight lines. If facing an obstacle, it makes a right-angle turn to evade it. This Pokémon is very challenged by gently curving roads.

Zigzagoon -Lv 20 Linoone

I kept Swellow out. "Linoone, Headbutt!" Linoone seemed to spring up and bash Swellow with it's head. That did a fair amount. Swellow used Wing Attack again. It hit for quite a bit of damage. "Let's use another Headbutt!" Linoone did it again. Swellow was down.

I sent out Nuzleaf next. It used Fake Out to get in a flinch to Linoone. After that, Linoone took its turn. "Linoone! Use Headbutt!" Linoone did just that on Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf then used Rock Smash, which also lowered Linoone's defense. "Use another Headbutt!" Linoone used Heabutt on Nuzleaf could maybe take one more hit. It used one more Rock Smash. Critical Hit! Linoone was down!

"That was impressive" Victor said. "But a break is not allowed. Honey, it's your turn!" Victoria ran on. "Okay, I will do my best!"

I sent out Mightyena. "Go Roselia!" Victoria said as she sent it out. Mightyena started with Bite. This took down Roselia's health by half. "Roselia, use Stun Spore!" she commanded. Roselia sent out some yellow powder which Mightyena breathed in. Mightyena's legs seemed to give up. It was paralysed! "Roselia, Growth!" Roselia turned green and got a bit bigger. Mightyena was unable to move for its next turn. "Roselia, what do you say we get some health back? Mega Drain!" Roselia sent out some green energy which hit Mightyena, draining some of its hp. Mightyena came back with Bite. Roselia was almost down. "Again!" Victoria yelled as Roselia used Mega Drain a second time. Mightyena managed to get to its feet again and Bite Roselia, finishing it off.

"Congratulation" Victoria said. "Okay Vivi, it's your turn." Vivi jumped on. "You know you are kind of cute" she told me. "Let's make a deal. Win against me and we are going on a date!"

I used Mightyena again, who was now really weak. "Wash it away Azumarill!" said Vivi as she sent out an Azumarill.

Azumarill

056

Water Type

Aqua Rabbit Pokémon

2'07" (0.8 m)

62.8 lbs (28.5 kg)

Azumarill can make balloons out of air. It makes these air balloons if it spots a drowning Pokémon. The air balloons enable the Pokémon in trouble to breath.

Azurilla (Baby Pokémon) -Happiness Marill -Lv 18 Azumarill

"Azumarill! Water Gun!" Azumarill fired water at Mightyena. It almost knocked it out. Mightyena then came back with Bite, which did about a third to Azumarill's hp. "Again!" One more Water Gun finished Mightyena.

I used Nuzleaf next. Nuzleaf used Nature Power. Since we were on grass, it became Razor Leaf. This was Super Effective on Azumarill who was knocked out.

"Go Shroomish!" Vivi said as she sent out a Shroomish. I sent out Dustox for this. Dustox used Gust which was Super Effective. Shroomish was blown away but got back up again. "Shroomish! Leech Seed!" Shroomish fired a small seed at Dustox. It started draining its health. Dustox used another Gust. Shroomish was almost down. "Tackle!" she commanded as Shroomish tackled Dustox. Dustox used one more Gust to finish of Shroomish.

"Final Pokémon time! Go Numel!" She sent out Numel and I sent out Marshtomp. Marshtomp used Water Gun and fired water at Numel. It was knocked out in one.

"Noooo! We're going to get that date!" Vivi cried. "Grandma, it's time!" Vickey slowly went on over.

"Meditite will not take you easily!" she shouted and sent out a Meditite. I used Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf used Fake out to start. That was a miss go for Meditite, but it didn't matter because the next move was a biggie. "Hi Jump Kick!" Meditite ran over to Nuzleaf and kicked it really hard. Nuzleaf flew into me and I caught it as it fainted.

Next I sent out Dustox. Dustox started with Gust which helped whittle away a bit of hp. "Meditite, Confusion!" Meditite used Confusion on Dustox, almost knocking it out with a Critical Hit. Dustox used another Gust, but Meditite took it and used another Confusion. Dustox was finished.

Finally I used Marshtomp. This was my final Pokémon. Marshtomp used Mud Shot which almost finished off Meditite. "Hi Jump Kick!" Meditite ran over to Marshtomp ready to give it a big kick. However, it missed and Meditite went flying into a rock, knocking it out. I had won!

"Congratulation!" Victor told me. "I tell you what" Vivi said. "My big bro would be proud" she said, looking at a picture she had in her pocket. "Vito, you may have a new rival."

Victor gave me a brace. "This is for beating us. It's a Macho Brace. It may help you on your journey. Also feel free to sleep here tonight. Your Pokémon need a rest".


	23. Chapter 23: A change in path

Chapter 23: A change in path

Mt Chimney's smoking head was viewable from where I was standing. I was now on Route 112.

"Brendan!" I saw May running up to me. "Oh my goodness, I saw you. Your first Contest victory! This is amazing!" Her attention focused quickly to Mt Chimney. "Look at that. The biggest mountain in the Hoenn region. You're heading to Lavaridge Town right? To get there we need to descend down the mountain."

We walked up the stairs to the cable car. "This will get us to the top." As we went in, we saw a man sleeping in a chair. I woke him up. "Huh? Oh yeah sorry. Welcome to the Mt Chimney Cable Car. Unfortunately, our Cable Car is currently down." We both gasped. "But Brendan needs to get to Lavaridge Town for his next Badge!" The man sighed. "Well maybe you could go to Fallarbor Town instead for a bit. It will be back in motion in a couple of days". I thought I could see someone under the desk. "Mind your own business. Come back later."

"This is a bother" May said as we lay on the rocky ground. "Oh well, Fallarbor does have a Contest Hall, and look!" She pulled out a Contest Pass. "I want to participate to."

"Hey you!" A Camper came over to me. "I hear you are trying to get to Lavaridge Town. I am to and I am bored. Battle me!" May got up. "Make it double!" she said.

The Camper named Larry sent out a Taillow and a green, slimy looking Pokémon.

Lombre

020

Water/Grass Type

Jolly Pokémon

3'11" (1.2 m)

71.7 lbs (32.5 kg)

Lombre's entire body is covered by a slippery, slimy filth. It feels horribly unpleasant to be touched by this Pokémon's hands. Lombre is often mistaken for a human child.

Lotad -Lv 14 Lombre

We sent out Swellow and Grovyle respectively. "Grovyle, Screech on Lombre!" Grovyle let out an ear piercing screech which forced Lombre to cover its ears. Swellow then used Wing Attack. Lombre was down. "Taillow! Wing Attack!" Taillow used Wing Attack on Grovyle, bringing its health down to half. "Grovyle, Quick Attack!" Grovyle dashed into Taillow and Swellow finished it off with a Wing Attack.

We had won. At that point though, dark clouds covered the sky and a bit of thunder roared. "There is a hole in the wall of the volcano but only one of us can fit in" May noted. I told her I would be fine and went to find some other shelter as the rain started chucking it down.

I came across a cave known as Fiery Path. This is where I would be sleeping tonight.


	24. Chapter 24: All your Secret Base

Chapter 24: All your Secret Base are belong to us

I woke up to what might just be the most painful alarm clock ever. I felt something hot drip onto my right hand. I woke up immediately and had Marshtomp used Water Gun on my hand to somewhat cool it off. I saw the Pokémon that did it. A Pokémon made of magma.

Slugma

103

Fire Type

Lava Pokémon

2'04" (0.7 m)

77.2 lbs (35 kg)

Slugma does not have any blood in its body. Instead, intensely hot magma circulates throughout this Pokémon's body, carrying essential nutrients and oxygen in its organs.

My hand was super swollen, it was painful. It didn't help that I was right-handed. Anyway, out of Fiery Cave I go.

Finally, fresh air. I was going to continue heading off when I saw a boy. He stared at me and ran off. I ran after him and saw him staring at a wall. He sent out a Linoone and had it use a move on the wall, revealing a hole which the boy walked through. I followed him.

As soon as I walked in, the boy noticed me. "How did you get in here?!" he asked. "Oh yeah, the entrance. Look bucko, this is MY Secret Base. Not yours. Well, unless I continue to have a look." He continued to walk around.

I asked him what this was. "Of course, you're that kid from Johto. Secret Bases are a common practice in Hoenn. The move SecretPower is used on specific spots which allows them to be opened. I was hoping to claim this one for my own." I told him he could. After all, he found it first. "I'm still checking."

After about an hour, he came back to me. "Nah, this place isn't really grabbing me. She's all yours." He then gave me a TM. "This is TM43, it contains SecretPower. It's needed to access your Secret Base. I will also give you some decorations".

I basically spent the day trying to decorate. My hand was still swollen so I had my Pokémon help. By the end, my Secret Base was finished, and I decided to rest there for the night.


	25. Chapter 25: What's the story Skarmory?

Chapter 25: What's the story with Skarmory?

The volcanic ash of Mt Chimney rained over Route 113 as I hit the road. Feeling it cover my hair was somewhat satisfying but would be annoying as heck to wash out.

Many Pokemon would be encountered here, including a yellow Pokemon with a red spot pattern on its head called Spinda.

Spinda

114

Normal Type

Spot Panda Pokémon

3'07" (1.1 m)

11 lbs (5 kg)

No two Spinda are said to have identical spot patterns on their hides. This Pokémon moves in a curious manner as if it is stumbling in dizziness. Its lurching movements can cause the opponent to become confused.

The Pokedex was right. Another Spinda came along with a spot pattern completely different to the other Spinda. Another one came along and then another. Interesting.

"Hey, you!" I saw a Youngster. "My name is Neal and we are going to battle now!"

It was battle time. "I choose Trapinch!" he shouted. Out came an orange Pokémon with a large mouth.

Trapinch

116

Ground Type

Ant Pit Pokémon

2'04" (0.7 m)

33.1 lbs (15 kg)

Trapinch's nest is a sloped, bowl-like pit dug in sand. This Pokémon patiently waits for prey to tumble down the pit. Its giant jaws have enough strength to crush even boulders.

Marshtomp was sent out. Marshtomp used Water Gun on Trapinch. Trapinch was down by half. "Trapinch! Faint Attack!" Trapinch darted forward so hard that it disappeared. It then appeared behind Marshtomp and tackled it. Marshtomp got up and used Water Gun again and knocked out Trapinch.

"Okay then. Go Linoone!" Linoone was sent out. I switched into Nuzleaf. "Linoone! Headbutt!" Linoone did just that, taking a lot of hit points away from Nuzleaf. In addition, Nuzleaf flinched. "Again Linoone!" Linoone used Headbutt again and knocked out Nuzleaf.

Next I used Dustox. Dustox used Confusion which confused Linoone. "Linoone, used Heabutt!" Linoone managed to get one in which hit Dustox. Dustox was almost down, but then Dustox started glowing. I felt like I could see the moon as it did this. Once Dustox had finished, it had healed a lot! Dustox had learned Moonlight! Linoone hurt itself next turn so Dustox got in another Confusion. Unfortunately, this wasn't doing much. Linoone did hurt itself again and one more Confusion from Dustox finished Linoone off.

"Great battle" Neal said as he shook my hand. Just then, something grey swooped down and grabbed Dustox. It then flew off. I opened the Pokedex in a panic.

Skarmory

115

Steel/Flying Type

Armor Bird Pokémon

5'07" (1.7 m)

111.3 lbs (50.5 kg)

Skarmory is entirely encased in hard, protective armor. This Pokémon flies at close to 190 mph. It slashes does with its wings that possess swordlike cutting edges.

"Oh no!" shouted Neal, looking at a rock perch. He saw where Skarmory was. "That's its nest." He got out a Revive and revived Trapinch. Neal sent out Trapinch. "Hold on to it!" Neal said. I did that (with my left hand because my right one was still very burned) and Trapinch dug into the rock and went up.

I got up to Skarmory's nest where it was trying to feed Dustox to its babies. I dived for Dustox and saved it. I then put it back in its Pokeball.

Skarmory was angry though. I explained that it was my Pokémon and that it shouldn't take it. But the baby Skarmory were crying. Thinking, I took out some Pokeblock and fed it to them. They seemed to love it. The Mother Skarmory watched in awe. I pointed to some trees and said there were berries there. It could eat them instead.

After an eventful day, I made it to Fallarbor Town. I was knackered. Thinking about the battle earlier though, Dustox didn't do that much. I was starting to think; were the Pokémon starting to get a too strong for it?

I asked Dad about it that night over the Pokenav. "I can see your situation. Dustox was the first Pokemon that you caught, and it means a lot to you, as the rest of the team do." I smiled. "But at this point, Dustox is a Pokémon that evolve quickly but doesn't have strong stats. Maybe it might be time to retire Dustox and start using a different Pokémon." I gasped at this. "Brendan. I understand. But Dustox just doesn't have the strength for much longer. It's great for beginners, but maybe not the best for Trainers who want to beat the League. It's your choice."


	26. Chapter 26: Tough love

Chapter 26: Tough love

"You did WHAT?!" Shannon yelled at me. "Giving all your Pokeblock to wild Pokémon. I can appreciate what you were trying to do, but how are you going to get your Pokémon ready for a Contest?" I asked Shannon if she would stop scolding me if I went out to pick some Berries to make more. "Fine" she said. "But don't be late."

Route 114 had a few trees so I picked some berries. The air was a lot better than the ashy nightmare that was Route 113.

As I picked the last of the berries, I heard fighting. Maybe it was a Trainer battle! I followed the sounds and it was in fact a battle between two Wild Pokémon. One was white, had sharp claws and a red letter Z across its stomach and face.

Zangoose

123

Normal Type

Cat Ferret Pokémon

4'03" (1.3 m)

88.8 lbs (40.3 kg)

Memories of battling its arch-rival Seviper are etched into every cell of Zangooses's body. This Pokémon adroitly dodges attacks with incredible agility.

The other Pokémon was serpentine shaped, navy in colour which a yellow pattern across its body, a sharp red tail and two, long red fangs sticking out.

Seviper

124

Poison Type

Fang Snake Pokémon

8'10" (2.7 m)

115.7 lbs (52.5 kg)

Seviper's swordlike tail serves two purposes – it slashes foes and douses them with secreted poison. This Pokémon will not give up its long-running blood feud with Zangoose.

I watched the two of them go at it, back and forth they battled. Zangoose used its sharp claws and Seviper used its jagged tail. It was quite a sight to behold, but a winner had to be declared. Seviper dealt the final blow with a move called Poison Tail. It's tail glowed purple and hit Zangoose, finishing it off.

I clapped for Seviper telling it that was a good job. I then asked if it wanted to come with me on a journey. It was at low hit points from the battle, so I threw a Pokeball and caught it.

"This Seviper is amazing!" Shannon told me. "3 of its moves are Tough! They are doing the Basic Rank Contest today so you should enter it!" I wasn't sure. I had only just caught Seviper. "Oh come on I insist!" she said. First though, I better make some Pokeblock.

I made some sour Pokeblock and gave it to Seviper. Seviper spat it out. "Your Seviper has a Hasty Nature" said Shannon. "It hates sour flavours. Won't get much out of it but let's just see how the Contest goes."

"It's time to show how Tough you are!" announced Rudy as we all walked on. "Of course, this is Normal Rank so we can expect a first timer or two out of the four that we have here. But without further ado, let's start the show! First up, the motorcycle fanatic from our very own Fallarbor Town, it's Bruce and Koffko!" Out came a teenager on a motorbike. He landed on stage and showed a purple, gaseous Pokémon names Koffing.

Koffing

108

Poison Type

Poison Gas Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

2.2 lbs (1 kg)

If Koffing becomes agitated, it raises the toxicity of its internal gases and jets them out from all over its body. This Pokémon may also overinflate its round body, then explode.

Koffing with all its strength lets out a huge ball of gas. Everyone gave a small applause.

"Next, from the small town of Littleroot, it's Gym Leader Norman's son, Brendan and Seviper!" I ran out and sent out Seviper. Seviper smashed the ground with its tail, letting out a small shockwave. I got a good applause.

"Next up, when he's not lifting weights he is training for contests! Ladies and Gentlemen, from Mossdeep City, it's Rocco and Nosey!" Out game a beefy man and his Nosepass. Nosepass jumped up and Rocco lifted it. However, Nosepass was too heavy and dropped onto Rocco's foot. Everyone gave a pity applause.

"Finally, she likes to talk beyond the worlds. You know her as a Ghost Girl on Mt Pyre, it's Rita and Sheddi" A creepy girl floated on. Just then, a brown Pokémon with a halo over it fell from the sky, stopping at the last minute sending out a huge shockwave. Everyone really cheered.

Shedinja

044

Bug/Ghost Type

Shed Pokémon

2'07" (0.8 m)

2.6 lbs (1.2 kg)

Shedinja's hard body doesen't move – not even a twitch. In fact, its body appears to be merely a hollow shell. It is believed that this Pokémon will steal the spirit of anyone peering into its hollow body from its back.

Appears if Ninjada evolves from Ninjask when there is a space in the party and a Pokeball is included.

Now it was onto the move round. We were second after Shedinja. Shedinja used Harden to stop jamming, but it was fine as Seviper got three hearts plus an extra one for applause from its Wrap attack.

Things went casually otherwise. The big cheer came from when Koffing used Smog and everyone got excited. Seviper managed to Jam these quite a bit through.

"So this brings another Contest to a close. But who will walk away with a Ribbon?" The lights danced about on stage. They all centred on Rita! "Congratulations Rita!" said Rudy, putting the Ribbon on Shedinja.

Later that night, I stood under the stars with Seviper. Seviper was feeling quite bad that it lost, but I told Seviper that I also shouldn't have fed it Pokeblock which it clearly didn't like. We came to an agreement; no more Contests unless Seviper ends up learning moves that aren't Tough.

"Well, you win some you lose some" Shannon said, walking over. "Seviper did great! It seems like its debut might end up being its only appearance though. That's fine."

With that, we sat under the stars till we drifted off.


	27. Chapter 27: Archie's attack

Chapter 27: Archie's attack

"Robbery!" That one word woke me up. To my shock I saw two Team Magma Grunts, one male who had a more complex uniform than the ones from before and one female, running out of a house, followed by a Scientist who continued to shout, "Stop them!" I ran to him and asked him what was up. "Ask questions later, they stole some very important documents! They went down Route 114, please hurry!"

I ran back across Route 114, this time further than I went yesterday. I went up Fisherman and asked if he had seen them. He had a long, grew Pokémon at the end of his life, with blue fins and whiskers.

Barboach

127

Water/Ground Type

Whiskers Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

4.2 lbs (1.9 kg)

Barboach's body is covered with a slimy film. If a foe grabs it, this Pokémon just slips out of the enemy's grip. This Pokémon grows weak if the slimy coating dries up.

"Sorry kid, been busy fishing" he told me. "Get lost". I thanked him sarcastically and kept running.

I continued running and saw May. "Brendan! Thank goodness, you would not believe what has happened." I knew exactly what she was talking about and asked her if she would like to team up. "I'd love to" she said. "Swablu! Go and look!" May sent out a small blue Pokémon with wings that looked like clouds.

Swablu

121

Normal/Flying Type

Cotton Bird Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

2.6 lbs (1.2 kg)

Swablu has light and fluffy wings that are like cottony clouds. This Pokémon is not frightened of people. It lands on the heads of people and sits there like a cotton-fluff hat.

I sent out Swellow to tag along. The two flew off and started circling in the air. "They're over Meteor Falls!" May said.

We hopped on our bikes and got to where they were. "Good job Swablu!" May said as she got out a Pink Pokeblock and fed it to Swablu. Swablu seemed to love it. "Swablu has a Hasty Nature so Sweet Pokeblock are its favourite! Great for the upcoming contest! Now. To take down Team Magma!"

The waterfall of Meteor Falls crashed down next to us. It was quite a sight to behold. It was as if we had just stepped into somewhere straight out of a fairy tale.

"Hey, stop!" May shouted, as she saw the two Grunts walking away. "For crying out loud" said the female grunt. "They followed us". The male Grunt eyed me. "My name is Tabitha, and you will not interfere with our plans!" They had their Pokeballs at the ready and sent out a large blue Pokémon's with pink wings.

Golbat

064

Poison/Flying Type

Bat Pokémon's

5'03" (1.6 m)

121.3 lbs (55 kg)

Golbat loves to drink the blood of living things. It is particularly active in the pitch black of night. This Pokémon flits around in the night skies, seeking fresh blood.

Zubat -Lv 22 Golbat

"Attack them!" shouted Tabitha and both Golbat came down with a Wing Attack. The two of us braced for impact.

Just then, something red, blue and yellow with fangs came out of the waterfall and attacked one of the Golbat. Then another did the same thing to the other Golbat. I opened my Pokedex.

Carvanha

0907

Water/Dark Type

Savage Pokemon

2'07" (0.8 m)

45.9 lbs (20.8 kg)

If anything invades Carvanha's territory, it will swarm and tear at the intruder with its pointed fangs. On its own, however, this Pokémon turns suddenly timid.

"As if things couldn't get worse" said Tabitha. "I think it can" the female Grunt said as something bigger came out the water. It was dark blue and had a large fin with sharp teeth.

Sharpedo

098

Water/Dark Type

Brutal Pokémon

5'11" (1.8 m)

195.8 lbs (88.8 kg)

Nicknamed "the bully of the sea," Sharpedo is widely feared. Its cruel fangs grow back immediately if they snap off. Just one of these Pokémon can thoroughly tear apart a supertanker.

Carvanha -Lv 30 Sharpedo

On the Sharpedo was a man with a man with a blue bandana and a black suit complete with a small black beard. He jumped down. "So" he said, with the voice of a stereotypical pirate. "Team Magma. At it again." Two people, both males, came with him. One was a Team Aqua Grunt. The other was waring a blue jacket with no undershirt, but still had Aqua attire.

"Who are you?" May asked. "We are Team Aqua!" said the normal Grunt. "We are trying to put a stop to Team Magma's plans". The man in the black suit walked over to the Team Magma Grunts. "Archie" the male Magma Grunt said. "Can you stay out of our business?" At that comment, Archie smirked. This gradually turned into laughing. "No can-do landlubbers! We can't have you drying up the land now can we! Grunt! Matt! Now!"

Team Aqua sent out Golbat of their own to surround Team Magma. "Where is Maxie?" The two Magma's resisted. "Why should we well you?" Tabitha replied. The Golbat started edging the two Magma's towards the edge of the path, where Sharpedo was swimming underneath. "Because Sharpedo has missed it's breakfast."

Me and May ran up to Archie. "Archie this is not the way to do it!" May shouted. "We want to know where Maxie is to but threatening to end these guys lives is not how you learn it!" Archie scratched his chin. "Fine. You try then."

May thought and thought, and then put on a cocky face. "Why should we know where Maxie is?" she said. "After all, he is stupid." The Grunts were getting angry. "Take that back" Tabitha snarled. "No" May continued, as I slowly snuck into their pockets to retrieve the documents they had stolen. "You know, I think he is so stupid that he would give Giovanni a run for his money." The Magma's gasped. "You compare Maxie to that buffoon one more time". I told May to back off. "I will take back what I said, if you tell us where he is!" The Magma's gasped again. "Never!" they went for May, where they got a call.

"Meteor Falls unit, this is Maxie. Meet me up at the summit of Mt Chimney". Archie started grinning. "So that's where you are!" Maxie started yelling from the other end. "What do you mean?" Tabitha scratched his head. "Yeah, we have an Aqua problem. They might be here to foil us." Maxie was clearly angry. "Hurry then!" The Grunt's finished their call and ran out. "I'll go to Mt Chimney!" Archie said. "If you want to join, then join. But take your time." He ran out.

"Thank you so much" said the Scientist who was robbed. "I should introduce myself. I am Professor Takao Galileo Cozmo. I'm an astrologist". He took the documents off us and allowed us in. "Please, take these TMs for the move Return. The closer you are with your Pokémon's, the stronger the move is". We thanked him.

"One more thing" he said. "I should show you what the documents are about." He revealed a secret room. Inside it was a yellow Pokémon that looked like a star. It was sleeping

Jirachi

201

Steel/Psychic Type

Wish Pokémon

1'00" (0.3 m)

2.4 lbs (1.1 kg)

Jirachi will awaken from its sleep of a thousand years if you sing to it in a voice of purity. It is said to make true any wish that people desire.

Legendary Pokémon

"Try not to wake it" May told me. "It won't wake up for a couple hundred years" Professor Cozmo told us. "I will allow you each to make a wish." We closed out eyes and made it. I told May that I wished that Team Magma would be stopped. "Wait, we're not allowed to tell are we" May told me. "Relax" Cozmo told us. "Your wish will come true if you have a pure heart". I asked May what her wish was. "It's a secret" she winked.

"The results are in!" May had just wrapped up her first Contest, Basic Rank Cute. I decided to pass out on this one and me and Shannon watched from the audience. "But only one can be the winner!" The lights danced around the stage and shined on Mary and her Skitty, SkiSki. May looked a bit sad. I could tell that even when not under the light.

"That didn't go do well" May said. "Oh no, what if Dad was right! He watched me lose, I know it." I told May that maybe he missed the broadcast. "I watched every minute of it." We turned around to see Professor Birch. "Dad!" May said in shock. "May. What did I tell you about entering Contests?" May started crying. "I made a fool of myself"

Just then, we heard footsteps. "No you didn't" It was Rudy. "This is a family matter, stay out of this!" Professor Birch told him. There was no need for that.

"Professor Birch. There is no such thing as losing. There is only not winning. Take from that what you will. I should state that we have had people not win 8 times in a row but they are still congratulated." Birch thought for a minute. "I guess if you want to continue then I shouldn't be a nuisance to your journey." May thanked him. "Tell you what. I came here by car. I'll drop you two off at Mauville City."

When we got back to Mauville, Birch stopped me. "A little present". He gave me a weird device. "This is an Exp share. Give this to a Pokémon and they will receive a fraction of Exp that was earned by the current Pokémon." With that, he drove off.

That night, May was thinking. "They said they were on top of Mt Chimney" she said, looking at it from the window. "But the lift was closed. How did they get up?"


	28. Chapter 28: Ain't no Mountain hot enough

Chapter 28: Ain't no Mountain hot enough

"I'm sorry. I should have told you" said Professor Cozmo over the Pokenav. "They didn't just steal the documents, but they also stole a meteorite from me." I told him I would try to get them back from Team Magma, and he thanked me.

As I was leaving, I saw Wattson. "I hear there are lift problems. Mind if I come for a look?" I told him yes. If anyone knew anything about how lifts work, it was Wattson. We waved bye to May and headed down the road.

The two of us got to the Cable Car and saw the man at the counter. "Sorry, still closed." I saw something under the desk again. I grabbed it and pulled out a Team Aqua Grunt, male. "Sorry" he told me. "I didn't want Team Magma to get up." Well he was doing a terrible job. The Grunt looked and saw some Golbat flying in the distance. "Oh no, they flew up on the Golbat. Okay, I'm letting you on"

Me and Wattson got in the Cable Car and watched in awe as we rose into the Hoenn skies.

"This is madness!" Wattson shouted. Even in the heat of the volcano, Team Magma and Team Aqua were fighting. "Both of them are as bad as each other, even if Team Aqua are with us" Wattson said. "I suppose you will be looking for their Leader." That sounded like a good place to start. "Meanwhile, I'm gonna fend of some of these Grunts." I thanked him and told him I would see him next time I'm at the Grotto with my Christmas list. "I'M NOT SANTA!"

I ran around the volcano and saw him. Maxie. "You!" he shouted. "Come here, this instant!" I shakily walked over. I saw a hand go over my shoulder. It was Tabitha. "You heard him" he told me and pushed me forward so hard I fell in front of him.

"I told you to stay out of Team Magma's operations, but did you listen? No, you didn't." I got to my feet. "Not one to give up are you" he smirked. "If you think I am going to not let a 12-year-old kid get away with it after meddling with our plans again, you're wrong. Tabitha, take him down".

"Go Numel!" Tabitha shouted as I sent out Marshtomp. Marshtomp used Water Gun. Numel was almost knocked out. "Numel, give it a taste of your Magnitude!" Numel shook the ground very hard. "Magnitude 9! Not bad!" That took a lot away from Marshtomp. Marshtomp used Mud Shot and finished of Numel.

I recalled Marshtomp for Seviper. "Go Poochyena!" shouted Tabitha. Seviper used Poison Tail on Poochyena. Poochyena was poisoned! "Poochyena, use Bite!" Poochyena sank its fangs into Seviper. Seviper came back with Poison Tail again. This time it was a Critical Hit and Poochyena was down.

"Foiled!" shouted Tabitha. "Well it doesn't matter. Maxie still had the meteorite!"

Tabitha ran off. Maxie gave me an evil stare. "You just don't know when enough is enough do you" he said. I sorted out my team (that included healing them). This would be a strong match alright. "YOU WILL NEAL BEFORE TEAM MAGMA!" 

"Go Mightyena!" Maxie shouted, sending out his own Mightyena. I used Seviper. Seviper let out a piercing sound at Mightyena, which seemed to lower its defense! Seviper had learned Screech! "Mightyena, use Roar!" Mightyena roared at Seviper, forcing it back into its Pokeball. Out came Dustox. Uh Oh. Dustox used Gust but Mightyena came back with Bite. That almost took down Dustox. Dustox used another Gust but Mightyena took Dustox down after that.

Next, I sent out Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf used Fake Out to get a flinch in first thing. Then, Nuzleaf said something to Mightyena. "Mightyena, Bite!" shouted Maxie. Mightyena however couldn't seem to do it. "Now what?!" Wattson came running over. "Nuzleaf has learned Torment!" he told me. "It's a move that makes it so that the opposing Pokémon can't use the same move twice in a row!" Nuzleaf used Rock Smash this time. This almost knocked out Mightyena. Mightyena used Roar, but this time it missed. Nuzleaf used one more Rock Smash which finished Mightyena.

"Go Golbat!" Maxie sent out a Golbat and I switched into Swellow. "Golbat, Wing Attack!" Swellow also countered with the same move and two Flying Types locked wings. "Keep going Golbat!" One had to come out on top though and unfortunately, it wasn't Swellow.

I sent out Seviper. One more Bite did the trick.

"I've had it" Maxie said angrily. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" With that, he sent out an orange Pokémon with what looked like two volcanoes on its back.

Camerupt

102

Fire/Ground Type

Eruption Pokémon

6'03" (1.9 m)

485 lbs (220 kg)

Camerupt has a volcano inside its body. Magma of 18,000 degrees F courses through its body. Occasionally, the humps on this Pokémon's back erupt, spewing the superheated magma.

Numel -Lv 33 Camerupt

I used Marshtomp for this. Marshtomp used Water Gun which took down Camerupt's HP by a quarter. "Camerupt, Focus Energy!" Camerupt seemed to pump itself up. It looked stronger now. Marshtomp used another Water Gun. Camerupt wasn't going down clearly. "Magnitude!" Camerupt let out a Magnitude 8. This was enough to knock out Marshtomp.

This was getting tense. I sent out Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf used Fake Out and flinched Camerupt. Nuzleaf then used Nature Power. Because it was a rocky terrain, it became Rock Slide. Camerupt was down!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Maxie yelled. I hi fived Nuzleaf as Maxie gave me back the meteorite piece. "Tabitha, we have no more to do here. Head to our next step of the mission. Head west". Tabitha saluted. "Sir yes sir!" He shouted at all the Grunts to retreat and they all did.

At that point though, a lightning strike came down from the sky and blocked the Grunts path. They had nowhere to go. "Is that Doom Desire?" Wattson asked himself. "Only Jira- never mind. Let's get that meteorite."

"I'll take the meteorite" said Archie. "Don't" Wattson said stepping in. "I am taking this back to Professor Cozmo. They are the only hands they are safe in." Wattson put the meteorite in his pocket. Archie sighed. "Fine" and flew off on his Golbat. "What am I going to do with them?" Wattson asked. "Anyway. I bought a tent up. You can borrow it for the night. Sleep up on a volcano! Just give it to the Cable Car curator up here next morning to send it back to me."

It was time for a volcano nap.


	29. Chapter 29: He'll be coming down

Chapter 29: He'll be coming down the Mountain

It was time to go down Mt Chimney to Lavaridge Town. After all, how else was I supposed to get there?

The path down the mountain is called Jagged Pass. It is fully deserving of that name because it was not easy to trek. It was also not easy by the fact that I had no Revives left so I couldn't bring back half the Pokémon that fainted against Maxie yesterday. The only Pokémon I had was Nuzleaf, Seviper and Mightyena.

All this time though I had realised I hadn't mentioned the genders of my Pokémon. Mightyena and Nuzleaf; both girls. Marshtomp, Dustox, Seviper and Swellow are all boys.

Anyway, I encountered a Hiker named Eric partway down who offered to battle me. I said yes, hoping that it would be easy.

"Go Baltoy!" Eric yelled, summoning a gold Pokémon which seemed to balance like a spinning top.

Baltoy

131

Ground/Psychic Type

Clay Doll Pokémon

1'08" (0.5 m)

47.4 lbs (21.5 kg)

Baltoys moves while spinning around on its one foot. Primitive wall painting depicting this Pokémon living among people were discovered in some ancient ruins.

Mightyena, who didn't battle Maxie at all, was sent out. Mightyena used Bite on Baltoy. It was almost knocked out. "Baltoy, Rock Tomb!" Baltoy summoned multiple rocks which caved into Mightyena. Mightyena's speed was lowered. That didn't stop it though. Mightyena used Bite on Baltoy, knocking it out and finishing the battle.

"Good match!" Eric told me recalling Baltoy. I sat down, exhausted.

"You seem tired" he told me. I spoke to Eric about Maxie. "Gosh. That was a risky thing you did, but I'm glad you're safe." Eric scratched his chin. "How about you catch another Pokemon?" That wasn't a bad plan. I looked around and saw a grey Pokémon's bouncing on its one leg, which was also a spring. It had a big pink pearl on its head.

Spoink

110

Psychic Type

Bounce Pokémon

2'04" (0.7 m)

67.5 lbs (30.6 kg)

Spoink bounces around on its tail. The shock of its bouncing makes its heart pump. As a result, this Pokémon cannot afford to stop bouncing – if it stops, its heart will stop.

Spoink noticed me and bounced off. At least, it tried to. It tripped over and lay there as its pearl rolled away. Panicking, we picked it up and placed the pearl back on its head. It then bounced off again.

"Maybe that one is not it" Eric said. At that point, I saw a more familiar Pokemon. It was a Machop! "Go get it!" Eric shouted.

I sent out Seviper. Machop grabbed onto Seviper, threw it up very high and then it hit the ground, doing 20hp of damage to it. "Seismic Toss!" Eric told me. "It does damage equivalent to the level of the Pokemon it used on". Seviper came back with Poison Tail. Machop was almost down. Machop came back with Karate Chop, which wasn't very effective. This was it. I threw a Great Ball.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

I caught it!

"Congrats!" said Eric as we continued down the mountain.

The two of us got to Lavaridge. "Good luck" Eric said as he went off.

Later that night, I had a talk with Dustox. Dustox was the first Pokeémon I caught, and I had to break it to it that I wanted to continue with Machop as the Pokémon were getting too strong for Dustox. We shared a cheery hug as I returned it to its Pokeball and put it in the PC for Machop.

Tomorrow would be the next Gym match.


	30. Chapter 30: Beginner's luck

Chapter 30: Beginners luck

Before going to the Lavaridge Town Gym, I decided to ease my mind in Lavaridge's famous hot springs.

"You must be the challenger" asked a man who was in there with me. "My name is Pyler. I was the Gym Leader of this very Town." I asked him what he meant by "was". The man chuckled. "Oh, that's right. I'm retired. A month ago, in fact." I asked him who the new Gym Leader was. "That would be my granddaughter, Flannery." Neat, a new Leader. "Well, you are quite a special challenger" he told me. "Because as it so happens, you will also be her first opponent."

WHHHAAATTT?!

"I'm not saying go easy on her per say, but just keep that in mind".

Through the Gym I battled Trainers. They used Fire Types, with a Meditite user thrown in there to. (It knew Fire Punch, so I'll let it slide).

Then, stood before me with a cropped top and red hair, was Flannery. She was trying to look serious. "CHALLENGER!" she shouted, followed by some deep breaths. "YOU COME CHALLENGE ME, FLANNERY!" She breathed again. I asked if she was alright, but she just replied with "I'M FINE! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

"Go Slugma!" she yelled. I have an understandable hatred of Slugma ever since that incident. My hand had only just about healed. I used Machop. Figures my first Pokémon would be my latest one to give her a good start. Battling Trainers helped it get a few levels though.

Machop started off with Karate Chop, which hit. "Slugma, use Ember!" Slugma spat some flaming sears at Machop. Machop clearly felt it. Machop used Karate Chop again. One more would do it to Slugma. "Ember again!" Slugma fired another round at Machop. This time it inflicted a burn. Machop used another Karate Chop, taking down Slugma. After that though, burn got the better of Machop and it fainted.

"OH, MY, GOODNESS I BEAT IT!" Flannery shouted excitedly. "Wait, don't get too overexcited. Okay, go Numel!" She sent out a Numel. I was still having flashbacks to Maxie's Camerupt, so I was willing to do this. I sent out Swellow. "Oh no not a Flying Type against my Ground Type" Flannery told me. "Just kidding, I'm prepared! Swellow used Wing Attack on Numel, but Flannery was determined. "Numel, Rock Tomb!" Numel sent multiple rocks at Swellow which really hurt it, bringing its hp down to half. "Whatya think? A Rock Type move!" I was impressed. Swellow used another Wing Attack. Numel was almost down. "Rock Tomb again!" Numel used another Rock Tomb. Swellow was almost down to. "Now Numel! Ember!" Numel used Ember on Swellow knocking it out.

"I have my strategies" she told me. "Rock Tomb lowers speed, so I had it lower the speed enough to make Swellow slower than Numel, then take down Swellow." For a beginner, this Leader was impressive.

Next, I used Seviper. Seviper used Bite on Numel, finishing it off.

"My last Pokémon" Flannery said, looking at her Pokeball. "Go, my favourite one, Torkoal!" Out came an orange Pokémon with a grey shell with holes in it. Out the holes came steam.

Torkoal

105

Fire Type

Coal Pokémon

1'08" (0.5 m)

177.3 lbs (80.4 kg)

Torkoal generates energy by burning coal. It grows weaker as the fire dies down. When it is preparing for battle, this Pokémon burns more coal.

I recalled Seviper and sent in Marshtomp. "Oh no" Flannery said. "I, DON'T THINK I CAN DO THIS!" She ran out the Gym in tears.

I chased her. "Leave me alone!" she shouted, as she bumped into Pyler. "Flannery, what's wrong?" Flannery wiped her eyes. "It's him!" she shouted, pointing at me. "He's playing a mean prank! He was using Pokémon that were fine to battle, but then he goes and uses Marshtomp! How am I to beat a Pokemon which has two types that are strong against Torkoal?"

Pyler stood his ground. "Flannery. Part of being a Gym Leader is facing all the challenges that come towards you. You are going to face Pokemon at an advantage." Flannery still needed convincing. "Let me tell you a story" Pyler said. "My first Gym Battle was against a Trainer with a Whiscash. I got so nervous that I did the same thing. But it was not the right thing."

Pyler walked up to me. "I am so sorry about this" he said. "She has been very nervous for this day. But I like what you did, leaving the strongest for her strongest. Come on Flannery. Do this again, and I'm afraid that the Gym Leader Committee will force you to resign." She sniffed and looked at me. "We are going to finish this" she told me.

The battle resumed. Marshtomp started with Water Gun, which did a bit of damage to Torkoal. It's shell was certainly hard. "Torkoal, Body Slam!" Torkoal jumped up and slammed down onto Marshtomp. When Marshtomp got up, it's legs refused to move as well as they did. It was paralyzed! "Oh yeah!" Flannery shouted. "Torkoal, give it a dose of Flamethrower!" Torkoal did just that. It wasn't very effective, but it was still strong. Marhtomp couldn't move that turn. "Give it another Body Slam!" Torkoal used it again, but this time, it missed! "No!" Flannery shouted. "Wait, this is a battle! I shouldn't panic!" Marshtomp suddenly started charging at Torkoal. It hit Torkoal but hurt itself in progress. "That was Take Down!" Flannery yelled. "I believe that your Marshtomp just learned that, but it will take more than that to beat Torkoal!"

Suddenly, Torkoal really started heating up. "I think it's time to show you my favourite move!" Flannery said. "Torkoal, use your Overheat!" Torkoal sent a huge torrent of flames at Marshtomp. It hit, leaving Marshtomp hanging on. Marshtomp came back with Mud Shot. Torkoal was almost finished. Torkoal used another Overheat and Marshtomp was knocked out.

"We did it!" Flannery shouted. "Oh, wait, no we haven't". I sent out Seviper. Seviper used Poison Tail and finished off Torkoal.

"I… lost" Flannery said, falling to her knees. I helped her up and thanked her. There was a lot to thank her for. "Hey, I did take down Marshtomp! I need to thank you, but how?" She thought for a second. "Oh, yes. I know how. Here is the Heat Badge." I received it from her. "Here is TM50 as well. It receives the Overheat move. As much as I love it, it decreases your special attack by two stages each time, so be careful."

"Fabulous match!" Pyler told me. "Sorry for that little commotion though. So, where next?" I looked at my Badges. I had 4, which meant…

…it was time to take on Dad.


	31. Chapter 31: What's for desert?

Chapter 31: What's for desert?

"Look at that Badge!" May told me. She had arrived in Lavaridge that morning in order to take on the Gym. "So. Petalburg next?" That's the plan. "Start making your way over to Mauville. We will meet there. Dad is in his car again, he will take us back to Littleroot."

That was a good idea. I hadn't visited home in a little while. "Oh, by the way. Mr Stone heard about your efforts against Team Magma and asked me to deliver these to you." She gave me a pair of electronic goggles. "Go-Goggles, created by Devon Co. He got me some to. They let you get through the desert on Route 111! There should be lots of Pokemon there to see."

At that point, a woman came over. "Did this young lady just say that you are the one against Team Magma?" She got out an egg. "Please take this as a thanks" she said. I agreed to hatch the egg, but first things first, I needed to deposit a Pokemon.

"This is great!" May told me. I told May that I had deposited Seviper. After all, a desert will be full of Ground Types. Can't have a Poison Type going up against one of those. "Good planning" she said. I wished her luck and headed out.

When I first walked into the desert of Route 111, it was too sandstormy to see. I put on the goggles and I could see perfectly! Naturally, there were lots of Pokemon. I walked into the sand and encountered my first one, it was small and yellow with a square pattern all over.

Sandshrew

112

Ground Type

Mouse Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

26.5 lbs (12 kg)

Sandshrew has a very dry hide that is extremely tough. The Pokémon can roll into a ball that repels any attack. At night, it burrows into the desert sand to sleep.

Nuzleaf was sent out. I was very curious to see what Nature Power becomes. Nuzlaef used it and it came out at Earthquake! This knocked out Sandshrew in one.

I continued through the arid desert. It got to the point where I could barely make out rocks a couple feet away, even with the Go-Goggles. That's not a complaint with them, however. These were working a treat.

I came across another Pokemon at that moment. It was green and spiky.

Cacnea

119

Grass Type

Cactus Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

113.1 lbs (51.3 kg)

Cacnea lives in arid locations such as deserts. It releases a strong aroma from its flower to attract prey. When prey comes near, this Pokémon shoots sharp thorns from its body to bring the victim down.

Now I wish I did bring Seviper. At least I had Swellow to deal with Grass Types. Swellow used Wing Attack. It hit Cacnea. Cacnea then fired multiple sharp pins at Swellow. The move it was using was Pin Missile! It multiple times, but since Swellow doesn't take much from Bug Type moves, it didn't feel much. One more Wing Attack knocked out Cacnea.

Soon, I came across two rocks. One had a root design on it and the other a claw structure. I took the one with a claw structure and the root one sunk into the sand.

I decided it was time to head to Mauville. I started going back the way I came, battling Sandshrew, Trapinch, Cacnea and Baltoy as I went.

Whilst walking, I found some ruins. I went in.

Inside the cave was a small pattern on the wall. It was Braille.

"Interested in the Legendary Pokémon to?" I looked around to see a man in a green jacket, buttoned up. I told him I didn't know that a Legendary Pokémon was here.

"I forgot. You are from Johto. My name is Brandon, I have a huge interest in the Legendary Titans of the Hoenn Region. Of course, there is quite a puzzle to figuring out how to get them."

There wasn't much I could help him with. I don't know braille. "Don't beat yourself up" Brandon told me. "I believe that you could give me a hand when the time comes" he said.

I made it back to Mauville that evening. I checked the egg. Wasn't moving. "It takes some time for these things to hatch" said Wattson, coming up to me. "Say, you look rather sandy. Been to the desert?" I told him yes. I was about to tell Wattson about Brandon but kept it to myself.

At the Pokémon Centre that night, I had a talk with May. "I got the Heat Badge!" she said. "My Wailmer learned Water Pulse at the last minute. It's a Water Type move that can also confuse the opposition!" I asked her when she would be back. "I'll head back first thing. Should make it back within an hour or two on the bike. Then afterwards, you know what that means".

We are going home!


	32. Chapter 32: Hoenn roads, take me home

Chapter 32: Hoenn roads, take me home

"Home!" May shouted as we hopped out the Professor's car to be greeted by the familiar Littleroot Town air. "I believe you have a lot to tell Mum" Professor Birch told me. "Why don't you go and see her? I'll chat later, I have a guest at lab."

I knocked on the door of a home I lived in, but still hadn't acquainted myself with. The door slowly opened. "Brendan?" she asked. "YOU'RE HOME!" She hugged me so hard it was like she was using Bind. "Tell me every step of what has happened so far."

I spent the afternoon telling Mum all about what happened on my journey. "So. What's your team like?" It was important know that I had switched out Seviper for Swellow so that my egg could continue to hatch. I sent everyone out. "Oh my, Mudkip evolved!" she yelled. "Have you been taking care of my boy?" Marshtomp nodded in response. "That's good."

As I walked out, I saw Wally. "Brendan! Nice to see you!" he said. He barely made it to me running before the coughing forced him to stop. "Sorry" he said. "I heard that you and May were coming here so I wanted to meet you to battle my new Pokémon. One on one if we may" he said. That didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Okay!" Wally said. "Let's battle! Go Delcatty!" Out came a quadruped purple and cream Pokémon.

Delcatty

062

Normal Type

Prim Pokémon

3'07" (1.1 m)

71.9 lbs (32.6 kg)

Delcatty prefers to live an unfettered existence in which it can do as it pleases at its own pace. Because this Pokémon eats and sleeps whenever it decides, its daily routines are completely random.

Skitty -Moon Stone Delcatty

I used Machop for its type advantage and because I wanted to try out its new move. "Delcatty, Fake Out!" Wally shouted. Delcatty clapped in front of Machop, forcing it to flinch. That didn't matter too much though. "Delcatty, DoubleSlap!" Delcatty came up to Machop and slapped it multiple times. Machop used its new move; Revenge. Remember that it just got hit, it punched Delcatty very hard. This did so much to Delcatty, it was almost knocked out. "Try this then!" Wally said. "Delcatty, Assist!" Delcatty suddenly used Psychic. "Allow me to explain" Wally said. "Assist uses a move that one of my Pokemon uses. In this case, its using Kirlia's Psychic!" However, it only did neutral damage. "What?!" Wally shouted. Machop finished off Delcatty with Seismic Toss. It lifted Delcatty into the air and slammed it down. Machop had won!

"Wait, what?!" Wally shouted again. "But Psychic should do a lot of damage to a Fighting Type!"

"Allow me to explain". We turned around to see a Trainer with spiky orange hair, black shirt and purple trousers. "That can't be!" Wally yelled. It was.

It was Blue Oak, former rival of the great trainer Red Beauregard.

"Why are you here?" Wally asked. "Just some errands in Hoenn. Needed to drop something off" he said. "Anyway. I will explain why Psychic didn't do Super Effective damage to Machoke." I stopped him. Didn't he mean Machop? "No, I mean Machoke. Look at it."

To my surprise, Machop was starting to evolve! As blue stated, it was a Machoke now! 

Machoke

074

Fighting Type

Superpower Pokémon

4'11" (1.5 m)

155.4 lbs (70.5 kg)

Machoke's thoroughly toned muscles possess the hardness of steel. This Pokémon has so much strength, it can easily hold aloft a sumo wrestler on just one finger.

Machop -Lv 28 Machoke

"Anyway" said Blue. "Your Delcatty has the Ability Normalize. It turns any and all damaging moves into Normal Type." Wally gasped. "But what if I come across a Ghost Type?" he asked. "Then you will have to use a different Pokémon" Blue said. "It's a terrible Ability unfortunately".

Blue took us both back to the Lab. "Back I see" said Professor Birch. "Professor Birch, have you met these two young Trainers?" Blue asked. "Met them?!" Birch said. "Why I gave Brendan his first Pokémon".

To be fair it was a longer story than that, but we don't have all day.

"My daughter is also his best friend" Birch said. "That's great to hear" Blue responded. "Also" said Wally. "Brendan is the son of the Gym Leader is Petalburg City, which is only a few towns over. I'm not quite ready to take it on yet, but that's Brendan's next stop."

Blue was impressed with me. "Okay" Blue said. "Brendan. If its fine with you, I would like to watch the match between you and your father." That sounded good.

Tomorrow would be that day I thought, as the egg slightly moved in my bag.


	33. Chapter 33: Father Vs Son

Chapter 33: Father Vs Son

"Petalburg!" shouted May. I had walked over to Petalburg City with Blue, May and Wally in preparation for my biggest match yet. I had deposited my egg for the first and only time so that I had a team of 6.

"Will you watch to?" Blue asked May and Wally. "I'm battling Norman tomorrow" May said. "I don't want any of his Pokémon to be spoiled". Blue put his thumb up. "Okay then" Blue told me. "Let's get this show on the road!"

I beat all the Trainers in the Gym. After some Pokémon healing, I saw him. Gym Leader Norman, also known as, my father.

"So. You were actually able to do it" Dad told me. "4 Badges I challenged you to get. A month later, you obtain them. I am proud of you." Blue gave me a smile. "Your Daddy means business". Norman looked at him. "I also see you made many new friends, people and Pokémon alike".

Okay it was time. "This will be a 6 on 6 match. You are not going to battle me like a Trainer" Dad told me. "You are going to battle me, LIKE MY SON!"

Dad's first Pokémon was Slakoth. I sent out Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf started with Fake Out, making Slakoth flinch. Nuzleaf then used Rock Smash. Super Effective. Slakoth had to take a turn off because of its Traunt ability. Nuzleaf used another Rock Smash. It was a Critical Hit and knocked out Slakoth.

"Not bad" Dad told me. "But that was only number one. Number two is Spinda!" The dizzy Pokémon tottered onto the battlefield. Nuzleaf used Rock Smash, which did a fair amount. "Spinda, Dizzy Punch!" Spinda tottered over and punched Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf also became confused. "Dizzy Punch" Blue told me. "A Normal Type move with a chance of confusing the opponent." Nuzleaf hurt itself in the next turn and Spinda used another Dizzy Punch. Nuzleaf was hanging by a thread now. It got in one more Rock Smash, but Spinda finished it off.

Next I sent out Swellow. Swellow used Wing Attack on Spinda. It was almost down. "Spinda, Psybeam!" Dad shouted. Spinda blasted a beam at Swellow. This confused Swellow to. Swellow managed to get in a Quick Attack though, finishing off Spinda.

"Two down then" Dad commended. "Let's try Vigoroth!" Vigoroth was a large white Pokémon with large claws at the end.

Vigoroth

037

Normal Type

Wild Monkey Pokémon

4'07" (1.4 m)

102.5 lbs (46.5 kg)

Vigoroth is simple incapable of remaining still. Even when it tries to sleep, the blood in its veins grows agitated, compelling this Pokémon to run wild throughout the jungle before it can settle down.

Slakoth -Lv 18 Vigoroth

"Okay Vigoroth, you know what to do". Vigoroth seemed to be focusing on Swellow. Swellow hurt itself in the confusion. "Do it Vigoroth!" Vigoroth ran up to Swellow and punched it. Swellow was down.

"That was Focus Punch!" Blue shouted. "It's a very powerful Fighting Type move that only works if the Pokémon using it wasn't attacked that turn."

I sent out Mightyena next. Mightyena used Roar. It was time to change things up a bit. Dad this forced Dad to send out a pink Pokémon called Wigglytuff.

Wigglytuff

139

Normal Type

Balloon Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

26.5 lbs (12 kg)

Wigglytuff's body is very flexible. By inhaling deeply, this Pokémon can inflate itself seemingly without end. Once inflated, Wigglytuff bounces long lightly like a balloon.

Igglybuff (Baby Pokémon) -Happiness Jigglypuff -Moon Stone Wigglytuff

"Interesting. Had enough of Vigoroth for a bit" Dad playfully taunts.

Mightyena started with Bite, causing Wigglytuff to flinch. Mightyena then used Bite again. Wigglytuff's health was going down bit by bit. "Use Disable!" Dad shouted. The next time Mightyena tried Bite, it didn't work. "Now Wigglytuff!" Dad shouted. "Use Thunderbolt!" Wigglytuff let out a shock of electricity that hit Mightyena.

That was enough. I switched in for Marshtomp. Wigglytuff used another Thunderbolt, but this didn't affect Marshtomp. Marshtomp used Take Down. A Critical Hit, it almost finished Wigglytuff. "Wigglytuff, use Ice Beam!" Wigglytuff sent out a cold beam that hit Marshtomp. Marshtomp took it well and finished off Wigglytuff with a Mud Shot.

"Come out again Vigoroth!" Dad said, summoning Vigoroth again. I withdrew Marshtomp for Machoke. "You know this one only evolved yesterday" Blue told Dad. "Well then. Let's see if it is still getting use to itself then. Vigoroth! Slash!" Vigoroth slashed Machoke. Machoke came back with Revenge. This did a lot of damage to Vigoroth. "Vigoroth, Slash again!" Vigoroth used Slash again on Machoke, but one more Revenge finished it off.

I asked Dad why he didn't use Focus Punch. "Machoke's Ability is No Guard" Blue answered for Dad. "It means that no moves from either side miss. Focus Punch only works if no damage is taken, it would have been too risky."

Dad had his next Pokémon. "Go Zangoose!" I saw Zangoose come onto the field. I knew who to use for this. I sent out Seviper, who immediately locked eyes onto Zangoose. Zangoose locked eyes onto Seviper. "Good choice" Dad told me. "Natural born enemies."

Zangoose used Slash on Seviper. Seviper took it. Seviper then gave Zangoose a look. Zangoose had trouble moving. "That was Glare!" Blue said. "It's a move that paralyzes! Good thing Seviper learned that!" Paralysis meant that I could move first. Seviper used Screech, which lowered Zangooses's defence. Zangoose came back with Slash, almost knocking out Seviper. Seviper used Bite, causing Zangoose to flinch. Seviper used another Bite. Zangoose couldn't move that turn. One more Bite and Zangoose was down.

Seviper was very pleased with that. "It comes to this" Dad told me. "My strongest Pokémon. PREPARE YOURSELF!"

Out came a large, brown Pokémon which lay on its side.

Slaking

038

Normal Type

Lazy Pokémon

6'07" (2 m)

287.7 lbs (130.5 kg)

Slaking spends all day lying down and lolling about. It eats grass growing within its reach. If it eats all the grass it can reach, this Pokémon reluctantly moved to another spot.

Slakoth -Lv 18 Vigoroth -Lv 36 Slaking

This was it. I was a bit nervous myself. Seviper used Poison Tail. It did a bit of damage but didn't poison. "Slaking" Dad commanded. "Use Hyper Beam!" Slaking let out a huge beam of energy that hit Seviper. It was knocked out.

Machoke was sent out next. Slaking was loafing about, but it didn't matter too much because Hyper Beam is so powerful the user has to miss the next turn to recharge. Machoke used Revenge. Since Machoke hasn't been hurt yet, Revenge didn't do as much as I was use to. Machoke used another Revenge. "Slaking, Hyper Beam!" Slaking used another Hyper Beam. Machoke was down.

Finally was Marshtomp. It was all or nothing. Marshtomp used Take Down. Almost there. If Take Down didn't work the next turn, then I would have lost. Marshtomp used Take Down.

Slaking was down!

"Beaten by my son" Dad said. "I present to you, the Balance Badge, for providing balance off all different kinds during this match. I also bestow TM42 for Facade. This move doubles in power if you have a condition like poison, paralysis or burn."

Wally and May were waiting outside for me, along with Wally's Father. "You beat your Dad!" May shouted, as we hi-fived. "Nice one" Wally said. "What did you think of the match Norman?" Wally's Dad asked. "He battled me like my son would" said Norman.

"So Brendan, where next?" May asked. I honestly didn't know. "Fortree City I suggest" said Dad. "That's located at the east of Hoenn. There are many strong Pokémon to be found there." Wally's Father walked over and gave me a HM. "This contains Surf" he told me. "You will need it to get to eastern Hoenn. I'll offer to drive you to Verdanturf if you want, I'm heading home anyway." I kindly said no, saying that I wanted to stop by Rustboro to revive my fossil. "I want to go to!" Wally said. "Dad, I would like to make my own way." Wally's Father smiled. "Okay then. Good luck you to!"

That night, me and Wally looked up at the stars. "Stronger than your own Dad" Wally said. "Still can't believe it".

"May I interrupt?" Blue came over to us. "If I may have permission to" he said, "I would like to travel with the two of you for a bit. I want to find out more about the Pokémon of Hoenn".

Two new companions.


	34. Chapter 34: Hatch a crazy Pokemon

Chapter 34: Wynaut hatch a crazy Pokémon?

"Taillow!" Wally said, as he saw a flock of the Pokémon fly over us. "Over in Kanto, we have Pidgey" Blue told us. "Hoenn is amazing".

Slowly, we were entering the Petalburg Woods. "We don't need to worry too much" Wally told us. "We are strong. We can get to Rustboro by dusk".

The forest was far less threatening than when I was last here. In my bag, my egg was shaking like mad. "Brendan, is it time?" Wally asked. I really hoped so. I took out the egg and put it on the ground. "I am so excited for this" Wally said.

All of a sudden, a small black Pokémon with crystals in its eyes came over and took the egg. "Hey, that's Brendan's!" Blue shouted.

Sableye

068

Dark/Ghost Type

Darkness Pokémon

1'08" (0.5 m)

24.3 lbs (11 kg)

Sableye digs the ground with sharpened claws to find rocks that it eats. Substances in the eaten rocks crystallize and rise to the Pokémon's body surface.

It hopped off into the forest and we ran after it. "What is a Sableye doing in the forest?" Wally asked. "They live in caves".

We found where Sableye was taking the egg. Two people, a male and female, took the egg from Sableye. We revealed ourselves and told them to hand the egg over. "Why should we?" asked the woman. "It's ours now." Blue got in front. "That egg is mere minutes away from hatching. It belongs to Brendan, give it back or we will battle for it."

The two looked at each other. "So Lupin" the female said. "Shall we do it?" Lupin gave an evil grin. "Let's do it Psiren" he said.

It was a double battle. I was battling with Wally. "Get em Sableye!" Psiren said, commanding Sableye. "Go Mawile!" Lupin said, sending out a yellow Pokémon with a large, grey mouth on its head.

Mawile

069

Steel/Fairy Type

Deceiver Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

25.4 lbs (11.5 kg)

Mawhile's huge jaws are actually steel thorns that have been transformed. Its docile-looking face serves to lull its foes into letting down its guard. When the foe least expects it, Mawile chomps it with its gaping jaws.

It was Mawile and Sableye vs Magnemite and Marshtomp. "Sableye, Fake Out!" Sableye used Fake Out on Marshtomp. It couldn't move that turn. "Magnemite, Spark!" Magnemite charged towards Sableye with electricity surrounding it and it hit. Sableye was knocked back. "Mawile, Faint Attack!" Mawile came up to Marshtomp and hit it. Marshtomp could move this turn thankfully. It used Mud Shot on Mawile. Super Effective! "Use Spark Magnemite!" Wally shouted, finishing off Mawile.

"Sableye, Astonish!" Sableye came up to Marshtomp and scared it. Marshtomp and Magnemite did a Mud Shot/Spark combo which defeated Sableye.

"Fine, we will give you the egg back!" Lupin said as they ran off.

"The things people will do" Blue said.

My egg was really shaking now. "It's time" Wally said as we watched the egg slowly break open to reveal a small blue Pokémon with a black tail that had a single eye on it.

Wyanut

160

Psychic Type

Bright Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

30.9 lbs (14 kg)

Wynaut gather on moonlit nights to play be squeezing up against each other. By being squeezed, this Pokémon gains endurance and is trained to dole out powerful counterattacks.

Baby Pokémon

"So, a Wynaut" Blue said as we left the forest. I wouldn't battle with it I suppose, I would box it after I get my new Pokémon from Devon.


	35. Chapter 35: Anorith of green Fossils

Chapter 35: Anorith of green Fossils

"Cute!" I told Shannon through the Pokénav. "So your Wynaut might be suited for a Cute Contest!" I wasn't too sure. Wynaut is young after all. "I know, but give it a try!" Shannon said, hanging up.

"So, You ready?" Blue asked. "We have a Fossil to restore!" Wally said, looking at the Devon headquarters. "Did somebody say Fossils?" We saw what looked like a nerd alongside Roxanne. "Brendan and Wally!" Roxanne noticed. "I hear both of you have been doing well." Blue gave a grin. "They have."

The nerd came up to me. "My name is Jase" he introduced. "I am Roxanne's big brother and Fossil expert. I would love to see this revitalization." I told him the more the merrier and we all went inside.

We were all greeted by Mr Stone immediately. "Brendan!" he said. "The last time I saw you there was only one Badge with you. You have gotten a lot stronger." I went into my bag and took out my Fossil. "Oh my, a Claw Fossil!" Mr Stone said. "Okay. I will get down to reviving immediately."

I had deposited Wynaut in the box before I came her, so I was excited to put this new friend in my party as soon as possible.

"It's here!" Jase announced, as they brought out a grey Pokémon with red and white feathers along with sharp claws.

Anorith

135

Rock/Bug Type

Old Shrimp Pokémon

2'04" (0.7 m)

27.6 lbs (12.5 kg)

Anorith is said to be a type of Pokémon predecessor, with eight wings at the sides of its body. This Pokémon swam in the primordial sea by undulating these eight wings.

Fossil Pokémon

"Amazing!" Roxanne said. "It's not every day that we see an Anorith in this day and age. Well, that would be the case if Jase wasn't starting up a collection."

Immediately, Anorith was panicking. "Someone's getting use to the new world" Blue pointed out. "The last memory this fella had was of a prehistoric world. How about we put it in a battle to get it use to things?" Jase got excited. "How about it battles my Lileep? Come on, outside!"

We all went outside. I stood opposite Jase. "Ready?" he asked. "Let's do it! Go Lileep!" He sent out a pink Pokémon with a black centre and yellow eyes. It seemed to have suction cups on its one foot.

Lileep

133

Rock/Grass Type

Sea Lily Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

52.5 lbs (23.8 kg)

Lileep became extinct approximately a hundred million years ago. This ancient Pokémon attaches itself to a rock on the seafloor and catches approaching prey using tentacles shaped like flower petals.

Fossil Pokémon.

Anorith started off with Metal Claw. It's claw turned to steel and then it swiped Lileep for Super Effective damage. "Not bad!" Jase said. "But try this out. Lileep, Acid!" Lileep sent a blob of Acid into Anorith. It didn't do much. Anorith used Metal Claw again. Lileep was getting weaker. "Now Lileep! Confuse Ray!" Lileep sent out a weird pulse of energy that confused Anorith. Anorith hurt itself the first time. "Not bad Lileep! Let's use Ingrain!" Lileep put some roots into the ground. It then healed a bit that turn.

"Good luck with this!" Jase said. "Ingrain heals a bit of health each turn. Lileep can't switch out though, which doesn't even matter as this is a 1v1 match!" Anorith managed to get in a Metal Claw and attack Lileep again. "Lileep! Acid!" Lileep used Acid again, but it wasn't doing much to Anorith. One more Metal Claw and Lileep was down!

"Nice match!" Jase commended, shaking my hand. "You know, many years ago, I met the famous Red on Mt Moon. He got a Fossil himself and I got one to. That is when I decided to become a Fossil fan!"

"So, an ancient Pokémon" Blue told me. "To think Jase also met Red. Anyway, let's call it a night. I was hoping to head out today, but all this Fossil stuff has got me tired out, not that I'm complaining. We will part ways at Mauville by the way. I need to take a boat to Lilycove in order to check on something".

I was fine with that. Blue had been great company.


	36. Chapter 36: Wynaut's cute debut

Chapter 36: Wynaut's Cute debut

"I'm home!" Wally shouted, before coughing a few times. "It feels like forever since I was last here."

"I feel like that whenever I go back to Pallet Town" said Blue. "Oh yeah, werne't you going to register for the Contest?" Blue had a point.

"Well, then you have some competition" Wally said. "My Delcatty will charm the noses off everyone watching! We have nothing to worry about!"

"That's where your wrong." I saw Shannon come up. "You should see this". She held up a newspaper with a picture of a teenager and her winged white Pokémon.

"That's a Masquerain" Wally said. "I've head they're a force to be reckoned with in Contests. Whose the Trainer called?" He took the poster off Shannon and read it. "Mandy Macfarlane of the famous (none of us had heard of her) Macfarlane Bug Type society will be making her Contest debut in Verdanturf with her pride and joy Masquerain. Boy this is gonna be hard".

Shannon started reaching into her handbag and pulled out some Pokéblock. "But these will help give her a run for her money. Here some on the house from me, and that goes for you to Brendan. You may have lost the last one, but hopefully you can do this one."

"Hello Cute lovers!" shouted Rudy. "It's Contest time!" The crowd cheered. "I'm nervous" Wally said. I told him he and Delcatty would be fine. He was being introduced first, so I told him to get ready.

"First, from right here in Verdanturf Town, we have Wally!" Wally ran on and sent out Delcatty. Delcatty leaped onto the stage and made a cute face, leading to a cheer from the audience.

"Next up, a Nursery School Teacher from Lilycove City, it's Dorothy and Phanphoo!" A Nursery Teacher ran onto the stage and sent out the small blue Pokémon, who rolled about on stage. However, Phanpy tripped up. The audience gave a small cheer. Behind the curtain, me and Wally saw Mandy laughing.

Phanpy

195

Ground Type

Long Nose Pokémon

1'08" (0.5 m)

73.9 lbs (33.5 kg)

Phanpy uses its long nose to shower itself. When others gather around, they thoroughly douse each other with water. These Pokémon can be seen drying their soaking-wet bodies at the edge of the water.

"Next up, the daughter of Manny Macfarlane of the Bug Type society, it's Mandy Macfarlane and Massy!" Mandy ran on stage wearing a polka dot dress and sent out Masquerain.

Masquerain

033

Bug/Flying Type

Eyeball Pokémon

2'07" (0.8 m)

7.9 lbs (3.6 kg)

Masquerain intimidates enemies with the eyelike patterns on its antennas. This Pokémon flaps its four wings to freely fly in any direction – even sideways and backwards – as If it were a helicopter.

Surskit -Lv 22 Masquerain

Masquerain flew slowly around on stage gracefully and got a big applause from the audience.

"Finally, you know him as the Trainer that beat his own Dad in a Gym Battle, it's Littleroot Town's own Brendan and Wynaut!"I sent out Wynaut who did a small dance on stage and everyone gave a moderate applause.

"We saw you laughing at her!" Wally shouted at Mandy. "

Well I'm sorry but I found it funny." Wally wanted to charge at her, but I grabbed him. "It wasn't funny for Dorothy!" Mandy kept on snickering. "Well at least I am closer to winning than you two no goods."

Wally was shocked. "Just for the record, Brendan doesn't know who you are." Mandy gave me an evil look. "WHAT! I AM AN A-LIST CELEBRITY! EVERYONE SHOULD KNOW ME!" I just shook my head.

"Brendan is from Johto though. Plus, Blue is from Kanto and he has never heard of you. You are clearly known in Hoenn so that would make you B-List, not A-List."

"Why you-"she shouted. "Shush, we are going on again" Wally said.

The first three rounds went well, as did the second. But then the third round came along, where Masquerain really made an impression on the audience and got lots of points. This would not go down well.

"The victor is, unsurprisingly, Mandy Macfarlane!" Mandy got her ribbon and put it on Masquerain. Two losses in a row for me I thought.

"Don't worry" said Wally. "I did something whilst the points were being tallied".

Later that day, I was having lunch when a big limo pulled up. Out came a rich couple with a large brown Pokémon with giant pincers at the top of its head.

Pinsir

167

Bug Type

Stag Beetle Pokémon

4'11" (1.5 m)

121.3 lbs (55 kg)

Pinsir is astoundingly strong. It can grip a foe weighing twice its wright in its horns and easily lift it. This Pokémon's movements turn sluggish in cold places.

"I am here looking for my daughter Mandy." I said that I would help look for her. "My name is Manny Macfarlane. This is my wife, Maddie Macfarlane. But of course, you know us."

No I didn't.

We soon found her admiring her ribbon. "Mandy" said Manny. "Dad!" she said. "What do you think?! I won!" Manny looked disappointed though. "I hear that you had been laughing at one of the contestants failure." Mandy seemed calm. "Oh yeah, where is the proof?" she asked.

"Right here". Rudy came along with a Pokénav. It showed footage from behind the stage of Mandy laughing at the failure. "Mandy. I am disappointed with you" Manny said.

"Well, she deserved to lose. She's pathetic like everyone else here."

Rudy was shocked. "Mandy. No one loses in a Contest. They simply don't win. But we do not condone this type of behaviour in Contests. I'm afraid that we are going to need to take this away from you."

He took the Ribbon off Masquerain. "You are also banned from Contests for a month. Hopefully you can use that time to sort out your respect."

Mandy started trudging back to her parents. "Come now Mandy. I think you deserve this."

Wally came along. "Sorry I snitched" he said. Rudy gave a smile. "It's fine. But this ribbon goes to the runner up. The second place, which wins the ribbon, goes to Brendan!"

I couldn't believe it! My newly hatched friend had won it! I sent out Wynaut and allowed Rudy to put the Ribbon on.

The lesson today kids; Schadenfreude is not cool.


	37. Chapter 37: Never break the Mane

Chapter 37: Never break the Mane

Wally had been left back in Verdanturf Town for a bit of a break so that left me and Blue to go to Mauville City together.

"Back in Mauville" Blue said. "I need to get back to Slateport" he mentioned. "The boat will take me to Mossdeep City from there. Sorry I can't go the long way with you."

Wattson appeared at that moment. I shouted his name, but he continued walking off. Thinking it was a bit rude, we followed him south out of Mauville.

Just as we walked out, I noticed a card key. I put it in my pocket.

Me and Blue saw him next to the river. "What is he doing?" Blue asked. Wattson then sent out a Chinchou. Chinchou is blue with two antennas that have to large yellow lights on the end.

Chinchou

181

Water/Electric Type

Angler Pokémon

1'08" (0.5 m)

26.5 lbs (12 kg)

Chinchou lets loose positive and negative electrical charges from its two antennas to make its prey faint. This Pokémon flashes its electric lights to exchange signals with others.

Wattson hopped on Chinchou and went along the water. "That move is Surf" Blue said.

Well, it was time. I had taught Marshtomp Surf today. This would be the test run. "I'll use Blastoise!" Blue said as he sent out a large blue Pokémon with a shell.

?

?

? Type

? Pokémon

?'?" (?.? m)

?.? lbs (? Kg)

No information available.

"Blastoise isn't registered in the Hoenn Dex" Blue told me. "Try my Kanto dex instead". He handed his Pokédex to me and I scanned Blastoise.

Blastoise

009

Water Type

Shellfish Pokémon

5'03" (1.6 m)

188.5 lbs (85.5 kg)

The pressurized water jets on this brutal Pokémon's shell are used for high-speed tackles.

Squirtle -Lv 16 Wartortle -Lv 36 Blastoise

"Ready?" Blue asked. We hopped on our Pokémon and went across the water. It felt very relaxing. We did bump into some Pokémon though, one of which was a Pelipper.

Pelipper

028

Water/Flying Type

Water Bird Pokémon

3'11" (1.2 m)

61.7 lbs (28 kg)

Pelipper searches for food while in flight by skimming the wave tops. This Pokémon dips its large bull in the sea to scoop up food, then swallows everything in one big gulp.

Wingull -Lv 25 Pelipper

Seviper was sent out. Seviper went forward and bit down on Pelipper, but this was stronger than Bite. "Seviper has learned Crunch!" Blue said. "Great timing!" Pelipper then used Wing Attack. Seviper took it and used Crunch one more time. Pelipper was down.

"Great job" Blue told me. "Okay. Let's see what Wattson is up to."

We soon found him, searching all over himself. "Oh no, where did it go?" he asked. "Okay, time to go back to Mauville to check." We hid behind one of the pillars holding up the Cycle Road above us as Wattson went passed us.

We went up to the door. I got out the key and swiped it, opening the door. "Let's go in" Blue said.

When we went in, we found that the place was run down. "It looks like some sort of Power Plant" Blue said. All around we saw Magnemite floating about. "They seem to like it here" Blue pointed out. "Why is Wattson so suspicious anyway? Come on, let's split up."

Now of course I would expect splitting up in an abandoned place to something I would hear on the cartoon Growly Groo, but it would allow for more investigating, so I was up for it.

There was something eerie about being here. All the Pokémon seemed to watch me like I was an alien. It didn't bother me too much though.

But then I saw it. A yellow and blue Pokémon with spiky fur sleeping.

Manectric

079

Electric Type

Discharge Pokémon

4'11" (1.5 m)

88.6 lbs (40.2 kg)

Manectric discharges strong electricity from its mane. The mane is used for collecting electricity in the atmosphere. This Pokémon creates thunderclouds above its head.

Electrike -Lv 26 Manectric

Manectric woke up quickly and started growling. I stepped back, clearly intimidated. I ran off thinking I was being chased and bumped into Blue.

"What did you find?" Blue asked as I led him to Manectric. "Wow" Blue whispered. "What a cool Pokémon".

"HEY! IS SOMEONE IN HERE?!" We heard Wattson's voice and saw a torch light dancing around.

"I think we should hide" Blue said.

I managed to find a place that I believe would have been the Kitchen and hid in one of the cupboards. I heard Wattson's feet walk by. After that, I slowly opened the door and watched Wattson walk off.

Following him, I found that he was going up to Manectric. "Here" he said. "Some nice food. Sorry its been awhile, but being a Gym Leader is big business."

I continued to watch. However, Manectric spotted me and started growling. Wattson shined his light in my eyes. I put my hands up.

"Brendan? What are you doing here?" I told him that I meant no harm and that I found the key that helps me get in. I gave it to him. "Thanks" Wattson said. "Come with me. I might need your help. You can come to Manectric."

The three of us walked through the abandoned rooms. "Welcome to New Mauville" Wattson told me. "This was meant to be a Power Plant but it was abandoned due to budgetary reasons. It has since become a home for Electric Type Pokémon, including my dear Manectric." It was here I asked why Wattson was keeping it down here. "My Dad visits regularly, and he wants me to just use the Pokémon that he told me to use. However, I made friends with Manectric back when it was an Electrike but trained it in secret out of a fear of Dad scolding me."

We soon found a generator. "This needs to be shut down. It's too dangerous." Electricity was flying off it. I noticed that all the electricity though was being concentrated into Manectric.

"What is that?" I saw Blue catching up with us. "Wattson we are so sorry" Blue told him. "Err, it was his idea!"

Wattson gave a small laugh, but then focused his attention on the generator. "That's Manectric's Ability, Lightningrod. Any Electric Type move gets focused onto Manectric. Why not try turning it off?" Wattson then gave me some electricity proof gloves. I went up to the lever and pulled it down, shutting it off.

"Thanks" Wattson told me. "My Dad is coming to visit so I should get going. See you Manectric."

I told Wattson to stop a minute. Manectric should come with him. "What would Dad think though?" We both shrugged, but we would both be there for him.

We got back to Mauville where we saw Wattson's father waiting. He was in a wheelchair. "Hello Dad" Wattson said.

"Hello Son" Wattson's Dad asked. "Where were you?" Wattson wasn't sure what to say. "

"He was seeing a friend" Blue said.

"Stay out of this!" the Dad said.

"We're not sticking up for him per say" Blue told him. "Wattson, show him your friend."

Wattson reluctantly sent out Manectric. The Dad looked at him. "My oh my, this is a fine Pokémon. How long have you had it?"

Wattson sighed. "A long time. I was afraid you wouldn't like it. But this is my best friend. I like all my Pokémon, but I want Manectric to be my main."

The Dad gave a smile. "Do what you want. I don't have long left myself" he said, breathing heavily. "Use Manectric if you wish. You should have told me sooner. I never said you couldn't used anyone else."

Wattson crying at that point. "Thanks Dad!" They both hugged.

"Making amends is great." Blue said. "Okay, I'm heading to Slateport first thing tomorrow morning. Good luck on your adventure."

There was one more question I had for Wattson though. Would Manectric be pulling the sleigh this year?

"I'M NOT SANTA!"


	38. Chapter 38: Club Tropius

Chapter 38: Club Tropius

"See you around" Blue told me as he left for Slateport. With that, it was time to head off.

I hopped on Marshtomp and used Surf over to my next big challenges; the east of Hoenn.

It felt like a brand new world. Stronger Pokémon, stronger Trainers and stronger Gyms.

"Oi oi!" I saw a big green and brown Pokémon fly over to me with someone on its back. It also had what looked like bananas growing on its neck.

Tropius

150

Grass/Flying Type

Fruit Pokémon

6'07" (2 m)

220.5 lbs (100 kg)

The bunches of fruit around Tropius's neck are very popular with children. This Pokémon loves fruit, and eats it continuously. Apparently, its love for friot resulted in its own outgrowth of fruit.

Tropius flew down to me. "Good day chap" said the man on the back. "My name is Luke. I'm a fruit salesman." He took a piece of fruit from Tropius's neck. "They are really scrumptious."

"Here we are again!" It was Gabby and Ty, the interviewers. "Get a good shot of his face Ty" Gabby asked. "So Brendan. Word has got out that you beat your father, Norman Seaview in a Gym Battle. How does that make you feel?"

Great.

"Amazing" she told me. "Okay, how would you like to battle? We will each use a Pokémon each." That sounded good.

"May I be your partner? This will be a tag battle?" Luke asked. I told him sure.

"Without further ado, lets roll the tape!"

"Go Loudred!" Ty shouted.

"I choose Magneton!" said Gabby.

I sent out Marshtomp and Luke used his Tropius. "Magneton, use your Spark!" Magneton charged up to Tropius loaded with electricity. Tropius took it. "Use Stomp!" Loudred jumped up and stomped on Marshtomp. "Tropius, Magical Leaf!" Tropius sent out glowing leaves which his both Pokémon, though it didn't do much on Magneton. "I'll have you know that Magical Leaf is a move that can't miss!" Luke told them. Marshtomp used Mud Shot on Magneton, knocking it out. "Loudred! Stomp on Marshtomp again!" Loudred did it again. "Magical Leaf again!" Tropius used Magical Leaf another time. Marshtomp then used Surf. It hit Tropius to but it didn't do much. Loudred was knocked out.

"Thank you for that match" the two of them said. "Okay. Let's find our next interviewee!"

"Thank you for that splendid match old bean!" Luke said. "Would you like some fruit?" He handed me some. I said yes. "Oh no I don't mean for free."

You're joking.


	39. Chapter 39: Hooked on a Feebas

Chapter 39: Hooked on a Feebas

"Oh, wouldn't it be cool to win that?" I was looking at a bloke looking at a poster. He spotted me. "Oh, sorry. You caught me talking to myself." He came up to shake my hand. "I need your help. Do you have a fishing rod?" I shook my head. "Okay then. How are you at battling?" That sounded a lot better.

He showed me the poster. "My name is Nemo. I'm a Fisherman and am going to take place in the Route 119 fishing competition. Winners get Pokéblock, a lot of it! Two people are supposed to enter, one who fishes and one who battles. Does that sound like a deal?"

Of course, it did. Even I didn't win Pokéblock, it sounded fun. Plus, it would help to level up some Pokémon.

"Hello everyone!" announced the woman hosting the competition. "My name is Dory and I will be your judge for today. As we all know, fishing is a fun thing to do and today is where you put your skills to the test! Let's go over the scores."

She showed a scoring chart.

Magikarp: 10 points.

Tentacool: 20 points.

Carvanha: 30 points.

"You all have an hour so good luck to everyone and catch as many as you can! The winner gets all these Pokéblock!" She directed our attention to 10 boxes, each pair filled with a different type of Pokéblock. "Okay everyone. Ready, set, reel!"

There was something relaxing about being in a boat with another person. "Okay, I will put my Super Rod into the water" Nemo said. "When something comes up, use your Seviper to battle it". We could only use one Pokémon and I had decided on Seviper as it knew the move Glare which paralyzes Pokémon, making them easier to catch.

"I've got a bite!" Nemo told me. He lifted the rod.

"A Magikarp!" he said. Seviper used Glare which paralyzed Magikarp. Magikarp couldn't move. Seviper then used Crunch which almost knocked it out. "Go!" Nemo said, throwing a Pokéball.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

He caught it!

"Yes!" Nemo shouted as he went to get the Pokéball floating in the water, but it floated off. "Noooo!" Nemo shouted. "We can't get it now. I can't swim!" We watched as the Pokéball caught a current and went around a bend. "Let's try something else" Nemo said.

Soon after, we encountered a Carvahna. Seviper once again used Glare which paralyzed Carvanha. Carvanha used Crunch on Seviper back. Seviper used Poison Tail which hit Carvanha. The paralysed Pokémon couldn't move the next turn. Nemo threw a Pokéball.

One shake.

Two shakes.

It broke free and fled.

After many failed attempts, we only had 10 minutes left. "What now?" Nemo asked. "We can't return with nothing." Suddenly, there was a pull on the line. "Let's make this our final shot" he said. He pulled it up and out came a rather ugly Pokémon that was brown.

Feebas

140

Water Type

Fish Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

16.3 lbs (7.4 kg)

Feebas's fins are ragged and tattered from the start of its life. Because of its shoddy appearance, this Pokémon is largely ignored. It is capable of living in both the sea and in rivers.

"Oh Shiftry no way!" I told him to watch his language as I sent out Seviper. "Brendan you need to catch this." I shrugged and told Seviper to use Glare. Feebas was paralyzed and couldn't move. Seviper used Crunch, almost knocking out Feebas. Feebas couldn't move again. "You're mine!" Nemo yelled, taking out a blue and red Pokéball. "Presenting the Lure Ball, a Pokéball designed by the renowned Kurt in the Johto Region. It works best on fished Pokémon! Go!"

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

He caught it!

Seviper took the Pokéball in its teeth and brought it to us. "Let's head back to shore." Nemo told me, just as there was an announcement regarding the fact that 5 minutes was left. Multiple people were heading back at that point. "Let's head back" Nemo said.

"We have had many entries today, but only one can be the winner" Dory told us all. "The winners are…" Me and Nemo started shaking. We were not going to win, were we? "Brendan and Nemo!" We couldn't believe it. "Feebas is the secret Pokémon, worth 999 points! They are few and far between in this lake, only found in select spots, and you caught one! Congratulations!" We came up to claim our prize. "They will be sent to your PC" Dory said.

"Thank you" said Nemo. "We each have the Pokéblock, but I also want to give you my Good Rod and a Leaf Stone as a thanks. Okay, happy travels."

Gotta fish em all.


	40. Chapter 40: Whenever, when weather

Chapter 40: Whenever, when weather

Continuing down Route 119, I thought it would be a good idea to check out the Weather Institute. Here, the weather is predicted to then be sent around the world.

I knew something wasn't right though; a Team Magma Grunt was blocking the bridge. "Can't let you through" the Grunt said. "We are not having anyone snooping around the Weather Institute during our operations."

Why would he say that? Now I knew what I was going to do.

I went inside and found that Team Magma Grunts were everywhere. Some were stealing some files, some where making a broadcast warning everyone about what was going on and the other Grunts noticed me. "Oh great, the kid" said one of the Grunts. "Okay, let's take him down!"

Two Grunts sent out Numel and Poochyena. I sent out Marshtomp and Machoke. Marshtomp used Surf, which swamped the battlefield and knocked out Numel. Machoke also took damage though. Be careful with Surf in a Double Battle is what I had learned from that. Machoke used Revenge and since it took damage from Surf, it did double damage on Poochyena! An interesting combo to say the least.

"Gah, this kid is strong!" said the Numel Grunt. "We better tell the boss!" I was scared. Did he mean Maxie? "Courtney might want to be careful. The kid from the Mt Chimney mission has entered the building" he said. Who was Courtney? That was my thought.

I continued up the building and came across the worker rounded up. There I saw a woman in a more advanced red uniform than the other female Grunts.

"That would in fact be my name" she told me, when I asked if she was Courtney. "What are you doing here anyway? Oh of course, you are trying to interfere with our plans, AGAIN! If you think I'm going to forgive you for mucking up our Mt Chimney plans, you are wrong."

It was time for another battle. "Go Mightyena!" Courtney shouted. I sent out Anorith, who had gained a few levels from Exp. Share recently. "Mightyena, use your Swagger!" Mightyena made a smirky face. This got Anorith angry, raising its attack but also confusing it. Nevermind. I would continue to battle with it. Anorith used Metal Claw, which did some fair damage. "Mightyena, Bite!" Mightyena came to Bite Anorith, but Anorith put up a shield around itself, blocking the attack. Anorith had learned Protect!

Anorith tried to use Protect again, but this time it hurt itself in the confusion. Oh no. "Mightyena, Bite!" Mightyena used Bite on Anorith, almost knocking it out. Anorith tried to use Metal Claw, but Mightyena was too quick and knocked out Anorith.

I sent in Marshtomp. Marshtomp used Take Down which knocked out Mightyena.

"Urg!" Courtney moaned. "Fine. Go Numel!" She sent out a Numel. This match was mine. Marshtomp used a final Surf. This one was so powerful that it washed Courtney and Numel away. The Surf went down the stairs and washed away the rest of the Grunts out of the building.

I saw all the Grunts making a run for it. "This is not the last time we meet!" Courtney shouted. "Team Magma forever!" She ran off across the bridge that the Grunt was blocking earlier.

I congratulated Marshtomp. Marshtomp gave me a grin, but at that moment, it started to glow. I knew what was happening.

Marshtomp continued to glow and grow. Once the light had died down, my first Pokémon was now a fully evolved Swampert!

Swampert

009

Water/Ground Type

Mud Fish Pokémon

4'11" (1.5 m)

180.6 lbs (81.9 kg)

Swampert is very strong. It has enough power to easily drag a boulder weighing more than a ton. This Pokémon also has powerful vision which allows it to see in murky water.

Mudkip -Lv 16 Marshtomp -Lv 36 Swampert

Swampert was bigger than Marshtomp and had a big tail with spiky orange cheeks and a large finned tail.

"Thank you!" one of the workers said. "You often forget how inevitable attacks like this are until they actually happen." He eyed a small white Pokémon at the back.

Castform

142

Normal Type

Weather Pokémon

1'00" (0.3 m)

1.8 lbs (0.8 kg)

Castform borrows the power of nature to transform itself the guises of the sun, rain clouds, and snow clouds. This Pokémon's feeling change with the weather.

"Clearly they were after Castform" said another worker. "After this incident, I don't think it's safe here. We would like to take it with you. Even if you just keep it in the PC, it's safer there". I said I would.

I quickly went to deposit Nuzleaf so I could come back, collect Castform and then put it back in the PC in exchange for Nuzleaf.

"You can sleep here tonight" said another worker. "We predict a big storm tonight I think you need your rest."

I was tired from that match. One could argue a bit…

…UNDER THE WEATHER!


	41. Chapter 41: Tree of a kind

Chapter 41: Tree of a kind

Finally, I was in Fortree City. The special thing about this place is that, aside from the Pokémon Centre and Gym, all the buildings here are treehouses. I can see why. There were so many trees the sun struggled to get even a slither of light through.

After healing at the Pokémon Centre, I bumped into May. "Hey Brendan!" she shouted. "Guess who beat your Dad?" she said, getting out the Balance Badge. "He really put up a challenge. I had to work around Slaking's Truant, but I still managed to get my victory in! So, we haven't battled in a while. Let's meet on Route 119."

Half an hour later, we were standing opposite each other, ready to battle. "Let's do this!" May shouted.

"Go Numel!" she yelled as she sent out a Numel. I sent out Swampert. "Wow! Marshtomp evolved!" she said, as Swampert gave a face that clearly meant "Not so little anymore." After that, Swampert suddenly sent out a hug wave of brown water at Numel. "You never told me Swampert had learned Muddy Water!" May said, as Numel was knocked out.

"Go Wailmer!" May sent out Wailmer and I sent out Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf used Fake Out to make Wailmer flinch on turn one. It then used Faint Attack, a Dark Type move that never misses. Wailmer used Water Pulse back. It sent out a ball of water at Nuzleaf. It didn't do that much though. Nuzleaf then used Nature Power, which turned into Razor Leaf because we were on a grassy area. Wailmer was almost down. "Wailmer, Water Pulse again!" Wailmer used another Water Pulse. Still didn't do much. One more Razor Leaf and Wailmer was down.

"Go Swablu!" May sent out Swablu and I sent out Anorith. "Swablu, Fury Attack!" Swablu started pecking multiple times at Anorith, but it did very little. Anorith came back with Metal Claw. Anorith's attack was raised. "Swablu, use another Fury Attack!" Swablu did it again, but barely made a difference. Anorith used another Metal Claw. Critical Hit! Swablu was down!

"Go Grovyle!" Grovyle was sent out and I used Seviper. "Grovyle, Leaf Blade!" The leaves on Grovyle's arms turned bright green and it ran up to Seviper, slashing it. "That's my new move!" May told me. "Leaf Blade has a high Critical Hit ratio!" Seviper came back with Poison Tail. Grovyle was hit and was also poisoned. "Leaf Blade again!" Grovyle slashed Seviper again. Seviper used another Poison Tail. Grovyle was hanging on, but the poison was getting the best of it. "One more Grovyle!" However, this Leaf Blade missed. Seviper used one more Poison Tail and took down Grovyle.

"Thanks for that" May said. "Looks like I might have to evolve Grovyle and catch another Pokémon because we can't do the Gym yet." What was stopping her? Her team was still strong. "It's, not that" she said. "Something, I don't know what, is blocking it. It's not a Snorlax either. Well, it could be but, the thing is, it's invisible."

I offered to come and have a look.

We got to the entrance to the Gym and May was right. Someone, thing or Pokémon that could not be seen was blocking the entrance to the Gym. The only clue was that it had a red zigzag, which could be seen. "What are we to do?" May asked.

"Having problems?" We looked around to see a woman in a blue dress.

"What's blocking the way?" May asked. "We can't seem to figure it out."

The woman shrugged. "I don't know. As the Gym Leader I find it frustrating that I can't get in."

We both gasped. "You're the Gym Leader?!" May asked.

"That's right. Winona's the name, I use Flying Types. At least I would if I could get in the Gym. Don't worry, I'll investigate it. Until then, how about you two do training on Route 120?"

"We will do that" May said. "What a bummer. I wanted to challenge the Gym as soon as I got here, but that won't be happening."

Taking Winona's advice, me and May went to Route 120 to do train up our Pokémon. "What Pokémon can turn itself invisible?" May asked. "There is a move called Camouflage which has the Pokémon blend into the environment and change it's Type, but only Staryu can use it and I'm not sure what a Staryu (or Starmie for that matter) would be doing in Fortree City".

At that point, I saw another familiar face. It was Steven Stone! "Hello, you two" he told us. "Training for the Fortree Gym?"

"Yes" May said. "But the entrance is blocked by an invisible object. What could it be?"

Steven gave a smile. "Try these. They are Devon's latest invention. Presenting, Devon Scope!" He gave us two special goggles. "Try them" he said.

May put them to her eyes. "I see something!" she said. She pointed at thin air, savour for a red zigzag that was like the one at Fortree. "Show yourself!" Out of nowhere, a green and yellow Pokémon appeared. It had the red zigzag on its belly.

Kecleon

145

Normal Type

Color Swap Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

48.5 lbs (22 kg)

Kecleon is capable of changing its body colours at will to blend in with its surroundings. There is one exception – this Pokémon can't change the patter on its belly.

"I'm catching this!" May shouted, as Kecleon clearly noticed. It edged May on. "I choose Grovyle!" Grovyle was sent out. "Grovyle, Leaf Blade!" Grovyle used Leaf Blade on Kecleon. It seemed to change to a darker shade of green. Kecleon used Faint Attack after that and hit Grovyle. "Use another Leaf Blade!" Grovyle used Leaf Blade again, but it didn't do that much. "What happened? It was doing fine before!"

"May I explain" Steven said. "Its Ability is Colour Change. It changes its Type to that of the last move used against it. Try using something else." Kecleon used Psybeam, shooting a ball of pink energy at Grovyle. Grovyle took it. "Grovyle, Fury Cutter!" Grovyle swiped at Kecleon, almost knocking it out. Kecleon came back with another Psybeam.

"That's it!" May shouted. "Go Great Ball!" May threw a Great Ball at Kecleon.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

She caught it!

"I caught a Kecleon!" May announced. "Congratulations" Steven said. "I believe it may be a Kecleon that is blocking the way to the Gym. I will meet you tomorrow and Brendan, if I may have your permission, I would like to watch your battle."

That night, I was talking to May about our plans. "You can battle first" May told me. "After all, you did get here first. Plus, you did beat me today so I think a bit more training for me would be beneficial."

Sounded like a plan.


	42. Chapter 42: Altaria ego

Chapter 42: Altaria ego

"Good luck!" May told me. "I'm going to do more training. First things first though, let's check out this obstacle."

Going to just outside the Gym entrance, I put on the Devon Goggles. Sure enough, it was another Kecleon. Scared, it ran off into the forest.

"Thanks" Winona said, appearing out of nowhere. "Everyone has been trapped in the Gym for 4 days."

At that point, multiple Trainers came running out of the Gym. "Fresh air!" one of them shouted. "Great to be out of there!" shouted another.

"Well, the goggles seem to work" Steven said, as I was starting to question why everyone kept popping out of nowhere recently. "Okay Brendan, I will meet you at the end of the puzzle. Looking forward to watching this."

"Greetings!" I was greeted by a Bird Keeper. "To get to the Gym Leader, you need to go through multiple gates. Opening a gate from one side will open up new paths."

It was nowhere near as simple as that. I went through one gate, but the gate now blocked another path to go down.

"Having trouble?" I saw another Bird Keeper, who was blocking my path. "You have to get through me to continue!"

A battle started with Bird Keeper Buster. "I choose Doduo!" he shouted, sending out a 2-headed brown feathery Pokémon with very long beaks.

Doduo

092

Normal/Flying Type

Twin Bird Pokémon

4'07" (1.4 m)

86.4 lbs (39.2 kg)

Doduo's two heads never sleep at the same time. Its two heads take turns sleeping, so one head can always keep a watch for enemies whilst the other one sleeps.

I sent out Anorith for this match. "Dodou, Tri Attack!" Doduo seemed to use Flamethrower, Thunderbolt and Ice Beam at the same time. It didn't hit Anorith for much. Anorith used Metal Claw afterwards. "Do it again Doduo!" Doduo used another Tri Attack. Anorith continued to take the move, since it was a Normal Type attack. Anorith used another Metal Claw. Critical Hit! Doduo was almost finished. "Again!" shouted Buster. Doduo used another Tri Attack. This time it paralyzed Anorith. Anorith managed to get in a Water Gun, defeating Doduo.

"Time for my next Pokémon!" Buster said. "I choose Dodrio!" Dodrio was larger than Doduo and had three heads instead of 2.

Dodrio

093

Normal/Flying Type

Triple Bird Pokémon

5'11" (1.8 m)

187.8 lbs (85.2 kg)

Apparently, the heads aren't the only parts of the body that Dodrio has three of. It has three sets of hearts and lungs of well, so it is capable of running long distances without rest.

Doduo -Lv 31 Dodrio

I recalled Anorith in favour of Seviper. "Dodrio, use Tri Attack!" Dodrio used the move on Seviper. Seviper took it. Seviper then used Crunch. Dodrio was taken down by a half. "Dodrio, use Tri Attack again!" Dodrio did just that. Seviper however wasn't affected much. Seviper used one more Crunch, knocking out Dodrio with a Critical Hit.

"Thanks for that" Buster said. "Just keep going through the gates and you will reach the Gym Leader."

After getting through all the gates and healing at the Centre, I reached the Winona. "Thank you for helping the Gym" Winona told me. "The best way to make it up to you, is taking this match sky high!"

Steven was there to, leaning up against a pol. "Good luck!" he told me.

It was time to start. "I choose Swellow!" Winona said, sending out Swellow. I decided to send out Swellow to. "Swellow, Aerial Ace!" Swellow charged at Swellow so fast air seemed to block in front of it. My Swellow came back with Wing Attack, which did the same amount of damage. It was like that, back and forth, Wing Attack vs Aerial Ace. However, Aerial Ace can't miss. Wing Attack can. Wing Attack missed its mark once and Swellow took Swellow down.

Next us was Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf used Fake Out to go first and knock out Swellow.

"Amazing" Steven said. "Good thing Nuzleaf had Fake Out or it wouldn't end so well".

"Not bad" Winona told me. "Let's see how you do against Pelipper!" Winona sent out Pelipper. Nuzleaf used FaintAttack and hit the Water Type. "Pelipper, use Wing Attack!" Pelipper came back with a Wing Attack which hit Nuzleaf for a lot of damage. Nuzleaf used Faint Attack again. Pelipper took it and, with one more Wing Attack, finished Nuzleaf off.

Next I used Swampert. "Interesting" Steven said. "A Ground Type against a Flying Type. Swampert will need to think about its moves." Swampert used Take Down. This was a Critical Hit and finished off Pelipper, though Swampert felt the recoil.

"Good move" Winona told me. "But let's see if you can take down Skarmory!" She sent out Skarmory, giving me flashbacks of the time Dustox almost got gobbled. Swampert used Muddy Water which swamped the battlefield. "Skarmory, Air Cutter!" Skarmory seemed to swipe the air and it hit Swampert. It was also a Critical Hit because Air Cutter, just like Leaf Blade, has a high Critial Hit ratio. Swampert used another Muddy Water, but it missed. "Air Cutter again Skarmory!" Skarmory once again swiped the air. Swampert was almost down. Swampert used one more Muddy Water. However, it missed again! "Now Skarmory, Steel Wing!" Skarmory's wings seemed to gleam as it bashed Swampert with them, knocking out my partner.

Next up was Machoke. "Now he's using a Fighting Type" Steven said. "Brendan is clearly a risky fella."

"Skarmory, Air Cutter!" Skarmory used Air Cutter on Machoke. Machoke then grabbed Skarmory and threw it on the floor. Skarmory was down.

"Vital Throw!" Steven said. "A move that always hits but has the user move last. Machoke is already slower so that is a good idea! Not that it matters that much because Machoke has No Guard."

"I choose Tropius!" Winona said. I kept out Machoke. "Tropius, use Magical Leaf!" Magical Leaf, a move that never misses, hit Machoke. Machoke came back with Revenge, though it only did about a quarter to Tropius. "Now Tropius, use Fly!" Tropius flew up high. Machoke couldn't see it and its next Revenge missed. "Do it!" Tropius came crashing down onto Machoke, knocking it out.

Next, I used Seviper. Seviper's jaws turned purple at that moment. Seviper came up to Tropius and bit it, doing quite a bit of damage. "Seviper has learned Poison Fang!" Steven told me. "It has a chance of badly poisoning the opposition, and the chance of this increases each turn! It's better than Poison Tail!" Badly poison it did as Tropius felt the poison rush through its blood. "Tropius, Magical Leaf!" It didn't do much to Seviper. Tropius fell to the poison.

"Time for my final Pokémon!" said Winona. "Go, Altaria!" Winona sent out a giant fluffy blue Pokémon.

Altaria

122

Dragon/Flying Type

Humming Pokémon

3'07" (1.1 m)

45.4 lbs (20.6 kg)

Altaria sings in a gorgeous soprano. Its wings are like cotton clouds. This Pokémon catches updrafts with its buoyant wings and soars why up into the wild blue younger.

Swablu -Lv 35 Altaria

"Good luck trying to poison it!" Winona told me. "Altaria, use Safeguard!" Altaria was cloaked in a green light. "Safeguard protects it from status ailments!" Steven said. Seviper used another Poison Fang, but it didn't poison. "Altaria, use DragonBreath!" Altaria let out some of its breath at Seviper. It almost knocked Seviper out, but Seviper was also paralyzed! "Finish it!" Altaria used another Dragonbreath, knocking out Seviper.

Finally, was Anorith. This would be an interesting match. "Altaria, use Dragon Breath!" Altaria did just that. It missed. Anorith used Metal Claw, which also raised its attack. "Altaria, use Dragon Breath again!" This Dragon Breath was a direct hit. Anorith used one more Metal Claw…

Critical Hit! Altaria was down!

"This was a battle of new heights" Winona told me. "Not only are you good at finding Kecleon, but you are also deserving of the Feather Badge and TM40 for Aerial Ace. More than Flying Types can learn this move, so maybe give it a try."

"Congratulations" Steven told me. "You are getting closer and closer to battling the Elite Four."

"6 Badges!" May said. "2 more and it's off to the Hoenn League in Ever Grande City!" I continued to look at my Badges. "Which reminds me" May told me. "Numel evolved into Camerupt! It also learned Rock Slide! That will be very useful against Winona's Pokémon!"

She sent out Camerupt. I started shaking a bit. "Brendan, what's wrong?" I had to come clean about my fear of the Pokémon. "Oh, sorry. Listen, you are stronger than Team Magma. Just remember that."

Was she right though?


	43. Chapter 43: I don't feel so lucky

Chapter 43: I don't feel so lucky

It was a bright sunny (well, sunny for Fortree) morning, one of those days where you wake up and feel like nothing could go wrong. I walked out of the Pokémon Centre and saw a bunch of people gathering around. I asked what was going on. "That's what's wrong" Winona told me, pointing to a white Pokémon with a black horn.

Absol

152

Dark Type

Disaster Pokémon

3'11" (1.2 m)

103.6 lbs (47 kg)

Every time Absol appears before people, it is followed by a disaster such as an earthquake or a tidal wave. As a result, it came to be known as the disaster Pokémon.

"Evacuate Fortree" said Winona as the concerned crowd started leaving.

May came along, feeling very distraught. "Oh man. I was hoping to battle Winona today. Looks like it will have to wait." She reached into her bag and pulled out a HM. "This HM includes Fly, which will get you to any City or Town you have already visited. Steven told me to give it to you as a thanks for helping him with the Devon Goggle experiment. Okay, we need to make a move."

After Fortree was empty, we and all the citizens waited around Route 120. Steven came along. "Now I know everyone is panicking about the appearance of an Absol. Just remember. Absol does not cause disasters. It can sense them and comes to warn us of them."

May put up her hand. "Why has Absol appeared? What disaster could it possibly be foreshadowing?"

Steven pointed up to the mountain overlooking Fortree to see a giant wall of rock blocking a huge torrent of mud. "A mudslide" Steven said. "We evacuated just in time. That rock wall looks on the verge of crumbling."

At that point, Roxanne came over. "I came over as fast as I could" she said. "Hopefully Nosepass and Graveler can rock up the mud slide." I asked if I could join her. Roxanne wasn't too sure. "I don't know" she said. "It's quite dangerous…"

"I'll go" May told them. "My Camerupt knows the move Rock Slide, it might just be helpful enough to build a new wall."

Steven came up behind her. "That sounds like a good idea May. Okay then. Brendan, if it's fine with you, continue evacuating the people. You're in charge now. Me, May and Roxanne will try rocking up the mud slide."

I asked May if she wanted to borrow Machoke to have it carry giant rocks. "Good idea" May said. "We will make it a temporary trade. In the meanwhile, you can borrow… how about Swablu?"

After we both traded, Steven piped up. "Okay, let's do this!" he said. "Go Lairon!" Steven sent out a large grey and white Pokémon with an armoured back.

Lairon

071

Steel/Rock Type

Iron Armor Pokémon

2'11" (0.9 m)

264.6 lbs (120 kg)

Lairon feeds on iron contained in rocks and water. It makes its nest on mountains where iron ore is buried. As a result, the Pokémon often clashes with humans mining the iron ore.

Aron -Lv 32 Lairon

"We will try out best" May said as the three went off.

Me and the citizens of Fortree continued walking down Route 120, trying out best to keep our eyes off the mudslide. "You're doing great" Winona told me. "I know this came out of nowhere, but the appearance of an Absol is never to be ignored. You see, Hoenn has very abundant nature so we take natural disasters very seriously. Because Fortree is made up of treehouses, it's something we need to be very careful about." At this point, my legs were getting tired. "Let's stop for a bit" Winona said. "None of us have had breakfast after all."

We all had a sit down after that. I sent out all my Pokémon, including Swablu of course. It was weird not having Machoke with me. I had pancakes topped with Oran Berries. We had a lot of pancakes and everyone had their berry preference.

"Hey, nice Swablu" a Bird Keeper told me. I told him this was mine temporarily and I was simply borrowing it whilst May borrows Machoke. As I said this, I looked up at the mountain, thinking about how well everyone must have been getting on. "That can't stop a battle though can it?" he asked.

Winona walked along. "May will be more than fine with it. I'll happily watch" she said. "This is Grahame. He wasn't at the Gym yesterday, but now he can battle you!"

"Then this will be a battle for the ages! Go Natu!" Grahame yelled. Out came a Pokémon I knew about because Natu is found in Johto. It was small, round and green with multicoloured wings of red, yellow and black.

Natu

162

Psychic/Flying Type

Tiny Bird Pokémon

0'08" (0.2 m)

4.4 lbs (2 kg)

Natu cannot fly because its wings are not yet fully grown. It your eyes meet with this Pokémon's eyes, it will stare back intently at you. But if you move even slightly, it will hope away to safety.

I used Swablu. "Natu, Future Sight!" Natu's eyes seemed to glow for a brief second. Swablu used Take Down. It was a Critical Hit on Natu, but Swablu did damage to itself. "Natu, use Night Shade!" Natu sent out a black blast at Swablu, but since Swablu was a Normal Type, it wasn't affected. Swablu used Fury Attack. It hit Natu for multiple times to the point where it got knocked out.

"I was hoping for Future Sight to work" said Grahame. "Thanks for the battle. Let me heal Swablu for ya." He did, just as Swablu started to glow. "Is that what I think it is?" Grahame asked as Swablu evolved into Altaria!

"Amazing!" Winona said. "May will be chuffed with you. Maybe she could use this Altaria against mine."

Soon after that, everyone had finished their breakfast and it was time to hit the road again.

Soon we came across a small cave. "It's the Ancient Tomb" Winona said. "Let's wait in here for a bit. Winona looked at the sky and saw that the once blue ocean like atmosphere had now turned black and cloudy. "Best we do to. Okay Breandan, I'm going to borrow your Pokénav and tell the three to retreat. Trying to stop a landslide in pouring rain is a death sentence."

As the first few drops fell onto the ground, we all went inside.

We all sat around the Ancient Tomb. The thing that stuck out was a huge hole in the ceiling. "What could be up there?" Grahame asked. Since I was bored, I used Swellow to Fly up. It was another room. Here though had another braille puzzle.

"So your crew decided to pit here." It was Brandon. "I know you are coming across these accidentally, but you clearly have an interest in these braille patterns I see you were able to understand the ones below.

"May I help?" Winona came up on Swellow. "Brandon. Doing your research, I suppose?"

Brandon gave a small smile. "Winona, nice to see you. That's right. This time I'm trying to find out the puzzle of Registeel." I asked Brandon what he was talking about. "You will find out sure enough. But let's just say that there is more to the Hoenn Region that you may think already."

At that point, my Pokénav, which was still in Winona's possession, started ringing. "Brendan, it's too strong!" May shouted. "The rain has strengthened the mudslide!"

I told Brandon we needed to go. "Yes, I heard about the mudslide. Go and save your friends." Winona gave me back my tech and we ran out.

The rain was really coming down. Me, Winona and Grahame decided we would go. Since Natu couldn't use Fly, I let Grahame use Swellow. Me and Winona would use our Altaria. "Let's move out!" Winona shouted.

As we flew through the rain, we saw Steven on a Skarmory. "I was just trying to come back for you! It's impossible to stop!" he shouted.

We came to the end of the mudslide, which was now moving faster. May and Roxanne had nowhere to go. I called their names. "Brendan!" May shouted. "Thank goodness you are here! We have no Flying Types!" I told Altaria to swoop down and grab May. As Altaria landed, May looked at Altaria. "Is this-" Her eyes gleamed. "You evolved my Swablu! I'd thank you now, but our priority should be getting out of here."

May grabbed onto Altaria and I flew her into the air. The grip was tight, so she wasn't afraid. "Roxanne!" Winona shouted. "Grab onto my Altaria!"

Roxanne wasn't too sure. "But Fortree City! It will be destroyed!"

Winona shook her head. "We will find another way! Just grab on!" Just then, a tree came tumbling over in the wind, blocking Roxanne. "Oh no!" Winona shouted. "Now what?"

Suddenly, something leapt from the mountains. "What is that?" Roxanne shouted. The figure revealed itself to be Absol! Absol used Slash to cut the tree blocking the way. Roxanne jumped on its back and Absol hopped off in our direction. "Thank you!" Roxanne cried. "Back to the group Absol!"

Once we all got back, the rain cleared up and was now bright and sunny. The mudslide got slower and slower before the sun dried it up. "Fortree City is safe!" said Winona as everyone cheered. "I will call a team to start clearing away the mud."

May came up to me. "So, I have a confession. When I got your Machoke, it sort of… evolved?" She sent out what was my Machoke, just a lot more muscular and with 4 arms.

Machamp

075

Fighting Type

Superpower Pokémon

5'03" (1.6 m)

286.6 lbs (130 kg)

Machamp is known as the Pokémon that has mastered every kind of martial arts. If it grabs hold of the foes with its four arms, the battle is all but over. The hapless foe is thrown far over the horizon.

Machop -Lv 28 Machoke -Trade Machamp

"Consider that an accidental thanks for evolving Swablu" she said. "Wait, what about the mudslide?"

"That will be dealt with" Winona told us. "We will simply whittle it away bit by bit. Then, we will build a proper wall to prevent this from happening again."

Absol gave a small yelp. I petted it on the head as a thanks for saving Roxanne. Just then, I had a vision. A vision of a burning bright sun, with what looked like a monster big and red. Then a vision of pouring rain, harder than earlier, with a big blue Pokémon jumping out of the water. I stepped back in shock.

"Brendan?" asked Steven. Telling him I was fine, we waved goodbye to Absol as Steven seemed to be somewhat suspicious of me.

To tell the truth, I didn't know what to say.


	44. Chapter 44: Safari safety

Chapter 44: Safari Safety

Well I had helped save an entire City yesterday so today, I needed a break from training. I wanted to check out the Safari Zone here.

Johto doesn't have a Safari Zone. There used to be one in Kanto, but it closed. It saddens me. But what does Hoenn have to offer?

"Here are your Safari Balls" said the Park Warden. "Thank you for your payment and good luck!"

I learned quickly that there are no Hoenn based Pokémon in this Safari Zone. It has Pokémon exclusively from Kanto and Johto. It wasn't' long before I encountered a Pokémon.

Gloom

089

Grass/Poison Type

Weed Pokémon

2'07" (0.8 m)

19 lbs (8.6 kg)

From its mouth Gloom drips honey that smells absolutely horrible. Apparently, it loves the horrid stench. It sniffs the noxious fumes and then drools even more of its honey.

Oddish -Lv 21 Gloom

I couldn't use any of my Pokémon, so I threw a Safari Ball.

One shake.

Gloom escaped. Then it ran.

Well that didn't work. I came across a Heracross next, a navy Pokémon with a big horn.

Heracross

168

Bug/Fighting Type

Single Horn Pokémon

4'11" (1.5 m)

119 lbs (54 kg)

Heracross charges in a straight line at its foe, slips beneath the foe's grasp, and then scoops up and hurls the opponent with its mighty horn. This Pokémon even has enough power to topple a massive tree.

I threw a Safari Ball.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

I caught it!

Well that was more like it.

Next up, I hopped onto Swampert to use Surf. That is where I encountered a Psyduck.

Psyduck

158

Water Type

Duck Pokémon

2'07" (0.8 m)

43.2 lbs (19.6 kg)

If it uses its mysterious power, Psyduck can't remember having done so. It apparently can't form a memory of such an event because it goes into an altered slate that is much like a deep sleep.

I threw a Safari Zone.

One shake.

It escaped, so I tried again.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

Psyduck escaped and ran off.

I kept running around the Safari Zone, failing to catch anything when I came across a part of the Safari Zone that was under construction. I poked my head through the gates to see multiple Pokémon from the Johto Region. Aipom, Gligar, Hoothoot, Wooper and many more.

As I poked my head back in, I got a funny feeling. I started remembering my times from Johto, the places I went to and the fact that I was suddenly brought to an entirely new Region. Saddened, I started to run with tears in my eyes. This finished my Safari Zone run.

I sat silently on a bench for the rest of the day to call Mum about what happened. "Dear, I completely understand." I asked Mum why I suddenly felt this homesickness. "Well we have been in Hoenn for a month now and suddenly seeing something like that can be quite a shock." I smiled at that. "But, I am proud of you. You actually gave Hoenn a try, even if it was a little begrudgingly. Sometimes, that's all I could ask for. You learned to love it, and you should feel proud of yourself. However, you also need to remember that this is where you live now. Johto were great memories, but maybe it's time to start living in the present."

She was right. I continued walking to Lilycove after that call, still getting my head around things.


	45. Chapter 45: Lilycove Actually

Chapter 45: Lilycove Actually

I had reached Lilycove City.

Lilycove City was right by the sea, though there was no dock or wharf of any kind. There was no Gym either, which I was fine with. Lilycove is an area of relaxation. An Art Museum was also situated here. I decided that would be fun to look around. A Contest Hall was situated here to. The big thing about this place however was that there was no standard Pokémart. Rather it had a huge Department store.

Here is the recount of my visit to the store.

The 1st floor had a Lottery Corner. None of my Trainer ID numbers matched so no wins.

The 2nd floor was a standard Pokémart. I bought some more potions and some Ultra Balls.

The 3rd floor had proteins and battle capsules.

The 4th floor had TM's, but they were quite pricey.

The final floor had Secret Base furniture. I hadn't visited my Secret Base in sometime, so I might need to visit again.

I sat on the roof afterwards. I decided that calling May on the Nav would be a good idea

"Yep, I won my Badge!" she said. "I'm starting to make my way to Lilycove as we speak. We are both doing so well on our journey."

I then called Shannon as there was a Contest Hall here, but I also needed to take a bit of a breather. "I understand if you don't want to do it today or tomorrow" she told me. "I heard about what you did for Fortree. You need a break."

I sent out all my Pokémon for a bit of R&R. They deserved it. Swampert, Machamp, Nuzleaf, Swellow, Seviper and Anorith. Everyone had been working so hard.

All this time however, I was thinking about two things. One was Johto. That experience yesterday had got me very emotional about my previous home. I really liked Hoenn, but something about seeing Pokémon from my previous Region really hit me.

The other was Absol's vision. What did I see exactly? Was it another disaster? From what I could make out, it looked like it.

"Brendan?" I looked up from where I was sitting. It was Omar! "Long time no see!" he told me. "I'm here for the Contest tomorrow. What about you?" I explained that I had been doing a lot recently and needed some R&R for another two or three days. "That's understandable" he said. "I'm entering the Tough Contest with my new Pokémon!" He sent out a red Pokémon with big pincers.

Corphish

129

Water Type

Ruffian Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

25.4 lbs (11.5 kg)

Corphish catches prey with its sharp claws. It has no likes or dislikes when it comes to food – it will eat anything. This Pokémon had no trouble living in filthy water.

"It knows Harden, Vicegrip and Crabhammer, all Tough moves. It's gonna be a star tomorrow! Are you going to watch?"

I was about to say yes, but suddenly I saw two Team Magma Grunts talking. "Brendan, what's wrong?" Knowing that pointing would reveal my location, I eyed the Grunts. What they were talking about, I needed to know. I told Omar that I was going to eavesdrop. "Okay, I'll go to" he said.

We got down and were able to just about digest what they were saying. "So. Tomorrow we head to Mt Pyre and steal it. Back to Base." They flew off on some Golbat, flying above a cave guarded by Wailmer.

"What is going on in that cave?" Omar asked, as the Wailmer gave the Grunts an evil look. "Should we, go in?"

It would be a good idea.

The Wailmer seemed to swim away as we Surfed into the cave, me on Swampert and Omar on Corphish. Inside seemed to be very artificially made. "What is this place?" Omar asked. I saw different blue symbols everywhere. We needed to leave.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" A siren went off.

"Uh oh" Omar said, as multiple Team Aqua Grunts appeared.

"What are you doing here?" asked one of the Grunts.

"We just wanted to know what was in here" Omar said. "Please, do not hurt us!"

"Why would we hurt you?" From the crowd came Archie. "After all, you stopped Team Magma multiple times!"

"Look, Archie, dude" Omar said. "We really didn't mean to trespass. Look, I need to go. I have a contest tomorrow."

Archie scratched his beard in thought. "Well, okay. As long as you promise to keep trying to stop Team Magma."

I mean, that was my plan anyway. "I'm too busy though" Omar said. "Leave it to Brendan, he's the expert."

Archie gave a laugh. "Ha! Quite the guts you have. Okay fine. I will let you go, but with an offer." He threw some Team Aqua Grunts uniforms at our feet. "How about you join us? We can take down Team Magma altogether and make a better world."

I declined, trying my best to be polite whilst doing it. I was already on Team Magma's bad side, I don't want to deal with two whack job teams. Now I wanted to hear Omar's excuse.

"Erm, oh no, I need the bathroom! So, do you Brendan! Thanks for the offer guys, BYE!" With that, he pulled me out of the entrance to the Hideout.

"That, was close" Omar told me. "Sorry I couldn't come up with something better."

At that point, I remembered what Team Magma had said about Mt Pyre. As sad as it was, if I had even the slightest chance of taking down Team Magma, I would need to miss the Contest.

"Fair enough" Omar said. "Good luck dude. Mt Pyre doesn't play nice though."

Theni t was clear a good nights rest was needed.


	46. Chapter 46: The Shuppet Show

Chapter 46: The Shuppet Show

I got up first thing in the morning. The Taillow were tweeting amidst the yellowish tinge of the sky that seemed to burst out of the blue sea. 5am was a good time to get up, because I saw the same two Grunts for the day before flying through the air on their Golbat, headed towards Mt Pyre.

Mt Pyre is located on Route 122. Surf is needed to get there.

The interesting thing about Mt Pyre is that it acts as both a small mountain, but also as a graveyard, similar to the tower that use to be in Lavender Town in Kanto. From what Omar told me, people are only allowed to come in to meet their departed partners, but I made a case of whatever was at the top of this mountain needed to be protected.

I was creeped out from one step in. I've always has a case of Phasmophobia, a fear of Ghost Types ever since I found a Gengar in my basement when I was 7. But I mean, I was 7. 12 is a lot older than 7. Though to be fair, almost losing my Egg to Sableye had left me a bit shaken once more.

Well, I clearly hadn't outgrown of my fear of Ghost Types because I was screaming when I came across a black floating Pokémon. It looked like it had a cloth over it.

Shuppet

146

Ghost Type

Puppet Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

5.1 lbs (2.3 kg)

Shuppet grown by feeding on dark emotions, such as vengefulness and envy, in the hears of people. It roams through cities in search of grudges that taint people.

Nuzleaf was sent out. Dark Types are great against Ghost Types. Nuzleaf used FaintAttack and Shuppet was hit. Shuppet came back with Night Shade, which did 35 points of damage to Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf used FaintAttack on Shuppet, taking it down.

I continued to walk up Mt Pyre shakily.

"Scared are we?" I saw a Psychic. "Hopefully a battle will ease your nerves." I think she was right.

It was Psychic Kayla's time to shine. "I choose Kadabra!" she said, sending out Abra's spoon holding evolved form.

Kadabra

040

Psychic Type

Psi Pokémon

4'03" (1.3 m)

124.6 lbs (56.5 kg)

Kadabra emits a peculiar alpha wave if it develops a headache. Only those people with a particularly strong psyche can hope to become a Trainer of this Pokémon.

Abra -Lv 16 Kadabra

I sent out Nuzleaf again. Nuzleaf used FaintAttack which did a lot on Kadabra. It almost took it down. "Kadabra, use Reflect!" But Reflect doesn't half damage from Dark Type moves. One more FaintAttack took Kadabra down.

After that battle, I continued walking. Everywhere I could see people mourning over a loved ones. It must be very hard, losing someone that close to you, this coming from some one who has never lost someone.

I came across another Pokémon. It was black and had a what looked like a white skull for a face.

Duskull

148

Ghost Type

Requiem Pokémon

2'07" (0.8 m)

33.1 lbs (15 kg)

Duskull can pass through any wall no matter how thick it may be. Once this Pokémon chooses a target, it will doggedly pursue the intended victim until the break of dawn.

Nuzleaf was sent out used FaintAttack, which almost knocked out Duskull. Duskull came back with Pursuit. This didn't do much to Nuzleaf.

It was time to conquer my fear. I wanted to catch this thing. I threw an Ultra Ball.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

I caught it!

Duskull was sent to the PC and I continued walking upwards.

Almost at the top, I came across a Black Belt named Atsushi and asked if he had seen Team Magma. "Sorry, I haven't" he said. "So, I come here to mourn and train. Shall we have a battle?" Sounded like a plan.

"Go Hariyama!" Atsushi sent out a large orange and cream Pokémon with big orange hands.

Hariyama

049

Fighting Type

Arm Thrust Pokémon

7'07" (2.3 m)

559.5 lbs (253.8 kg)

Hariyama practices its straight-arm slaps in any number of locations. One hit of this Pokémon's powerful, openhanded, straight-arm punches could snap a telephone pole in two.

Makuhita -Lv 24 Hariyama

Seviper was sent out. "Hariyama, Fake Out!" Hariyama clapped its hands in front of Seviper, making it flinch. Not a good start. Seviper used Screech, lowering Hariyama's defense. "Hariyama, Knock Off!" Hariyama knocked Seviper down. Seviper was fine. Seviper used Poison Fang. It hit pretty hard and badly poisoned Hariyama. "Hariyama, Facade!" Hariyama suddenly started glowing and hit Seviper. It knocked Seviper out.

"Facade does twice as much damage if the Pokémon using it has a status alignment" Atsushi said. "Hariyama also had the Ability Guts, which powers up ALL moves when it has a status condition."

I sent out Swampert. Swampert used Muddy Water which almost knocked out Hariyama. "Hariyama, Facade again!" Hariyama did it again. Swampert hung on. Gracefully, the poison finished off Hariyama.

"Thanks for the match" Atshishi told me. "Good luck with Team Magma."

I found myself outside. It was a nice breeze and I could see the Wingull gliding through the air. I of course needed to go through more wild Pokémon to get to the Summit. One of them was a Pokémon I know about from Johto; a small orange 6-tailed Pokémon called Vulpix.

Vulpix

153

Fire Type

Fox Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

21.8 lbs (9.9 kg)

Inside Vulpix's body burns a flame that never goes out. During the daytime, when the temperatures rise, this Pokémon releases flames from its mouth to prevent its body from growing too hot.

I forgot that I had Anorith first in line and sent it out. This would be interesting, the only thing it had that was Super Effective against a Fire Type was Water Gun, which wasn't that powerful especially when being used by a Psychical attacker like Anorith.

Vulpix used Flamethrower. Anorith took it. Suddenly, Anorith starting summoning Fossils all around it. Anorith then hurled the Fossils at Vulpix, knocking it out.

Anorith learned AncientPower! I was so proud of it, but further congratulations would have to wait; I had reached the Summit.

Three Team Magma Grunts, two male and one female, were talking to three women; two looked like they were old and the other was much younger and wore a two-piece blue dress with a white floral pattern.

"No. The Blue Orb stays here!" said one of the women. "If your evil deeds include taking it, then we will not let you."

"How cute" said one of the male Grunts. "Give it to us!"

At that point I came running up to them. "Help us!" said the girl. "They're trying to steal the Blue Orb!"

I stood in front of the orb. "Shucks. It's the kid again." He got out a phone. "Maxie, the boy from Mt Chimney is at My Pyre. What do you suggest I do?"

"BATTLE HIM YOU FOOL!" Maxie shouted down the line, and then hung up.

"We will help!" said one of the old women. "My name is Satsuki and this is Rei. That over there is Phoebe of the El- never mind. We need to stop these guys." Satsuki got up. "I'll battle alongside you for the first battle."

"Go Zubat!" one of the male Grunts shouted and sent out two Zubat. I sent out Anorith. "I choose Chimecho!" Satsuki shouted. She sent out a white and red Pokémon with a round head and what looked like a bell on top of it.

Chimecho

151

Psychic Type

Wind Chime Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

2.2 lbs (1 kg)

Chimecho makes its cries echo inside its hollow body. When this Pokémon becomes enraged, it cries result in ultrasonic waves that have the power to knock foes flying.

"Chimecho, use Uproar!" Chimecho suddenly started shouting very loudly, attacking both Zubat. Anorith used AncientPower on one of the Zubat, finishing it off. "Zubat, Wing Attack!" Zubat used Wing Attack on Anorith, dealing damage. Chimecho continued to use Uproar and knocked out Zubat.

"Nooo!" the Grunt shouted as the female Grunt took her turn. Rei came over. "I'll help you with this one dearie" she said.

"Go Numel and Mightyena!" shouted the Grunt. I sent out Machamp. "Go Ninetales!" Rei shouted. Ninetales, being the evolved form of Vulpix, is larger than it. Ninetales is also yellow and, as the name implies, has ten tails. Just kidding, it has nine.

Ninetales

154

Fire Type

Fox Pokémon

3'07" (1.1 m)

43.9 lbs (19.9 kg)

Ninetales casts a sinister light from its bright red eyes to gain total control over its foe's mind. This Pokémon is said to live for a thousand years.

Vulpix -Fire Stone Ninetales

"Ninetales, Flamethrower!" Ninetales sent out a barrage of flames at Mightyena. Machamp used Revenge on Mightyena to finish it off. "Numel, Take Down!" Numel came charging at Ninetales with full force. It hit, but not for much. "Ninetales, Iron Tail!" Ninetales turned its tail into steel and hit Numel with it. It didn't do much, but it did enough to let Machamp used one more Revenge on it.

"Dang it!" the Grunt shouted. I looked behind at the Orb.

IT WAS GONE!

"That is what you call a distraction" said the Grunt who we didn't battle, showing us the Blue Orb.

"You are going no further!" Phoebe said. "Go Sableye!" Phoebe sent out a Sableye. "Use Mean Look!" Sableye gave the Grunt a stare. The Grunt threw the Orb to the female Grunt before he was unable to move. The female Grunt however jumped off the cliff face and onto a Golbat.

"Maxie, we have the orb. We are heading to Slateport City" said the other male Grunt before he made his Golbat getaway to.

I feel to my knees. I couldn't stop them. "It's fine" Phoebe said. "We have one Grunt after all." Whiping my eyes of my tears, I asked the Grunt where they were headed.

"Did you even hear them?" he said. "They are going to Slateport City!" I gave him an evil look.

"They will be handled" said Mei. "Until then, you should head to Slateport this instant. We don't know how long you will have to catch them."

Once I got to Slateport, I went to the Shipyard where the submarine was and alerted everyone there of an inevitable Team Magma attack. "No, the Submarine Explorer 1 has just been completed!" said a Scientist there. I just told the Scientist to evacuate everyone, but to put their best Trainers on standby to battle Team Magma.

I got a look at Submarine Explorer 1. It was clear; at the start of my journey, Team Magma were trying to steal the parts to this submarine whilst it was under construction!

"We were planning on getting to the Seafloor Cavern with it" the Scientist said. I looked out the window and saw the two Golbat. Okay, it was all or nothing. I was going to hide in Submarine Explorer 1 whilst it went underwater. I had no other choice.

Sure enough, Team Magma took Submarine Explorer 1 for there own and went underwater. I just needed to stay hidden when I saw the Mightyena from earlier. Mightyena was sniffing about, using its Odor Sleuth. My greatest nightmare came true; it sniffed me out.

"Intruder!" said the male Grunt. "Listen kid, we are not even going to bother battling so…" He put me in a room. I looked around the room and realized I could see the sea. Giving me a smirky grin, the Grunt started waving goodbye. Suddenly, the hatch opened, and I found myself in the open sea.

I didn't know where to swim; the whirring of the sub's motors flung me off into an unknown direction.

Everything started going black. As I struggled for air, I slowly started to see something as I drifted off…


	47. Chapter 47: Messages to Rudy

Chapter 47: Messages to Rudy

I woke up in the Pokémon Centre at Slateport City. I looked at my alarm clock next to the bed I was lying. The date was a day later from when I remember. Around me was May, Mum, Dad, Wally, Professor Birch, Omar, Shannon and a man in a blue and white coat with well-done green hair and yellow leggings.

"Glad your awake!" May cried, hugging me. "We thought you were a goner. THAT was a risky thing you did."

"It was a brave thing to" said Dad. "The important thing is you did try to stop them and, though they still have the orb, it would have been harder for them to get it without you."

At that moment, I asked who saved me. "My name is Wallace" said the other man. "I am the Gym Leader of Sootopolis City. When I heard about the stolen sub, I immediately went over. But even Milotic's Hydro Pump couldn't make a dent in it. Then I saw you get ejected and I saved you. Which reminds me." He sent out a long, cream Pokémon with red and blue colourings all over its body. "This is Milotic" Wallace said.

"Your lotic really saved the day" Wally said.

"No, it's not lotic, it's Milotic."

"I know. It's the lotic that belongs to you, so it's your lotic."

I scanned it with the Pokédex.

Milotic

141

Water Type

Tender Pokémon

20'04" (6.2 m)

357.1 lbs (162 kg)

Milotic is said to be the most beautiful of all the Pokémon. It has the power to becalm such emotions as anger and hostility to quell bitter feuding.

Feebas -Beauty Milotic

"Oh, it's called Milotic" Wally said, feeling a bit stupid but finding the joke he told admittedly funny.

"Well, I have to get going" May said. I asked if she was going to Mossdeep City. "Erm, yes I am" she said, feeling a bit unsure of herself. "Okaygoodbye" she shouted, running out of the Centre. Someone was going on.

I decided to replace Duskull for Swellow in my party and had Shannon analyse it. "Foresight, Astonish, Confuse Ray and Pursuit! All Smart moves! There is a Basic Rank Smart Contest going on this afternoon. I'll be there to help you."

"I'll watch" Dad said. "I'm sure Mum, Professor Birch and your new friends will watch you to."

Shannon clapped her hands together in delight. "The gangs all here!" she said.

I signed Duskull up that afternoon, but I couldn't get yesterday's incident out my head. "Brendan, what's wrong?" Mum asked. I said nothing.

"Ready to go?" asked Professor Birch. I nervously nodded my head. "Brendan, I really don't think you are. Maybe you should give this one a miss." I shook my head, insistently saying that I wanted to do this. "Okay" Birch said concernly.

"Time to get Smart!" Rudy announced. "Many Trainers here are going to be showing how clever their Pokémon are in the Smart Contest for their first Ribbon! Without further ado, let's see who is up! Starting off, you know him for his travelling circus, from Mossdeep City, it's Jeremy and Grumpy!"

A clown came on rolling on a giant Pokéball (but not a real one) and sent out a purple and black Pokémon with a springy tail.

Grumpig

111

Psychic Type

Manipulate Pokémon

2'11" (0.9 m)

157.6 lbs (71.5 kg)

Grumpig uses the black pearls on its body to wield its fantastic powers. When it is doing so, it dances bizarrely. This Pokémon's black pearls are valuable as works of art.

Spoink -Lv 32 Grumpig

Grumpig bounced on its tail multiple times and, with its powers, jumped high into the air and back onto its feet. The crowd went nuts.

"Next, a mind reader from the Johto Region, this Trainer has come to Hoenn to also hone his Contest skills. From Ecruteak City, it's Melvin and Natu!" A Psychic came on with a Natu. Natu spread out its wings. "You are all feeling excited" Melvin said. Everyone gave a small clap.

"Next up, coming off of a victory from his own father, you know him, it's Littleroot Town's Brendan Seaview!" I nervously walked out onto the stage. I just stood there. "Brendan? Is everything alright?" Rudy asked. I shook my head and sent out Duskull who floated around the stage spookily, getting a bit of applause from the audience.

"Finally, a lover of deserts and ruins, it's Mauville City's Holly!" A girl in sandy clothes ran out and sent out a slim yellow Pokémon with green and black wings.

Vibrava

117

Ground/Dragon Type

Vibration Pokémon

3'07" (1.1 m)

33.7 lbs (15.3 kg)

Vibrava's wings have not yet completed the process of growing. Rather than flying long distances, they are more useful for generating ultrasonic waves by vibrating.

Trapinch -Lv 35 Vibrava

Vibrava flapped its wings, creating a sandstorm that reached the sky and everyone applauded.

I was going last in the next round. This was not a good start.

Vibrava went first and used Sand Tomb, getting the audience excited and giving Vibrava 3 points. Then came Grumpig, which used Confuse Ray. This got Grumpig 3 points. Then Duskull came on. I wasn't sure what to do, so I had Duskull use Pursuit. This gave 2 stars and jammed 1 from everyone beforehand. Finally was Natu came on with Future Sight, which gave 3 points.

The match continued, but for some reason I couldn't stay focused. At one-point, Vibrava really got the audience racing with excitement and I knew this match would not be mine.

At the end, the lights danced about on stage as Holly and Vibrava were considered the victor. I just stood there, eyes heavy. What was going on with me?

Later that day, I sat by the sea, contemplating about what just happened. "I was going to leave you alone, but I thought I would check on you." Shannon said. "I know your mind is still in a mess. "At that point, I broke down into tears. Shannon hugged me as I cried into her shoulders.

I missed home. I missed Johto. Now I had missed my chance at stopping Team Magma.

"Brendan it will be okay" Shannon told me. "What do you say we go back to the Pokémon Centre now?"

I needed that.


	48. Chapter 48: Hideout Hijinx

Chapter 48: Hidout Hijinx

"Brendan this is important!" I was woken up the yelling of Wally, who was struggling for breath yelling for me. "It's *cough*May! She's been kidnapped!" WHAT?! "By Team Magma. I was given this ransom note."

He handed me a small note.

Brendan R. Seaview

It seems your little girlfriend has tried to infiltrate. We have her now. Leave us alone and we will let her go. Or try and save her at the risk of her own life.

Maxie.

I was angry that he called here my girlfriend, but that was not the thing to be mad about at that moment. "What are we to do?" Wally asked. We were going to save her that is what. "What?!" Wally panicked. "But May."

"I will be of assistance." We saw Archie, who had walked into the room. "Maxie has kidnapped your best friend. We're not going to sit around and let her waste away. I will join you. Magma Hideout is located at Jagged Pass. Wally, stay here. That volcano ash will not do you any good."

"Got it" Wally said, as we went out of the Centre room.

Me and Archie got to the top of Mt Chimney to discuss our plan. "Those nutters have no idea what they are doing" said Archie. "There is something I want to show you." He took out a Red Orb. "They took the Blue Orb, when the one they wanted is this, the Red Orb. I was asked to keep hold of it in order to keep Team Magma from getting to it."

So why was he taking it with him? "To tease Maxie of course!" For crying out loud. This guy really gets to me sometimes, but he was helping me save my friend.

As we imagined, there were Team Magma Grunts everywhere in the Hidout. "Let's find where they are keeping May" Archie whispered. We saw a map. On it wrote "prison". That was our destination.

"Intruder alert!" We had been spotted. At that moment, everyone was facing me. "Oh brother" Archie said. "Okay. We need to battle each and everyone one of them. I'll get backup." He got out a Pokénav and sent out a signal. "Team Aqua Grunts should be on the way. Until then, we need to handle what we can handle."

A double battle started between two male Grunts who used Baltoy and Numel. I sent out Swampert. "Go Sharpedo!" said Maxie who sent out Sharpedo. Swampert used Surf knocking out both Numel and Baltoy in one.

"That was quick" Archie said. "Keep this up and May should be saved in no time."

"Archie sir!" Team Aqua Grunts started coming in, the leader being the stern red-haired Shelley and Matt, the latter I met in Meteor Falls. "Battle the Grunts!" Archie said. "As for us, we have a girl to find."

We continued running through the lair, battling Grunts as we went. There were lots of big rocks, but Machamp used Strength to push them about. Our Pokémon continued to level up as well.

Soon we found May, trapped in a cage. Under it, the Blue Orb. "There she is" Archie said, going for the Blue Orb. "My…prec-" I told Archie there was no time for pop culture references and that we needed to free May and go. "No, we came here for everything we wanted."

I was shocked. Archie wasn't here for May. He was here for the Orb.

I sent out Nuzleaf to use Razor Wind on the cage, chopping it up and making multiple clanking sounds. "What are you doing?!" Archie asked, angrily.

I wanted to get out of here, but first I had business to attend to. "I'm sorry I lied" May said. No. I wasn't going to listen to here. She didn't want me in this. I could have helped her, but no. She had to say she was doing a Gym battle to keep me out of it. "It's more than that!" she said.

"Guys, we have company" Archie told us, as we saw Tabitha and Courtney.

"Well, lookie what we have here" Tabitha said. "Mr Sea Raise himself." Me and May were shuddering in fear. "So. You actually saved her. Of course, you must have read our letter. You have once again feared with our operations and have even brought our arch nemesis here to." Suddenly, the Team Magma Grunts pounced.

"Stop it!" May yelled. "He has come to help me!" I told May that wasn't the case. He was here for the Orb.

"Selfish as always Archie" Courtney said. "Give us the orb and nothing will go wrong."

"No" Archie said. "I have an offer to make. You can have me and the orb, but let the kids go."

Tabitha smiled. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Archie smiled. "For the sake of Aqua." Suddenly, he pointed. "OH NO IT'S MAXIE!" All the Grunts looked in the direction he was pointing. Archie got out the Red Orb quickly, giving it to me. "Hide this and take it with you" he said. "Run!"

We did just that as everyone pounced on Archie. "You're not going anywhere!" Courtney shouted. "Tabitha, the self-destruct!" Tabitha pushed a button that said TM36 as a timer started counting down from 15 minutes.

Me and May ran through the hallways, which was now flashing red. "I'm sorry about this!" May shouted through tears. "I just wanted to give you a break!" We saw all the Team Magma Grunts escape through entrances which closed very quickly. Only Team Magma could go through those doors.

Steel bars suddenly closed in front of us. "I choose Sceptile!" said May. Sceptile was big and green with sharp scythes on its arms.

Sceptile

003

Grass Type

Forest Pokémon

5'07" (1.7 m)

115.1 lbs (52.2 kg)

The leaves growing on Sceptile's body are very sharp edged. This Pokémon is very agile – it leaps all over the branches of trees and jumps on its foe from above or behind.

Treecko -Lv 16 Grovyle -Lv 36 Sceptile

The two of us ran out as everyone started evacuating, taking Maxie with them. We escaped just in time as we saw all the Grunts fly off. "Come on!" May said.

We saw Jagged Pass explode behind us as we reached Lavaridge Town.

"So okay I may have lied to you and that turned into an event that almost blew us into smithereens but look on the bright side. We have the Red Orb. Now Team Magma can't stop us!" I just sat with my back at her. I made it abundantly clear I was mad. "Brendan, please" she said through tears. "I… DON'T WANT THIS TO BE THE END OF OUR FRIENDSHIP!" She was now sobbing. "The day you arrived here in Hoenn, was the best day of my life. No, actually, these past couple of weeks all have. You helped me get out there. Ever since that battle we had on Route 103 back when we just had Treecko and Mudkip, I have felt like a different person. So please, I'm sorry."

Just then, we felt a strong wind. It was a helicopter. It landed in the middle of the Town. Steven Stone hopped out. "Thank goodness you are safe" he said, looking up at Jagged Pass. "At least their lair is no more." He noticed that I had some beef with May at that moment. Steven made an offer. "Come on. I'll give you a ride to Mossdeep City. It's my hometown and there is a Gym there."

As we rode in the helicopter, I just sat silent. "Me and Brendan had an argument" May said. "I…lied to him."

Steven looked at us. "Well you shouldn't have. Brendan is in a very sensitive situation. He misses home."

May gasped. "But, I thought you liked it here in Hoenn. You don't want to go back to Johto do you?" I of course just sat there, refusing to open my mouth. "Fine then. Don't talk" she said.

The helicopter landed and we all jumped out. "Welcome to Mossdeep City" Steven said. "Brendan, May, I think it would be best if you keep your distance for a while."

That was the plan for a little while.


	49. Chapter 49: Huntail X Huntail

Chapter 49: Huntail X Huntail

"You can't stay mad at her forever" Steven told me as we walked through the City of Mossdeep. "Yes, she lied but she has apologised. Plus, something tells me you wouldn't have got the Red Orb if not for her." Whilst Steven wasn't wrong, I was understandably still upset. Steven decided to change the subject. "I forgot to thank you for the help with the landslide" Steven said, giving me a HM. "This contains Dive. You can go underwater once you get Mossdeep's Badge."

I decided that I would not teach Swampert the HM because it already knew one. It was time to look for another Pokémon that could help.

Whilst using Surf around Route 127, I saw a blue shell on a section of sand. It had a small pink sleeping Pokémon in it.

Clamperl

176

Water Type

Bivalve Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

115.7 lbs (52.2 kg)

Clamperl's sturdy shell is not only good for protection – it is also used for clamping and catching prey. A fully grown Clamperl's shell will be scored with nicks and scratches all over.

This is what I wanted. I sent out Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf used FaintAttack on Clamperl. Clamperl's defense however was high. Clamperl came back with Clamp as it shut its shell on Nuzleaf's foot, but it didn't do much to Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf used another FaintAttack. Clamperl was now at yellow damage. Clamperl used Whirlpool. It created a large whirlpool that engulfed Nuzleaf. Once again, didn't do much. I threw an Ultra Ball.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

I caught it!

With my new Pokémon, I went back to Mossdeep City. Entering the Pokémon Centre, I took out Clamperl and taught it Dive. Now I could access more places! Well, not now. I needed Mossdeep's Badge first.

"Excuse me?" A Super Nerd seemed to be rather interested in my Clamperl. "My name is Sheldon" I see you have a Clamperl. Now. How would you like to evolve it?" It didn't sound like too bad of an idea actually. "Great!" he said. "I would like to show you something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a tooth. "This is a DeepSeaTooth. If you have a Clamperl hold it, it will evolve once traded." I was going to trade at that second, but he said no. "I will only take it if you have a DeepSeaScale, which will also allow my Clamperl to evolve into a different Pokémon. If you don't have one, don't worry. There might be one in Shoal Cave, which is just north of here!"

Then that was my next destination. Shoal Cave, here I come!

We headed to Shoal Cave almost immediately, at around midday. As we walked in, I felt a chill. The cave was super cold. "This cave is not warm" Sheldon told me. "Wait till we go down further; it will really get chilly. Now, we only have three hours to get out. When that happens, the tide will come in and block our way out. We have not got a second to waste, let's go!"

As we went further down, icicles slowly started to take place of the stalactites that littered the ceiling. I almost slipped as the floor below me started to be taken over by a thin ice layer. Of course I was battling many Pokémon, one of which a round, blue Pokémon with a yellow belly.

Spheal

173

Ice/Water Type

Clap Pokémon

2'07" (0.8 m)

87.1 lbs (39.5 kg)

Spheal is much faster rolling than walking to get around. When groups of this Pokémon eat, they all clap at once to show their pleasure. Because of this, their mealtimes are noisy.

Machamp was sent out. Spheal used Aurora Beam, firing a colourful beam at Machamp. Machamp came back with Revenge, instantly knocking out Spheal.

"Nice one!" Sheldon said. "Okay. We're almost at the bottom!"

After a few steps of ladders, we found a room covered in ice. "This is as low as we can get" Sheldon said. "We should find a DeepSeaScale here!" We slid around for a little bit, trying to look for one. I found it quite fun, but then tripped over a chunk of ice. I picked it up. "You just found a NeverMeltIce!" Sheldon told me. "This powers up Ice Type moves. Do you have any Pokémon that know any?" I shook my head. However, I put the NeverMeltIce in my bag just in case. Maybe I would end up finding a Pokémon with an Ice Type move.

Just then, we saw another Pokémon. It was black and seemed to be wearing what looked like a yellow coat. It's two small black hands were shivering like crazy.

Snorunt

171

Ice Type

Ice Hat Pokémon

2'04" (0.7 m)

37 lbs (16.8 kg)

Snorunt survives by eating only snow and ice. Old folklore claims that a house visited by this Pokémon is sure to prosper many generations to come.

"Snorunt" Sheldon asked. "Have you seen a DeepSeaScale anywhere?" Snorunt ran off quickly. "Did we scare it off?" Sheldon asked. Snorunt however came back with a small pink item "That's it!" Sheldon shouted. "The DeepSeaScale!"

Suddenly, we saw from a crack in the cave wall, water dripping through. "We have to make it out" Sheldon said. "Thank you Snorunt!" We saw Snorunt waving as we ran off.

We ran through the cave as more and more water seemed to start coming in through the cracks. "Keep running!" Sheldon shouted. At that moment, a huge lake of water blocked our way. "Oh no" Sheldon said. "Brendan, you need to go. You have Swampert which can use Surf. I won't fit on it. I'll be fine, don't worry."

Just as I was about to argue no, we saw multiple Spheal come up from the water. They started yelping and urging us on their backs. "You want us to get on?" Sheldon asked, as the Spheal continued to yelp. "Okay. Thanks!" With that, we were taken out of the cave.

"Thank goodness we made it" Sheldon said when we made it back to Mossdeep. We watched as Shoal Cave disappeared beneath the waves.

"So. Let's get down to business. Have Clamperl hold the DeepSeaScale and mine will hold the DeepSeaTooth." We did just that. "Now we trade!" We traded the Pokémon at that moment.

It was time to watch them evolve. I sent out my Clamperl, and watched it glow. When it had stopped evolving, it was now a long blue Pokémon with orange fins and sharp teeth.

Huntail

177

Water Type

Deep Sea Pokémon

5'07" (1.7 m)

59.5 lbs (27 kg)

Huntail's presence went unnoticed by people for a long time because it lives at extreme depths in the sea. This Pokémon's eyes can see clearly even in the murky dark depths of the ocean.

Clamperl -Trade with DeepSeaTooth Huntail

Meanwhile, Sheldon's Clamperl evolved into a long pink Pokémon with a needle like mouth.

Gorebyss

178

Water Type

South Sea Pokémon

5'11" (1.8 m)

49.8 lbs (22.6 kg)

Although Gorebyss is the very picture of elegance while swimming, it is also cruel. When it spots prey, this Pokémon inserts its thin mouth into the prey's body and drains the prey of its body fluids.

Clamperl – Trade with DeedSeaScale Gorebyss

"Thank you so much" said Sheldon. "Here is a little something to thank you". He gave me a ticket. "This is called an Eon Ticket. I'm not sure where it goes, but it will get you somewhere. Well, see yah!"

As I went to bed that night, I remembered.

Blue should be here!


	50. Chapter 50: EP

Chapter 50: E.P. The Extra-terrestrial Pokémon

First thing that morning, I banged hard on the Gym doors at least 5 times, but they wouldn't open. After I couple more attempts, a man emerged from the doors. "Deepest agologies, but the Gym Leaders are out I'm afraid. Try looking from them, but they will be very busy. But I promise that tomorrow, they will be available."

What a bummer.

Well whilst I was in Mossdeep I thought it would be a good idea to check out the Space Centre. One of Hoenn's claim to fame, it is designed for research into worlds beyond our own.

As I walked up the hill though I thought about what the man meant by "Gym Leaders". That must of meant that more than one runs the Gym.

At the Space Centre doors, I saw a familiar spiky haired face. "Long time no see!" Blue said as we shook hands. "Here for your next battle I presume." I nodded my head, but then told him about the situation. "Sorry to hear that" he said. "How's your Contest career going?" I showed him my records. "Cheer up. You will have a streak at some point. You win some you lose some, that's what I always say." He looked into the Space Centre. "So I'm working on something big. Want to see?"

"I would love to see it." Behind us we saw an old man. He was shirtless but had a big blue coat on, a blue sailor hat and a big white moustache. "So. Brendan I presume. Yes, Mr Briney told me about you." He knew Mr Briney? "Yes I do. In fact, we have been friends since childhood. My name is Drake, a Dragon Type Pokémon Trainer."

He eyed a blue Pokémon with a grey head walking over to a cliff face.

Bagon

187

Dragon Type

Rock Head Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

92.8 lbs (42.1 kg)

Bagon has a dream of one day soaring through the sky. In doomed efforts to fly, this Pokémon hurls itself off cliffs. As a result of its dives, its head has grown tough and as hard tempered as steel.

We watched it as it hopped off the cliff. "Don't worry about it" Drake said. "It's following its dream."

Inside the Space Centre were lots of models of rockets, satellites, and the such, including a model of Sputnik, the first object ever put into space. "Space is an absolutely fascinating place" Blue said, unaware that he was a poet and didn't know it.

We walked behind some doors and saw two children, both about 10 with black hair and blue clothes with a big red Pokémon.

Deoxys

202

DNA Pokémon

5'07" (1.7 m)

134 lbs (60.8 kg)

Deoxys emerged from a virus that came from space. It is highly intelligent and wields psychokinetic powers. This Pokémon shoots lasers from the crystalline organ in its chest.

Legendary Pokémon.

"My names Tate" said the boy. "I'm his sister Liza" said the girl. "Deoxys was brought here by Blue's friend after it fell to earth from a meteorite. We have been trying our best to get it back into space."

Drake scratched his chin. "Getting this Pokémon back into space is not easy feat" he said. "Are you going to use a rocket?"

Tate nodded his head. "Well yes, but only when we think its right. It could be very expensive if it fails. But Deoxys needs to get back. I'm sure it has friends and family up in space. Who ever said this world was the only world with Pokémon on it after all?"

I had an idea. If we could, we could fly it up. I would get Swellow to help lift it. "I'll use Pidgeot" Blue said.

"We will use our Pokémon!" said Liza. Tate and Liza sent out their Pokémon. Once was in the shape of a crescent moon and had two big black eyes with red pupils.

Lunatone

125

Rock/Psychic Type

Meteorite Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

370.4 lbs (168 kg)

Lunatone becomes active around the time of the full moon. Instead of walking, it floats in middair. The Pokémon intimidating red eyes cause all those who see it to become transfixed in fear.

The other was orange with two big black eyes and had cream coloured rocks coming out of it. It looked like the sun.

Solrock

126

Rock/Psychic Type

Meteorite Pokémon

3'11" (1.2 m)

339.5 lbs (154 kg)

Solrock is a new species of Pokémon said to have fallen from space. It floats in air and moves silently. In battle, this Pokémon releases intensely bright light.

"Let's go outside and give it a go" Drake said.

We all stood on a sand bar. I had brought Swellow out and Blue was using Pidgeot. Tate and Liza had Solrock and Lunatone out, but we were seeing who Drake was going to use "I choose Salamence!" Drake said, sending out a big blue Pokémon with large red wings.

Salamence

189

Dragon/Flying Type

Dragon Pokémon

4'11" (1.5 m)

226.2 lbs (102.6 kg)

By evolving into Salamence, this Pokémon finally realizes its long-held dream of growing wings. To express its joy, it flies and wheels all over the sky while sputing flames from its mouth.

Bagon -Lv 30 Shelgon -Lv 50 Salamence

"Let's do it!" Blue shouted. Swellow and Pidgeot both grabbed Deoxys by the arms whilst Salamence put Deoxys on its back. They all then flew up. Higher and higher they went. Salamence backed away as Swellow and Pidgeot kept going and then, when they were as high as they could go, let loose their grip of Deoxys. Deoxys went up a bit further, but then started falling.

"Use Psychic!" Tate and Liza shouted. Solrock and Lunatone caught Deoxys just in time before it hit the sea. They brought it over. "Well, it was worth a shot" said Blue. "But I think we will need to use the rocket."

Drake started petting Salamence's head. "Don't give up though" he said. "As we saw, Bagon jumped off the cliff because it wanted to fly. When it finally evolves, it will have made that dream come true. That's the thing with dreams. You don't just wish on a star for them to appear, you need to keep working at it."

Tate and Liza smiled. "Thanks Mr Drake." Tate said. "We will also keep working hard at the Mossdeep Gym."

Liza then looked at me. "Yep, we are joint Gym Leaders. We will be more than happy tomorrow to give you a battle!"

That night at the Pokémon Centre, I talked to Blue. "So, we will need a rocket after all" he said. "We better hurry to, or else…" I was worried what he meant by that. "Well" Blue said. "How shall I put it…"

I was all ears. "Team Rocket have come back." I gasped at that. "Yes. They were using Deoxys for their evil schemes very recently. Thankfully we saved it and Red brought it here. This is the most advanced Space Centre in the world. If anyone could do it, it would be these guys. If we don't get it done though, Team Rocket might find us. Continue with your journey, I'll continue with this operation."

Then we better do it, and fast.


	51. Chapter 51: Double trouble

Chapter 51: Double trouble Pokémon battle

Today was the day of my 7th Gym Battle and I wandered if Blue wanted to watch."Sure" he told me. "Tate and Liza are cool kids and hey, I saw the way you battled back in Petalburg. This should be really interesting if you did as well as you did back there." As we walked to the Gym, we encountered Steven.

"Brendan, hello" he told me, then turned his attention to Blue. "Ah Blue. Former Indigo Plateau Champion" Steven said. "I heard about your plans with Deoxys."

"It's a long process" Blue mentioned. "Deoxys needs to get back to space though. If that means we have to use a rocket, it means we have to use a rocket. However, it's a Last Resort. If there is another way to do it, even if success is not as guaranteed."

"Understandable" Steven said. "I know that you both are on your way to the Gym, but could you come back to my place for an hour or so? I need to discuss something. Serious."

Upon arrival, I saw that Steven's House was actually quite small. It was comprised of two rooms, an upstairs and downstairs. Nevertheless, it seemed cosy. We were greeted with a big grey Pokémon with two metal claws that was floating.

Metang

191

Steel/Psychic Type

Iron Claw Pokémon

3'11" (1.2 m)

446.4 lbs (202.5 kg)

When two Beldum fuse together, Metang is formed. The brains of the Beldum are joined by a magnetic nervous system. By linking its brains magnetically, this Pokémon generated strong psychokinetic power.

Beldum -Lv 20 Metang

"This is Metang. I keep it here to guard the house. It's quite strong to say the least." Metang used Psychic to put milk, hot water and teabags into cups of tea then gave us the tea. "It's also a housekeeper of sorts. Okay. Let's get down to business. Brendan. I know you have it."

Blue looked at me. "What do you have?" After a minute, I knew exactly what Steven was talking about. I took out the Red Orb from my bag.

"It should be safe with you" Steven said. "Do NOT let Team Magma get it." But Team Magma already have the Blue Orb. "True" Steven answered. "But I believe this was the one he was looking for. He is going to try and wake up Groudon with the Blue Orb, which controls Kyogre instead. Trying to command Groudon with the Blue Orb, or for a matter of fact Kyogre with the Red Orb, would be very dangerous."

A struck of concern hit Blue. "Then we also need to get the Blue Orb off Team Magma. They still have Archie captive, who has the Blue Orb. He doesen't seem to be the person who would give the Orb to Team Magma on command, but I'm not sure how long it will be before he gives in."

Steven had a serious look to him. "I'm glad you're taking this seriously. Because I have a feeling something horrible is going to happen" he said, as he saw what looked like an Absol out the window. "This is preventable. I'm going to try and stop Team Magma. Keep me updated both of you."

"You won't need to keep me updated" Blue said. "Because I'm coming with you. I won't take no for an answer. Brendan, I know I said I would watch, but-"

I told him to stop. Team Magma were the priority, and I'd rather he tries to stop it than watch my battle.

"Thanks Blue. I will need all the help I can get. Apologies Brendan."

I was fine with it. I just needed to focus on my battle.

Before I went to the Gym, I took out the Leaf Stone. It was time. I gave it to Nuzleaf and it started glowing. When the glowing died, it was bigger, had leaf fans for hands and long, white hair going down its back.

Shiftry

024

Grass/Dark Type

Wicked Pokémon

4'03" (1.3 m)

131.4 lbs (59.6 kg)

Shiftry is a mysterious Pokémon that is said to live atop towering trees dating back over a thousand years. It creates terrific windstorms with the fans it holds.

Seedot -Lv 14 Nuzleaf -Leaf Stone Shiftry

With that, I was prepared.

I battled many Trainers and made it to Tate and Liza. "Thank you for your help so far" Tate said.

"But you are going down!" Liza told me, beginning the battle.

"Go Claydol!" Tate shouted, sending out a black Pokémon with red eyes circling its head.

Claydol

132

Ground/Psychic Type

Clay Doll Pokémon

4'11" (1.5 m)

238.1 lbs (108 kg)

Claydol is an enigma that appeared from a clay statue made by an ancient civilization dating back 20,000 years. This Pokémon shoots beams from both its hands.

Baltoy -Lv 36 Claydol

"Go Xatu!" shouted Liza. Out came a green Pokémon with red, white and black wings, complete with a yellow beak and red tail feather.

Xatu

163

Psychic/Flying Type

Mystic Pokémon

4'11" (1.5 m)

33.1 lbs (15 kg)

Xatu stands rooted and still in one spot all day long. People believe that this Pokémon does so out of fear of the terrible things it has foreseen in the future.

Natu -Lv 25 Xatu

I sent out Duskull and Shiftry. Shiftry started with Fake Out on Xatu. It wasn't gonna move this turn. "Claydol, use AncientPower!" Claydol threw a bunch of fossils at Shiftry. Shiftry took it. Duskull then used Curse on Claydol. Duskull did a lot of damage to itself though. "Xatu, use Night Shade!" Xatu sent out some black energy at Shiftry, which took it down by 40hp. Shiftry used FaintAttack on Claydol. Critical Hit! "Claydol, AncientPower again!" Claydol once again threw fossils, this time at Duskull. It nearly knocked it out. Duskull used Pursuit on Claydol, who fell to the Curse next turn.

After this, I withdrew Duskull for Mightyena. "I choose Lunatone!" Tate shouted as he sent it out. Mightyena used Bite on Lunatone, which didn't do much despite being Super Effective. "Xatu, Night Shade on Shiftry!" Xatu used another Night Shade, finishing Shiftry off.

Next I used Seviper. "Xatu, Psychic!" Xatu sent out Psychic energy to Seviper, doing a lot of damage. Seviper came back with Crunch, knocking out Xatu.

"Lunatone, Psychic!" Lunatone also used Psychic which finished Seviper off. Mightyena used another Bite on Lunatone, doing a bit more.

I sent out Anorith next. "I choose Solrock!" said Liza. Two to go. Anorith used Metal Claw on Solrock, doing quite a bit of damage to it. Mightyena continue to Bite Lunatone, whittling away its hp. "Lunatone, Psychic on Anorith!" Lunatona sent out Psychic energy to Anorith, doing quite a bit. "Solrock, Rock Slide!" Solrock sent a bunch of rocks crumbling down, hitting Mightyena and knocking out Anorith.

Time to finish this. I sent out Swampert. Swampert used Muddy Water which washed away both Solrock and Lunatone.

The 7th Badge was mine! "Congratulations!" Tate said. "We bestow upon you, the Mind Badge. "

"To help you on your journey" Liza stated. "We also give you TM04 for Calm Mind. This move will raise both Sp Attack and Sp Defense at the same time. Use it wisely!"

Later that day, I took Machamp back out of the PC for Mightyena and sent everyone out. Just then, Duskull started glowing. I knew the Exp Share had done a lot for it, but I didn't know it was time for it to evolve! When it had finished, it was big, grey, had to whitish grey hands and one red eye.

Dusclops

149

Ghost Type

Beckon Pokémon

5'03" (1.6 m)

67.5 lbs (30.6 kg)

Dusclop's body is completely hollow – there is nothing at all inside. It is said that its body is like a black hole. This Pokémon will absorb anything into its body, but nothing will every come back out.

Duskull -Lv 37 Dusclops

That was brilliant. I really needed to thank them for everything they had done. However, my victory was short lived, when I saw Steven and Blue running up behimd me.

"Brendan, it's serious!" Steven shouted.

"They are at Seafloor Cavern" Blue told me. "But, we weren't allowed in. They refused to battle and, well, we can't attack a human."

"They will be busy tomorrow" Steven said. "We need YOU to go."


	52. Chapter 52: Groudon awakens

Chapter 52: Groudon awakens

Morning had broken. It was finally time to put a stop to Team Magma's scheme. I needed to use Dive, so I got out Huntail for Shiftry.

My plan was clear; descend to Seafloor Cavern, stop Maxie, use the Red Orb to calm down Groudon and then go to the Pokémon Centre, have a nice glass of Moomoo Milk and wait for all this to blow over.

"Good luck" said Steven. "Whatever Team Magma are doing, you NEED to get in the way of. We will be here up on the surface. But you will be underwater, so you will need this." He gave me a red cylinder with a piece of rubber on the end. "This will allow you to stay underwater for a long time. Just put in on your mouth. Okay, go. You're wasting time."

Upon using Dive, it was hard to believe that I was underwater. Problem was I was also in a dead end. I was about to ascend and go to another spot when a Pokémon appeared. It was very brown and swam over slowly into battle.

Relicanth

179

Water/Rock Type

Longevity Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

51.6 lbs (23.4 kg)

Relicanth is a Pokémon species that existed for a hundred million years without ever changing its form. This ancient Pokémon feeds of microscopic organisms with its toothless mouth.

Swampert was sent out. Swampert used Muddy Water which almost knocked out Relicanth. Relicanth came back with Take Down. I decided to catch it.

One shake.

Two shake.

Three shake.

I CAUGHT IT!

With Relicanth caught, it was time to find another spot to Dive.

Route 126 was the next location to Dive. Here I found what looked like a giant crater. "That's Sootopolis City in there" said a Trainer riding on a Gyarados. "This crater was formed by a meteor millions of years ago. You need to Dive to get in there." I then asked the Swimmer where Seafloor Cavern was. "Hmm, that's a good one. Try Route 128."

That were to be my next destination. Route 128 was of course just open water, but upon diving, I was greeted with an underwater entrance. Just outside it, Submarine Explorer 1. I had arrived.

I learned quickly upon entering that Team Magma had occupied the place. I was spotted immediately by one of them. "Oh great!" the Grunt noted. "It's him! Son of Norman, you are going no further!"

The Grunt sent out Golbat and I sent out Anorith. "Golbat, Air Cutter!" Golbat sent out multiple streaks of air at Anorith. Anorith dodged them and used AncientPower. Golbat was hit. Suddenly, Anorith's stats raised, a rare occurrence that can happen after AncientPower is used. Golbat used Air Cutter, which Anorith survived. Anorith used AncientPower again, knocking out Golbat.

"NOOOOO!" the Grunt shouted. "That's it." He started talking into a radio. "He is here. The son of Norman."

All the while he was talking, I noticed Anorith was starting to glow. It was that time? The glowing died down to reveal a large blue Pokémon with Anorith's coloured plates and sharper claws.

Armaldo

136

Rock/Bug Type

Plate Pokémon

4'11" (1.5 m)

150.4 lbs (68.2 kg)

Armaldo is a Pokémon species that became extinct in prehistoric times. This Pokémon is said to have walked on its hind legs, which would have been more convenient for life on land.

Anorith -Lv 40 Armaldo

Fossil Pokémon

As I walked down, I saw Courtney blocking the entrance to a room. "Oh brother" she said. "Trying to stop us AGAIN?!" She got out a Pokéball. "Maxie is in there identifying the future of Hoenn. No. The world! Once he awakens the Legendary Pokémon of land, there will be more land. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and everywhere in between will be bigger, and you will have us to thank! Or, maybe not. Because you will be done for before than even happens!"

"Go Golbat!" she yelled and I sent out Armaldo. "Golbat, Confuse Ray!" Golbat sent out a wave that confused Armaldo. Armaldo was still able to get in an AncientPower though. "Golbat, Steel Wing!" Golbat's wings seemed to turn to metal and it hit Armaldo for lots of damage.

Recalling Armaldo, I sent out Dusclops. Dusclops took the next Steel Wing. "Golbat, use Air Cutter!" Golbat used Air Cutter at Dusclops. After that, Dusclops right hand seemed to turn black. Dusclops then punched the ground, causing a shadow to make its way over to Golbat. The shadow hit Golbat and it was knocked out. "Shadow Punch?!" Courtney shouted. "A move that never misses. I will say you got lucky learning that move."

Courtney grabbed her next Pokéball. "I choose Numel!" I sent out Swampert. "Numel, Earthquake!" Numel seemed to make the entire ground shake. Didn't matter too much though as Swampert used Surf finishing off Numel in one.

"Unbelievable!" Courtney shouted. "Urgh. Fine. Go through, but this is not over. THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING! Maxie will finish you off, even if I couldn't." I walked through into the room.

In the room, Maxie standing in front of a pool of lava, which a giant stone Pokémon emerged in the lava. "Brendan" Maxie said, showing me the stone Pokémon. "What do you think? The Legendary Pokémon of the land, Groudon. It's slumber that lasted millions of years is about to end!" Maxie got out the Blue Orb. "Groudon, wake up and-"

"Stop!" Turning around, I saw Tabitha running at full speed towards us.

"Tabitha?!" Maxie snarled. "What is going on here? We have completed our mission."

"Maxie, you do not realise what you are doing!" Tabitha yelled. "If you wake up Groudon with the Blue Orb, the power will be too strong for not only the likes of you and me, but anyone. Plus, worse will only follow when Kyogre realizes the situation."

"Where did you get all this from?" Maxie yelled.

"Not so much where" said the pirate like voice of Archie, as he walked out from the shadows. "More like, who."

"Archie?! What are you doing with Tabitha?" Maxie stepped back. "Fine Tabitha, turn on me this close to victory. However, don't you dare try to stop me" he said. "You will only get yourself in harms way!"

"So will you if you wake up Groudon" Tabitha informed. "Especially with the Blue Orb! Groudon will, no time to explain. Just give the Orb to Brendan so he can put it back on top of Mt Pyre where it belongs."

Maxie was getting angrier. "I can't believe this" he said to himself, though loud enough for us to hear. "I have worked hard to put together this empire, and now Team Magma's second in command is going to turn one me?!" Maxie pointed at me. "Brendan Seaview, this is as far as you are going!" He held up the Blue Orb, which started glowing. As it did, the stone Pokémon slowly started to crack.

"Groudon's waking up!" Tabitha shouted. "How are we going to stop it?"

I told Archie and Tabitha to escape whilst they still could. I would be taking down Maxie. "We will try to save you as soon as possible" Archie said.

"I'll evacuate everyone else" Tabitha informed.

As the two ran out, I knew that the final battle against my arch nemesis was about to start.

"Go Mightyena!" Maxie shouted, sending out Mightyena. I sent out Machamp for this. "Mightyena, Take Down!" Mightyena charged into Machamp at full force. Machamp came back with a move that involved slamming its whole body into Mightyena, at the cost of recoil. It was Submission! Mightyena was almost down from that. "Mightyena, use Take Down!" Mightyena used another Take Down, doing a bit more damage to Machamp but also taking down Mightyena through recoil.

"I choose Crobat!" Maxie said, sending out a pink flying Pokémon with four wings.

Crobat

065

Poison/Flying Type

Bat Pokémon

5'11" (1.8 m)

165.3 lbs (75 kg)

Crobat sneaks up on its intended prey using wings that barely make a sound. This Pokémon rests by hanging on a tree branch with its rear legs that serve as wings.

Zubat -Lv 22 Golbat -Happiness Crobat

I sent out Armaldo for to battle it. "Crobat, use your Air Cutter!" Crobat used Air Cutter on Armaldo, but Armaldo handled it. Armaldo then used AncientPower on Crobat, taking it down by half. "Crobat, Steel Wing!" Crobat's wings turned to metal and it hit Armaldo with a Critical Hit, knocking it out.

I sent out Seviper next. Crobat, Air Cutter!" Crobat used Air Cutter on Seviper, but Seviper took it. Seviper used a Crunch attack. Once more would do it. "Crobat, Steel Wing!" Crobat used another Steel Wing, almost finishing off Seviper. Seviper used another Crunch however and finished off Crobat.

Behind Maxie, the stone was cracking even more. "Don't even try to stop it" he told me. He held a Pokéball in his hand. I knew exactly what it was.

"Camerupt!" Maxie yelled, sending out Camerupt. I was no longer scared of it. I was stronger.

I sent out Swampert. Swampert used Muddy Water, almost knocking out Camerupt. "Camerupt, use Hyper Beam!" Camerupt shot a powerful beam at Swampert, doing lots of damage. Swampert was barely hanging on, but I had won this match as Camerupt couldn't move after Hyper Beam. Swameprt used one more Muddy Water, finishing of Camerupt.

I had won! But as I looked at Maxie, he didn't seem to care. In fact, he was looking at the giant Pokémon. Most of the stone had now been whittled away. Its giant red body was finally revealed.

Groudon

199

Ground Type

Continent Pokémon

11'06" (3.5 m)

2094.4 lbs (950 kg)

Groudon has long been described in mythology as the Pokémon that raised lands and expanded continents. This Pokémon took a sleep after a cataclysmic battle with Kyogre.

Legendary Pokémon

"Groudon" Maxie announced. "Poké- no. God of the land. Show yourself to the people of Hoenn and raise what Kyogre took away from you!" Groudon's eyes however were bright red. Not red as in that was their colour, they were actually glowing red. No pupils could be seen, as if it were a killer robot from a sci-fi film. "Groudon, listen to me! I am your master!" Groudon didn't listen. The cave walls were crumbling. "No" he said. "It's, out of control."

Water came rushing in. I put on my mouth piece and told Maxie to hold on to Huntail. We started to swim didn't know the way however. We didn't know if swimming up going down or not. Suddenly, a bit of debris knocked the mouth piece out of my mouth. I couldn't breath.

As I prepared for death to take me, I could see the shadow of a blue Pokémon with a grey underbelly. On top of it was the silhouette of someone I knew all too well.

…it was May! I waved my arms about as the big blue Pokémon swam towards me.

Wailord

100

Water Type

Float Whale Pokémon

47'07" (14.5 m)

877.4 lbs (398 kg)

Wailord is the largest of all identified Pokémon up to now. This giant Pokémon swims languorously in the vast open sea, eating massive amounts of food at once with its enormous mouth.

Wailmer -Lv 40 Wailord

Wailord brought both of us to a sand bank. "Brendan!" May shouted, coming up to hug me. I of course, resisted. "Brendan, you can't still be mad at me" she said sadly. "How many times to I have to apologize?" After hearing that and realizing what she had just done, I put my arms around her, tears in my eyes. She did the same to me. "One final sorry" she said.

"May I remind you that we have a Legendary Pokémon on a rampage?" It was Archie. He was with Tabitha, Courtney, Shelly, Matt, Wallace, Wally and Steven Stone.

Groudon emerged from the water. As it did, the sun seemed to get much brighter.

"It's… so hot" Wally said. "What's happening?"

"That's the power of Groudon for ya" Tabitha said. "We were wrong to think we could use its abilities. This is called Drought."

"Now what are we going to do?" May asked.

At that point, I got out the Red Orb. "Is that?!" Courtney asked. "Urgh, we took the wrong Orb!" She immediately went to attack me, but Steven stopped her.

"No Courtney. You have done enough damage. After you have done this, Team Magma is over."

"What?" she shouted.

"No, he's right" Maxie told her. "We can't continue operations if this is what it amounts to."

I held the Orb in the air. However, it didn't do anything. "That won't work" Tabitha told me. "Groudon is under the influence of the Blue Orb too much. It's mind it set on battling Kyogre. It will get out of this spell when it's fighting it."

"Well whatever we need to do, we need to do it fast." Archie said. "Kyogre is on its way as we speak."

We all gasped. "Kyogre?" Wally asked.

Maxie crossed his arms. "I would like you to clarify Archie" he asked.

Archie cleared his throat. "As the story goes, Groudon and Kyogre fought millions of years ago which raised the land and sea. Once the battle was over, Groudon took a deep slumber whilst Kyogre went off someplace else to rest, only to wake up when Groudon reawakens. In both of their minds, this battle is not yet finished."

There was much discussion. "Then we need to beat Groudon" Matt said, getting out a Pokémon.

"No Matt, that would be suicide!" Steven Stone shouted. "We need to come up with a plan this minute. If these keeps up, the sea will be completely gone."

"There was one part of the story you forgot" Wallace told Archie. All ears were on him. "Do you know who stopped the great battle between Kyogre and Groudon? Lance, previous Champion of the Indigo Plateau, told me the story of Rayquaza, the Legendary Pokémon of the sky that came down from the ozone layer to quell the fighting."

Courtney snapped her fingers. "Then we need to find Rayquaza. But where would that be? Even if there is the slightest chance we can find it, we need to take that opportunity. There is no other choice."

Steven pointed to a giant tower in the distance. "Sky Pillar, that's where. If you ascend to the top, there is a chance you could meet Rayquaza. So, who's going to go?"

At that point, everyone's eyes were fixed at me. But why? "Brendan" May said. "You should do it. Who just stopped Team Magma? Who had 7 Badges?" Looking down sadly, she said "Who didn't lie to his best friend?"

"You deserve to do it!" Wally said. "What we will do is go to Sootopolis City. There is a place called the Cave of Origin. What we will do is place the two Orbs in the pedestal in there to calm both Pokémon down. First things first though, you get Rayquaza to stop them fighting first. You can do-"

At that point, he started coughing violently. "You will need a rest I think" May said. "Leave it to us. Brendan, good luck."

"I will go with you for a bit" Wallace said. "I'll go as far as the floating town of Pacifidlog, then you are on your own from there on out."

Steven looked at the sun. "That's the plan then. Come on, we've wasted enough time talking. Onwards and upwards!" I handed Steven the Red Orb and we went our separate ways.

Me using Swampert and Wallace using Milotic, we used Surf to Pacifidlog. I got Shiftry out from the PC, but I started feeling tired. "I think you should have a bit of a rest before you go up" Wallace said. "A sleep will be had for 3 hours, but no longer." He looked at a clock. "Blimey, it's only 11pm. This sun is so bright night doesn't exist."

I lay down for a bit to rest my eyes.


	53. Chapter 53: Earth vs Sea vs Sky

Chapter 53: Earth vs Sea vs Sky

"Okay Brendan, enough rest" Wallace said getting me up. "You need to make preparations immediately. It's time to go to Sky Pillar."

As I walked out, I realised it was no longer very sunny. Instead, it was tipping it down. I asked Wallace what was going on. How could the weather change this drastically in three hours?

"The presence of Kyogre has led to a massive change in weather on this part of Hoenn. Other parts are still feeling intense heat. Case in point; Kyogre is on its way."

At that point, Wallace got a call. "Wallace, it's Winona. I'm reaching Pacifidlog now." Through the torrential downpour, I managed to make out the silhouette of Winona and Altaria. The fluffy Dragon Type landed on one of the logs that made up the ocean town.

"We need to hurry" Wallace said. "The others need us. They are at Sootopolis as we speak. Brendan here is going up Sky Pillar to summon Rayquaza."

Just then, I noticed something big and blue swimming over to us in the water. "EVERYONE INSIDE!" Winona shouted. All the residents started running into their respective houses as I ran into the Pokémon Centre with Winona and Wallace. As the doors closed, I saw it. The Pokémon of the sea.

Kyogre

198

Water Type

Sea Basin Pokémon

14'09" (4.5 m)

776 lbs (352 kg)

Kyogre is named in mythology as the Pokémon that expanded the sea by covering lands with torrential rains and towering tidal waves. It took to sleep after a cataclysmic battle with Groudon.

Legendary Pokémon

Kyogre landed back in the water, creating a large wave which narrowly missed the Town. "I'm going to evacuate everyone Winona." Wallace shouted. "You and Altaria make your way to Sootopolis City."

"Got it" Winona said as she jumped on Altaria and flew off.

Shortly afterwards, I went on my way across the stormy sea. Behind, I saw Wallace taking everyone out from Pacidiflog. He managed to get everyone out easily, and they were now following Altaria. Just then, Kyogre jumped again, causing a tidal wave that engulfed the small town. My jaw dropped at the tiny village was destroyed by the mighty power of Kyogre. "Don't wait around!" Wallace shouted to me. "Just go, we have no more time to waste!"

I skimmed the sea and made it to Sky Pillar. The giant concrete tower pierced the clouds; it was that high. Before entering, I called May. "Brendan, have you made it?" she asked. "Okay. You know what to do. Get to the top. We have everything planned out. You just need to get Rayquaza."

I battled Wild Pokémon as I ran up the ancient skyscraper. It seemed each time I got to another floor, one more were waiting for me. In actual fact, there were only five floors. Each floor required the use of a very old ladder to get to the top which took about 5 minutes to climb up.

Every so often, I would pass by a window and see the chaos ensuing. Every time I passed one, I spotted Kyogre getting closer to Groudon.

I decided to give my legs a short break at floor 4. Not only because my legs were starting to hate me, but also because my Pokénav was ringing. Steven has a message for me. "Doing great Brendan" he told me." Okay then. Archie needs to speak to you. You just need to listen to him one more time."

I was all ears when Archie started talking. "Brendan. This might sound large, but you need to catch Rayquaza." I gasped. Legendary Pokémon were not easy to capture. What if I failed? "Don't worry. Back in the Magma Hideout, I snuck into your bag more than the Red Orb. Dig around, you should find something else." I did. I pulled it out. It was a Pokéball that was purple and had a white letter M on it. I was trying to comprehend what I had. "It's a Master Ball" Archie said. "It can be used on any Pokémon and it won't fail. Give Rayquaza a good battle then use it. This is the only chance we had. The Pokémon World lies in your hands Brendan."

At long last, I reached the Apex. However, the weather was now VERY weird. It was both very hot from the sun but still pouring rain. As I was trying to comprehend where I was, W

"Brendan. I got a message from the Weather Institute. Groudon and Kyogre are officially locked in battle. That's why the weather is like this. All of Hoenn is feeling it and if Rayquaza doesn't appear, then the whole world will feel it to!"

I looked from the tower to indeed see Kyogre and Groudon going at it. Hydro Pump's and Earthquake's were being fired from both sides. It was a sight to behold, but not a good one.

I looked up at the cloudy sky and got on my legs. I started whispering for Rayquaza to appear. It was the only chance I, no we, no, this world, had.

This prayer was the only chance I had. When I looked up, the clouds didn't seem to break. I now started shouting and crying for Rayquaza to appear.

As I started to give up, there seemed to be a break in the cloudy sky. From the break came a giant, long, green Pokémon.

Rayquaza

200

Dragon/Flying Type

23'00" (7 m)

455.3 lbs (206.5 kg)

A Pokémon that flies endlessly in the ozone layer. It is said it would descend to the ground if Kyogre and Groudon were to fight.

Legendary Pokémon

Rayquaza had appeared before me. My jaw dropped in amazement. I begged Rayquaza to hear my plea. I pointed in the direction of the battle to show Rayquaza what was going on. I promised Rayquaza I would help it to. Rayquaza gave a roar. I was taken aback, but I knew what it was onto. It wanted to test me.

It was me vs Rayquaza, Lv 70.

I started with Machamp. Rayquaza used Fly, which meant that Machamp's Strength missed. The next turn, Rayquaza came down and hit Machamp, knocking it out in one go.

Next I sent out Shiftry. Shiftry used Fake Out. Giving Rayquaza a good flinch was a good idea. Rayquaza used Fly again however, making FaintAttack miss. (Whilst FaintAttack never misses, if a Pokémon used a move like Fly, it will miss in that instance). Rayquaza came down and finished off Shiftry.

Armaldo was up next. This time, Rayquaza used Outrage. It's eyes started glowing ferociously and it started to thrash Armaldo. Armaldo used Protect to stop the first strike, but Rayquaza kept going. The next Outrage hit, but Armaldo just about survived. Armaldo used AncientPower on Rayquaza, hitting for quite a bit. One more Outrage from Rayquaza and Armaldo was down.

However there was some good news after the Outrage finished; Rayquaza was confused! This was a great opportunity. Seviper was sent out. Rayquaza hurt itself in the confusion allowing for Seviper to dish out a Poison Fang, badly poisoning Rayquaza. Rayquaza used ExtremeSpeed on the next turn however. It dashed into Seviper very fast, finishing it.

Dusclops was next. By this point though, it was time. I threw the Master Ball.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

I CAUGHT IT!

Upon capture, I needed to hold back my excitement of catching one of the strongest Pokémon ever and call Steven.

"Good job" he told me. "The next plan of action is stopping Kyogre and Groudon. You will need to fight them both at the same time. Once they have been knocked out, we will use the power of the Orbs to put them to rest. But first, I will need to meet you in person."

At that point, Steven appeared on his Skarmory. "I came here to let you know that you can only use Rayquaza." I was going to ask him why, but upon hearing his reason, it made perfect sense. "If you lose, your Pokémon might not survive. If its fine with you, I would like you to keep them all with me." I wasn't too sure. I was going up against two very strong titans. Steven scratched his chin. "Well, since this is a Double Battle, you can bring one more."I knew just who. I gave Steven all my Pokéballs, with the exception of Swampert's. "Good choice" Steven told me. "Okay. From here on out, you're on your own. We'll sort out the Orbs, you sort out those guys. All I can do now is wish you luck, you will need it."

Atop the Legendary Pokémon of the sky, I flew through the horrid weather to where Kyogre and Groudon were clashing. Rayquaza gave a loud roar which caught the attention of the two beasts. The weather started to clear up at that point.

"Brendan?" I thought I could hear a voice. I looked behind and saw a small plane with someone in the cockpit. It was… Dad! Oh no. Was I going to be grounded? "Don't worry" he yelled. I brought help!"

I looked behind to see Winona on her Altaria. On her other Pokémon were Brawly, Wattson and Flannery! I then saw Tate and Liza floating over with Solrock and Lunatone's Psychic. Finally, Wallace Surfed along on his Milotic.

"It's all or nothing!" Brawly said. Altogether, they used their Pokémon: Nosepass, Hariyama, Manectric, Torkoal, Slaking, Altaria, Solrock, Lunatone and Milotic. "Do it!" they all shouted as they all used their moves on Groudon and Kyogre. They definitely felt them all. However, they both eyed the Gym Leaders.

"Back away!" Wallace said. "They are too strong! Hopefully that helped Brendan a bit! It's all up to you know!"

It was time. Groudon and Kyogre vs Swampert and Rayquaza, with Groudon and Kyogre slightly weakened by the Gym Leaders. Rayquaza started with ExtremeSpeed on Groudon, which hit for quite a bit. Swampert then used Surf. This hit both Pokémon, doing quite a bit more to Groudon. Groudon used Earthquake. Rayquaza didn't feel it being a Flying Type but Swampert and Kyogre did. Kyogre then used Ice Beam on Rayquaza. Rayquaza is very weak to Ice Type moves and didn't take it lightly. Swampert used another Surf. Rayquaza this time used Outrage on Kyogre. Kyogre was almost down. Swampert used Surf, finishing off Kyogre and almost finishing Groudon.

A beam of blue light seemed to come from Sootopolis City. The Blue Orb had been activated. The tired Kyogre started to swim away, but Groudon was still standing. Groudon used Slash on Swampert shortly afterwards, knocking Swampert out.

Rayquaza used one more Outrage and knocked out Groudon.

A beam of red light came from Sootopolis. The Red Orb had been activated. Groudon started going in the opposite direction to Kyogre.

Steven flew over again on Skarmory as the lights seemed to cross. As they did, Kyogre and Groudon officially calmed down. Kyogre swam away as Groudon also went underwater, presumably back to Seafloor Cavern to rest up again.

The sun started shining through the clouds as I flew to Sootopolis City where a crowd of everyone I knew cheered for me. Friends, Gym Leaders, former enemies and people I didn't know were waving me. As soon as I landed, May ran up to me and hugged me. "I am so happy you're safe Brendan!"

"I should give my deepest apologies for nearly ending the world" Maxie informed as he was taken away in cuffs.

"Yeah yeah, tell it to the Judge" said Officer Jenny as she put Maxie in a helicopter. Archie was taken away to. "We should thank you again for your service" she told me as she got in the copter. The propellers went round and the copter flew away into the distance with the two Leaders inside.

I looked up at Rayquaza. "So. I guess Rayquaza is yours now" May said. "The League will be a breeze if you use it!"

I had already decided though. Whilst Rayquaza is mine, it is still the Guardian of the skies and it would continue to stay there to guard it. I would not put it in the PC or use it in League Battles, but it would come to my aid upon my command should I ever need it.

"That is a good choice" Steven said, holding both Orbs. "Rayquaza. Before you return to the ozone layer, put these Orbs on top of Mt Pyre. No one will ever steal these again after was has happened."

Steven handed the Orbs to Rayquaza. I patted it on the head before it flew off. "Goodbye Rayquaza!" May shouted. "See you in the next crisis!"

Steven then got out my Pokéballs. "Better return these to you. They were used very briefly to help everyone. You should feel very proud of raising these."

I was suddenly struck with some concern. I saw Wallace and asked what was going on with Pacifidlog. "The good news is everyone was evacuated safely" Wallace informed. "The bad news is that it may take weeks to get everything back in order again. Until then, they are living here in Sootopolis. I'm going to the wreckage tomorrow to check out what we can do. Until then, your opponent tomorrow shall not be me. It will be my student, Juan. Is that fine with you?"

It was more than fine. Wallace needs to feel concern for everyone. "If I may" Dad said. "I would like to watch your battle tomorrow son. I want to see how far you have come."

It was a done deal.

I had saved the world. It was something hard to comprehend.


	54. Chapter 54: Kingdra Hearts

Chapter 54: Kingdra Hearts

The world was now back in somewhat order. I say order because technically speaking, everyone was very shook up about the events and of course, Pacifidlog citizens were now homeless and living temporarily in Sootopolis City. The main thing I had on my mind though was that it was time for my final Gym Battle.

"Good luck today" Wallace said. "I apologise again that I cannot battle but trust me. Juan is just as good." Those words of encouragement were enough to get me pumped even more. "Okay, I'm off to the wreckage."

The Sootopolis Gym had an interesting puzzle where I had to walk across a fragile floor. I could only step on each tile once or I would fall to the bottom where Trainers would be waiting for me. That happened a couple of times but getting back up was easy peasy.

Through battling, my Pokémon got stronger. For starters, Armaldo learned Fury Cutter, a move that gets stronger when used in succession. Dusclops had learned Will-O-Wisp, a Fire Type move that causes a burn. Finally, Swampert had learned Protect.

"So" said Juan once I finally got to the end. He had a big clue coat, a white bow tie and a spiky black moustache. "You-a must be Brendan, son of Norman who saved the world yesterday. I must congratulate you, along with the rest of Hoenn. Don't-a expect me to go easy on-a you for this reason!"

Dad arrived at that minute. "I'm not going to say anything son" he told me. "I want to see how far you have come without advice."

The battle started. I started with Seviper. "Go-a Luvdisc!" Wallace said. He sent out a pink Pokémon in the shape of a heart.

Luvdisc

183

Water Type

Rendezvous Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

19.2 lbs (8.7 kg)

Luvdisc's heart-shaped body is a symbol of love and romance. It is said that any couple meeting this Pokémon is promised a loving relationship that never ends.

"Luvdisc, use Sweet Kiss!" Luvdisc seemed to blow a kiss with its mouth, causing Seviper to be confused. Seviper managed to get in a Poison Fang though. "Now use Attract!" Luvdisc sent out many hearts at Seviper, causing it to fall in love with Luvdisc.

Enough was enough. It was time to switch to Dusclops, who is also a female so Attract wouldn't work. Luvdisc used Take Down at that moment, which did nothing to Dusclops. "Use Sweet Kiss!" Luvdisc used another Sweet Kiss, but it missed. Dusclops came back with Will-O-Wisp. It send a small flame to Luvdisc, which burned it. "Luvdisc, use Water Pulse!" Luvdisc sent out a pulse of water at Dusclops. Dusclops took it very well. Dusclops then used Shadow Punch on Luvdisc. Critical Hit! Luvdisc was down!

"You are-a impressivo!" Juan said as I recalled Dusclops. "But let's see how you do against Whiscash!" Juan sent out a blue Pokémon with a big mouth and yellow whiskers.

Whiscash

128

Water/Ground Type

Whiskers Pokémon

2'11" (0.9 m)

52 lbs (23.6 kg)

Whiscash is extremely territorial. Just one of these Pokémon will claim a large pond as its exclusive territory. If a foe approaches it, it thrashes about and triggers a massive earthquake.

Barboach -Lv 30 Whiscash

Shiftry was sent out. Shiftry started with Fake Out, causing flinching in Whiscash. Then, Shiftry used Rock Smash, lowering Whiscash's defense. "Whiscash, use your Tickle!" Whiscash came over to Shiftry and, using its long whiskers, started tickling Shiftry. Shiftry started laughing uncontrollably and its attack and defense were lowered. Shiftry came back with another Rock Smash after that. "Whiscash, use Earthquake!" Whiscash launched an Earthquake. Even with a Type resistance, Shistry still felt it. Shiftry used Razor Wind next, but it needed a turn to charge. "Whiscash, use another Tickle!" Whiscash did just that and ticked Shiftry again. The next Razor Wind didn't do that much for this reason. "Earthquake!" Whiscash used another Earthquake. This was a Critical Hit and finished Shiftry.

Dusclops was sent out again. "Earthquake!" Whiscash used Earthquake again, but Dusclops came back with another Shadow Punch. Whiscash was almost down. "Use one more!" Juan yelled. This time though, Dusclops jumped and avoided it. It then used one more Shadow Punch, finishing Whiscash.

"You know how to put up a good fight" Wallace told me. "Let's-a put on a show Sealeo!" Wallace sent out a blue and cream blubbery Pokémon with a white bushy moustache.

Sealeo

174

Ice/Water Type

Ball Roll Pokémon

3'07" (1.1 m)

193.1 lbs (87.6 kg)

Sealeo has the habit of always juggling on the tip of its nose anything it sees for the first time. This Pokémon occasionally entertains itself by balancing and rolling a Spheal on its nose.

Spheal -Lv 32 Sealeo

I sent out Machamp. Machamp used Submission which did a lot of damage to Sealeo. "Sealeo, use-a Body Slam!" Sealeo jumped up and onto Machamp. Machamp was flattened by Sealeo. On top of that, it was paralysed. "Sealeo, Rest!" Sealeo went to sleep, healing all its health. Machamp couldn't move due to paralysis either. "Don't think that Sealeo cannot move because it is sleeping!" Juan yelled. "Case in point, use Snore!" Sealeo let out a snore that hit Machamp, who was only now able to get in another Submission. "Use Snore again!" Sealeo once again snored and attacked Machamp. Machamp finally got in one more Submission, finishing Sealeo.

"I admire your-a strength" Juan complimented. "I choose Crawdaunt!" Crawdaunt was a big red Pokémon with sharp pincers and a yellow star at the end of its head.

Crawdaunt

130

Water/Dark Type

Rogue Pokémon

3'07" (1.1 m)

72.3 lbs (32.8 kg)

Crawdaunt moults (sheds) its shell regularly. Immediately after moulting, its shell is soft and tender. Until the shell hardens, this Pokémon hides in its streambed burrow to avoid attack from its foes.

Corphish -Lv 30 Crawdaunt

Machamp was kept out. "Crawdaunt, Aerial Ace!" Crawdaunt came down and hit Machamp for Super Effective damage. Machamp used Submission which, whilst Super Effective, took down Machamp from recoil.

I sent out Armaldo next. Both sides had a Type advantage, so this would be interesting. Armaldo started with Fury Cutter. "Crawdaunt, Crabhammer!" Crawdaunt's pincers started to glow blue. It then hit Armaldo down from above, almost finishing it. Amaldo used another Fury Cutter. It did a bit more damage, but Fury Cutter starts off very weak. "Crabhammer again!" Crawdaunt used another Crabhammer, finishing Armaldo.

Next, I used Swampert. Swampert used Take Down which was a Critical Hit. Crawdaunt was finished.

"So. My last-a Pokémon" Juan noted. "Many Trainers don't even get this far when a-battling me. But I guessed a Trainer who saved the world would do it. As it turns out, I guessed a-right! Go Kingdra!" Kingdra was big, blue and had a long snout.

Kingdra

186

Water/Dragon Type

Dragon Pokémon

5'11" (1.8 m)

335.1 lbs (152 kg)

Kingdra lives at extreme ocean depths that are otherwise uninhabited. It has long been believed that the yawning of this Pokémon created spiralling ocean currents.

Horsea -Lv 32 Seadra -Trade with Dragon Scale Kingdra

This was the big moment. "Kingdra, Twister!" Kingdra sent out a tornado that hit Swampert. Swampert got up and hit Kingdra with a Take Down. "Now Kingdra, Surf!" Kingdra used Surf. Swampert was almost down. It was time to do what Machamp did. Swampert used Take Down, doing damage to Knigdra and knocking itself out in the process.

I sent out Dusclops next. "Kingdra, use Surf!" Kingdra used Surf again. Dusclops survived and used Curse which, say it with me, knocked itself out.

Finally I used Seviper. It was all or nothing. Seviper used Poison Fang, and Kingdra was poisoned! "Kingdra, Surf!" Kingdra used another Surf, and Seviper barely survived. Kingdra got hit by the Curse and poison. It fell head first into the water.

"Congratulazioni!" Juan yelled. "You have beaten the Sootopolis Gym with flying colours!" He reached into his pocket. "You more than deserve the Rain Badge. Also take TM03. It contains the move Water Pulse. It might be helpful."

"Congratulations son" Dad told me as I wiped a tear from my eye. "I knew my son my could do it. Ever since you put up the battle against me in Petalburg, no. Before that. I knew you had it in you as soon as you got Mudkip. Now onto the League!"

I walked out, went across the lake surrounding the Gym and met May. "Brendan, did you just?" I showed her the shiny Badge. "Oh, my goodness. This is your 8th Badge! You can take on the Hoenn League now!"

Dad smiled. "Okay son. Whilst I know you are excited, could you stay in Sootopolis for a bit? We need a bit of help clearing up."That sounded fair. Sootopolis, and Hoenn for that matter, were still getting over what just happened. They needed all the support they could get.

"The people of Pacifidlog need some care as well" May informed. "So. That is why I have recently had a great idea. How about we hold an unofficial Contest? There will be no prize, it will just be us entertaining the stressed citizens!"

"May, that is a wonderful plan!" Norman answered.

With that, I got out my Pokénav and proceeded to call Shannon. "Oh yeah, I think Blue is coming to visit with two people" May informed. "He will arrive tomorrow." She started to walk off. "Oh I heard about the thing with Deoxys to. I'm glad your helping with that. Okay, I'm going to get the stage set up."

With all 8 Badges now in tow, it hit me; my adventure was starting to come to an end.


	55. Chapter 55: Keeping things entertaining

Chapter 55: Keeping things entertaining

"I'm here!" Shannon arrived first thing in the morning, alongside a pink and red Pokémon with what seemed to be baggy red trousers as part of its body

Medicham

077

Fighting/Psychic Type

Meditate Pokémon

4'03" (1.3 m)

69.4 lbs (31.5 kg)

Through the power of meditation, Medicham developed its sixth sense. It gained the ability to use psychokinetic powers. This Pokémon is known to meditate for a whole month without eating.

Meditite -Lv 37 Medicham

"Okay, if I would like to make a suggestion, can we do a Cool Contest? After all, that's how I have trained Medicham."

"We can do that" May said. "The people of both Pacifidlog and Sootopolis are in for a treat!" she said.

"Good luck to both of you!" Blue came along with a boy and girl. The boy had black hair and wore a shirt and shorts. The girl was blonde and was wearing a posh dress.

"Are you Brendan?" the girl asked.

"Yep" Blue told her. "May, Brendan, This is Sylvia."

"I'm her brother, Percy!" the boy said. "We are from a far-off land. Sylvia knows Blue so we decided to come to Hoenn for a bit to meet him."

"Yeah" Sylvia said. "He and Red saved my Munchlax!"

This perked up our attention. "I have never heard of that Pokémon before" Shannon said.

"Neither had I until very recently" Blue said. "It's the pre-evolved form of Snorlax. I knew this because Munchlax evolved when I first saw it."

"I didn't even know Snorlax had one" Shannon said.

"I'll show you my Snorlax!" Sylvia sent out a giant Snorlax. The Pokédex couldn't register it since Snorlax isn't native to Hoenn, so Blue did the honours with describing it.

Snorlax

143

Normal Type

Sleeping Pokémon

6'11" (2.1 m)

1014.1 lbs (460 kg)

Very lazy. Just eats and sleeps. As its rotund bulks builds, it becomes steadily more slothful.

"Even the Pokédex doesn't label the fact that Snorlax evolves from Munchlax" Blue said. "That's how mysterious is it."

"I'll show you my Pokémon now!" Percy said. He sent out a small pink Pokémon with red buttons and a large black hat along with a small brown Pokémon with three green balls on its head. I opened my Pokédex.

?

?

?/? Type

? Pokémon

?'?" (?.? m)

?.? lbs (?.? Kg)

No description.

"Huh. The Pokédex doesen't know these ones either" May said. "I mean, I at least know what a Snorlax is even if they are only found in Kanto."

"This pink one is called Mime Jr. It eventually becomes Mr. Mime." Percy said. "The brown one is called Bonsly, which is the Baby version of Sudowoodo."

"Amazing!" Shannon said, starry eyed. "Not only are these not found often, but they are adorable to!"

Any other words about to be said by Shannon were interrupted by the sound of a helicopter getting louder and louder. "What's going on here?" Blue asked.

The Helicopter landed, the door opened to reveal Gabby and Ty. "Keep it rolling Ty" Gabby demanded. " Hello, I would like to welcome today the man of the hour, Brendan Seaview! Brendan, how does it feel having saved the world?"

I wasn't sure what to ask.

"Hey, you can't just pop out of nowhere and automatically start an interview!" Blue scolded. "On top of that, we are trying to get everything in order. What makes you think landing a helicopter here without permission is a good idea?"

Gabby shook her head. "Now now Blue, you are not who we are interviewing."

"There is no need to be so rude!" Percy said. "Brendan has a lot on his mind right now, he doesn't want to be this up, close and personal."

"Keep it rolling Ty!" Gabby said. "We will make this a double battle. You and Brendan will both use one Pokémon and so will me and Ty. Let's start!"

"Hey!" Percy said. "You also can't just jump into a battle just like that!" he said.

"He's right!" Blue said. "Can you give us some space please?"

I however was all pumped up.

"I guess not" May said.

"I'll battle alongside you" Percy said. "I would like to show you my other Pokémon!"

"I choose Magneton!" said Gabby. "Go Exploud!" Ty commanded, sending out a large purple Pokémon with holes all over.

Exploud

047

Normal Type

Loud Noise Pokémon

4'11" (1.5 m)

185.2 lbs (84 kg)

Exploud triggers earthquakes with the tremors it creates by bellowing. If this Pokémon violently inhales from the ports on its body, it's a sign that it is preparing to let loose a huge below.

Whismur -Lv 20 Loudred -Lv 40 Exploud

Taking Type advantages into consideration, I chose Machamp. "Go Weavile!" said Percy, sending out a black Pokémon with sharp claws and a feathery red head.

"No point scanning it" Percy said. "You won't find Weavile in Hoenn if it's pre-evolved form Sneasel isn't found here either. BUT I am more than happy to show you its battling skills. Weavile, Night Slash!" Weavile's claws suddenly started to glow black. It then went up to Magneton and sliced Magneton. "What do you think?" he asked. "That's a move that hasn't reached Hoenn yet."

"Magneton!" shouted Gabby. "Use Spark!" Magneton covered itself in electricity and charged into Weavile. Machamp came back with Submission, finishing Magneton.

"Exploud, Flamethrower!" Ty shouted. Exploud shot flames at Weavile, knocking it out.

"Weavile, no!" Percy yelled. Machamp came at Exploud with a Submission attack, finishing it off.

"Fine, we will leave you alone" Gabby said. She turned back to the camera. "After a shocking defeat, I can confirm that Mr Seaview is doing incredibly well on his journey, and let's hope he continues to do so."

The Pokémon Contest went well. Of course, there were no prizes, but is was all about having fun. Competitors included Shannon and Medicham, May and Sceptile, Machamp and I and some other random dude with a Makuhita. The judges were Dad, Wallace and Blue. We let Gabby and Ty film this. (If this journal ever gets published as some sort of Fanfiction, which I doubt this would happen, and Rudy reads this, thanks for the inspiration).

"So I'm guessing you will be headed to Ever Grande City tomorrow" Percy said that night.

Yes I would. My biggest challenge was over the horizon.


	56. Chapter 56: The Polution Solution

Chapter 56: The Pollution Solution

The sun gleamed down into the crater that held Sootopolis City; that was my que to start leaving for the League. As I was prepared to use Dive, Wallace started calling me.

"Brendan. Thank you for everything you have done here as of recent. Have this HM for Waterfall." He gave me the HM. "You can't get to Ever Grande without it. You also wouldn't have got here without your friends."

Behind him stood all the Gym Leaders and friends holding up a large banner saying "Good luck". At the frontline way May. "You can do it Brendan!" she yelled, tears in her eyes. I waved to everyone as they were shouting my name; it was like they were using Uproar. I only stopped hearing the voices when I used Dive.

Once I surfaced outside Sootopolis City, I went on my way. The sea was blue, the sky was blue and it was hard to believe that mere days ago, we were in a world ending storm.

As I continued to surface the ocean blue of Route 128, I spotted a pink spiky Pokémon. I knew it as a Corsola.

Corsola

180

Water/Rock Type

Coral Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

11 lbs (5 kg)

Corsola's branches glitter very beautifully in seven colours when they catch sunlight. If any branch breaks off, this Pokémon grows it back in just one night.

This Corsola however did not look okay. In fact, it looked very weak. It slowly crawled onto a sandbank. I went over and felt its head. It was burning up. Upon closer inspection, I realized that it was poisoned. I got out a Pecha Berry and fed it to Corsola, who seemed to get better immediately. It hopped back into the sea.

"Excuse me sir." I boat seem to make its way over. "Was that Corsola poisoned?" said a young Sailor in his mid 20s. I nodded my head. "Then it must be nearby" he said. "You better get on. These waters won't do good for Swampert."

The Sailor took down a ladder which allowed me to get on. "I'm Idris, and I'm looking for my Pokémon that fell out to sea during the storm." I asked him what Pokémon it was. "It's a Swalot. The thing is though, Swalot is a Poison Type, which means if it comes in contact with water, the results would be disastrous, like we saw with Corsola. Let's sail around for it. This is my ship; the S.S. Arnold."

As we set sail, we saw something in the distance. Something big and blue. "A Gyarados!" Idris yelled. We sailed closer to. Gyarados was weak like Corsola. "Oh no, it's been poisoned to." I reached into my bag for another Pecha Berry. "No need" Idris said. "Chimecho!" Idris sent out a Chimecho. "Use Heal Bell!" Chimecho started ringing a soft bell, which cured Gyarados of its poison. "Neat huh? Heal Bell heals all status conditions of all Pokémon on the field. You won't need to use your Pecha Berries."

After Gyarados moved, we saw a trail of sludge in the sea, along with more poisoned Pokémon. The only Pokémon that seemed to be fine were the Tentacool and Tentacruel because Poison Types can't be poisoned.

Tentacruel

067

Water/Poison Type

Jellyfish Pokémon

5'03" (1.6 m)

121.3 lbs (55 kg)

Tentacruel has tentacles that can be freely elongated and shortened at will. It ensnares prey with its tentacles and weakens the prey by dosing it with a harsh toxin. It can catch up to 80 prey at the same time.

Tentacool -Lv 30 Tentacruel

The Tentacool and Tentacruel were clearly concerned. "They are worried about their friends" Idris said. He bent over the ship hull to talk to the Tentas. "Tentacruel, I'm sorry" he apologized. "It was an accident. I was training by the wharf of Slateport and then suddenly, the storm happened and washed my Swalot all the way out here." The Pokémon started getting angry. "I didn't mean for it to happen!" Idris yelled. "Some horrible people messed with nature! I couldn't save Swalot in time! Please. Help Swalot back."

A Tentacruel lifted a tentacle as an indication to follow it.

The Pokémon took us to Swalot fainted on a sandbank. It was large, purple, had black diamonds going all around it and two yellow whiskers.

Swalot

096

Poison Type

Poison Bag Pokémon

5'07" (1.7 m)

176.4 lbs (80 kg)

Swalot has no teeth, so what is eats, it swallows whole, no matter what. Its cavernous mouth yawns widely. An automobile tire could easily fit inside this Pokémon's mouth.

Gulpin -Lv 26 Swalot

"Swalot!" Idris yelled as he jumped off the boat onto the sandbank. Swalot was able to open an eye. It was starving and weak. "Brendan. We need to do something!"I knew exactly what to do. I turned to Chimecho.

Chimecho used Psychic on all the sludge in the ocean. The sludge was lifted into the sky and slowly, Chimecho put them into Swalot's mouth. Swalot's hunger was quenched and we were able to get it onto the ship with another Psychic.

"Good thinking!" Idris said. "Now Chimecho, use Heal Bell!" Chimecho started ringing which helped cure all the sick Pokémon in the ocean.

"Mission solved!" Idris said. "Thanks Brendan. I will do anything."

I got out my Badge Case and showed Idris my Badges. "Woah. Well, that means that you will take on the Pokémon League. Okay, let's head to Ever Grande City!" With that, the boat's motors started whirring and it sped off.

Idris stopped me outside a waterfall. "Ever Grande City is just up there." I sent out Huntail and had it use Waterfall up it. "Good luck!" Idris shouted.

I was finally at Ever Grande City. Well actually, calling it a city was a stretch. It was just a Pokémon Centre and a cave. The cave known as the one, the only… Victory Road.

Well, I say one and only. It's not. No. This is Hoenn's Victory Road. Tomorrow, I would be taking it on.

My journey's end was over the horizon.


	57. Chapter 57: Never say Ever Grande

Chapter 57: Never say Ever Grande

The sun was shining, the Pokémon were tweeting, and I was ready. The only obstacle between me and the Pokémon League, was Victory Road. A giant cave which acts as the final test of strength before the biggest test of strength.

I stepped inside Victory Road. I stumbled my way through the dark, feeling my way around the ragged rocks and battling wild Pokémon, allowing my Pokémon to get stronger.

"So, you are Brendan I presume?" Through the dark, I saw a Cooltrainer. "My name is Mamoru." he told me. "You want to get through Victory Road? YOU WILL HAVE TO BEAT ME FIRST!"

"I choose Ludicolo!" Mamoru yelled. Out came a yellow Pokémon with brown stripes, a bill and a giant green hat. It seemed to like dancing.

Ludicolo

021

Water/Grass Type

Carefree Pokémon

4'11" (1.5 m)

121.3 lbs (55 kg)

Upon hearing an upbeat and cheerful rhythm, the cells in Ludicolo's body become very energetic and active. Even in battle, this Pokémon will exhibit an amazing amount of power.

Lotad -Lv 14 Lombre -Water Stone Ludicolo

My battler would be Seviper. "Ludicolo, Surf!" Ludicolo summoned a huge wave that swamped the battlefield, taking Seviper out by over half. Seviper came back with Poison Fang, doing quite a bit to Ludicolo. However, despite Super Effective damage, it was nowhere near as strong as Surf. It was time to switch.

I quickly recalled Seviper in favour of Shiftry. "Ludicolo, Surf again!" This did not very effective damage. Shiftry came back with FaintAttack. Ludicolo was almost down. "Surf again!" Ludicolo used another Surf, but Shiftry remained standing. One more FaintAttack and Ludicolo was out.

"Nice one" Mamoru complimented. "But let's try my other Pokémon! Golem!" Out came a Pokémon that seemed to be made of rocky plates all over.

Golem

059

Rock/Ground Type

Megaton Pokémon

4'07" (1.4 m)

661.4 lbs (300 kg)

Golem live up on mountains. If there is a large earthquake, these Pokémon will come rolling down off the mountains en masse to the foothills below.

Geodude -Lv 25 Graveler -Trade Golem

Swampert was sent out. Swampert used Surf which knocked Golem out in one.

"Well" Mamoru told me. "I can see how you got to the League. You exhibit great power."

I continued to stumble my way through Victory Road when I came across a Lairon. Machamp was first in line, so that was who I started with. Machamp seemed to cross its arm and then charge into Lairon, knocking it out. It was Cross Chop! That's a very strong Fighting Type move.

I gave huge congratulations to Machamp for learning a new move. Suddenly, a Trainer came out of the shadows. "So, Brendan aye?" The Trainer was wearing standard shirt and shorts. He had spiky blue hair and a single pierced ear. "Saving the world, son of a Gym Leader and now a competitor of the League. How lucky are you?" He seemed to be somewhat deadpan in his speaking. He didn't sound angry with me, but not proud either. He sounded, weirdly curious.

"My name is Akihiko. I have been observing your battle style and I have to say, I am impressed. Now. Of course, we are going to battle, but what I would like to do is a one on one. You may use one Pokémon and I will also only use one. Are you up for it?" Was he kidding? I was always up for it. "Then let's get this show on the road."

We stood a few feet away from each other, preparing to fight. "Go Blaziken!" Akihiko yelled, sending out a huge Pokémon covered in red feathers. It had two claws which had fire blazing around its fists.

Blaziken

006

Fire/Fighting Type

Blaze Pokémon

6'03" (1.9 m)

114.6 lbs (52 kg)

Blaziken has incredibly strong legs – it can easily clear a 30-story building in one leap. This Pokémon's blazing punches leave its foes scorched and blackened.

Torchic -Lv 16 Combusken -Lv 36 Blaziken

I used Swampert for this match, a Pokémon with a double Type advantavge. "Blaziken" Akihiko commanded. "Use Slash!" Blaziken ran up to Swampert,, preparing to swipe it. Swampert used Protect in order to block the move. "Do it again Blaziken!" Blaziken used Slash again, hitting this time. Swampert came back with Muddy Water, almost washing away Blaziken. "Blaze Kick!" Blaziken's foot then seemed to catch fire. It then kicked Swampert with it. Swampert used one more Muddy Water and finished Blaziken off.

"Very good" Akihiko told me, recalling Blaziken. "Listen, that was a good match. One day, we are going to have a rematch. Will I beat you? The future will tell."

With that, he turned the other way and walked off. What an interesting fellow.

I continued down Victory Road when I saw it; light. I had reached the end!

Running out the cave, I was confronted with the massive Pokémon League Building. I let loose a small tear as I realised how far I had come. The dreams and aspirations of Pokémon Trainers of Hoenn lie in this one place, and I was standing outside its doors.

"Brendan, wait up!" Wally was running up behind me. He had to catch his breath. No really. He was wheezing harder than he usually did from running. "Brendan, I *cough* am so glad I caught up with ya. I *cough* did it. I have 8 Badges in my possession. I made a promise to myself; once I get all of my Badges, I would battle you."

Wally was running here, risking his life, in order to battle me. This kid has spirit. "You know, ever since your Dad helped me catch Ralts, I knew that one day, I might be able to battle you with more than my first Pokémon. Now, that dream is a reality. I have a team of 5 strong Pokémon that are all ready to battle you. You may heal up first if you wish."

After I healed, I was ready to battle Wally. "Brendan" Wally said. "Thank you for the support on my journey. I WILL NOT HOLD BACK!"

"Go Altaria" he commanded, sending out Altaria. I started out with Armaldo. "Altaria, use DragonBreath!" Altaria sent out a breath of energy at Armaldo, hitting it and paralyzing it. Armaldo managed to get in an AncientPower though, which hit for a lot. "Altaria, Fire Blast!" Altaria breathed a huge bellow of flames at Armaldo, finishing it.

Next, I used Shiftry. Being faster, Shiftry used FaintAttack and knocked out Altaria.

"Go Delcatty!" Wally shouted, sending out Delcatty. "I'll have you know that this is not the Delcatty from before" he told me. "I traded it for this one. It had the Ability Cute Charm, which causes Pokémon of the opposite gender to become infatuated. Not that it matters now because both our Pokémon are females."

Shiftry started Fake Out. "Fake Out Delcatty!" Delcatty was faster and caused Shiftry to flinch. Good move. "Delcatty, Iron Tail!" Delcatty's tail seemed to turn to metal. It then bashed Shiftry with it. Shiftry came back with Rock Smash. Delcatty's defense was lowered in the process. "Delcatty, use Iron Tail again!" Delatty used another Iron Tail. Shiftry was hanging on, but the next Rock Smash was a Critical Hit. Delcatty fainted.

"Go Roselia!" Wally sent out Roselia next. Shiftry used Rock Smash. It did barely anything but did lower Roselia's defense. "Roselia, use Giga Drain!" Roselia sent out a beam of energy which knocked out Shiftry and healed up Roselia.

Next, I used Dusclops. "Roselia, Toxic!" Roselia threw some sludge at Dusclops, badly poisoning it. Dusclops came back with Will-O-Wisp, burning Roselia. "Don't even try" Wally said. "Roselia, Giga Drain again!" Roselia used Giga Drain, sipping some of Dusclops's health away. Dusclops came back with Shadow Punch, which hit Roselia pretty hard. "Giga Drain!" Roselia sapped more health from Dusclops. Dusclops came back with another Shadow Punch. Roselia was almost finished. Well, with the burn, it was finished.

"I choose Magneton!" Wally sent out Magneton. "Use Spark!" Magneton used Spark on Dusclops, knocking it out.

Next I used Swampert. I knew full and well that Electric attacks wouldn't work. "Magneton, Tri Attack!" Magneton used Flamethrower, Ice Beam and Thunderbolt on Swampert. Swampert became paralyzed from that. Swampert came back with a Muddy Water. Magneton was hit for half damage. "Magneton, use it again!" Magneton used another Tri Attack. Wampert was hanging on now, but it managed to get in one more Muddy Water. Magneton was finished.

"Final Pokémon" Wally said. "It's gonna be Gardevoir!" Wally sent out a large white Pokémon with a green head, the same Pokémon I once knew as a Ralts.

Gardevoir

031

Psychic Type

Embrace Pokémon

5'03" (1.6 m)

106.7 lbs (48.4 kg)

Gardevoir had the psychokinetic power to distort the dimensions and create a small black hole. This Pokémon will try to protect its Trainer even at the risk of its own life.

Ralts -Lv 20 Kirlia -Lv 30 Gardevoir

"Gardevoir, use Psychic!" Gardevoir sent out Psychic energy to Swampert, fainting it.

Next, I used Machamp. "Use Psychic again!" Gardevoir unleashed another Psychic. It hit Machamp for lots of damage. Machamp came back with Strength. Gardevoir was bashed about. "One more Psychic!" Gardevoir did just that. Machamp was down.

Finally, I used Seviper. "Psychic!" Gardevoir used Psychic and… it missed! Seviper used a Crunch on Gardovoir, knocking it out.

"Congratulations" Wally told me. "To think. Once upon a time, I didn't even stand a chance. Today, I almost beat you." He looked up to the stars in the night sky. We had been battling for so long, we didn't realise the time. "Brendan, do me one more big favour." I looked at Wally. "Give the Elite Four all you've got. The Champion? Don't hold back either! You have come this far, and the Brendan I know would never go down without good reason. You can do this."

With that, I walked into the League to get my sleep. Tomorrow would be the most important day of my life.


	58. Chapter 58: Elite Four

Chapter 58 1/4: P. Sherman 42 Sidney

You ever have one of those days which comes around and it makes you think "I can't believe that this day is finally here"? That is the feeling I got today. It was finally time to take on the Hoenn League.

"Seaview, Brendan R." I showed my Badges to the Badge Checker. I scanned them all. "Yep, these are genuine. You may step through to the Elite Four after you have made preparations."

I stocked up on Revives, Elixers (Cross Chop only has 5pp, I need them) and Full Restores. I would need them. I also retaught Shiftry Torment with a TM I found, replacing Razor Wind. It would be helpful.

After everything was ready, it was time to make my dream to come true.

I walked through the first doors. The room seemed… dark. That was for about 5 seconds before a light came on, revealing a man with a red shirt and black waistcoat, complete with a red mini mohawk.

"Well well well" he told me. "Quite the tough looking one aren't yer. Cannot say I didn't expect that, being the son of someone who battles for a job. No. Battling is more than a job. It is my favourite thing. My name is Sidney, Hoenn's master of Dark Types!"

The battle began. "Mightyena, I choose you!" Sidney shouted, sending out a Mightyena. I sent out Armaldo. "So Brendan, I hear ya trained up one of these yourself in your journeys early days. I see you have good taste."

Mightyena started with Bite. It sunk its jaws into Armaldo. Armaldo used Fury Cutter in Mightyena, doing a bit of Super Effective damage. "Shadow Ball Mightyena!" Mightyena, from its shadow, sent out a black ball towards Armaldo. Armaldo took it and used another Fury Cutter. Mightyena was getting weaker. "Use Shadow Ball again!" Mightyena used another Shadow Ball. Armaldo barely survived. Armaldo used one more Fury Cutter, landing a Critical Hit and knocking Mightyena out.

"Nice one" Sidney complemented. "Let's see how you do against Absol though!" Sidney sent out Absol. "Use Flamethrower!" Armaldo spewed flames at Armaldo, knocking it out.

It was time to use a Pokémon that could take flames. AKA, Swampert. "Absol, Slash it!" Absol used Slash on Swampert, scraping its arm. Swampert used Muddy Water on Absol, washing away half its health. "Absol, Slash again!" Absol used one more Slash on Swampert, but one more Muddy Water finished off Absol.

"Let's see how you deal with the forest!" Sidney said, sending out Shiftry. Smiling, I recalled Swampert and sent out my own Shiftry. "So, Shiftry on Shiftry. I'll allow it. Shiftry, Nature Power!" Sidney's Shiftry used Nature Power which, since we were in a building, became Swift. Shiftry summoned multiple stars, all of which hit my Shiftry. My Shiftry used Rock Smash. Maybe some defense lowering would do the trick. "Nice try Buster" Sidney told me. "Shiftry, Brick Break!" His Shiftry ran up to my Shiftry and karate chopped it with its leaf, doing lots of damage. Shiftry was almost down. My Shiftry used another Rock Smash. But one more Brick Break from Sidney's Shiftry finished Shiftry off.

I sent out Seviper next. Seviper used Poison Fang on Shiftry and finished it off.

"Let's take a break from the Grass Types" Sidney said. "Go Crawdaunt!" I sent out Machamp for this. Why I hadn't used Machamp beforehand, I don't know. "Crawdaunt, Crabhammer!" Crawdaunt brought one of its pincers down onto Machamp. Machamp came back with Cross Chop. Critical Hit! Crawdaunt was down!

"Final Pokémon" Sidney said. "From the storms of the desert, I send out Cacturne!" Cacturne was a large, green spiky Pokémon that gave me the creeps just looking at it.

Cacturne

120

Grass/Dark Type

Scarecrow Pokémon

4'03" (1.3 m)

170.6 lbs (77.4 kg)

If a traveler is going through a desert in the thick of night, Cacturne will follow in a ragtag group. The Pokémon are biding their time, waiting for the traveller to tire and become incapable of moving.

Cacnea -Lv 32 Cacturne

"Cacturne, Needle Art!" Cacturne charged forward into Machamp, hitting it with its arm needles. Machamp came back with Cross Chop. One hit knockout!

"Well done" Sidney said. "I see ya like to battle for fun, as do I." He shook my hand. "Good one mate. But yer challenge is far from over. Beyond the next few doors are the other members of the Elite Four, who will provide a different challenge each. Good luck."

Chapter 58 2/4: Bannete flix

The next room seemed to give me a somewhat spooky vibe as soon as I opened the doors. I went through the and found that my next challenge was a familiar person in the blue two piece dress.

"So" Phoebe said. "Thanks again for your help back at Mt Pyre. For that, I WON'T be going easy on you, not that I wouldn't do that anyway! Get ready for the spookiest battle of your life!"

Phoebe's first Pokémon was Dusclops. I sent out Swampert. "Dusclops, use Shadow Punch!" Dusclops used a Shadow Punch on Swampert. Swampert came back with Muddy Water. Dusclops took it. "Dusclops, use another Shadow Punch!" Dusclops used Shadow Punch again, with Swampert using another Muddy Water. Dusclops was almost down. "Dusclops, Toxic!" Dusclops let out poisonous fluid that badly poisoned Swampert. Swameprt used one more Muddy Water to wash away Dusclops.

"Okay then, let's see how the discarded will deal with you!" she said, sending out a small grey Pokémon with a yellow tail and wide grin.

Banette

147

Ghost Type

Marionette Pokémon

3'07" (1.1 m)

27.6 lbs (12.5 kg)

Banette generates energy for laying strong curses by sticking pins into its own body. This Pokémon was originally a pitiful plush doll that was thrown away.

Shuppet -Lv 37 Banette

"Banette, Shadow Ball!" Banette used Shadow Ball on Swampert. Swampert was already getting weaker from the poison, so this didn't help. Swampert used another Muddy Water, with Banette just taking it. "Banette, FaintAttack!" Banette used FaintAttack on Swampert. Swampert was donw.

I sent out Shiftry. Shiftry used FaintAttack and defeated Banette.

"I choose Sableye!" Phoebe said, sending it out. Shiftry used FaintAttack, which did some damage. "Sableye, Mean Look!" Sableye gave a stare at Shiftry. I tried recalling Shiftry, but it didn't work. "As I have shown before on the Magma Grunts, Mean Look prevents Shiftry from being switched out. Don't even try it." Shiftry used FaintAttack again. It was doing damage, but not as much as the other Pokémon. "Sableye, Brick Break!" Sableye used Brick Break on Shiftry, defeating it.

Next I used Machamp. "Interesting decision. Fighting Type moves do diddly squat on Ghost Types" Phoebe noted. "Sabeleye, Mean Look!" Sableye used Mean Look, preventing Machamp from escaping. Machamp then used Foresight, analysing Sableye. "Sableye, Confuse Ray!" Sableye used Confuse Ray on Machamp, of course confusing it. Machamp managed to get in a Cross Chop however, knocking out Sableye.

"I choose Banette!" Phoebe said, sending out another Banette. Machamp was able to get another Foresight in. "Banette, use Curse!" Banette put a Curse onto Machamp. I didn't need this. Machamp felt the Curse the next turn and was also hurt by confusion. "Banette, use Shadow Ball!" Banette used a Shadow Ball on Machamp. Machamp was almost finished. Machamp thankfully snapped out of the confusion after that! Machamp used a Critical Hit Cross Chop, and it knocked out Bannette.

"Go Dusclops!" Phoebe shouted, sending out another Dusclops. Machamp used Foresight once again. "Dusclops, use ThunderPunch!" Dusclops's fist started sparking. It then punched Machamp giving it a shocking end.

Next, I used Seviper. Seviper started with a Super Effective Crunch attack. "Dusclops, Ice Punch!" Dusclops's hand turned chilly. It then punched Seviper. Seviper came back with another Crunch however and almost knocked out Dusclops. "Now use Fire Punch!" Dusclop's hand turned to flames as it punched Seviper one more time, finishing it.

It was time to fight Ghost with Ghost. I sent out Dusclops. Dusclops used Shadow Punch. Phoebe was beaten.

"Well" Phoebe said. "This was a ghoulishly good battle. You have two more Elite Four members to beat, alongside Hoenn's current Champion. Go forth, hero of Hoenn!"

Chapter 58 3/4 :

I felt a chill through the next door. Here I saw a woman in a long purple dress and blonde hair. "I have spent years in a Region honing my frigid Ice Type skills" she told me. "My name is Glacia, and we will have a battle stronger than a Blizzard!"

"I choose Sealeo!" she said, sending out Sealeo. I sent out Seviper. Seviper used Poison Fang, which hit Sealeo, but didn't poison it. "Sealeo, use Blizzard!" Sealeo let out a huge Blizzard. Seviper was almost knocked out. Seviper managed to get in one more Poison Fang, which did badly poison Sealeo. Sealeo used a Body Slam on Seviper. Seviper was down.

Next, I used Dusclops. "Sealeo, use Blizzard!" Sealeo sent out another Blizzard, but this one missed. Dusclops used Curse on Sealeo. This would finish it. "Use Encore!" Sealeo started applauding at that moment. I commanded Dusclops to use Shadow Punch, but it used Curse instead which, of course, didn't work. Sealeo was taken out by the Curse the next turn.

"I choose Glalie!" Glacia shouted, sending in a round white Pokémon with two big black horns for ears.

Glalie

172

Ice Type

Face Pokémon

4'11" (1.5 m)

565.5 lbs (256.5 kg)

Glalie has the ability to freely control ice. For example, it can instantly freeze its foe solid. After immobilizing its foe in ice, this Pokémon enjoys eating in a leisurely fashion.

Snorunt -Lv 42 Glalie

"Glalie, Crunch!" Glalie went over to Dusclops and used Crunch on it. Dusclops miraculously hung on. It then used another Curse, cursing Glalie but also knocking out Dusclops.

"What do you think of Encore? You could only use the last move you used" Glacia told me. That was a move I needed to look out for in the future.

I sent in Machamp. "Glalie, Blizzard!" Glalie sent out another Blizzard and Machamp got caught in it. Machamp used a Cross Chop after that, knocking out Glalie.

"Good strategy" Glacia said. "Go Sealeo!" Machamp used a Cross Chop on Sealeo, finishing it in one.

"Go Glalie!" said Glacia. "Use Hail!" All of a sudden, a cloud appeared, and it started hailing. I decided not to let it bother me and had Machamp use Cross Chop. Glalie survived this one. "Glalie, Blizzard." Glalie summoned another Blizzard. Machamp was finished.

I sent out Armaldo. "Blizzard again." Glalie used another Blizzard, hitting Armaldo. "You see, in hail weather, Blizzard does not miss." Armaldo used AncientPower, both finishing Glalie and raising all of Armaldo's stats.

"My final Pokémon, Walrein!" Glacia said. She sent out a blue, blubbery Pokémon with two large teeth.

Walrein

175

Ice/Water Type

Ice Break Pokémon

4'07" (1.4 m)

332 lbs (150.6 kg)

Wailrein's two massively developed tusks can totally shatters blocks of ice weighing ten tons with one blow. This Pokémon's thick coat of blubber insulates it from subzero temperatures.

Spheal -Lv 32 Sealeo -Lv 44 Walrein

With it's stats raised, Armaldo managed to get in another AncientPower, doing a lot to Walrein. "Use Blizzard!" Walrein used Blizzard. The strong flurry froze away the rest of Armaldo's health.

Next, I used Shiftry. Shiftry used Fake Out to get a flinch in. Then, Shiftry used Torment to stop Walrein from using Blizzard again. With that, the hail stopped. Shiftry used Rock Smash after that. "Walrein, Blizzard!" But this one missed. Shiftry used one more Rock Smash, and Walrein was defeated!

"You demonstrated a match worthy of the tundra" Glacia told me. "You have one more member of the Elite Four to take down. We know you are up to the challenge, so go through."

Chapter 58 4/4: Drake of the Dragon Types

Through the next doors was another familiar face with a blue coat. "Hello again" Drake told me sternly. "So, you now own Rayquaza. I should congratulate you. BUT. I will now see if you are truly worthy."

"Go Shelgon!" Drake said, sending out a Pokémon that looked like a volleyball with stubby grey legs.

Shelgon

188

Dragon Type

Endurance Pokémon

3'07" (1.1 m)

243.6 lbs (110.5 kg)

Covering Shelgon's body are outgrowths much like bones. The shell is very hard and bounces of enemy attacks. When awaiting evolution, this Pokémon hides away in a cavern.

Bagon -Lv 30 Shelgon

My choice was Machamp. Machamp started with Cross Chop, doing significant damage to Shelgon. "Use DragonBreath!" Shelgon sent out a pink coloured breath at Machamp, hitting it. Machamp used another Cross Chop, knocking out Shelgon.

"Go, Flygon!" Drake said. He sent out a large, green Pokémon with large wings and red coverings over its eyes.

Flygon

118

Ground/Dragon Type

Mystic Pokémon

6'07" (2 m)

180.8 lbs (82 kg)

Flygon is nicknamed "the elemental spirit of the desert." Because its flapping wings whip up a cloud of sand, this Pokémon is always enveloped in a sandstorm while flying.

Trapinch -Lv 35 Vibrava -Lv 45 Flygon

I sent out Swampert next. "Flygon, DragonBreath!" Flygon used DragonBreath on Swampert, who took it fine. Swampert used MuddyWater. It was a Critical Hit! Flygon was hanging by a thread. "Flygon, Sand Tomb!" Flygon seemed to send up some sand from underneath Swampert, trapping it. Swampert used another Muddy Water. Flygon was finished.

"Go Altaria!" Drake said, sending out Altaria. I tried recalling Swampert, but it didn't seem to return. "Sand Tomb traps the Pokémon on the battlefield" Drake said. "It's like Mean Look is a damaging Ground Type move." Altaria's wings started glowing white. Swampert used Take Down, which did little damage. That was it for Swampert. "Altaria, SolarBeam!" Altaria opened its mouth and shot a beam of light at Swampert, knocking it out.

It was a good strategy. Seviper was next up. "Altaria, DragonBreath!" Altaria used DragonBreath on Seviper, paralyzing it to. Seviper used Poison Fang back, badly poisoning Altaria. "Altaria, use DragonBreath again!" Altaria used another DragonBreath, almost finishing Seviper. Seviper couldn't move next turn due to paralysis. "Altaria, one more." One more Dragonbreath finished Seviper.

Armaldo was sent out. "Altaria, DragonBreath!" This one missed. An AncientPower from Armaldo finished Altaria.

"Kingdra, come on out!" Drake announced. "Hydro Pump!" Kingdra blasted a torrent of water at Armaldo. It was done.

I sent out Shiftry next. Shiftry used Fake Out and then Torment. "Kindra, Twister!" Kingdra fired a tornado at Shiftry. It didn't do that much. Shiftry then used FaintAttack, which hit Kingdra. "Kingdra, Hydro Pump!" Kingdra once again fired a huge torrent of water. Shiftry managed to take it. Shiftry used FaintAttack. Critical Hit! Kingdra was down.

"Finally, Salamence!" Drake said, sending out the Dragon Type. Shiftry started with Torment. "Salamence, use Aerial Ace!" Salamence used a Super Effective Aerial Ace on Shiftry. Shiftry came back with FaintAttack. "Salamence, Dragon Claw!" Salamence sliced Shiftry with its claws and finished it off.

Dusclops was sent out. "Salamence, use Steel Wing!" Salamence's wings turned to metal and they attacked Dusclops. Dusclops came back with Curse, definitely a risk. "Salamence, Aerial Ace!" Salamence used Aerial Ace, which Dusclops barely survived. Dusclops came back with ShadowPunch. Salamence was slowly losing it. "Salamence, Dragon Claw!" One more Dragon Claw and Dusclops was down.

Finally I used Machamp. "Aerial Ace!" Salamence used Aerial Ace. I was preparing for my loss…

… Machamp survived! Machamp used Strength on Salamence, who then fell to the Curse.

"Congratulations hero of Hoenn" Drake said. "You have proven yourself stronger than the Elite Four. You are worthy of your final challenge; the Champion of Hoenn. He is through the doors behind me."

I stood at the final set of doors. They slowly opened to reveal the Champion.

"Hello Brendan" Steven Stone welcomed.


	59. Chapter 59: Brendan vs Steven

Chapter 59: Brendan vs Steven

"You have come a long way since we first met at Dewford Town" Steven told me. "You should be very impressed. Getting all the Badges, starting a Contest career, taming the Legendary Rayquaza, stopping a fight between Kyogre and Groudon and now, facing me, the strongest Trainer in all of Hoenn."

I had my Pokéball in hand. "So Brendan" Steve told me. "It had come to this. This will be a battle for the ages!"

"Go Skarmory!" Steven shouted as I sent out Dusclops. "Skarmory, use Steel Wing!" Skarmory used Steel Wing on Dusclops. Dusclops withheld the Steel Wing and used Curse on Skarmory, a risk, but Ghost doesn't do much to Steel anyway so Shadow Punch wouldn't be that good. "Skarmory, Spikes!" Skarmory seemed to send out spikes all around the battlefield. What would this do? Dusclops used a non-effective Shadow Punch. "Skarmory, Steel Wing!" Skarmory used another Steel Wing. Dusclops was almost finished, but it used another Shadow Punch. One more Steel Wing and Dusclops was down. Skarmory however was taken down by the Curse afterwards.

"Go Claydol!" Steven shouted as I sent in Shiftry. However, Shiftry landed on the Spikes. "Spikes will hurt your Pokémon when they enter the field. Looks like you will need to find a work around" Steven told me.

Shiftry used Fake Out, preventing a move from Claydol. Shiftry then used FaintAttack on it. "Claydol, Sandstorm!" Claydol created a dust cloud that seemed to damage Shiftry a bit. "Good luck with this" Steven taunted. "My Claydol resists it." Shiftry used another FaintAttack on Claydol, but its Sp. Def was out of this world. "Claydol, Shadow Ball!" Claydol used Shadow Ball on Shiftry, knocking it back even if it wasn't very effective. All I really had with Shiftry was FaintAttack, so I kept using it. Miraciously, I got a Critical Hit. Claydol was almost defeated. "Claydol, Shadow Ball again!" Claydol used another Shadow Ball. After getting hit, Shiftry used one more FaintAttack. Claydol was down.

"Let's see how you deal with Aggron's defense!" Steven shouted, sending out a giant grey and white armoured Pokémon with a long white tail.

Aggron

072

Steel/Rock Type

Iron Armor Pokémon

6'11" (2.1 m)

793.7 lbs (360 kg)

Aggron claims an entire mountain as its own territory. It mercilessly beats up anything that violates its environment. This Pokémon vigilantly patrols its territory at all times.

Aron -Lv 32 Lairon -Lv 42 Aggron

Shiftry used Rock Smash. Clearly a good strategy would be to whittle down Aggron's defences bit by bit. "Aggron, Iron Tail!" Aggron hit Shiftry with its large tail, finishing Shiftry off.

Okay. It was time for my partner; Swampert. "Well" Steven said. "It's your partners time to shine. Okay then, give it all you got Swampert!" Just as I instructed Swampert to use Muddy Water, it seemed to go onto all fours and give a loud shout. It then made the entire ground shake. "Is that, Earthquake?!" Steven shouted. Swampert had learned the most powerful Ground Type move! Aggron was shook about, almost knocking it clean. "Aggron, use Dragon Claw!" Aggron swiped at Swampert with its claw, but Swampert retaliated with a Muddy Water, finishing off Aggron.

"Go Cradily!" shouted Steven, sending out a big green Pokémon with pink tentacles.

Cradily

134

Rock/Grass Type

Barnacle Pokémon

4'11" (1.5 m)

133.2 lbs (60.4 kg)

Cradily's body serves as an anchor, preventing it from being washed away in rough seas. This Pokémon secretes a strong digestive fluid from its tentacles.

Lileep -Lv 40 Cradily

Seviper was sent out for this one. Seviper started with Poison Fang. Sinking its fangs into the green fossil, it didn't poison. "Cradily, AncientPower!" Cradily used AncientPower on Seviper, who managed to take it. Seviper used another Poison Fang, this time successfully poisoning Cradily. "AncientPower again!" Cradily did just that, leaving Seviper hanging on. Seviper used one more Poison Fang, which would leave Cradily to be taken out by the poison after it had moved. "Cradily, AncientPower one more time!" AncientPower took out Seviper, but Cradily went down from the poison.

"Go Armaldo!" Steven said, sending out an Armaldo. I used Machamp. Machamp started with Cross Chop, which did a lot to Armaldo. "Armaldo, Aerial Ace!" Armaldo used the Super Effective Aerial Ace on Machamp. Machamp used another Cross Chop and Armaldo was finished.

"So" Steven said. "It comes to this. The final obstacle between you and becoming the Champion of Hoenn." He held in his hand a Pokéball. "I have been waiting for this! I choose Metagross!" he shouted. Out came a large grey Pokémon with 4 legs and a cross on its face.

Metagross

192

Steel/Psychic Type

Iron Leg Pokémon

5'03" (1.6 m)

1212.5 lbs (550 kg)

Metagross has four brains in total. Combined, the four brains can breeze through difficult calculations faster than a supercomputer. This Pokémon can float in the air by tucking in its four legs.

Beldum -Lv 20 Metang -Lv 45 Metagross

"Metagross, Psychic!" Metagross blasted Psychic energy, finishing Machamp.

By just one move, I realized the terrifying strength of Metagross. I had 2 Pokémon left though. They would really have to pull their weight.

I sent out Armaldo, who was at a Type disadvantage. "Metagross, Meteor Mash!" Metagross's arm seemed to start glowing. It came up to Armaldo and bashed it for Super Effective damage, almost knocking Armaldo out. Armaldo came back with AncientPower. This did not much at all but was at least a Critical Hit. "Metagross, Psychic!" Metagross used Psychic on Armaldo, finishing it off.

It was all or nothing now. I sent out my first ever Pokémon; Swampert. "I will finish you in one blow!" Steven shouted. "Metagross, use Hyper Beam!" Metagross fired a massive beam at Swampert. I closed my eyes, holding a fear within me of seeing Swampert fainted. When I finally opened my eyes to see the damage…

… Swampert was still standing! I cheered with excitement; this match was be ours. Swampert used Earthquake, doing a LOT of damage to Metagross. Because Hyper Beam prevents the Pokémon that used it last turn, one more Earthquake wiped the floor with Metagross.

Steven gave a smile. "Victory is yours" he told me. "You know Brendan, when I heard from my father that a kid would be delivering me the package all those days back, I wasn't sure what to think. But after all that you've done, your potential has been more than realized. The feelings you have for your Pokémon, and the Pokémon that responded to those feelings with all their might, they came together as one to exhibit amazing power, granting your victory today!"

At that moment, May ran in. "Brendan, so glad I caught up with you. Gosh the Elite Four were hard. Okay, I have some advice about the Champion."

We both gave a laugh. "It's been done!" Steven said.

May seemed a bit embarrassed. "What?! I mean, congratulations Brendan. It seems that you have become the strongest Trainer in Hoenn." She looked at Steven. "To be fair, Steven told me he was the Champion during the landslide mission, but I wanted to tell you at the last minute. You know, as a surprise."

Professor Birch entered as well. "See May. I told you Brendan had nothing to worry about. He would do just fine, even if he didn't win."

Steven put an arm on my right shoulder. "Brendan, new Champion of the Hoenn region. You should come with me."

"Can I come to?" May asked.

"Sorry, but no" Steven answered. "Only those who have become the new Champion are allowed into the Hall of Fame."

May gasped at that moment. "The Hall of Fame? Brendan, this is a huge honour! I'm sad I can't watch your induction, but I'm proud that I had witnessed my best friend since the day you moved to Littleroot Town become an actual Champion. One that follows the routes of Red and Ethan before you."

"Okay okay" Steven said. "Come on Brendan, we have no time to waste."

The Hall of Fame was massive. It was filled with records of people and Pokémon dating back at least 200 years. The first Champions had paintings. As the records went on, they changed to black and white photographs, then coloured photographs all leading up to Steven Stone's picture. All of the pictures had footprints from a clay slab of the Pokémon in the pictures.

"Brendan Seaview" Steven said. "What you are about to receive is the biggest honour a Trainer can have, an induction into the Hall of Fame. Your records will be held here for all eternity once you put your Pokémon into this machine. I must say one more congratulations; you are about to make history."

I slowly put each of my Pokéballs into the machine.

**WELCOME TO THE HALL OF FAME!**

**Dusclops/ Lv 47/ **

**Seviper/ Lv 50/ **

**Armaldo/ Lv 51/ **

**Machamp/Lv 55/ **

**Swampert/Lv 56/**

**Shiftry/Lv 53/**

**Name/ Brendan**

**IDNo. 210112**

**Time: 58 days**

**LEAGUE CHAMPION! CONGRATULATIONS!**

**Pok****émon The Journey ****RS:**

Based on:

Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Versions for the Nintendo Game Boy Advance

Developed by Game Freak.

Published by Nintendo and The Pokémon Company.

21st November 2002 (Jp), 19th March 2003 (America), 25th July 2003 (EU)

Pokémon Emerald Version for the Nintendo Game Boy Advance.

Developed by Game Freak.

Published by Nintendo and The Pokémon Company.

16th September 2004 (Jp), May 1st 2005 (America), October 21st 2005 (EU)

Developers:

Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda, Ken Sugimori, Shigeki Morimoto and the rest of Game Freak.

Story made into Fanfiction by Penguinja.

Special thanks: The viewers who read this.

Another special thanks to Game Freak and Nintendo for continuing to support this amazing franchise!

The End.

Hey guys, Brendan here. Don't worry, there are more adventures to go! I was wrong; my journey isn't ending. This is just the beginning!


	60. Chapter 60: Guests from Johto

Chapter 60: Guests from Johto

"Good morning Champ!" Mum said as she slowly pulled off the quilt covers. It had been a week since becoming Champion, and I had taking some time off at Littleroot, doing private training. I deserved it. "Come on, we have to see what you think of the party preparations."

Tomorrow I would be having a party to celebrate my Hall of Fame induction, and already people were setting up. Dad was blowing up the balloons, May was baking the cake (probably burning it to as there was smoke coming from her house) and Professor Birch was doing research.

"It came out a little charred" May said, bringing out a Mudkip themed cake that seemed to be very black as well. "What do you think? A love letter to the start of your journey." She had another look. "Maybe I should try again, or just leave the baking to someone else." Well, it was a lovely thought. "Have you seen Dad?" May asked. "He did tell me he was going out on Route 101. That's funny, he was doing that on the first day you arriv-" THAT got us concerned. We gave a worried look and ran for Route 101.

"Help!" Professor Birch shouted. He was running around the grass being chased by a Zigzagoon.

"Dad!" May yelled. "Don't worry, we'll help!"

Professor Birch pointed to a briefcase. "Use one of the Pokémon in there!" I was going to question why I couldn't just use my own, but I opened the briefcase and took out a Pokéball. I handed May my Pokéball containing Machamp and sent out a small green Pokémon with a large leaf on its head.

?

?

?/? Type

? Pokémon

?'?" (?.? m)

?.? lbs (?.? Kg)

?

I knew this Pokémon; it was a Chikorita.

Chikorita charged into Zigzagoon with a Tackle, knocking Zigzagoon back. Zigzagoon came back with Tackle, but one more Tackle from Chikorita finished it.

"Thank you so much" Professor Birch said. "You saved me again."

"You need to be careful Dad" May said. "We were here the last two times, but what if someone hadn't been?"

Busy catching his breath, Professor Birch gave an explanation. "I wanted to do more research here before I went on with looking at the Pokémon, I had brought with me today."

He sent out the other two Pokémon. A navy and yellow Pokémon that had a back that could be set on fire and a blue Pokémon with red ridges on its back and tail complete with sharp teeth. These were Cyndaquil and Totodile.

"Allow me to give explanations for all of these" Birch said.

Chikorita

152

Grass Type

Leaf Pokémon

2'11" (0.9 m)

14.1 lbs (6.4 kg)

It waves its leaf around to keep foes at bay. However, a sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf, creating a friendly atmosphere that becalms the battlers.

Cyndaquil

155

Fire Type

Fire Mouse Pokémon

1'08" (0.5 m)

17.4 lbs (7.9 kg)

It flares flames from its back to protect itself. The fire burns vigorously if the Pokémon is angry. When it is tired, it sputters with incomplete combustion.

Totodile

158

Water Type

Big Jaw Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

20.9 lbs (9.5 kg)

Despite its small body, Totodile's jaws are very powerful. While it may think it Is just playfully nipping, its bite has enough strength to cause serious injury.

"Presenting, Pokémon from the Johto Region. I was sent these by Professor Elm for research, but because you saved me again Brendan, you can keep Chikorita." I thanked him, but since I already had Shiftry as my Grass Type, I would probably box it.

"Too bad" May said. "Maybe one day Chikorita can see the world however." May looked at the time on her watch. "We need to get back to setting up the party" she said. "Meet you back there Dad!"

More people were arriving at this point to do their bit. Shannon was here to help make a stage for an unofficial contest, seeing as how the one in Sootopolis was a success.

Speaking of Sootopolis I had word from Wallace a couple days before. Pacifidlog was officially having new buildings put in! Much sooner than expected to. Thankfully, everyone from before was insured so they were all fine. With the new structures in place, Pacifidlog Town would be called New Pacifidlog.

Mum arrived on the scene at that moment. "Brendan. How are you?" I showed Mum Chikorita, saying that I would need to find a PC to box it in. "Your room will do" Mum told me.

"I wish there was some Trainer for Chikorita" May said, feeling a bit sorry for the poor thing.

"Maybe there is, in the next couple of years" Mum said, as she started rubbing her stomach area. Did this mean?!

"Brendan! This is amazing! You're going to be a sibling!" I was overwhelmed. Becoming a Champion and the news of becoming a brother in the same week? It was a lot to take in. "I'm sure Chikorita will love its owner when this little one turns your age" May told me.

Preparations were continuing to be made that day. By that evening, everything was in place for the festivities the next day. "So son" Dad asked. "Does it still feel odd? Within less than 2 months of moving here, you've become Champion. It's a real honour. Anyway, you should get your sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

He was right.


	61. Chapter 61: Rematch at Route 103

Chapter 61: Rematch at Route 103

The party went ahead as planned. The Gym Leaders, Elite Four, Steven and many of my friends that I had made were all invited. As well as the unofficial Contest, there was also battle demonstrations by the Gym Leaders, lots of food and a Rapidash shaped piňata. I stood there with a drink of Oran juice whilst everyone congratulated me, especially May, who stayed with me throughout the whole thing.

"Brendan!" Wally had finally made it. He was late because he had breathing issues that morning. There was a strong chance he might not have been able to make it, but he insisted he came. "Don't think I'll join in with any of the games" he said. "Don't want to have another fit."

"That's okay" May confirmed. "Even if you just come for an hour, it's good to support your friend." Wally gave a grin, then looked at the decorations all around. The sun was just starting to go down, so it was time for me to do my speech.

"Hello everyone!" Dad said. "Thank you all for arriving. It is great to know that my son has come this far within his time living here. Usually someone would say that whilst I expected a lot from my son, I never expected him to become Champion. However, I had full faith that great things were destined for Brendan. Do you care to say a few words?"

I nervously walked up to the microphone. This is what I said.

"When I first came to the Hoenn Region, I was not too sure what to think of it. Johto was the home I had known my entire life, and part of me didn't seem to be ready to leave it. However, after giving Hoenn a chance, I have come to accept it as my new home. Now do I like it better than Johto? That would be silly to say. It's just as good, but the main difference between Johto and Hoenn, and Kanto for that matter, isn't that one is better than the other. It's because they are different. You should like a Region for what it is, not for what it isn't. I embraced this Region's culture, discovered many new Pokémon, gave Contests a try and, probably biggest of all, made lots of new friends, both people and Pokémon. With that, I should give a big thank you to everyone here who has made this possible. The Gym Leaders and Elite Four members who gave me the challenge I was looking for, my friends who helped me along the way and, probably most of all, my Pokémon. Everyone here, you have all done your bit."

With that, everyone applauded so much that if this was a Contest, I might have one it in just one round. The sun had almost finished setting, so all the lights went on, giving Littleroot Town a colourful rainbow appearance to it.

I decided though that I needed to step out for a bit. I told May if she wanted to come with me. "Of course I will!" she said.

"Going for a little breather?" Dad asked. "That is completely fine. Everything going on is a lot. Have fun you to!"

I knew exactly where I wanted to go; Route 103. The place where my journey officially began.

As the night started crawling over us, me and May stood facing each other, like we did on that day. "It feels like yesterday" May said. "The first time we battled was quite frankly one of the biggest moments of my life. It officially inspired me to step out into the world." We knew what was going down now. "Welcome to Hoenn" she told me, as we started what would be our final battle for a little while.

"Go Kecleon!" May shouted as I sent out Machamp. "Kecleon, Slash!" Kecleon slashed Machamp in the face, with Machamp just rubbing it off. Machamp used Cross Chop, almost dealing with Kecleon in one blow. "Use Psybeam!" Kecleon shot a beam of psychic energy at Machamp, dealing Super Effective damage. Machamp came back with Strength, knocking out Kecleon.

"I choose Altaria!" May commanded, as I sent out Armaldo. "Altaria, use Flamethrower!" Altaria shot flames at Armaldo. Armaldo came back with AncientPower, doing a lot to Altaria. "Altaria, Flamethrower again!" Altaria once again shot flames at Armaldo, this time burning it. Armaldo's AncientPower didn't do as much the next turn as Altaria survived. "Use another one!" One more Flamethrower and Armaldo was down.

I used Seviper next. Seviper used Crunch, knocking out Altaria.

"I choose Camerupt!" May said, as I sent out Swampert. Swampert used Muddy Water, dealing with Camerupt in one blow.

"Next up, Donphan!" May said, sending out the grey tusked Johto Pokémon.

Donphan

166

Ground Type

Armour Pokémon

3'07" (1.1 m)

264.6 lbs (120 kg)

Donphan's favourite attack us curling its body into a ball, then charging at its foe while rolling at high speed. Once it starts rolling, this Pokémon can't stop very easily.

Phanpy -Lv 25 Donphan

I switched in for Shiftry. "Donphan, Rollout!" Donphan curled into a ball and charged into Shiftry. Shiftry used Fake Out to cause a flinch. "Again Donphan!" Shiftry tried using Torment to prevent Donphan from rolling again, but Rollout isn't affected by Torment. Rollout was getting stronger. Shiftry used FaintAttack and Donphan continued rolling. Eventually, Rollout was too strong and Shiftry was taken out.

Swampert took the next Rollout and used Muddy Water to finish Donphan.

"I choose Wailord!" May said, sending out the Pokémon that saved me. Swampert used Earthquake, but Wailord's hp was very high. "Wailord, Water Spout!" Wailord sent a deluge of water at Swampert, who barely held on after the soaking. "Water Spout does more damage the more hp the foe has. You're lucky that it took a Rollout from Donphan." Swampert used another Earthquake. "Wailord, Ice Beam!" Wailord sent a beam of frost at Swampert, knocking it out.

Machamp was sent out. "Water Spout!" After being hit, Machamp barely hung on. Machamp used a Critical Hit Cross Chop, knocking out Wailord.

"It's time to use my favourite!" May shouted. "Sceptile!" There it was, the Pokémon I had knew since it was a little Treecko.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Sceptile swiped Machamp with its leaf, finishing it.

Dusclops was sent out. "Leaf Blade!" Sceptile used Leaf Blade on Dusclops, who more than took it. Dusclops used Curse, which cut a lot of hp from Dusclops. This would be a make it or break it moment. "Leaf Blade!" Another Leaf Blade almost finished Dusclops, who managed to get in a Shadow Punch as the curse slowly whittled away Sceptile's health. "Again!" Sceptile used another Leaf Blade, but it missed. Dusclops used one more Shadow Punch, allowing Sceptile to fall to the curse.

"You know" May told me. "I would say I lost just like last time, but I didn't. I lost in a completely different way. We have many more Pokémon, stronger ones to. Brendan, I need to thank you again." With that, we gave each other a hug.

"Brendan, May!" We saw Wally running over towards us. "Sorry to interrupt, but the fireworks are started. Norman told me you were here and that this is a great viewing place."

As he said this, a firework was launched into the air and burst with colour. Me and my two best friends watched the fascinating light display until they were all finished.


	62. Chapter 62: Cool Claws

Chapter 62: Cool Claws

"Are you sure Armaldo is the best idea?" May asked. "It only knows two Cool moves; Fury Cutter and it's recently learned move Slash. I'm not sure how far they will get you."

Me, May and Wally had decided to go to Slateport City to participate in a Contest, seeing as how I hadn't participated since I had 6 Badges. I was feeding Armaldo Red Pokéblock. However, like May said, this would not be easy. I only had 2 Cool moves on Armaldo. However, Fury Cutter could be used multiple times so I had somewhat of a chance.

"I'm sitting this one out" Wally said. "Not enough Cool moves on my Pokémon. I don't stand a chance."

"Well" May said. "Me and Sceptile are going to blow the audience away with our Cool moves, just like we did last week for our Normal Ribbon!"

"I'm sure you will." Shannon had appeared, like I told her to. "I'm still trying to comprehend that I am the mentor of Hoenn's Champion" she said, all aflutter. "Okay. We should get you guys registered."

"Who are our foes?" May asked.

"One of them is a familiar face" Shannon said.

Before we went in, I went into my bag and showed May some Tickets. "Wait, Tidal Tickets?" she asked. "Wow Brendan, we could go to Lilycove tomorrow, do another Contest!"

Dad have given me these tickets before we went to Slateport. He thought it would be a great idea to take the boat to my next location.

We all walked into the Contest Hall and saw the familiar face Shannon was talking about. "Percy!" Shannon welcomed.

"Hi Shannon" Percy said. "Brendan to! Congratulations!" He walked over, showing me a copy of League Weekly, with me on the front page. "Sign it please!" he said. I got out my pen and signed my name. "Amazing" he said in awe. "Anyway, I will be entering with Weavile. What about you guys?"

"I'm entering Sceptile and Brendan is entering Armaldo" May told him. "Wally's sitting out, but we could use some support in the background." She looked at the time on the wall. There was 15 minutes to go. "We should go and register."

"It's Contest time!" Rudy announced as everyone cheered. "As you know, the contestants here have already won the Normal Cool Ribbon. Here they will be competing for their Great Cool Ribbon. To do this, they will have to show how awesome they can make their Pokémon. So, without further ado, let's introduce our first contestant. From Littleroot Town, it's the Daughter of this Region's Professor, May Birch and Sceptile!"

May ran on and sent out Sceptile. Sceptile jumped up and then came spinning down again, landing with such style that the crowd applauded.

"Next up, from the Town of Solaceon in a far-off Region, it is time to present, Percy and Weavile!" Percy ran on and sent out Weavile, which struck a cool pose on entering, getting a moderate applause from the crowd.

"Next, he plans on starting a heavy metal band. From Mauville City, its Gene and Rai!" Gene came on with an electric guitar along with Raichu, an orange Pokémon with yellow curly ears and a long tail with a lightning shape on the end.

Raichu

157

Electric Type

Mouse Pokémon

2'07" (0.8 m)

66.1 lbs (30 kg)

If the electrical sacks become excessively charged, Raichu plants its tail in the ground and discharges. Scorched patches of round will be found near this Pokémon's nest.

Pichu -Happiness Pikachu -Thunderstone Raichu

Gene tried to strum his guitar with Raichu, but it didn't work. "Sorry" he said. "Technical issues." He got a weak applause.

"Finally, he has recently had the honour of becoming Hoenn's own Champion, please welcome, Littleroot Town's Brendan Seaview and Armaldo!" I sent out Armaldo, who swiped the air with such force that it caused a small shock wave throughout the Hall. (No Armaldo can't use Shock Wave). Everyone gave a huge applause.

"Great job to us all!" May said after the round had finished.

"We are far from done" Percy said. "I think we will be done when you guys go down."

"Oh yeah!" May said. "We'll see about that."

"Time for the appeals!" Rudy said. "In order, we have May, Brendan, Percy and Gene. Let's get the party started!"

May came on first with Sceptile. "Dragon Claw!" Sceptile used Dragon Claw to show off, and the crowd liked it, giving May 2 points plus an extra for excitement. The audience were impressed.

Next came Armaldo. Armaldo used Fury Cutter, which gave me 3 points, and got the audience excited, making the total 4.

Next was Percy and Weavile. "Weavile, Night Slash!" Weavile used Night Slash, giving 3 points. However, it was also a Beauty move so the audience didn't get excited, losing an excitement point.

Finally, was Gene. "Raichu, Thunderbolt!" Raichu used Thunderbolt which seemed to shock everyone. Not like hurt everyone but have them impressed by the light display. 4 points plus excitement was given to Raichu, bringing it to 5.

Round 2; the order was Gene, Me, May and Percy.

"Raichu, Quick Attack!" Raichu dashed about the stage, award 3 points, plus another for excitement. The crowd were getting wild.

Armaldo came on. Armaldo used Fury Cutter, which gave me 3 points again, but also got the audience excited giving me another one.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" May said. Sceptile used Leaf Blade, swiping the air, giving her 3 points.

"Weavile, Quick Attack!" Weavile dashed around the stage, giving 2 points plus an excitement bonus.

The order for Round 3: Gene, Percy, Me and May.

"Raichu, Thunderbolt!" Raichu used another Thunderbolt, getting the audience excited again. 5 points were awarded.

"Sceptile, Dragon Claw!" One Dragon Claw allowed for 3 points to be given.

"Weavile, Aerial Ace!" Weavile got 2 points, plus a bonus from excitement giving it 3 points.

Next was me. Armaldo used Slash, with gave me 3 points and excited the crowd. The crowd was now getting very excited and awarded me 6 points! I had 9 now!

Round 4: Me, Gene, Percy, May.

Armaldo used Fury Cutter. 3 points were given but didn't excite as much.

Gene came on next. "Brick Break!" Raichu used Brick Break, starling Armaldo and taking away 3 points, leaving me with only 1. Gene got 3 points.

"Weavile, Metal Claw!" Weavile's claws turned to steel as it slashed the air. 2 points were given.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Sceptile got 3 points plus got the crowd excited enough to be awarded 4.

Round 5: May, Gene, Me, Percy.

"Sceptile, Detect!" Sceptile used Detect, which prevented startling from Sceptile.

"Raichu, Quick Attack!" Raichu used Quick Attack again, awarding 3 points.

Armaldo used Fury Cutter, awarding 3 points plus an excitement bonus.

"Weavile, Aerial Ace!" Weavile got another 3 points.

"The scores are in" Rudy said. "Are you ready to hear the results?" The lights darkened and the spotlights came on, doing their usual dance. We all stood there, nervous.

The spotlights landed on me!

"Brendan Seaview, you are the winner of the Great Rank Cool Contest!" He came over and put a red Ribbon on Armaldo. "We hope that even though you are Champion, you also continue to follow the path of the Contest."

Of course I would!

Later that day, we all celebrated by the wharf. "3 down, 22 to go!" Shannon said. "You should really be proud Brendan!"

I laid down on the stones of the wharf and gave a breath. "Tired?" May asked. "I understand. Hey, whilst we are on a roll, how about we take the S.S. Tidal down to Lilycove and do another Contest there?"

"Now May. He will need some sort of break" Percy pointed out. "He has a lot on his mind at the moment."

"He doesn't have to do it as soon as we get there" May said. "Come on, we'll head on the boat tomorrow."

"I'll let you two go on ahead" Shannon said. "I want to enter a Contest here, so I'll see you soon. Plus, I don't have any boat tickets."

"I'll stay as well" said Percy. "I'll also do my own thing from here on out. Hope you understand."

"That's good" Wally said. "I might go and find some other Pokémon before I do another Contest."

"So" May asked Percy. "Where is this Solaceon Town?"

"It's in another Region altogether" Percy replied. "It's not in Kanto, Johto or Hoenn. There are lots of Pokémon over there. As well as the ones I have, there's a Pokémon named Munchlax that has an insatiable appetite. There's also Lucario, a Pokémon with the ability to sense one's aura."

"What about legends?" May asked.

"Well, similar to how Hoenn have Pokémon that rule land and sea, we have Pokémon that rule time and space. That's all I'll say though. If you ever visit this Region, I want the rest to be a surprise."

"That sounds amazing" Shannon said. "So, what it this Region called?"

"You'll find out" Percy said.

"Okay, we should get some rest for tomorrow" May told me.

Sounded like a plan.

Coming soon:

Pokémon The Journey DP

Two chapter preview, coming soon.


	63. Chapter 63: Ticket to Sail

Chapter 63: Ticket to Sail

"Onward to Lilycove!" May announced as we made our way to the S.S. Tidal. "What a beauty. You know, this boat is a little word I like to call convenient. One that goes from Slateport to Lilycove in a day. Plus, it's not a speedboat; it takes its time. You got our ticket?" I took them out and gave one to May, putting the other into my bag. "Okay, let's head off!"

We walked through security which scanned the ticket in our bag's. "Enjoy your sail" said the security guard.

The boat went off. As May said, it wasn't a fast cruise; it was leisurely, but with intentions of getting to Lilycove that evening. "I'm not use to boats" May told me as she had trouble finding her footing as the boat bobbed on the waves. "So. I may of lost yesterday, but this time, a Ribbon will be mine alone!"

"Brendan?" We looked around to see Mr Briney! "Gosh, I haven't seen you since you had 2 Badges. Now look at you; League Champion! How are you handling the fame?"

"Very well" May answered for me. "We're also continuing our Contest career as well. Brendan one a Great Cool Ribbon yesterday, and we, or I, hope to get another Ribbon at Lilycove."

"Amazing" Mr Briney replied. "I would participate, but I'm far too old to do Contest. Plus, Peeko doesn't have the best moveset for Contests, there would be no point. My life is out at sea, and that's how I will keep it."

After about 2 hours, a voice occurred over the loudspeaker. "We will now be arriving at Southern Island."

"Wow" Mr Briney said. "It's not everyday that someone stops here. Wonder who it is?"

At that point, a Sailor appeared. "Brendan, this is your stop."

"What?!" May answered. "No, there must be some mistake. Brendan has an S.S. Ticket. It can only take him to Lilycove."

"We detected something else" the Sailor answered. "Come on Brendan. Here you go."

He lead me off the boat. As the Sailor got back on, May started arguing with him. "This must be some kind of mistake. Brendan only has the S.S. Ticket. Let him back on! Please!"

"I'm not arguing with you" the Sailor said. "Boarding is commencing."

The ship gave a honk as started to sail. I started shouting for the ship to come back as May was shouting for me. However, it was too late and before I knew it, the boat was too far to hear me.

I was in a pickle. Stranded on an Island for goodness knows how long. It was too far to Surf. I sighed. Why was I dropped off here?

I took my bag and emptied it. Pokéballs, Pokéblock, Pokénav, Potions, TMs, HMs and more were emptied. Then I saw it; the Eon Ticket! Security must have picked up that instead of the S.S. Ticket.

I called May on the Pokénav and explained the situation. "What is it Brendan? Sorry I'm in trouble with the Captain at the moment for that small hissy fit." I told her about the Eon Ticket I forgot about. "An Eon Ticket? Where did you get that?" I just told her it was a long story. I had my S.S. Ticket and had no intention of coming here. "I'll tell the Captain everything I can" May said, as she logged off.

Well I would be here for a couple of hours at least so I decided to explore. Southern Island didn't seem very interesting. Just a giant forest. But this could potentially mean there would be loads of Pokémon here.

Through the small entrance to the forest was a lake in the loosest of sense. It was so shallow that it would be more accurate to call it a big puddle. In the middle of the puddle was what looked like a round glass jewel. I went to pick it up.

At that point, something came out from the undergrowth and attacked me. Sending out Dusclops, I got a good look at it. A blue Pokémon with white wings that was flying about everywhere.

Latios

197

Dragon/Psychic Type

Eon Pokémon

6'07" (2 m)

132.3 lbs (60 kg)

Latios has the ability to make its foe see an image of what it has seen or imagines in its head. This Pokémon is intelligent and understands human speech.

Legendary Pokémon

Latios fired a pink beam at Dusclops. I ran in front of the commotion, telling Latios to stop. Immediately I apologized for touching the gem, saying that I wouldn't take it if Latios didn't attack again.

Latios looked at me. "Fine. I shall keep to my word." I fell back. It, or he, talked?! "Not really" Latios said. "This is telepathy. I am speaking to you through my mind. What brings you to my island anyway? It's been years since I've had any kind of human interaction."

I got out my Eon Ticket, telling Latios that it was given to me and that boat security detected this Ticket instead of the once I wanted to use. "Fascinating" he told me. I asked Latios if it had anyone else here, any friends to play with. "I am on my own" was Latios's answer. "No other Pokémon live on this island. But, it wasn't always this way."

Latios closed his eyes. Suddenly, I seemed to be in a cage. "This is called sight sharing" Latios said. "What you are seeing, is my Sister's point of view." A tear seemed to roll down Latios's face. "Bad people came to take my dear sibling Latias, and they succeeded. Following this, I have not left here. I only wish, to see my Sister again, if not for one last time. I fear she doesen't have long left."

I had a look around the cage which we seemed to be in. There had to be some sort of clue as to where Latias was. Then, I noticed it. The Team Aqua logo. I immediately told Latios everything. "Team Aqua? So, they were the ones behind that storm a few weeks ago?" I told him no and that there was much more to it. I told him about Team Magma, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza and the fact that I never liked Team Aqua, even after the number of truces I had formed with them.

May started calling me again. "Brendan, I've talked with Mr Briney. He should be here with his speedboat in about two hours."

I told May everything and that I had another guest. Thankfully, he could fly, so Mr Briney could only bring one boat. "May, do not be shocked. I am talking through telepathy. I am Latios, a Legendary Pokémon. I think my Sister is being held captive in this City that you call Lilycove. I'll explain more when I see you over there."

"Okay" May said, slightly confused but also amazed. May was going to ask more questions, but I just told her to hurry up with Mr Briney.

With news that I would be rescued, I asked Latios what the jewel was. "That jewel is called the Soul Dew" Latios said, picking it up. "It enhances the powers of either me or Latias, whoever holds it. I think I will need it now. We are going to rescue Latias."

After some waiting, Mr Briney showed up. "Sorry for the confusion" he said. "Okay, who is your guest again?" Latios flew over to Mr Briney. "My goodness, a Latios!" he said. "I never thought I would see the day where I met one."

"I will fly on ahead" Latios insisted. "I will meet your friend May over at Lilycove." Latios tucked in its legs and flew off instantly at breath-taking speed. It was over the horizon in about a minute.

"Let's get you there to" Mr Briney noted as the boat sped off.

Upon arriving in Lilycove, May ran to me. "I am so sorry about this" she said.

I got out my S.S. Ticket and showed it to the Captain, along with the Eon Ticket. ". Apologies for this" he said. "We won't let it happen again. To make up for it, we can take you anywhere you like next time."

"Thanks" May said.

At the Pokémon Centre that night, Me and May had a discussion. "So this, Latias or whoever she is, is apparently in the Aqua Hidout. Hold on, is Team Aqua even still a thing?" I was aware that Team Magma had fully disbanded, but Team Aqua I wasn't sure about. Maybe they were finding a way to come back. If Team Rocket did it, Team Aqua could to.

At that point, my Pokénav went off. It was Dad. "Brendan. I heard what happened, I hope you are fine. Anyway, when you get a minute, the Captain would like to have another talk with you about a facility of some kind. He had a call from Scott, the owner of the Battle Frontier which is opening soon. He wants you to do some exhibition matches to open the facilities."

May gasped. "Brendan, the Battle Frontier! That is a huge honour, I'm so proud of you! Am I invited to Norman?"

"Of course" Norman said. "You can't battle yet though. It's Brendan who will be doing the official openings, aka when Brendan has tested each place out. Then you can take them on. Come over anytime you like, there will be no ceremony till you're ready Brendan. But people are getting excited to try it out, so whilst I won't rush you, it might be best to go sooner rather than later."

I told Dad I would be over in 2 days, maybe more because I was here in Lilycove to do a Contest. "Stuff the Contest!" May said. "Once we save Latias, we're heading over to the Battle Frontier!"

What a big honour.


	64. Chapter 64: Sister Saving

Chapter 64: Sister Saving

It was 5 in the morning when I got up May up. It would be a potentially dangerous mission saving Latias, if Team Aqua were indeed still a thing. But hey, the Champion would be doing part of the saving and my best friend would be helping to. Oh and yes, did I mention that we had the Legendary Latios with us?

"Are we all prepared?" Latios asked Latios to used its sight-sharing ability to give us a clear indication of where Latias might be.

"Sight sharing?" May asked.

"It gives me the ability to see what Latias is seeing and allows you to see to."

Latios opened both of its eyes wide and we found ourselves in the cage again. We both had a look around. "This place reminds me of when I was kidnapped by Team Magma" May stated coldly. "It must be in the jail section. We should head for there."

"So be it" Latios said. "Let's get a move on."

The three of us entered the Team Aqua hideout. I of course didn't have the best memories of this place after what happened last time. "Keep updated on the Pokénavs" May told me. "Latios, go with Brendan. He's the Champion, he should be good defence if you run into anyone, worst case scenario."

"We will go left then" Latios confirmed. "Latias, we will find you."

As me and Latios walked about, I had a talk with it. "Why are you so tempted to save Latias anyway?" the Pokémon asked. I told him that aside from the fact I liked doing good, I was going to become a sibling myself soon, and that I would need responsibilities. For this reason, I felt a desire to help. "Interesting" he replied. Latios did another round of sight sharing. "Yes, this is indeed a prison. But where would we find it?"

I called May on the Pokénav, asking if she found a map. "I found one alright!" she told me. "Where are you; I'll give you directions." I had a look around. By the looks of the pans, a fridge and a sink, it was probably a Mess Hall. "Mess Hall, Mess Hall" May repeated, as she was presumably scanning the map. "Ah, found it. Okay, there should be a warp tile somewhere. Take it and you should find yourself in the Laboratory. From there, another tile should take you to the prison."

"That must be it" Latios said, pointing to a circular pattern on the floor. As I started walking over to it, Latios stopped me. "Hold up, it could be booby trapped" he warned. I looked around, grabbed a tin of Peinz beans and threw it at the warp point. It teleported away. "We still don't know where it leads, but let's give it a go" Latios said, as I stepped on it. It whisked us away.

The warp point took us to a Laboratory. Unfortunately, we were not alone. A lone Scientist was examining an Egg.

"We need to remain quiet" said Latios. "If this guy is working for Team Aqua, I don't know what he'll do to us."

I decided to get a closer look at the Egg. It looked, different to the green spotted Eggs I'm use to seeing. It was blue and had what looked like a red orb in the middle. The Scientist turned around. Me and Latios hid behind a corner as he walked our direction. Miracously, he walked past us and to the tin of beans. "Hmm, I haven't had lunch yet" he said, picking them up, noticing us in the process.

"Where is my Sister? WHERE?!" Latios asked. "If you or any of your Aqua goons have done anything to her, you will have to deal with the Champion!"

"I'm not a member of Team Aqua!" the Scientist said. "I just come here for research purposes."

I walked over to the Egg. "What's in this?" Latios asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out" the Scientist said. "My name is Shaun. After Team Aqua stopped operations, this place become preoccupied, so I started doing secret research here."

"Sorry for misunderstanding" Latios said. "Are you aware of a Jail that might be found here?"

"Just jump on that warp point over there" he said. "Oh, these are yours by the way." He handed me the beans.

We thanked him and hopped on.

The Jail was indeed here. Inside a giant cage was a Pokémon that looked like Latios, but was smaller and red, barely moving.

Latias

196

Dragon/Psychic Type

Eon Pokémon

4'07" (1.4 m)

88.2 lbs (40 kg)

Latias is highly intelligent and capable of understanding human speech. It is covered with a glass-like down. The Pokémon enfolds its body with its down and refracts light to alter its appearance.

Legendary Pokémon

"Latias!" Latios yelled, swiping the cage and breaking the bars. I went over and fed the beans to the famished Dragon Type. Latias slowly opened her eyes.

"Latios. Could… it be?" she asked.

"Latias, are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"Thankfully no" she said. "I was going to be used in their operation. Fly around to try and get to Kyogre. However, they forgot about me when Groudon awakened, and I was left here. I was this close to starving."

May warped in at that moment. "Latias!" she said. "Come on, we need to get you out of here."

"Latias can get on my back" Latios said.

With help from Swampert and Machamp, we lifted Latias onto Latios's back. "Let's make a move" May said. "I really don't like this place."

As we were going out, we saw Shaun again. "You found her!" he said. "Okay, goodbye."

"Now what a minute!" Latios said. "Why is your research here a secret anyway?"

"I'm worried that this might get stolen" Shaun said, putting his hand on the Egg. "I've grown an attachment to it."

"Maybe you could collaborate with someone then?" May suggested. "How about Professor Elm in the Johto Region? He studies Pokémon breeding. Have a talk to Professor Birch in Littleroot Town. He's my father and might get you a connection with him."

Shaun scratched his chin. "I'm… not sure."

"It'll be fine!" May said. "Come on, this place is too creepy for research. This is the equivalent of doing homework in a haunted house. Let's get out of here."

Once we found ourselves out of the Hideout and back in Lilycove, we all collapsed. "That was tense" May said. "So Shaun. Are you going to head to Littleroot?"

"Of course I will!" he said. "Swellow, take me to Littleroot!" He sent out his Swellow and hopped onto it. "I've been to Littleroot before so I can get there in a giffy. See ya!"

After he flew of, Latias started to regain her strength. "So, what are you going to do?" May asked.

"I'm, not sure" Latias said. "We have no reason to go back to Southern Island."

"I know!" May said. "Come with us! Brendan, you can use Latios. I'll use Latias!"

"That sounds like a great idea" Latios mentioned. "You saved us after all."

"We will go on lots of adventures" Latias said.

We both threw a Pokéball at each.

One shake.

Two shake.

Three shake.

We caught Legendary Pokémon!

"This is amazing!" May said. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I have a Latias." She looked out over the water. "We have come so far. But tomorrow, we are going to go further. Battle Frontier, he we come!"


	65. Chapter 65: Battle Frontier

Chapter 65: Not quiet on the Battle Frontier

The sun was shining, the sea was blue and I was with May on the S.S. Tidal on our way to the Battle Frontier. "Feel the wind in your face!" May told me. "Brendan, I still can't believe we are doing this! In just an hour we will be at the biggest Battle Facility in the world!"

We looked over the boat and saw the Goldeen and Seaking jumping out of the water alongside us.

Goldeen

050

Water Type

Goldfish Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

33.1 lbs (15 kg)

Goldeen loves swimming wild and free in rivers and ponds. If one of these Pokémon is placed in an aquarium, it will shatter even the thickest glass with one ram of its horn and make its escape.

Seaking

051

Water Type

Goldfish Pokémon

4'03" (1.3 m)

86 lbs (39 kg)

In the autumn, Seaking males can be seen performing courtship dances in riverbeds to woo females. During this season, this Pokémon's body coloration is at its most beautiful.

Goldeen -Lv 33 Seaking

May got out a pamphlet. "There are 7 facilities. The Battle Factory, Battle Arena, Battle Dome, Battle Palace, Battle Pyramid and, the first of these built, the Battle Tower. The Frontier was built around it you see."

The boat continued to speed along until we could see the Battle Frontier in the distance. "We will now be approaching the Battle Frontier" blared an announcement from the boat. "Anyone getting off here, please disembark."

"We're here!" May yelled as she eyed all the buildings. "This place, is amazing! You have a lot of challenges coming up Brendan."

We got our Frontier Pass at the entrance and walked in. I was still trying to catch my breath as this place was already amazing enough.

"So, you must be Brendan." We saw a man in a blue tropical shirt with white flowers on. The man had sunglasses on with lenses so dark I couldn't see his eyes. He had a red Pokénav incorporated into a necklace. "My name is Scott. I'm the head of the Battle Frontier. Brendan, the facilities aren't open yet. You will be doing exhibition matches with each of the Frontier Brains to help with promotion. After the matches, each facility will open."

"Amazing" May said. "After that, I'm gonna take this place on!"

"Feisty one I see" Scott told her. "The celebration will begin in an hour. Feel free to have a look around."

Walking around, I saw a familiar face. It was Akihiko from Victory Road. "Oh, Brendan" he said. "Guess I didn't have doubts. Becoming the Champion is a big deal." I asked if he was here to take the Frontier on. "Well everything but the Tower is closed. So, yes and no. I'm taking on the Tower and at some point, I'm gonna take on you again."

What a weird person.

The ceremony began. "Hello everyone!" Scott announced as I got up on stage with him. "Welcome to the Battle Frontier. It is a real honour to present Hoenn's Champion, Brendan Seaview!" Everyone gave a cheer. "Without further ado, let's bring out the Frontier Brains! First, a hard worker on all things mechanical, it's Factory Head Noland!"

Out came a man in all black with a white lab coat and red hat. "Hello everyone. I hope you will rent out some fun when all this opens!"

"Next, she knows the rules. Presenting, Arena Tycoon Greta!"

A blonde woman with short hair came out in martial arts uniform. "A good match? We'll be the judge of that!" she said.

"If you need to learn a thing or to, then Dome Ace Tucker will give you a good challenge!"

Following this was a man with a very exaggerated purple and white outfit. "You will need to know a thing or to beat me!"

"You need wits to go through the rooms of the Battle Pike. The Leader? Pike Queen Lucy!"

All the men starting screaming as woman in a two piece outfit similar to a Seviper came on stage. "Thank you everyone. I'm sure you will find a way around my style!"

"Putting your trust to the test, please welcome Palace Maven Spenser!"

A bald man with a long white beard and a can came out. "Thank you. How will you do with no commands? Find out!"

"Next up is Pyramid King Brandon! Unfortunately, the Battle Pyramid is not quite ready for exhibition matches yet, but Brandon is working hard!"

At that point, Brandon came on stage. He came up to me and simply talked, rather than announce something. "Hello Brendan. Apologies for my unorganised state, but there are some things I need to attend you, and I will need your help."

"Finally, of the Battle Tower, it's Salon Maiden Anabel!" Everyone cheered as a purple haired woman entered. "As you know, the Battle Tower is open for anyone" she said.

"Okay Brendan. Feel free to start the matches anytime you like!"

After the celebrations, I looked for Brandon. I found him having a drink of MooMoo Milk. "Ah, hello Brendan" he said. "I know what you are going to ask; what is this help you need me for? I'll tell you inside the Battle Pyramid."

Inside the Pyramid was what I expected. Hieroglyphics, statues of Legendary Pokémon and lots of treasure. "So" Brandon told me. "As you know, you have encountered me twice on your journey. Once on Route 111 and the other on Route 120. I was looking in caves for Legendary Pokémon that I will use in my battles." He got out a map with four x's on it, two of which were where we had met before. The others were on Route 105 and Route 134. "These are where they are located, but first we need to go to the Sealed Chamber on Route 134. We need to wake them up. Diving is needed to get there though. Tell me when you are ready to go." I told him that I would do it the day after tomorrow, as tomorrow I was to take on the Battle Factory. "So be it" Brandon said. "I'm sorry this seems sudden, but this needs to be done. Enjoy the festivities."

Thoughts were wiring round my head that night. What did Brandon need me for and what does he mean by "wake them up?"


	66. Chapter 66: Battle Factory

Chapter 66: Brendan and the Battle Factory

My first Battle Frontier challenge was the Battle Factory. I was interested to see what Noland had planned for me. "So, your first challenge" said Scott. "Noland is a good start. Shame your Pokémon are worthless for it." That, got me very angry. I started shouting at him, saying I was Champion and that calling my friends worthless was rude. "You will see what I mean when you get there" he said.

The Factory was essentially, well, a Factory. Turning cogs, energy meters and lots of workers.

I would show Scott who was worthless. I got my Pokémon out. "Erm, sir?" the Receptionist told me. "Here in the Battle Factory, you don't use your own Pokémon." I was confused now. "Rentals are used." Ah, so that was the gimmick of this place. Scott wasn't bashing me, he was giving me a hint. I apologised to my team, saying that they had to sit out this one. They seemed contempt. "I will notify the Factory Head that you are ready to challenge him. Please select your rentals."

After I had selected, I went through the doors into the Factory. This seemed like an interesting way of doing things. Of course, this would mean if I lost, I would have to battle a completely different team WITH a completely different team.

"Brendan Seaview" Noland said. "Welcome to the Battle Factory, where your knowledge of Pokémon that you don't use is key. You know me as Factory Head Noland, but today I will also be known as your opponent. I hope you are prepared to face me!"

The first Pokémon I had chosen was Ursaring, a giant brown Pokémon with sharp claws and a yellow ring on its stomach. "I choose Arcanine!" shouted Noland, sending out a giant orange Pokémon with sharp teeth.

"Arcanine, ExtremeSpeed!" Arcanine came dashing towards Ursaring with full force, I could barely make it out. It hit Ursaring. Ursaring came back with Counter. After getting hit, it slashed Arcanine for double the amount of ExtremeSpeed's damage. "Arcanine, Flamethrower!" Arcanine shot flames at Ursaring, who got burned. Ursaring used Mega Kick, which hit for a surprising lot, finishing Arcanine.

"It must be the Guts ability" Noland said. "When inflicted with a status condition, a Pokémon with Guts gets really buffed in attack. Too bad Ursaring won't be standing long enough to show its potential!" he said, sending out Medicham. "Medicham, Hi Jump Kick!" Medicham ran up to Ursaring, kicking it very hard and knocking it out.

Next I used Starmie.

Starmie

144

Water/Psychic Type

Mysterious Pokémon

3'07" (1.1 m)

176.4 lbs (80 kg)

Starmie's centre section – the core- glows brightly in seven colours. Because of its luminous nature, this Pokémon has been given the nickname "the gem of the sea."

Staryu -Water Stone Starmie

Starmie started with ThunderWave, paralyzing Medicham. "Medicham, Hi Jump Kick!" Medicham couldn't move. Starmie came back with Psychic, blasting Medicham with energy. "Hi Jump Kick!" Medicham got a hit into Starmie. Starmie took it being a Psychic Type. Starmie used another Psychic, which was a Critical Hit finishing Medicham.

"Let's finish this" Noland said. "Go Raikou!" Out on the stadium emerged a yellow Pokémon with sharp teeth. I could not believe that I was witnessing a Raikou before my own eyes. I had never seen one before, this coming from someone who was raised in Johto most of his life. "Thunderbolt!" Raikou shot electricity at Starmie, knocking it out.

I had one more hope. I sent out Hariyama. Hariyama used Fake Out, providing me with a flinch. However, it didn't matter much because Raikou was fast, so it moved first next turn. "Raikou, Thunderbolt!" Raikou used the move on Hariyama. Hariyama took it and came back with Earthquake. The whole Factory shook. The blow was so devastating that Raikou fell to its feet and fainted.

"Congratulations" Noland said. "You have bested me in the opening ceremony of the Battle Factory. Knowledge is key to victory here. When this opens, more Trainers will be waiting to test their knowledge with rentals. Now, let's officially open the Battle Factory!"

I stood outside the Battle Factory with a big pair of scissors (Scizors if you want a good pun). Across the door of the Battle Factory was a big red ribbon. I snipped the ribbon and everyone gave a cheer. (Gabby and Ty were there broadcasting of course).

"The Battle Factory is open!" May yelled. "Brendan, you have opened the first new Facility, you should be proud. Tomorrow, I will be taking this thing down." I told her the gimmick of using rental Pokémon. "I'm sure I will be fine. My guys are strong, but these rentals could have just as much going for them."

Brandon entered the scene at that moment. "Congratulations on your victory" he told me.

"Hi Brandon" May said.

"Hello May. Brendan, you haven't forgotten have you? Tomorrow will be the day we start looking for those Pokémon."

With May having no idea what was going on, I told her about my encounters with Brandon. "So, you will be looking for Pokémon with Brandon. Sounds fun! Can I come?"

"Sorry" Brandon said. "This is pretty secret. We will be the only two doing this. You can stay here and take on the Factory."

"That's fine" May said. "So Bren, where are you going to take on next?"

I eyed the Frontier. I pointed to each one, and eventually landed on the large building with ancient architecture.

"Ah, The Battle Palace. Your Pokémon really need to know what they are doing there. It's no easy feat. Spenser doesn't play around. In two days, the Palace will be open."

But tomorrow, I would be going to the Sealed Chamber.


	67. Chapter 67: Dig Girls don't cry

Chapter 67: Dig girl's don't cry

First thing that I did once morning hit was Fly to New Pacifidlog. Sure enough, Brandon was waiting.

"Hello Brendan" he told me, looking around at the new buildings in development. "It is such a shame that Kyogre and Groudon destroyed the original town, it had been around for over 300 years. They didn't even know they were doing it. All they knew was who was going to beat who." He got out a Pokéball. "Gyarados!" Brandon sent out a giant Gyarados, which he then got on. I got on Swampert, and also had Huntail with me because Dive was needed. "Okay, let's head out. You will check around Route 134, which is near Slateport. Dive around and get back to me."

As we went off, I heard a voice behind me. "Brendan!" It was Winona. "I think I know what you are going to do with Brandon, so you will need this." It was a book of braille. "We couldn't understand the one from last time even though we figured out what to do, so I found this book that could help you. Plus, it's made of special waterproof paper, so you can use it underwater." I thanked her and went off.

As per Brandon's command, I went to Route 134. Finding a spot to use Dive, I put a breathing device on my mouth, sent out Huntail and dived under.

Underwater was a giant temple, similar to the other ones I had met Brandon. What was I to do now? Wait, that's it. Look for the braille writing. There was writing at the end of the room. That's it. I needed to translate it. I got out Winona's book and translated the message.

"GO UP HERE."

That meant go up, so Huntail did that.

I was now in another room with some more writing. I translated this one to.

"DIG HERE."

I didn't know any Pokémon that could use Dig though. I needed to go back up and find one.

I surfaced and went to Slateport City to call Brandon, but he wouldn't pick up. I did think about looking for him, but he would be looking over there soon, so that seemed pointless. He would find out for himself that I has gone back up. Until then, I needed to find a Pokémon that could use Dig, or at least the TM for it.

"Need help?" I turned around to see Holly, who I competed in the Contest at Slateport City not last time, but the time before. "Brendan, nice to see you! I heard you won another Ribbon and, so have I!" She sent out a Flygon, which had a small green Ribbon on it. Congratulating her, I asked where I could for Dig. "Dig? Hmm, I think I know where. Why don't we try Meteor Falls? My brother trains Ground Type Pokémon and is ALWAYS spending time there. He could know. I'll meet you in Fallarbor, we can head there now since I'm not doing anything."

Being forever since I was last in Fallarbor, I was ecstatic to be back. Holly was waiting by the Contest Hall.

I had decided to bring Huntail with me because the TM might be on top of the Falls, so Waterfall would have been needed.

When we entered the cave, memories of my first encounter with Team Aqua crashed down harder than the falling water on the rocks. "I tell ya" Holly said. "There are few things in this world that takes my breath away. Meteor Falls is one of them."

We immediately split up to look. I used Waterfall to get up to the top of the cave. I managed to find two TMs, but neither of which were Dig. They were Dragon Claw and Iron Tail. That being said, we werne't getting nowhere…

"Any luck?" Holly asked. I shook my head, showing her the two TM's I picked up. "Well it's better than nothing" she said. "Why not use them?" I did give a think, then had an idea;

I would teach Iron Tail to Seviper! It needed a new attacking move after all.

Route 114 was another place that really brought back memories. I sent out Seviper, who remembered its home. "So, this was where you caught Seviper?" Holly asked, but then looked to the left concerned. "Recall Seviper" she told me. "Don't ask why, just do it." However, it was too late. Seviper immediately jumped for some Zangoose. I told Seviper to back away, butut was too enraged to go back in its Pokéball. "The instinct to battle a Seviper is stronger than that of obeying its Trainer" Holly said. "This is not going to end well." Actually, I saw this as an opportunity. I commanded Seviper to use Iron Tail. Sure enough, Seviper's tail turned to steel and hit one of Zangoose. "Nice one!" Holly told me. "Congrats on your new move!"

Suddenly, something came out of the ground. It was yellow, had a brown spiky back and sharp white claws.

Sandslash

113

Ground Type

Mouse Pokémon

3'03" (1 m)

65 lbs (29.5 kg)

Sandslash can roll up its body as if it were a ball covered with large spikes. In battle, this Pokémon will try to make the foe flinch by jabbing it with its spines. It then slaps at the stunned foe to tear wildly with its sharp claws.

Sandshew -Lv 22 Sandslash

"Break it up!" shouted a man is dusty dungarees. "Sandslash, Swift!" Sandslash shot multiple stars at the Zangoose, knocking them out. "Holly, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine" Holly said. "Brendan, this is my big Brother Erwin. He trains Ground Type Pokémon."

"That's right" he said. "Once the next Hoenn Gym Leader retires, I would like to open the first Ground Type Gym in the Region, with my Flygon being the star!" He sent out his own Flygon. "What do you think?"

"Great as always" notified Holly. "Anyway, I have a question. Brendan is looking for TM28, Dig. Do you know where we can find one?"

"Of course, I've been collecting them!"

Holly palmed her face. "What if someone wants to teach Dig? They can't if you just keep collecting all the TMs."

"Well, in a Gym it's tradition to give out a TM corresponding to the Type you use if you are beaten. I want to give out this specific one when someone beats me" he tried to argue.

"Erwin, you do realise that the victory TMs are provided by the Pokémon League association? They're not just found on the floor anywhere. Where did you find them?"

Erwin got out two TMs. "This one I got in National Park in the Johto Region. This one I found outside my house."

"You only have two?" Holly asked. "Not much of a Gym Leader if you have two. Look, the TM's that Gym Leaders give out are provided, not found. BUT, let's make this an exception. Why not battle Brendan for it?"

Erwin adjusted his hat. "That sounds good. This will be a one on one. I will use Flygon" he said.

I sent out Swampert. "Flygon, start with Dig!" Flygon dug underground. Swampert's Muddy Water missed. "Now!" Flygon came back up and hit Swampert. Swampert used another Muddy Water and Flygon took a lot of damage. "Now Flygon! Screech!" Flygon started screeching very loudly, lowering Swampert's defense. Swampert came back with another Muddy Water, finishing Flygon.

"Congratulations" Erwin told me. "Guess I've got a long way to go, but I was facing the Champion after all. Here, take this." He gave me a small Badge made from sand. "I call this the Underground Badge, a basis for the one I want to give out. You can also have this." He gave me the TM for Dig. "Why do you need it anyway?" he asked.

All I explained to him was that it was secret. "Okay" Holly told me. "Well, good luck!"

Brandon was at Slateport when I arrived. "Did you find anything?" he asked, and I said yes. I just needed to do a few things first. "That's good" Brandon said. "Meet you underwater."

I met Brandon in the Sealed Chamber using Dive with Gyarados in front of the message. I sent out Mightyena to use Dig on the spot the message mentioned. The message glowed and a door to another chamber opened.

"Great one" said Brandon. "Okay, onto then next room."

The next room had another message which I translated.

FIRST COMES RELICANTH  
LAST COMES WAILORD

"I think we will need these two Pokémon" Brandon said. I told him that I had caught a Relicanth some time ago. "We need your friend's Wailord though. Let's surface. Call May and ask for a temporary trade."

May arrived in Slateport as soon as I called her. Without giving her breath, I asked to borrow Wailord for a bit. "Sure" she said. "After all, you evolved my Swablu last time we tried this, not that Wailord evolves. Plus, whatever your doing is helping the development of the Frontier, so sure. What the heck."

At that point, Brandon's Pokénav went off. "Hello?" Brandon asked. "Okay, got it." He stopped the call. "Brendan, I need to go back to the Frontier. Need to check a few things at the Facility. You will need to continue without me. If anything big happens, call me."

As Brandon walked off, I traded Seviper for Wailord. "Good luck!" May told me.

After retrieving Relicanth, I went back to the room with the message beforehand. I had Relicanth first and Wailord last. There was a sudden earthquake, I had trouble to keep on Huntail. As the earthquake continued, another message appeared.

IN THIS CAVE WE HAVE LIVED.

WE OWE ALL TO THE POKEMON.

BUT, WE SEALED THE POKEMON AWAY.

WE FEARED IT.

THOSE WITH COURAGE, THOSE WITH HOPE.

OPEN A DOOR. AN ETERNAL POKEMON AWAITS.

Upon surfacing, I called Brandon. "We did it!" Brandon said. "Three Chambers have unsealed the Pokémon in the places I talked about. These contain the three Legendary Pokémon that I wish to use in the exhibition match. Our quest has officially begun. In two days, we will go to Route 111 and catch the first Pokémon. Big times are awaiting us Brendan, but so is a big challenge."

Before then, I have another challenge.


	68. Chapter 68: Not command but conquer

Chapter 68: Not command, but conquer

Today was the day to take on the Battle Palace. The sun was shining, the sea was blue and I didn't even see May rushing to see me.

"Brendan, I know what to do" she said. "The Battle Palace is a place where you need to keep your mouth shut. Pokémon use their attacks by themselves. All you do is switch them in and out. It's an interesting way of doing things, and the moves used depends on the Nature. Have you decided your team?"

Of course I had. Seviper, Dusclops and Latios.

"That's good" May said. "So. Pokémon make moves in accordance to their Nature. Seviper has a Hasty Nature, Dusclops has a Gentle Nature and Latios has a Mild Nature. We'll have to see how this turns out."

The Battle Palace was very different from the high tech wonder of the Battle Factory. The walls were gold, flowers scattered the floor and it seemed a lot grander than other places I had been before on my journey.

"Namaskar" said the Receptionist. "Palace Maven Spencer is waiting for you."

I walked into the battlefield room which was once again very gold. Sure enough, Spencer was waiting for me. "Welcome to the Battle Palace" he told me. "This match will prove how good your Pokémon are without your input. Of course, depending on your Nature, your Pokémon will use different moves. Let's do this!"

I first sent out Seviper. "Go, Crobat!" Spencer said. Crobat started with Toxic, which didn't work on Seviper. Seviper came back with Iron Tail. Crobat was hit. Crobat used Confuse Ray. Seviper was now confused. Seviper managed to ignore the confusion though and use an Iron Tail. A Critical Hit finished off Crobat.

"I choose Slaking!" said Spencer. Seviper used Crunch. Slaking took it, but couldn't move next turn because of the Truant Ability. What seemed like a perfect opportunity to deal more damage was wasted when Seviper was hurt by the poison. Slaking used Earthquake after that, finishing Seviper.

Next I used Latios. Slaking couldn't move that turn, so maybe Latios would do something worth it. It used Luster Purge. Latios shot a pink beam of energy at Slaking, lowering its . Slaking came back with a Shadow Ball, almost flooring Latios. Latios used another Luster Purge. Slaking was almost finished. Of course the big brown Normal Type couldn't move this turn, so Latios could finish it off. Nope. It used Dragon Dance, which was not helpful at all. Slaking used Brick Break, fainting Latios.

All I had left was Dusclops. Slaking couldn't move and Dusclops used Will-O-Wisp, burning Slaking. Slaking then used Brick Break, which didn't affect Dusclops. Dusclops used Pursuit. One more burn took out Slaking.

"I choose Lapras!" Spencer said, sending out a large blue Pokémon with a shell on its back. Lapras started with Confuse Ray. Dusclops was confused. Dusclops did however get a Curse in. Dusclops cut its energy but also put a Curse on Lapras. Dusclops then used Shadow Punch, but Lapras used Protect. It continued to feel the Curse. If something didn't go wrong in the next two turns, I would have the victory. Suddenly, Lapras used Ice Beam. I was preparing for the end. MIRACOUSLY, Ice Beam missed. Dusclops used Will-O-Wisp on Lapras. Not that it mattered too much anyway. One more turn left. Lapras used one more Confuse Ray, which didn't work. Dusclops snapped out of its Confusion and used another Will-O-Wisp. Whilst it didn't work because Lapras was already burned, Curse finished the Water Type off.

"Badhaaee ho!" Spencer shouted. "You have beaten me at the Battle Palace! This means that this facility is open for business!" As we went out of the room, everyone was dancing about in colourful uniforms and banging drums. "We really like to celebrate" Spencer told me. "Okay. Let's get that ribbon cut!"

The time once again came. I retrieved the pair of scissors and proceeded to cut the giant ribbon. Everyone cheered and the dancers came out again, swirling their colours.

"Good job" May told me. "So. You did go out and battle quite early. What shall we do now?"

"If I may" Brandon said. "Sorry if I'm interrupting, but since you have succeeded with today's facilities, might I suggest we go to Route 111 to catch my next Pokémon?"

"I'm coming to!" May told me. "Don't give me the excuse about this being secret either. You needed my help last time, so I know you are up to something. I just don't know quite what."

"I guess so" Brandon said. "I will give you two and hour to prepare. Then we are off. We will go to Mauville City to get to Route 111."

May wasn't too sure. "Wait, I don't have Go-Goggles. How will I-"

Brandon got out a pair and gave them to May. "I always keep a spare on me. You can borrow these for now."

"Thanks!" May said. "Okay, let's go buy some bits."

Arriving in Mauville City, May had a play around with the Go-Goggles. "These are like x-rays for your eyes!" she said. "Can't wait to go to the desert. Hey Brendan, that is where you found Anorith's Fossil write?" I nodded my head.

"Okay" Brandon said. "Let's move out."

The scorching sun of the desert beat down on me for the second time. The sandstorm hit my face, but I could see through it thanks to the Go-Goggles.

"Just as I thought" Brandon said. "The ruins is still here. The Earthquake we caused should have activated something inside it. Let's go and have a look inside."

Upon entering, everything was the exact same. However, I could now understand the braille with Winona's special book. "What does it say?" May asked. I flipped through and deciphered the code.

RIFHT, RIGHT, DOWN, DOWN. THEN, USE STRENGTH.

I walked right two steps and then down two steps. I then sent out Machamp and had it used Strength. Sure enough, the braille wall broke apart. "Good job" Brandon said.

Walking through, we were greeted with a giant Pokémon made of rocks. It had multiple red dotted eyes that seemed to form the letter H.

Regirock

193

Rock Type

Rock Peak Pokémon

5'07" (1.7 m)

507.1 lbs (230 kg)

Regirock was sealed away by people long ago. If this Pokémon's body is damaged in battle, it is said to seek out suitable rocks on its own to repair itself.

Legendary Pokémon

"The first one" Brandon said."Regirock, the earthquake we made woke you up. You now have no choice but to battle us." Regirock saw Brandon, clearly ready.

"Here it comes!" May shouted.

"Gyarados!" shouted Brandon, sending out the furious blue Pokémon. "Use Hydro Pump!" Gyarados shot a deluge of water at Regirock. Regirock really took a lot from it. Regirock then came back with AncientPower, firing old rocks at Gyarados.

"Try another Hydro Pump!" May shouted.

"No" Brandon said. "Hydro Pump is too strong. Legendries are not easy to obtain, I'm not knocking it out. Gyarados, Flamethrower!" Gyarados fired flames at Regirock, who barely felt it. Regirock used another AncientPower. Gyarados was nearly finished. "Go, Ultra Ball!" Brandon said, throwing an Ultra Ball.

One shake.

Two shake.

Three shakes.

Brandon caught it!

"Great one Brandon!" May applauded. "So, how many to go?"

"Two" Brandon said sternly. "Regice and Registeel. After this, the Battle Pyramid will be ready Brendan."

"So that's your plan" May said in amazement. "You are going to use these Pokémon! Brendan, continue helping him! You will be in for a treat once setting up is done!"

Then I would continue to help Brandon.


	69. Chapter 69: Rocket Ship

Chapter 69: Super Pocket Monster rocket ship

Having opened another facility and encountered a Legendary Pokémon a day before, I knew a break would be needed today. Of course, not knowing what to do on a day off is a definite third world problem. Thankfully, a call from Blue gave me a plan for today.

"Brendan, are you there?" Blue asked. "Good. Anyway, I believe the rocket is ready. Deoxys is going home. We just need to make some final preparations, but you were such a big help in this project that I think you should watch. Feel free to bring your friends."

"A rocket launch?" May asked. "I mean, wow. That's not something you see everyday."

"Heading to Mossdeep?" Scott asked.

"I hope that's fine" May said. "I'm not sure why Blue specifically wants Brendan to come, but he seems insistent."

"Have fun" Scott said. "I'd love to come, but I'm too busy running this place. Especially now that 2 more facilities are open now. Not just open, but a hit." Scott pointed to the Battle Factory and Battle Palace, which had a small queue of Trainers on each. "I need to go now. I'm sure I'll see the video on New Ground ."

As May made preparations, I called Wally and told him about what was going on to see if he wants to come with us. "Of course I'll come!" he said. "My health is pretty good right now, so I can make it. Meet you there!"

Reaching Mossdeep, Wally greeted up immediately. "Hi guys!" he said. "Brendan. I have heard all about your work on the Battle Frontier. It's a real honour to be opening them all."

"Isn't it just" May replied. Her attention turned towards the rocket ship. Blue, Tate and Liza were waving at us.

"Hey!" Blue shouted. "Drakes up here to! Come and see us!"

We all went inside the Space Centre to see Deoxys under the care of Drake.

"May, I believe we haven't introduced you to our best friend" Liza said. Meet Deoxys, a Pokémon who arrived on a meteorite. We are going to send it home."

"Wow" May said in amazement. "I thought we were the only place with Pokémon."

"Okay Deoxys" said Tate. "It's time to head home. You should say your goodbyes now because, well, I don't think we'll see each other ever again."

Tate wiped some tears from his eyes as Blue comforted him. "It's hard, but Deoxys needs to get home or something will happen to him. I know you completely understand."

Deoxys went over to the Gym siblings and gave them a hug. At this point, they were bawling their eyes. "WE WILL MISS YOU DEOXYS!" they wailed. I couldn't help but wiped a small tear from my eye myself.

"Tell you what" Blue said. "We need to make some final checkups. How about you go and play with Deoxys one final time on the sandbank? Brendan, May, Wally and Drake, could you go with them?"

"Okay" Liza said as she was starting to cheer up.

"We will make your final moments unforgettable" Wally assured them.

I sat with Drake on the sandbank as I watched the twins along with May and Wally run about with their alien friend.

"So, helping with the Battle Frontier then" Drake told me. "I should be happy for you, but a Champion deserves better than to be hanging around with those 7." I was, slightly offended by that. "The Elite Four actually worked hard to get into the ranks. How do you know they weren't chosen randomly?" I of course continued to make points that they also worked hard and that they made the Battle Frontier to invent experimental battle formats. "If you say so" Drake said. "But, I don't like them myself. Champion or no Champion, you will not change my opinion of that."

"HELP!" shouted Tate.

"What's going on?!" Drake yelled, getting up with Pokéball in hand.

As we ran over to Deoxys, we found it was trapped in a net. "It was them!" Liza pointed at two people, a male and female. The black suit on each confirmed it to be none other than…

"Team Rocket?" Wally shouted. "But, you were disbanded years ago. How have you returned?"

"Ambition" said the Female Grunt. "What you are going to do is either hand over Deoxys or hand over your Pokémon."

"No Pokémon will be yours!" May shouted.

"Is that so?" the Male Grunt asked.

"If you're going to battle" Drake said. "You will be messing with Hoenn's Champion. Are you aware of that?"

"We will be fine" the Female Grunt said.

"You will also be messing with me!" Wally threatened.

"Oh no" the male Grunt said sarcastically. "A boy who can't breath properly. Help us."

"You will pay for that!" May shouted, about to send out Sceptile.

"No" Drake told her. "I don't mean to be rude, but you should stay out of this one. This is Brendan and Wally's battle."

May smiled. "Go get them you to!"

"Go Weezing!" shouted the Female Grunt. Out came a two headed purple Pokémon spewing gas.

Weezing

109

Poison Type

Poison Gas Pokémon

3'11" (1.2 m)

20.9 lbs (9.5 kg)

Weezing alternatively shrinks and inflates its twin bodies to mix together toxic gases inside. The more the gases are mixed, the more powerful the toxins become. The Pokémon also becomes more putrid.

Koffing -Lv 35 Weezing

"I choose Muk!" the Male Grunt demanded, sending out a giant purple blob.

Muk

107

Poison Type

Sludge Pokémon

3'11" (1.2 m)

From Muk's body seeps a foul fluid that fives off a nose-bendingly horrible stench. Just one drop of this Pokémon's body fluid can turn a pool stagnant and rancid.

Grimer -Lv 38 Muk

I sent out Latios. "Go Gardevoir!" Wally shouted. Latios used Luster Purge on Weezing, doing a lot of damage. "Gardevoir, Psychic!" Gardevoir lifted Muk up then brought it down really hard.

"Weezing, Shadow Ball!" Weezing used Shadow Ball on Latios, doing a lot of damage due to being a Ghost Type move.

"Muk, Sludge Bomb attack go!" Muk fired a ball of sludge at Gardevoir. Gardevoir was poisoned. Thanfkully one more Luster Purge and Psychic finished them both off.

"Urgh!" shouted the Female Grunt. "Okay, let's retreat!"

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" shouted May, freeing Deoxys. Upon escape, Deoxys sighted the Team Rocket Grunts. Deoxys seemed to morph into a sleeker physique.

"Deoxys Speed Form!" Tate said. Deoxys swiftly dashed over to the Grunts and knocked them over like bowling pins. Deoxys then became a lot more intimating, gaining back its four arms and making its head more spiky. It then fired a psychic ball at the Grunts.

"Deoxys Attack Mode!" Liza shouted. "That was its most powerful move, Psycho Boost!"

"You'll pay for that!" said the Male Grunt, firing a small missile at Deoxys. Deoxys got a bit bigger and thicker. The missiles bounced off like nothing at all.

"Defense Mode" Drake said. "Deoxys is one of the most fascinating Pokémon I have ever seen."

Deoxys however was now out of control. It was going out of its way to actually finish off the Grunts. "Deoxys no!" May shouted.

"That's going too far!" Drake shouted.

Just before Deoxys could use a move, it was struck by a lightning bolt. "A Thunderbolt?!" Wally said. "But, who used that?"

"Me." Coming onto the sandbank was a Legendary Trainer and his Pikachu.

Pikachu

156

Electric Type

Mouse Pokémon

1'04" (0.4 m)

13.2 lbs (6 kg)

Whenever Pikachu comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it's evidence that this Pokémon mistook the intensity of its charge.

Pichu (Baby Pokémon) -Happiness Pikachu

"The, Legendary Trainer Red" May said in amazement.

"Deoxys, enough!" Red shouted. "I will handle these two from here." Deoxys looked at Red.

"Red!" Blue shouted, running over. "Well, better late than never anyways."

Deoxys seemed to calm down by looking at them. "I think it remembers" Red told us.

"Until then, let's deal with these guys" Blue reinformed. "The Police will be here soon."

"NOOOO!" the Male Grunt bellowed. "This, is only the start."

"TEAM ROCKET WILL PREVAIL!" The Female Grunt shouted.

Following the arrest of the Grunts, it was time to say goodbye to Deoxys. As we stood outside the rocket, we knew it was time for the final goodbyes. "Deoxys, thank you for everything" said Tate.

"You have been the best friend any Pokémon could ever hope to be" Liza said, trying once again to hold in his tears. Solrock and Lunatone, who also helped Deoxys cope on Earth, were also starting to cry. "But, we understand why you have to go, just in case another incident like just now doesn't happen again."

With one final hug, Deoxys was put into a small compartment of the rocket. "GOODBYE DEOXYS!" shouted the two Gym Leaders as they walked away from the launchpad.

"We will be launching in T-minus 10, 9, 8"

I sat on the grass with Red, Blue, May, Wally, Tate, Liza and a newcomer, Steven Stone.

"7,6,5"

"Thanks again for your help" Tate said.

"4,3,2"

"Farewell Deoxys" Liza said.

"1, LIFTOFF!"

The rocket took off with a mighty roar and a blast of the engines, leading to everyone clapping. Tate and Liza waved as hard as they could as Blue witnessed the event with his binoculars, who was suddenly looking very concerned.

"Everything okay?" Steven asked.

"No" Blue said. "I don't think it will make it!"

We all started panicking. "No!" Tate said. "Deoxys needs to get home, we need to do something!"

Thinking quickly, I started running to the Launchpad. "Where are you going?" Drake asked.

I simply said that I had an idea, and that Tate and Liza could come if they wished.

"Anything for Deoxys" Liza said.

We reached the Launchpad and I told the twins what they needed to do. They needed to shout for Rayquaza to help us.

"We can do that" Tate assured us.

At the top of our voices, we shouted "RAYQUAZA, WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

Rayquaza came down after a few shouts. I told it about the problem, pointing to the shaking rocket. Rayquaza nodded and flew up to the rocket. It grabbed onto the shuttle and brought it into the air, resulting in another applause. It soon flew so high we couldn't see it anymore.

"GOODBYE DEOXYS!" the Gym Leaders shouted one last time.

"Good thinking" Steven said at his place that night. "You more than deserve to take my place as Champion." Metang gave me some tea. "I also heard the news. You will be an olderBbrother. That it pretty big. Anyway, I have something to give you, a potential Pokémon for what will be your young Trainer when he or she comes of age."

Steven sent out a small grey Pokémon that looked like Metagross's leg.

Beldum

190

Steel/Psychic Type

Iron Ball Pokémon

2'00" (0.6 m)

209.9 lbs (95.2 kg)

Instead of blood, a powerful magnetic force courses throughout Beldum's body. This Pokémon communicates with others by sending controlled pulses of magnetism.

" I thanked him, saying that it would be great along with the Chikorita I saved. "Great job" Steven said. "Whilst I am an only child and can't say from experience what being a sibling is like, I wish you the best of luck."

SEE YOU SPACE POKEMON.


	70. Chapter 70: Little Pikes

Chapter 70: Little Pikes

Seviper, Machamp and Armaldo were my going to be my team for the Battle Pike. I asked May what the gimmick of the Pike was.

"Well, apparently to even get to the exhibition match, you need to go through 7 rooms. Actually, there are 21 possible rooms here. You need to pick one of three doors to go through. Each room will have something good or something bad, all leading up to Pike Queen Lucy. Looks like she's challenging you to even get to her."

That was fine. It would give me an interesting challenge and have me think on my feet.

"Essentially" Scott said "this exhibition match is an exhibition of how an actual Trainer will experience the facility. Good luck, because that it was the Battle Pike is all about."

Upon entering the Battle Pike, I saw ahead of me big red curtains like ones found in a theatre. "Hello" said the Receptionist. I told her I knew the rules but didn't know what to expect. "No one does, that's the point" she informed. "Okay, Pike Queen Lucy is waiting for you, if you can even get to her. He he he."

Just like May said, the first room had three doors. I looked at each. Which one first? I thought I would try the lucky left, so went through that one.

Upon going through, I saw a giant Pokéball. I went up to inspect it, but immediately backed away when I saw that it had eyes and a grinning mouth.

Electrode

085

Electric Type

Ball Pokémon

3'11"

146.8 lbs (66.6 kg)

Electrode eats electricity in the atmosphere. On days when lightning strikes, you can see this Pokémon exploding all over the place from eating too much electricity.

Voltorb-Lv 30 Electrode

It was going to battle me.

I sent out Machamp. Electrode used Spark. It rolled at high speed, sparking as it went, at Machamp. Machamp was paralyzed on impact. Machamp used Cross Chop, knocking out Electrode in one.

It was no time to celebrate victory. Machamp was now paralyzed, so I put Armaldo first.

With the next set of doors, I decided that I wouldn't do a lucky left. How about a right right? That would do.

In this room, I saw a Kirlia. Kirlia suddenly used Will-O-Wisp on Armaldo, burning it. Kirlia then teleported away.

This wasn't good. Two of my Pokémon now had alignments.

Okay, not right right the next time. How about a diddle middle?

Inside was a man. I asked if he wanted to battle, but he didn't seem to want to. I just walked on by.

That was a lot better. Whilst I know that battling is the point of this place, it's nice to not battle in every room.

I tried another diddle middle.

In here was a Lass. I tried walking by, but she seemed insistent on battling. "Oh no!" she said. "You're gonna battle me arne't ya honey?"

A battle started with Lass Veronica. "I choose Vileplume!" she said, sending out a black Pokémon with big red petals on its head.

Vileplume

090

Grass/Poison Type

3'11" (1.2 m)

41 lbs (18.6 kg)

Vileplume has the world's largest petals. They are used to attract prey that are then doused with toxic spores. Once the prey are immobilized, this Pokémon catches and devours them.

Oddish -Lv 21 Gloom -Leaf Stone Vileplume

I sent out Seviper. "Vileplume, Petal Dance!" Vileplume started dancing about, making petals fly all over the place. Seviper was hit. Seviper came back with Iron Tail, which did a fair amount of damage. Vileplume kept using Petal Dance though, making Seviper weaker each time. Seviper used Iron Tail again, finishing Vileplume.

"Go Quagsire!" Veronica said, sending out a blue Pokémon with a derpy face. Seviper used Crunch. "Quagsire, use Earthuake!" Quagsire made the ground shake, finishing off Seviper.

I sent out Machamp, who of course had to move last due to paralysis. "Quagsire, Earthquake!" Quagsire made the ground shake again. Machamp took it and used Cross Chop. It was a Critical Hit and finished off Quagsire.

"Go, Tauros!" Veronica said, sending out a large brown hairy Pokémon with two horns and three tails. "Use Hidden Power!" Tauros sent out a wave of energy that hit Machamp for a lot, almost finishing it. Apparently Hidden Power was a Psychic Type move, maybe Flying. Machamp used Cross Chop, dealing with Tauros in one blow.

"Congratulations" Veronica said. "Okay, you may go on through."

Final door. I tried one more diddle middle.

There was a Nurse in here who offered to heal all my Pokémon.

With all that done, I reached Pike Queen Lucy. "How did you like that?" she asked. I was kind of shook up. I think I now have Entomophobia. "Well, you have made it to me now. Your battle begins!"

The battle began. "I choose Seviper!" she demanded as I sent out my own Seviper. My Seviper Seviper started with Iron Tail, hitting Seviper for quite a bit. "Crunch!" Lucy's Seviper bit down on my Seviper. One more Iron Tail though finished Lucy's Seviper off.

"Go, Shuckle!" she said. Out came a yellow Pokémon encased in a red shell. Seviper used Iron Tail. Despite being Super Effective, it didn't do much. "It will take more than that to get through Shuckle's hard shell" Lucy told me. "Shuckle, Sandstorm!" Shuckle summoned a Sandstorm into the arena, which Seviper was hurt by.

I switched into Armaldo, who resists Sandstorm damage. "Shuckle, Toxic!" Shuckle spat poison at Armaldo, badly poisoning it. This wasn't good. Armaldo used AncientPower. "Protect!" Shuckle put up a shield, blocking the move. Armaldo kept taking damage from the poison.

I switched into Machamp. Shuckle used Protect, which if course didn't work because no attacks were used. Machamp then used Cross Chop. It was a Critical Hit! "Shuckle, Rest!" Shuckle went to sleep. It healed itself completely then used a Chesto Berry to wake up. That, wasn't nice. Machamp used another Cross Chop. Shuckle's health was being whittled away bit by bit. "Shuckle, Toxic!" Machamp was now badly poisened. Machamp used another Cross Chop. "Shuckle, Protect!" However, the Protect failed. Shuckle was hit for a Critical Hit! The Sandstorm subsided and Machamp used a Revenge to finish off Shuckle.

"Go, Milotic!" Lucy shouted. I had quite the affinity for Milotic ever since one saved me, so I was more than happy to battle. "Milotic, Surf!" Milotic swamped the battlefield with a wave. Machamp did survive, but I knew the poison would take it out. Machamp used one more Cross Chop to dosh out some damage before it succumbed to the poison.

I sent out Armaldo, who was at a Type disadvantage. "Milotic, Surf!" Armaldo was hit by the massive wave and fell down in one.

Finally I used Seviper. "Milotic, Ice Beam!" Milotic fired a cold beam. Seviper could take one more hit, maybe two. Seviper used Poison Fang. Milotic now had the badly poisoned alignment! Seviper, Surf! I was ready to lose. The wave hit Seviper…

…it survived! Seviper used one more Poison Fang. Milotic was eventually taken by the poison, declaring me the victor.

"I admire you" Lucy said. "The Battle Pike demonstrates about going with your gut feeling. Sometimes you need to take risks, even if it means not knowing what the outcome will be." She shook my hand. "Come on, we have a Battle Pike to open."

As I sat on a bench later that day after the Battle Pike had been opened, Scott came over. "I'm impressed" he said. "Only 4 more to go before the Battle Frontier is open. Of course, the Battle Tower always has been in poeration, but an exhibition match between you and Anabel will happen, won't it?" I nodded my head, though the Battle Arena would be my next location. "Good idea" Scott said. "Greta doesn't hold back."

Brandon walked over to. "Scott" he said.

"Brandon hello" he said. "How is setting up going?"

"Well I have one Pokémon now" Brandon replied. "Two more to go. Brendan will be coming with me tomorrow to catch the next one. That's fine with you isn't it?"

"Now now" Scott said. "No need to force him to do something."

I told Scott that I wasn't being forced, and I would be happy to help tomorrow.

"Okay" he said. "Well, I should let you two get down to business."

Scott walked off as Brandon discussed the next phase of his plan. "Route 105 is our next location" he said. "It's an ocean Route. We will go from Dewford Town. Then we will continue onto Petalburg after that to see Norman. He should be really proud of you."

I would be seeing Dad again.


	71. Chapter 71: 2 Minutes

Chapter 71: 2 minutes to Battle Time

Multiple memories flooded back upon my arrival in Dewford Town. Brandon would be with me in an hour, so I decided to see Brawly.

"Brendan!" Brawly said. "So. Champion life aye? I would feel jealous, but I'm fine being a Gym Leader. Hariyama puts up a really good fight." I then asked if the sunset skipping game was still a thing. "Nah, people got bored with it" Brawly said. "That's the thing with trends. They seem to be popular for about 15 minutes then it's position as a fad becomes abundantly clear."

"Brawly" said Brandon, who had just arrived.

"Brandon?!" Brawly replied, speechless. "Erm, nice to meet you! What would you be doing here?"

"Preparing to open the Battle Pyramid that's what" Brandon replied. "How you keeping up the Gym?"

"Good" Brawly said. "My Fighting Types give a challenge to anyone wishing to claim the Knuckle Badge."

Brandon gave a smile. "Then let's hope you help them on the road to taking on the Battle Frontier" he said.

"I'll be sure of it dude."

"Okay, we should be heading off" said Brandon. "Thank you for the chat."

"No problem" Brawly said.

Before we started across the sea, I asked Brandon the plan. "Island Cave is the next destination. Might want to get some warm clothes, it's going to get chilly."

As soon as we reached Island Cave, I realised Brandon wasn't joking. We weren't even inside the cave and I felt a chill coming from inside. "The next Legendary Pokémon should be in here" Brandon said. "Regice I believe."

Like with the other caves, a braille pattern was on the wall. I got out the braille book and started deciphering it.

STOP AND WAIT. WAIT FOR TIME TO PASS TWICE.

"Hmm" Brandon said. "Wait for time to pass twice. What could that mean? Two days?"

He just stood there thinking. After 115 seconds, he gave up. "Nope, I'm clueless. Let's come back later." Just as he started to move, the wall broke away. "Ah, two minutes" he said. "Okay. Let's go catch it."

Upon us was a giant Pokémon made of ice. It had multiple yellow eyes and glaciers sticking out its back.

Regice

194

Ice Type

Iceberg Pokémon

5'11" (1.8 m)

385.8 lbs (175 kg)

Regice cloaks itself with frigid air of engative 328 degrees F. Things will freeze solid just by going near this Pokémon. Its icy body is so cold, it will not melt even if it is immersed in magma.

Legendary Pokémon

"Thank goodness the earthquake we made woke this one up to" Brandon said. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to fight Regirock against Regice!" Regice was alerted by the sound of Regirock's name. "I'm ready Regice!"

Brandon sent out Regirock. "AncientPower!" Brandon commanded as Regirock used AncientPower. Regice was hit for Super Effective damage. Regice came back with Superpower. It was very strong and hit Regirock for lots of damage. Thankfully, Regirock's defense was not to be messed with. It took quite the hit. "Superpower lowers the attack and defense of the Pokémon that uses it" Brandon said. "It would be too risky to use another move. I'm going to capture it. Go Ultra Ball!" Brandon threw an Ultra Ball.

One shake.

Regice was free. "No!" Brandon said. Regice used another Superpower, finishing Regirock.

"Gyarados!" Brandon said, sending out the ferocious Pokémon. "Use Twister!" Gyarados hit Regice with a Twister attack. Regice came back with AncientPower, doing Super Effective damage on Gyarados.

"Let's try again!" Brandon shouted. "Ultra Ball!"

One shake.

Two shake.

Three shake.

Brandon caught it!

"Two down, one to go" Brandon said exhausted. "Well, let's head back to the Frontier." I told Brandon no. He promised we could see Dad first. "Ah yes" Brandon said. "Let's go see him."

Upon arrive in Petalburg City, we immediately went to the Gym. "I'm sorry" said a man at the door. "Norman is having a match at the moment with-" He noticed me. "Ah, Champion Brendan."

"Me as well" Brandon said.

"The Pyramid King?!" the man shouted. "C-c-come on through both of you."

We got to the Battlefield to see Dad in a match. It was Slaking against a Typhlosion. "Typhlosion, Flamethrower!" Typhlosion shot flames at Slaking, knocking it out.

"Well" Dad told him. "You are indeed a strong Trainer. Now I won't give you a Badge because of your position, but I feel like I should give you an extra congratulations."

Dad's eyes turned to me. "Well, it seems like we have some guests. Hello son!" he said.

"Norman, who is this?" Typhlosion's Trainer asked.

"Yes" Dad said. "This is Brendan, Champion of the Hoenn Region and my boy. Brendan, I would like you to meet Ethan Schneider, Champion of the Indigo Plateau. He's from the Johto Region."

I was meeting another Champion. It was hard to comprehend.

"So. Brendan Seaview. I hear that you have been giving Hoenn a challenge" Ethan told me.

"More than that" Brandon said. "He is giving exhibition matches at the Battle Frontier to help open it. However, today he is helping me."

"Wow" Ethan said. "Anyway, the reason I came to Hoenn was to see Red and Blue. One thing lead to another and I ended up in a match with Norman."

"Too bad we only caught the end of it" Brandon said."Anyway, I'll head back to the Frontier. Brendan, I'm guessing you will be sleeping at home tonight."

"I'll walk with you to Littleroot" Ethan offered.

"I will see you later then" said Dad.

"So" Ethan asked as we walked along Route 102. "What's it like being Hoenn's Champion?"

I told him it was pretty swell. Not just because I have lots of fans, but because it was just a big honour. Battling strong Trainers though was the best part of it.

"You're telling me" said Ethan. "Me and Typhlosion have been through thick and thin ever since it was a Cyndaquil. We battled Gyms, Team Rocket and even Red himself. This wasthree years ago now, but it still feels like yesterday."

After going through Oldale Town and Route 101, we reached Littleroot Town. "Brendan!" Professor Birch was here to greet me. "So, I hear you've been taking on the Battle Frontier."

"He has" Ethan said. "Brandon is impressed with him. He's still setting up, but Ethan is helping."

"That's good" said Professor Birch. "Anyway, this brings us to another topic; this Egg that I've been given. Follow me."

"Egg?" Ethan asked. "My mentor is an expert on breeding. I need to see this."

Me and Ethan followed Professor Birch into his Lab where I saw the same Egg that Shaun was taking care of. "This was given to me by a Scientist" Professor said. "We thought we would do a bit more research into it. We are not sure when it will hatch, but I have called Professor Elm over to investigate."

"Professor Elm?!" Ethan shouted. "I'll need to be there to meet him then."

"Of course you can!" said Professor Birch. "We could use a bit more help from you to. Why not stay here for a bit?"

"I'm here for two weeks" Ethan said. "This is my vacation after all. I'll be more than happy to help with the Egg."

At this point, I knew it was getting late. "Heading home?" Professor Birch asked. "Okay. Good luck in your next match tomorrow. I'll call about more Egg updates."

Tomorrow it would be me vs the Battle Arena.


	72. Chapter 72: Score in a Row

Chapter 72: Score in a Row

Today was the day to take on the Battle Arena. Beating this will mean I will have beaten half the facilities.

"Well" May said. "I have been looking a lot into the Battle Arena. It turns out you don't NEED to knock out a Pokémon to win. It's like the show Kantonian Idol. Your Pokémon are ranked on three moves. Mind, Skill and Body. Whilst you can knock out a Pokémon, this is another way of doing it."

It sounded like an interesting way of doing things. Not go for full power, rather use a variety to help win over the judges. "Recklessness will not get you far at all here" Scott said. "But I know you can do it!"

The Battle Arena was a lot like a sumo ring. I mean I hadn't seen the battlefield yet but the reception area really gave of the vibe of a traditional building in Ecruteak City. "So, who are you entering?" May asked. Of course I had decided. Dusclops, Swampert and Shiftry. "Good idea for each" May said. "Shiftry and Dusclops know moves that always hit. That should give you some Skill points." That was the final thing she said before I went in to take on Greta.

Upon entering, a bunch of Black Belts bowed. "Konichiwa Brendan" one of them said. "Please make yourself at home at the Battle Arena, where more than power prevails. Now, please meet the Arena Tycoon, Greta!"

Greta entered the room. "So" she said. "As you know, you can either knock a Pokémon of mine out, or try and be judged within 3 turn. Okay, let's start!"

It was time to get some points. "I choose Heracross!" Greta said, sending out the blue Bug Type. I sent out Dusclops. Great start. Fighting Type moves have no affect on Ghost Types and, to top it off, Bug Types don't do that much either. "Heracross, Rock Tomb!" Heracross summoned multiple rocks which caved into Dusclops. Dusclops came back with Shadow Punch, which of course hit. "Heracross, do it again!" Heracross used another Rock Tomb, but this time it missed. "Oh no!" Greta shouted, realizing that a point had been cost. Dusclops used another Shadow Punch. "Let's get a bit more damage in! Heracross, use Megahorn!" Heracross's horn started glowing and it charged into Dusclops for a Critical Hit. Dusclops used one more Shadow Punch. With no knockouts, it was time to see who would get the most points.

"Okay" said the Judge. "For Mind, the winner is Dusclops. For Skill, the winner is Dusclops. For Body, Heracross gets the point. This match goes to Brendan."

"Not bad" Greta said. "But see how you do against Shedinja!" Greta sent out Shedinja. I sent out Swampert. Swampert started with Muddy Water, but Shedinja felt nothing. "Wonder Guard" Greta told me. "Only Super Effective moves will hit Shedinja." Swampert didn't know any moves that were Super Effective though. Oh no. "Shedinja, Shadow Ball!" Shedinja fired a shadowy blob at Swampert. "Shedinja, Aerial Ace!" Swampert used Protect.

"Deducted" said the Judge.

I didn't know what he meant. "Protective moves aren't allowed" said Greta. "This includes moves that cancel out moves. This round it mine! Another Aerial Ace!"

There was nothing much I could do. "Greta wins all the points, and this match." the Judge said.

Finally, it was Shiftry vs Umbreon, a black Pokémon covered in yellow rings. Knowing that Fake Out was a bad idea, I decided to focus on Rock Smash. It lowered Umbreon's defense. "Umbreon, FaintAttack!" Umbreon used FaintAttack on Shiftry. Shiftry came back with another Rock Smash. However, it missed. "Umbreon, FaintAttack!" The final round included FaintAttack vs FaintAttack.

"Okay" said the Judge. "For Mind, Shiftry is the winner. Skill, the point goes to Umbreon. Finally, for Body, Shiftry wins!"

My next victory was mine! "Congratulations" Greta said. "You have shown your ability in not just power, but Mind, Skill and Body. You have also shown me that my format here works."

"Sensei Greta" the Judge said. "Shall we get down to opening the Arena?"

"Let's do it!" Greta said.

I cut the ribbon to cheers. Only two to go, with one to take on for fun. The Battle Dome, Battle Pyramid and, the first of the lot (and the one that has always been open), the Battle Tower.

"I'm impressed" Scott said.

Just then, the nav started ringing. It was Professor Birch. "Brendan, come to Littleroot as soon as; the Egg is hatching!"

I hung up and told Scott I needed to go home for a bit, and to pass a message to May to meet me there.

"Gotcha" Scott said. "Must be a big deal if it's an Egg hatching."

Upon arrival, Ethan ran up to me. "Brendan, I thought you wouldn't make it" he said. "Come on, we have no time to waste."

"Don't forget me!" May said as we ran to the Lab.

In the Lab we were greeted by Professor Birch, Shaun and the world famous Professor Elm. "Nice to see you two" Shaun said. "It's finally time."

We watched as the blue Egg started to crack. "Come on!" Professor Elm said, starry eyed. Eventually, the egg fell apart to reveal a blue Pokémon with two antennas on its head.

"I have… never seen this one before" Ethan said. "Professor, any ideas on what this is?"

"I don't believe it" Shaun said. "It's… A MANAPHY!"

"A what?" Professor Birch asked.

"A Legendary Pokémon" Shaun answered in amazement. "It has been called the Prince of the Sea, there are very few of these out there."

"I thought Kyogre had that honour" Professor Birch said.

"Kyogre we will consider the God of the Sea" May said. "This cutie will be known as the Prince, don't worry."

"Anyway, we need to find out what we are going to do with it" Professor Elm brought up."

"I'd love to catch it, but I don't know" Ethan said.

"No one should" Shaun replied, picking up the blue Pokémon. "It's the Prince of the Sea, not the land. Once I have done my research, it will be released into the ocean. It deserves to have a natural home." He then put on a tag on its right arm that said 'Shaun.'

"That sounds fair" said Professor Elm. "I would be more than happy to help. In fact, why don't we go back to the Aqua Hideout so that this is a bit more secretive?"

"Great idea" Shaun said. "We will make preparations immediately. Thank you Brendan for opening up this research for me."

That night, I called Blue for Ethan to talk to. "Ethan, long time no see!" Blue said.

"Hey Blue" Ethan replied. "So listen, where are you?"

"Fallarbor. I'm doing research into the volcanic surroundings. What about you?"

Ethan wasn't sure. "I wanted to see you, but I know you are busy."

"Sorry" Blue apologized. "Well, what can you do?"

I clicked my fingers. How about Ethan take on the Battle Frontier? "Can I really?" I told him I would have a speak to Scott. "Thanks!" Ethan said. "Okay. That's my plan. Look out Battle Frontier, I'm coming for ya!"


	73. Chapter 73: Three Course Steel

Chapter 73: Three Course Steel

Today I met Brandon in the nearby Artisan Cave, where a bunch of Smeargle reside. This was Brandon's description of them (because Smeargle aren't part of the Hoenn Dex).

Smeargle

235

Normal Type

Painter Pokémon

3'11" (1.2 m)

127.9 lbs (58 kg)

A Smeargle marks its territory using a fluid that leaks out from the tip of its tail. About 5,000 different marks left by this Pokémon have been found.

"We need to catch one more Pokémon" Brandon said. "Route 120. That's where we flew up. However, Registeel wasn't there before. It should be now."

In the Cave I was doing some last-minute training with Machamp by battling the Smeargle. Against one of them, its fist seemed to glow. Then, it punched the Smeargle very hard. "DynamicPunch" Brandon said. "A powerful Fighting Type moves that always confuses the opponent. However, it's accuaraxy is dreadful. But thanks to Machamp's No Guard, it will always hit. Congratulations on learning it. Okay, let's catch Registeel."

With that, we headed out.

Finally back on Route 120, we managed to find the Ancient Tomb again. I had taken out Swellow beforehand and Brandon had taken out his Aerodactyl. "Remember, use Fly into the hole. No braille reading this time" Brandon said. "Okay. Let's do this!"

Like before, we flew up into the hole in the room and there it was; Registeel. A round Pokémon of metal with 7 red eyes.

Registeel

195

Steel Type

Iron Pokémon

6'03" (1.9 m)

451.9 lbs (205 kg)

Registeel has a body that is harder than any kind of metal. Its body is apparently hollow. No one has any idea what this Pokémon eats.

Legendary Pokémon

"This is it" said Brandon. "Registeel, you're final Pokémon I need."

"I choose Regirock!" Brandon shouted. "Use Superpower!" Regirock started filling with energy. It then went full force into Registeel's defensive body. Registeel came back with a Superpower of its own. Regirock handled it. "One more!" Brandon shouted as Regirock used another Superpower, almost finishing Registeel. Registeel used Metal Claw back. "Let's give an Ultra Ball a try!" Brandon shouted, throwing one.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

Brandon caught it!

"We have done it" Brandon said. "Regirock, Regice, Registeel. All in my procession, ready to challenge anyone willing to take on the Battle Pyramid. But you Brendan, will be my first opponent."

As we walked out of the Ancient Tomb, we came across a man complete in purple and a white cape. "Eusine?" Brandon asked. "What are you doing here?"

Eusine is a Trainer from the Johto Region. Years ago, he desired to catch the Legendary Suicune, but Ethan from a couple of days ago caught it before him. Now he travels the world in hopes of catching more Legendaries.

"Well" Eusine said. "I had heard that the Legendary Golems of Hoenn had awakened, so I came as soon as I could in hopes of catching at least one."

"I'm afraid you are too late" Brandon told him. "I've caught them all."

Eusine feel to his knees. "You're kidding."

"I'm afraid not" Brandon informed. "Maybe you should stop chasing so many Legendries and focus on catching other Pokémon. I was catching these for a reason."

Eusine shook his head. "Well I'll have you know that my Legendary chasing career has worked. I have caught the Legendary Raikou and Entei. I'll tell you what; how about we trade?"

"No deal" Brandon sternly replied. "These are mine and they are going to be used in the Battle Pyramid."

"Well" a voice said form behind Eusine. "Maybe Eusine could at least use them for a bit." It was Akihiko.

I quickly told Brandon about him, the little I knew at least. "Interesting" said Brandon. "Akihiko, I presume you know Eusine very well."

"I'm his student" Akihiko replied. "I've had my eye on Brendan ever since he caught Rayquaza. Since then, I've wanted to find out what makes someone want to catch a Legendary Pokémon. Anyway, if its fine with you, I would like a battle. Eusine, may I?"

Eusine handed Akihiko two Pokéballs. "Brendan, you have Latios with you I presume?" I did. If he wanted to battle it, he may.

"Go Raikou!" Akihiko shouted. I was still trying to comprehend the fact that this was the second one I was battling. I sent out Swampert. "Raikou, Use Quick Attack!" Raikou dashed forward into Swmapert. Swampert came back with Earthquake, knocking out Raikou in one.

"Urg, Go Entei!" Entei was a large brown Pokémon with a red mane and a white flowing cape lie fur behind it. Swampert used Surf on it, doing lots of damage. "Use Stomp!" Entei ran over and stomped on Swampert, but it didn't do much. Swampert came back with another Surf, knocking out Entei.

"Okay then. Blaziken!" The large orange Fire Type stood proud above Swampert. "Sky Uppercut!" Blaziken uppercut Swampert, knocking it back a bit. Swampert used Earthquake and knocked out Blaziken in one.

"I… don't get it" Akihiko said. "I used Legendaries. They are supposed to win."

"Not necessarily" Brandon said. "Legendary or not, they are still Pokémon. They can still faint to a Pokémon if they are stronger. It's more than 'this is the Pokémon that always wins', it's about which one is better trained and more likely to win."

"I understand" he said. "Sorry we bothered you."

He was about to pack up and go with Eusine, when Brandon stopped both Trainers. "Don't worry. If you want to see how it's done, pop on over to the Battle Pyramid. You will see Legendries going at it. You can learn a thing or two from Brendan."

"We will!" Eusine said, excited.

As he walked off, I saw Akihiko giving me an evil look.

"What's wrong?" Brandon asked.

I told him nothing and that we should head back to the Frontier.

"I tell you what, this place doesn't mess around" Ethan told me. "I've been taking on Spencer and it feels weird not telling your Pokémon what to do."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it" Scott said.

"I've got just over a week to do as many as I can" Ethan said. "Then I'm back off to Johto. Look out Battle Frontier, you're going down!"


	74. Chapter 74: Show me the way to go Dome

Chapter 74: Show me the way to go Dome

When reading about the Battle Dome, May told me what to expect. "It seems that you can find out what Pokémon the opposition is using" May said. "It looks like you will need to take on Tucker three times. He will use two different Pokémon each time. However, you are restricted to the three you choose. In this case, you're team of Seviper, Dusclops and Armaldo. It's also watched by an audience."

"Battle Dome today then" Scott told me, having just appeared out of nowhere. "You know, tickets to the exhibition match have all sold out."

"No way!" May said in disappointment. "I was hoping to root for my friend."

"You can" Scott said, giving her a ticket. "I saved one for you. Brendan will need all the support he can get."

"Thank you so much!" May cheered. "I can't believe this! Scott you're the best!"

"Anyway Brendan" he told me. "Dome Ace Tucker wants this to be a Double Battle. You're fine with that aren't you?"

I was more than fine. No other exhibition matches had been Double Battles, it would be a nice change of pace.

The lobby to the Battle Dome was basically an entrance to a Stadium. The register was of course in front of me, albeit behind multiple screaming fans.

"I can't wait to watch Tucker sweep the floor with Brendan!" screamed a fan.

"For you're information, he's right here!" May told her.

The fan looked at me. "Tucker does not play around whatsoever. Be cautious."

"If you don't mind" Scott said. "Could you let Brendan get to Reception? He needs to get ready."

The fans allowed me to sign up and go in.

Through the reception was a small room with a computer. It allowed me to see information about Wallace. It listed the first Pokémon he would be using; Salamence and Alakazam.

Alakazam

041

Psychic Type

Psi Pokémon

4'11" (1.5 m)

105.8 lbs (48 kg)

Alakazam's brain continually grows, infinitely multiplying brain cells. This amazing brain gives this Pokémon an astoundingly high IQ of 5,000. It has a thorough memory of everything that has occurred in the world.

Abra -Lv 16 Kadabra -Trade -Alakazam

Armaldo knew AncientPower for Salamence and Fury Cutter for Alakazam. On top of this, Dusclops had ShadowPunch. They were who I would be using. I knew this match wouldn't be easy. Drake's Salamence showed me not to mess around with that species and Alakazam's high IQ of 5,000 (equivalent to 5,000 PE Teachers) meant this thing could predict my strategies quickly.

I walked into the main arena with dozens of screaming fans of Tucker's. I could see May in the crowd cheering me on. In front of me, the pink lycra clad Tucker was waiting for me. "Hello my dying fans!" he announced. "Welcome to the Battle Dome! So glad to see so many smiling faces for my exhibition match with Hoenn's Champion. Now, let's see if his tactic's are in tune!"

The battle started. "Salamence, Alakazam! Come on out!" The blue Dragon Type and yellow spoon holding Psychic Type entered the field as I sent out Armaldo and Dusclops. "Salamence, use your Aerial Ace!" Salamence dashed forward into Armaldo, who took it easily. "Alakazam, use your Shock Wave!" Alakazam shot electricity at Dusclops. Armaldo used AncientPower on Salamence, hitting it. Armaldo's stats then raised. Then, Dusclops used Will-O-Wisp. It hit Salamence, burning it. "Salamence, Dragon Claw!" Salamence swiped Dusclops with its claws. It didn't do as much because the burn cut its Attack. "Alakazam, use Calm Mind!" Alakazam closed its eyes. It then had a faint glow. "You see, Calm Mind raises and . Alakazam is stronger now." Armaldo used another AncientPower on Salamence. Dusclops then used Shadow Punch on Alakazam. It was time to aim for that one. Salamence kept feeling the burn. One more and it would faint. "Salamence, used Dragon Claw!" Salamence used Dragon Claw on Dusclops, which didn't do much. "Alakazam, Psychic!" Alakazam blasted energy at Armaldo, almost finishing it. Armaldo used Slash on Alakazam. Armaldo couldn't take another hit, so using the weak Fury Cutter would have been pointless. Good thing I used Slash which was a Critical Hit. Dusclops used Shadow Punch on Salamence, taking it down. Bit more to go. "Alakazam, Shock Wave!" Alakazam fired electricity at Armaldo again, knocking it out. Dusclops used one more Shadow Punch, knocking out Alakazam.

"Well, it seems like you are the victory of the first round!" Tucker told me. "Okay. I will go choose two more Pokémon. You may choose yours to."

I went behind the scenes to check Tucker's next team. It was Charizard and Meganium. I would be using Armaldo and Seviper.

I re-entered the Battlefield, fans cheering. Tucker also came on with the large orange Fire Type and large green flower necked Grass Type. "Let's do this!" he shouted.

Armaldo and Seviper were sent out. Seviper used Poison Fang on Meganium, poisoning it in the process. "Charizard, Flamethrower!" Charizard spewed flames at Armaldo, who just about hung on. "Meganium, Body Slam!" Meganium jumped up and onto Seviper, paralyzing it. Armaldo used an AncientPower on Charizard, dealing lots of damage. Seviper used another Poison Fang on Meganium, who was getting weaker. "Charizard, Brick Break!" Charizard karate chopped Armaldo, finishing it. "Meganium, Synthesis!" Meganium seemed to gather sunlight. Its wounds were healed roughly, but it was still taking poison damage. Seviper couldn't move next turn because of paralysis. "Charizard, Flamethrower!" Charizard spat flames at Seviper, knocking it out.

The crowd cheered. "Well, it seems that the next round will be a decider" Tucker said. "Brendan, your knowledge will be all or nothing next time!"

I looked at the computer one last time. He would be using Gengar and Venusaur. I knew who to use.

I walked back onto the Battlefield one last time. "Okay" Tucker said. "It's time for the final exam!"

Gengar and Venusaur vs Dusclops and Seviper. "Gengar, Curse!" Gengar put a Curse on Dusclops. Good thing I had the same strategy when Dusclops's turn would come along. Seviper used Crunch on Gengar. Critical Hit! Gengar was down. "Venusaur, Earthquake!" Venusaur made the entire ground shake. Seviper barely held on, but Dusclops didn't feel it because it's Ability was Levitate; it would be feeling no Ground Type moves. Dusclops used Curse on Venusaur. Dusclops's health was cut in half, plus having a Curse itself meant that it would be fateful. Both Venusaur and Dusclops felt their respective Curses. Seviper used Iron Tail for quite a bit of damage. "Venusaur, Giga Drain!" Venusaur fired a beam at Dusclops, draining some of its hp and healing up Venusaur a bit. Dusclops used Shadow Punch back, but felt the pain from the Curse afterwards and fainted. Seviper used one more Iron Tail. It did just enough damage to have Curse take down Venusaur next turn!

"Congratulations!" Tucker said. "You have put on quite a show!" The Dome was once again cheering, with many girls crying out Tucker's name. "So, with that, let us get down to opening the Battle Dome!"

After the ribbon cutting, I went to see Brandon. "Ah, finished I see" he said. "The Battle Frontier is starting to thrive, but of course we have one more to open." I told him I was ready to battle tomorrow. "Not quite yet" Brandon said. "If I'm allowed to, I want to make last minute preparations. However, feel free to take on the Battle Tower. I'm sure Anabel will be more than happy to battle."

Battle Tower then. Got it.


	75. Chapter 75: Tower Time

Chapter 75: Tower Time

"The gimmick of the Battle Tower" May told me. "It has no gimmick. It's just a three on three battle."

"That's not a bad thing at all" Scott said. "Sometimes just a battle is the best, especially after the insanity over the last couple of days. Brendan, the Battle Frontier is almost developed. Thanks for understanding Brandon with the wait."

"You will give Anabel the battle she's been waiting for" May encouraged. "You're not opening anything today, so just give it your all!"

The Battle Tower didn't have anything majorly themed. It was just a big lobby. The Battle Tower was just all about showing what I was made of, which at this point, was fine with me. The Pokémon I would be using would be Swampert, Seviper and Armaldo. It was time to do this.

Anabel was waiting for me on the battlefield as soon as I registered. "Welcome to the Battle Tower" she said. "I know this place has been open the longest time, but I am more than happy to give you an exhibition match here and now. Let's do this!"

I started with Armaldo. "Go Alakazam!" Anabel said. "Use Ice Punch!" Alakazam's fist seem to be covered in ice. It then punched Armaldo. Armaldo came back with Slash. "That's cute" Anabel said. "But try this. Use Disable!" Alakazam's eyes seemed to glow. Armaldo couldn't move that turn. "There. Now you can't use Slash for anymore of the battle. Alakazam, Fire Punch!" Alakazam's first seemed to light on fire and it punched Armaldo. Armaldo came back with AncientPower. "Now use Thunder Punch!" Alakazam's fist seemed to start sparking, then it punched Armaldo, knocking it out.

I sent out Swampert. "Ice Punch!" Alakazam punched Swampert with an icy fist, but Swampert came back with an Earthquake, finishing Alakazam.

"Go Entei!" Anabel said, sending out the Legendary Fire Type. Still couldn't believe it was my second time seeing on of these. "Return Entei!" Entei seemed to look at Anabel and nod with confidence. It then charged into Swampert. I knew about Return; it's a move that does more damage the closer the user it to its Trainer. Swampert used Earthquake, almost knocking out Entei. "Roar!" Entei roared at Swampert, forcing it to switch out.

Seviper appeared on the battlefield. I admitted it was a nice strategy. "Entei, Fire Blast!" Entei breathed a deluge of fire at Seviper, allowing it to barely hang on. Seviper used Poison Fang, finishing Entei.

"Finally, I choose Snorlax!" Anabel sent out the large sleeping Pokémon. Seviper started off with Poison Fang, badly poisoning Snorlax in the process. "Snorlax, Body Slam!" Snorlax jumped up and landed on Seviper, knocking it out.

Swampert was the final hope. It used Earthquake. However, Snorlax held on. "Snorlax, Body Slam!" Snorlax used Body Slam on Swampert.

A Critical Hit finished it.

"Well, it looks like I am the winner." I fell to my knees. Me, the Champion, had been defeated. I was still the Champion because the Battle Frontier aren't League matches, but I couldn't believe it. I ran out, not knowing what else to do. "Wait!" Anabel shouted as I ran out.

I continued to run out the Tower where May was waiting for me. "Brendan, are you alright?" I told May about my loss. "Oh. Well, I can understand. You did win everywhere else. But listen, winning all the time is boring. Sorry about this, something has happened. At the Battle Pyramid. You know that weird kid with the Blaziken?"

I asked May what was going on. "I can explain." I saw Eusine run up to us. "Akihiko… has become mad with power. He wants to challenge Brandon. He's at the top of the Pyramid."

A crowd was gathered around the Pyramid, looking up. "What is he doing?" one member of the crowd murmured.

"He's not allowed to battle yet!" another crowd member said.

"No" Eusine said. "I know he left me, but…"

"What do you mean?" May asked. I had already told May that Eusine was his student.

"After losing to you beforehand, he shouted at me and said he didn't want to be trained anymore. To my knowledge, he was picking up a Pokémon, and said that he would do this for Team Rocket."

"No!" May shouted. "Team Rocket? What Pokémon is he picking up?"

"Mewtwo" Eusine said sternly.

The two of us gasped. "But, how?" May asked.

Eusine got some black mechanisms out. "These are called Legendary Tamers" he said. "They have the power of a Master Ball and makes the Pokémon very powerful indeed. However, it also turns their hearts to darkness, and has Pokémon start fighting with no mercy in there hearts. I was against these and confiscated them, perhaps he had already used one beforehand. I should have knew something was up about him."

"But what are we to do?" May asked.

"Battle it." Blue arrived on the scene that minute. Alongside him were Red and Ethan.

"And we will help!" Ethan noted.

"Blue" Eusine asked. "I did hear about what happened at the Sevii Islands. Mewtwo helping you made it vulnerable to attack. That meant that he used them one all that time ago."

"Well, we need to quit wasting time" May said. "Brendan, you will be the one to battle Mewtwo."

I wasn't too sure though. I had just come back from a loss.

"Brendan" Red said. "It's up to you."

I stepped back. I couldn't do it. Why would they have so much faith in me if I just lost?

"Because" Ethan said. "You're the Champion. You lost one match that isn't even League affiliated. You are the Champion of Hoenn, and part of a Champion's responsibilities is to protect the Region he is Champion of."

Okay. I would do it then.

"Alakazam!" Eusine shouted, sending out the spooned Pokémon. "Use Teleport and get Brendan to the top!" I held onto Alakazam as the two of us were whisked to the tip of the Pyramid.

"Brandon, this is your last chance" Akihiko said just as I made it. "Either give me the Battle Pyramid or lose your life. Don't forget, I have Mewtwo on me."

Brandon noticed me. "Brendan! This guy is out of control!"

"Ah, if it isn't Latios boy" Akihiko said. "I can now see that you ARE worthy of Legendaries."

"We caught our Legendries fair and square!" Brandon said. "You're not worthy of any Pokémon if you think this is how to obtain them!"

"Oh really" Akihiko said.

Suddenly, Mewtwo darted up from below. It was surrounded in black energy and had a dark necklace around it.

"Allow me to do its entry" Akihiko said.

Mewtwo

150

Psychic Type

Genetic Pokémon

6'07" (2 m)

269 lbs (122 kg)

A Pokémon whose genetic code was repeatedly recombined for research. It turned vicious as a result.

Legendary Pokémon

"Why are you doing this?" Brandon asked.

"Why wouldn't Team Rocket do something like this?" Akihiko stated.

"T…Team Rocket?" Brandon asked.

Akihiko got out a card with a terrifying big red R on it. "The whole Deoxys incident on the Sevii Islands was part of my plan to bring Mewtwo over. Now will be the next stage; taking over the Battle Frontier to make way for Team Rocket's new base. Then, we will take over the world!"

I walked over to Akihiko. "Not if I have anything to say about it" I said, lifted my arm up. From the sky came Rayquaza.

"Now is the time to use it indeed" Brandon said. "We have no other choice."

"Let's see how you like it!" Akihiko shouted, throwing a Tamer at Rayquaza, who simply shrugged it off.

"Rayquaza is Brendan's" Brandon said. "No Tamer will work on it."

"Unbelievable, you have Rayquaza to?! Then we will battle" Akihiko announced. "Mewtwo vs Rayquaza!"

Rayquaza started with ExtremeSpeed, striking first on Mewtwo for very little. "Mewtwo, Psychic!" Mewtwo hit Rayquaza with strong energy, doing lots of damage to it. Rayquaza then used Outrage, continuing to do little damage. "Mewtwo, Psychic!" Rayquaza was almost down from that. "Forget it" Akihiko said. "You won't beat Mewtwo like this."

"He's not trying to beat Mewtwo" Brandon said.

"What?!" Akihiko said as Rayquaza used one more Outrage on the Tamer around Mewtwo, breaking Mewtwo from it's trance.

"Where am I?" Mewtwo said. "Why am I here?"

"Akihikotried to control you" Brandon said. "You are free now."

Mewtwo eyed Akihiko. "You, tried to WHAT?!" Mewtwo was fuming.

"Don't hurt him!" Blue was flying on Pidgeot. "What Akihiko did was wrong, but we will take care of him from here."

"No" Mewtwo said. "I though I could trust humans, but it seems that some hearts are STILL filled with this kind of blackness!"

"Maybe!" Brandon said. "But remember, people like that are few and far between. We will deal with Akihiko."

Mewtwo calmed down. "Okay" it said.

Eusine came up at that point. "What happened?" he asked. "Is Mewtwo safe?"

"I am" Mewtwo advised. "Whilst I have become sombre towards humans in recent years, some of your actions are, unforgivable."

"We think that to" May said, also hurrying up. "Just recently, people tried messing with nature, which lead to the world almost being flooded."

Mewtwo gave a solemn sigh. "I will never understand you beings. Until then, I must bid you farewell. However, I know for a fact that our paths will cross again." Mewtwo teleported away.

Akihiko was arrested after that. "I am so sorry" Eusine said.

"It's fine" Ethan noted. "People get too mad with power sometimes. You just didn't know."

"Anyway" Brandon said. "Preparations are ready for tomorrow."

I told him I wasn't sure, because of my recent loss.

"It was one loss!" Ethan noted. "Don't let that get you down. You just fought Mewtwo, that is a huge deal! Go on, do it!"

I guess I would then.


	76. Final Chapter: Pyramid Scheme

Final chapter: Pyramid Scheme

Despite only being a day since the attack on the Battle Frontier, everything seemed to be back to normal, with the odd talk from the random passer-by of course.

"Well, here we are" Scott told me. "The final facility that needs opening."

"I've heard that out of all the facilities, the Battle Pyramid is destined to be the most difficult. Even navigating to the top will challenge" May said.

"Go up the Pyramid and reach the summit" Scott said.

Upon entry into the Battle Pyramid, I selected my 3 Pokémon; Swampert, Machamp and Seviper. The big challenge was upon me.

"So, you can't bring any items in" said the Receptionist. "You need to find items in the Pyramid. There are 7 floors, the 7th being where you battle Pyramid King Brandon. Here is a Battle Bag." I was handed a small bag with a Hyper Potion and Ether in. "Okay, go forth Brendan!"

Battle Pyramid

1F

A Hex Maniac was waiting for me. She waited by the door to a room. "I see bright red flames….

…And, I see your Pokémon suffering from burns…"

I put Swampert first and went into the room. I wasn't sure what I was going to encounter, but there was a clear hint of a Fire Type. Sure enough, I found one. It was a Magcargo, a Pokémon made of magma that had a rock on its back.

Magcargo

104

Fire/Rock Type

Lava Pokémon

2'07" (0.8 m)

121.3 lbs (55 kg)

Magcargo's shell is actually its skin that hardened as a result of cooling. Its shell is very brittle and fragile – just touching it causes it to crumble apart. This Pokémon returns to its original size by dipping itself in magma.

Slugma -Lv 38 Magcargo

Swampert was sent out. It used Muddy Water to finish off Magcargo in one go. All good to start.

So that was the main gimmick of the Pyramid; Pokémon trying to stop me on every floor. Who was I to encounter next? I found out sure enough; a Weezing.

Swampert was sent out to use Earthquake, but Weezing's Levitate meant that it didn't work. Then, Weezing used Will-O-Wisp. Swampert got burned. Panicking, I had Swampert use Muddy Water, cutting down Weezing by half. Weezing used Self Destruct. It exploded, barely taking down Swampert.

Now I was in trouble. Once I got to the other end of the floor, I used the Hyper Potion on Swampert. This healed it back up. I also found an item on the ground. It looked like a brown Skitty tail. The item was called a Fluffy Tail, allowing me to escape from a wild battle.

Battle Pyramid

2F

"I see Psychic Type Pokémon…

And, I see your Pokémon in torment from Psychic moves…"

This clearly meant that Psychic Type Pokémon were through the next door.

I went in and after some walking, was attacked by a Wobbuffet.

Wobbuffet

161

Psychic Type

Patient Pokémon

4'03" (1.3 m)

62.8 lbs (28.5 kg)

If two or more Wobbuffet meet, they will turn competitive and try to outdo each other's endurance. However, they may try to see which one can endure the longest without food. Trainers need to be aware of this habit.

Wynaut (Baby Pokémon) – Lv 15 Wobbuffet

I knew about its Shadow Tag Ability, which prevents fleeing. With that in mind, I tossed the Fluffy Tail and made a getaway as items don't count with the Ability.

Thankfully Wobbuffet was the only Pokémon I encountered on that floor. I found another item. This was a Revive, just in case one of my teammates got knocked out.

Battle Pyramid

3F

"I see Dark-Type Pokémon…

…And, I see your Pokémon suffering from Dark-Type moves…"

I put Machamp first for this floor. I walked in and encountered a Sableye.

Machamp was sent out used Foresight. Sableye came back with Shadow Ball. Machamp was fine though. Machamp came back with DynamicPunch on Sabeleye , finishing it.

I continued my way through the room and encountered another Pokémon; a Sneasel. Sneasel used Quick Attack on Machamp, but one DynamicPunch finished it.

I got to the end and the item I found was a Hyper Potion.

Battle Pyramid

4F

"I see a flurry of moves that imperil the user…

…And, I see your Pokémon falling to them."

I didn't know what this meant, but I put Seviper first anyway.

The first Pokémon I encountered was a Gengar. Seviper went first with a Crunch, but Gengar used Explosion. Gengar was knocked out, but it almost finished Seviper.

I put Swampert first this time. Couldn't risk a No Guard Explosion with Machamp.

The next Pokémon I encountered was a Forretress. Swampert started with Earthquake, but Foretress used Explosion, badly damaging Swampert and knocking Foretress out.

After that, I got to the end and used a Hyper Potion on Swampert. The item I got was another Hyper Potion, which I swiftly used on Seviper.

Battle Pyramid

5F

"I see Normal-Type Pokémon…

…And, I see your Pokémon suffering from enormously powerful moves."

Machamp was put first of course since these were Normal Types I was going up against.

The first one I encountered was a Tauros. Tauros used Take Down, but that move was nothing compared to Machamp's DynamicPunch which dealt with Tauros in one blow.

I did notice that DynamicPunch was low on PP, so I gave it an Ether to bring it back up again.

I encountered a Swellow next. Well that wasn't what I wanted. I switched Machamp for Swampert, who took Swellow's Aerial Ace. Swellow immediately used another Aerial Ace on Swampert, who retaliated with Muddy Water. Another Aerial Ace made Swampert even weaker, but Muddy Water finished Swellow off for good.

I got through, but Swampert was now really weak. The ending item was a Revive.

Battle Pyramid

6F

"I see Rock-Type Pokémon…

…And, I see your Pokémon suffering from Rock Moves…"

I put Swampert first. This was the final floor before reaching Brandon.

I first encountered an Aerodactyl. Swampert was sent out and used Muddy Water, which did a lot to Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl came back with Take Down. Swampert was knocked out from this move, but Aerodactyl felt the recoil and fainted.

I used a Revive on Swampert and let Machamp take the reigns for a bit.

The next Pokémon encountered was an Armaldo. Machamp was sent out to use Dynamic Punch. It hit and confused Armaldo. Armaldo hurt itself in the confusion and fainted.

With that, I got to the end of the room. My item was a Hyper Potion which I used on Swampert.

Battle Pyramid

Summit

I had finally reached the Summit. Again. Brandon was not even facing me; he was watching the sunset. Had it really taken me all day to reach the top?

"Brendan Reginald Seaview" he told me. "My thank you cannot be underestimated. You have completed the opening of the most ambitious battle-based project in the Hoenn Region since the construction of the Pokémon League in Ever Grande 200 years ago; the opening of the Battle Frontier. Now, without further ado, let us start a battle. The battle to complete what we started!"

I started with Seviper. "I choose Regirock!" Brandon called. Seviper started with Iron Tail, which was Super Effective. "Regirock, Earthquake!" Regirock made the entire ground shake; even the Pyramid swayed a little bit. Seviper was down.

Next, I used Machamp. Machamp used Dynamic Punch. This was very powerful and almost finished Regirock. Regirock was now confused. "Regirock, Superpower!" Regirock smashed into Machamp, who thankfully held on. A Revenge from Machamp finished Regirock.

"Go Registeel!" Brandon shouted. Machamp used Dynamic Punch, knocking Registeel back and confusing it. "Registeel, use Earthquake!" Registeel used Earthquake, once again shaking the Pyramid. Machamp fainted.

All I had left was Swampert. Swampert used Earthquake, which Registeel barely survived. Registeel hurt itself in confusion next turn and fainted.

"Finally, Regice!" shouted Brandon, sending out the icy Pokémon. I used this as an opportunity to use a Revive on Machamp. "Regice, Ice Beam!" Regice shot a beam of ice at Swampert. Swampert took it and I used a Revive on Seviper. "Ice Beam!" Regice did it again, almost finishing Swampert. Swampert used Muddy Water on Regice, before succumbing to one more Ice Beam.

I sent out Machamp next. Machamp used Dynamic Punch, confusing Regice. "Regice, Thunder!" Regice summoned a lightning bolt from the air. That was Machamp's electrifying finish.

It was all or nothing. I sent out Seviper. Seviper used Iron Tail, doshing out a lot of damage to Regice. Regice hurt itself in the confusion afterwards. It fell down, declaring Brandon defeated.

Brandon started clapping. "Congratulations" he told me. "With this, you have officially completed the Battle Frontier." He looked at the Pyramid view. "7 facilities, and many Trainers coming to challenge them. You will go down in history three times Brendan. Saving the world, becoming Champion and opening the Battle Frontier. And who knows, you may also just go down in history for becoming a Contest Master to."

That night there was a huge firework display on to celebrate the entire Frontier being opened. There was another big announcement on stage by Scott.

"We need to say a very big congratulations and thank you to Brendan Seaview, Champion of the Hoenn Region, for opening all the facilities!" Cheers were everywhere as he said this. "So, from here on out, the Battle Frontier will be the central place for everyone to battle in a new way!"

After Scott's speech, I saw May sitting on a bench in the distance.

"Oh, hey" she said. The bench was looking out to sea. "It's amazing isn't it" she said. "Once upon a time, you were such a hesitant kid. But now look at you. You have accomplished so much in your short time here." A tear rolled down her cheek. "You know, I lied to you back then with Team Magma because, I wanted to be like you. Brave, courageous and strong. But now, I know to be my own person. Not just May Birch, but your Rival."

"That goes for me to" said Wally who appeared before me. "I wouldn't have got this far if it wasn't for you guys. I owe you a lot."

"I helped the lot of you start a Contest career" said Shannon, who was joined by Rudy.

"We caught everything!" said Gabby and Ty.

"And don't forget us!" said Steven Stone, who had the Gym Leaders and Elite Four behind him.

"We've not only changed your life" May said. "But you've changed ours. I never thought that in a million years, this is where we would be. But hey, they say it's not the destination that matters, it's the journey, and this is one journey that will never end!"

"Precisely!" said Rudy. "You have more Ribbons to get."

"Plus, the Frontier challenge has only just being" said Scott. "If you keep competing, you will get our version of Badges here. You can keep trying this place anytime."

Of course.

The journey never ends.


	77. Epilogue

Epilogue

It has been over 2 years since I last wrote in this journal. I am now 14, doing well in my Contest Career, still Champion and my Battle Frontier challenge continues.

My Pokémon are doing well. Swampert has learned this move called Hammer Arm, Armaldo has learned X-Scissor, Seviper has learned Night Slash, the list goes on.

Wally's coughing has improved. It's a lifelong condition and every so often we need to check up on him, but he is far healthier than he ever was.

May is also taking on more Contests and the Battle Frontier.

Anyway, since then I have become an older Brother. It was a girl! We named her Kiri, and as I am writing this, it is her 2nd Birthday, and I am about to show her something.

Three Pokémon, just for her.

Chikorita, to represent a trio of three Pokémon to start her journey.

Beldum, to represent the Champion before me.

Wynaut, to represent a potential passion for Contests.

One day, she will use all of these.

On top of this, I received a card from Sylvia and Percy. Here's what it says.

Hey Brendan.

We hope you are doing well in Hoenn. We are doing great in the Sinnoh Region. We have heard that a Trainer has received a Water Type from this Region's Professor, just like you did. Hope to see you around!

Sylvia and Percy.

Another Trainer has started his journey, just like I did once upon a time.


End file.
